28
by Boomiee92
Summary: Jongin dua puluh delapan tahun single sejak tahun kedua SMA dihamili oleh bocah ingusan tujuh belas tahun bernama Sehun, sepertinya dunia ingin mengolok-olok Jongin sekarang.
1. Chapter 1

**28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

Halo semua saya kembali dengan cerita HunKai terbaru, tebar bon utang. Hehehe Intinya Jongin umur dua puluh delapan tahun dan Sehun umur tujuh belas tahun, tapi bayangin Sehun udah kekar seperti sekarang hehehe.

 **BAB SATU Anak Menyebalkan**

Hari Sabtu pagi dan seorang Kim Jongin, pengusaha sukses ini hanya ingin bergelung di dalam selimutnya, bermalasan dan bangun pukul sebelas siang. Tapi tetangga badungnya yang baru berusia tujuh belas tahun sudah membuat kepalanya pusing. Membunyikan bel pintunya dengan nyaring atau bisa disebut brutal, setiap Sabtu dan Minggu tetangganya itu selalu mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya sejak setahun terakhir. "Ah ya ampun apa dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain?" sambil menggerutu Jongin menendang selimutnya kemudian bangun.

Terseok setengah sadar dan hampir menabrak pintu kamar, beruntung jidat dan hidung minimalisnya masih selamat karena kesadarannya kembali di saat yang tepat. Jongin berjalan malas menuju pintu rumahnya setelah menuruni anak tangga dan jangan lupa dia juga nyaris terjungkal. Benar-benar tetangga kurang ajar tak tahu adab yang mengganggunya.

Malas, Jongin memutar knob pintu dan menarik daun pintu kedalam. Anak laki-laki yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya, berambut pelangi, dan memiliki kulit terlalu putih. "Ah _Hyung_ kau bahkan belum mencuci mukamu?! Jelek sekali!" pekik anak badung itu dramatis.

"Pergilah Sehun." Balas Jongin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya dengan gaya mengusir anak anjing.

"Aku datang ke sini karena aku peduli dengan kesehatanmu _Hyung_ , ayo lari-lari pagi."

"Malas."

"Ah bagaimana kalau bersepeda saja?" Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Aku akan memboncengmu." Jongin masih menggeleng. "Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau berjalan-jalan? Olahraga baik untuk kesehatan jantung _Hyung_."

"Aku tidak jantungan."

"Tapi _Hyung_ mudah sekali terkejut."

Astaga, Jongin ingin sekali menyumpal si anak berambut pelangi, tetangga badungnya yang entah mengapa memiliki banyak penggemar karena banyak sekali perempuan cantik dan laki-laki tampan yang selalu mengunjungi rumah keluarga Oh, tapi si bocah badung tak membukakan pintu. Sudah menyebalkan dan berperilaku buruk, ingatkan Jongin untuk tak lupa berharap jika dirinya tak menginginkan anak model Sehun. Bahkan Jongin tidak memikirkan tentang berkeluarga.

"Aku tidak tertarik pulanglah aku mau tidur lagi." Ucap Jongin bersiap menutup pintu rumahnya kembali namun Sehun menahannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Jongin.

"Mengajak _Hyung_ berolahraga."

"Aku-tidak-mau." Ulang Jongin penuh penekanan kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya kembali, lupa menutup pintu atau lebih tepatnya percuma saja menutup pintu karena Sehun akan menahan pintu rumahnya dan menerobos masuk.

" _Hyung_ sebaiknya kau cuci muka, menggosok gigi, kau sudah sarapan? Aku bisa membuat sarapan yang sederhana, atau kau punya sereal? Itu lebih cepat dan gizinya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisimu."

Jongin sangat mengantuk karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan Sehun si cerewet sama sekali tak membantu, kepalanya semakin pening dan kini berdenyut. Tolong! Jongin butuh aspirin atau mungkin kain penyumpal untuk mulut korslet Sehun. SRAK! BRUGH! "Aw!" dan karpet sialan menambah pagi menyebalkan Jongin.

" _Hyung_ kau baik-baik saja?!" Sehun memekik panik sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin menolongnya untuk berdiri. Demi apapun, Jongin baru saja tersandung karpet, dan dahinya berciuman dengan lantai keras, apa itu terdengar baik-baik saja?! Lalu menolong orang dengan melingkarkan tangan di pinggang?! Apa tidak ada cara lain seperti menarik bagian tubuh lain, tangan misalnya? "Dahi _Hyung_ merah, akan aku ambilkan es batu untuk mengompres."

"Sehun!" Jongin memekik jengkel. "Aku mohon, aku butuh tidur. Aku baru tidur pukul tiga pagi dan kau datang memencet bel pintuku dengan brutal di jam…,"

"Tujuh pagi." Potong Sehun. Berikutnya pemuda berambut pelangi itu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. "Maaf, aku pergi dulu."

Ah tatapan itu, Jongin paling tidak bisa jika ditatap seperti itu. Tatapan penuh penyesalan dan entahlah tatapan rasa bersalah dan memelas. "Aku butuh tidur jika kau mau bermain di sini kau boleh tinggal."

"Benarkah _Hyung_?!" tatapan memelas dari Sehun seketika berubah berbinar, Sehun itu benar-benar setan seharusnya Jongin sadar betul karena bukan sekali ini ia tertipu.

"Ya, tapi jangan ganggu tidurku." Ucap Jongin sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Jongin melempar tubuhnya kembali ke atas ranjang tempat tidur. "Ahhhh…., benar-benar sangat nyaman." Gumam Jongin keenakan dan dengan cepat Jongin tertidur kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puas berhibernasi akhirnya si beruang manis alias Kim Jongin perlahan mulai menemukan kesadarannya, keluar dari alam mimpi kembali ke alam nyata. Jongin sudah merancang rencana yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini, yaitu bangun dari tempat tidur, merapikan tempat tidur, mandi, dan mengisi perut kosongnya, setelah itu bermalasan. "Ah! Apa ini?!" Jongin terkejut melihat lengan yang melingkari perutnya. Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat si bocah badung rambut pelangi. "Sehun!" Jongin memekik jengkel kemudian menarik lepas tangan Sehun dari perutnya.

" _Hyung_ santai saja." Balas Sehun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Jongin melompat turun dari ranjangnya dan menunjuk Sehun dengan histeris. "Ka—kau bagaimana caramu bisa masuk?! Sejak kapan kau tidur di ranjangku?!"

"Jongin hyung sudah aku katakan biasa saja, jangan memasang wajah histeris seperti itu, aku kan bukan setan. Pintu kamar _Hyung_ tak terkunci."

"Kau memang setan!" pekik Jongin sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun menuju kamar mandi. BRAK! Jongin membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

Sehun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian Jongin atau lebih tepatnya mendekati sebuah potret yang tergantung di samping lemari pakaian Jongin. "Siapa dia?" desis Sehun mengamati foto Jongin dengan seorang laki-laki, berangkulan, terlihat bahagia, dengan laut lepas sebagai latar belakang. "Mengganggu saja." Ucapnya kedua tangannya terjulur untuk menurunkan potret itu dari dinding.

BRAK! Pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka dengan kasar tampaknya Jongin benar-benar kesal, karena jika suasana hatinya sedang baik dia akan menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mandi dan sekarang bahkan belum genap sepuluh menit. Sehun hapal karena ini bukan sekali dua kali dia mengunjungi rumah Jongin. "Kau belum pergi dari kamarku juga?!" Jongin memekik marah. Sehun menoleh ke kanan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam. "A—apa-apaan tatapan itu?" baiklah Jongin lumayan takut sekarang.

Tujuh belas tahun tapi Sehun lebih tinggi darinya dan tubuhnya juga lebih kekar, Jongin heran makanan seperti apa yang Sehun konsumsi. "Foto siapa ini?" desis Sehun.

"Fotoku tentu saja, ada wajahku di sana masa kau tidak lihat." Balas Jongin asal, mengabaikan rasa gugupnya di bawah tekanan tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Lalu laki-laki yang merangkulmu ini siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Jongin mengacuhkan Sehun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah. PYAR! Kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna, Sehun membanting frame fotonya bersama Suho. "Sehun!" Jongin berteriak kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jika ibuku tahu aku bisa dipenggal!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Sehun dingin.

"Itu foto yang diambil ibuku saat kami liburan keluarga ke Jeju!" Jongin semakin panik tapi dia tidak berani mendekat karena pecahan kaca, dan dirinya termasuk orang ceroboh pasti nanti dirinya akan terluka. Level kemarahan Sehun sudah berada di tingkat tertinggi, bahkan laki-laki menyebalkan itu sudah berlibur bersama Jonginnya, ya Jonginnya. Sejak pertama melihat Jongin, Sehun sudah menetapkan laki-laki yang berjarak sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu sebagai miliknya.

Kim Jongin milik Oh Sehun, dan siapapun yang berani mendekati Jongin mereka harus siap-siap mati. "Kenapa berdiri diam di sana?! Bantu aku membersihkan semua pecahan kaca ini!"

"Tidak." Balas Sehun singkat.

"Aduh aku bisa kena masalah besar, ibuku paling tidak suka jika karyanya tidak dihargai." Racau Jongin.

"Kim Jongin."

"Apa?! Dan hei! Aku lebih tua darimu bocah badung!"

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Kenapa kau peduli."

"Kau milikku."

"Sejak kapan?! Jangan gila." Dengus Jongin iapun beralih pada meja kerjanya dan mengambil koran bekas. Jongin berjongkok dan mulai mengumpulkan pecahan kaca yang berserakan. "Aku lebih tua sepuluh tahun darimu, aku bukan pedofil." Racau Jongin sambil memindahkan pecahan-pecahan kaca ke atas koran bekas. "Ah!" Jongin memekik saat pecahan kaca menggores ujung jari telunjuknya. "Aku tidak mau melakukan ini." Ucapnya kemudian melompat menaiki ranjang.

Berjalan di atas ranjang tempat tidur dan melompat ke sisi lain ruangan. "Akan aku hubungi bibi Ma." Ucap Jongin seolah Sehun tak ada di kamarnya. "Astaga!" pekik Jongin saat kaos belakangnya ditarik oleh seseorang, dan seseorang itu tentu saja Oh Sehun. "Sopanlah sedikit Sehun!" Jongin benar-benar akan mengalami penuaan dini jika berhadapan dengan bocah badung macam Sehun ia lepaskan tangan Sehun dari kaos bagian belakangnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Bocah gila. Rambut pelangi, bukannya keren rambutmu itu mirip permen!" Balas Jongin sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun, kali ini Sehun tidak menarik kerah kaosnya. Jongin bergegas membongkar kotak obat, mencari plester luka. Baiklah, Kim Jongin tidak suka darah atau lebih tepatnya sangat membenci darah.

Jongin berdiri di belakang wastafel meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang tergores kaca di bawah kran air. Jongin sedikit meringis melihat warna merah darah yang keluar dari sayatan kulitnya, meski hanya sedikit tetap saja darah. "Aku benci….," kalimat Jongin terhenti saat seseorang menarik tangannya. Sehun, tentu saja Sehun hanya Sehun yang ada di rumahnya sekarang.

Sehun menarik Jongin menyuruhnya duduk di meja makan. Membersihkan jari basah Jongin dengan kapas, kemudian menutupnya dengan plester luka. Sehun tidak tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat si bocah badung memasang tampang serius. "Kim Junmyeon. Di kakakku, kakak kandungku, dan aku tidak mau mendengar jika kau mulai mengejek kenapa kakakku putih, kenapa dia pendek, kenapa kami tidak mirip. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabmu karena kedua orangtuaku juga tidak bisa menjawab." Jongin mengumpat dalam hati, baiklah kenapa dirinya harus mengatakan semua ini kepada Sehun?!

"Jadi—itu kakak laki-lakimu?" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun yang sudah memasang tampang konyol seperti biasa, cengiran khas anak badung.

"Kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba berubah?!" Jongin memekik histeris sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. "Memang kenapa jika Suho bukan kakak kandungku?" Sehun kembali memasang tampang datar dinginnya. "Mulai lagi, pulanglah Sehun kau ditunggu ibumu." Ucap Jongin sambil membuang bungkus plester luka dan kapas basah ke dalam tempat sampah plastik mungil.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Ayah dan ibuku ada di luar negeri, apa _Hyung_ lupa jika aku tinggal seorang diri dan _Hyung_ dititipi aku. Jongin hyung jaga aku ya." Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak tinggal sendiri bocah, apa kau lupa dengan kakakmu. Kris."

"Aku tidak merasa memiliki kakak bernama Kris."

"Durhaka…," desis Jongin. "Pulanglah aku kelaparan."

"Memang ada hubungannya perut lapar dan kepulanganku?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengekori Jongin.

"Tentu saja ada, jika kau tetap di sini aku tidak bisa keluar."

"Keluar membeli makanan?"

"Ya, memangnya mau berenang?!" dengus Jongin. "Sudah tahu perutku lapar."

"Aku ikut _Hyung_."

"Tidak! Pulanglah Sehun, kau sudah cukup membuat kepalaku pening hari ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu _Hyung_ aku pulang dulu."

"Apa?!" pekik Jongin tak percaya jika Sehun menurut begitu saja, biasanya anak badung itu akan bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal.

"Kenapa terkejut seperti itu? _Hyung_ tidak suka jika aku pulang? _Hyung_ ingin ditemani? Katakan saja aku dengan senang hati akan menemani Jongin hyung." Mulut Jongin hanya menganga mendengar kalimat Sehun yang terdengar menggelikan. Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin menatap Jongin dengan tatapan—hmm—menggoda.

"Tidak!" Jongin memekik cepat. "Pulanglah aku benar-benar harus pergi." Ucap Jongin cepat kemudian melangkah panjang-panjang meninggalkan Sehun menuju kamar, mengambil mantel, dan syal.

" _Hyung_ jangan sampai menginjak pecahan kaca!" Sehun memekik sekuat tenaga, tentu saja dia merasa cemas Jongin itu cukup ceroboh.

"Jongin! Ah maaf kau bukan Jongin." Sehun memutar tubuhnya melihat laki-laki berpostur tinggi dengan senyum konyol berjalan mendekat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Sehun bertanya tanpa sopan santun baiklah dirinya memang anak badung dan terserah orang lain mau menilai apa.

"Pintu di depan dibuka dan aku sudah memiliki janji dengan Jongin untuk makan siang bersama."

"Jongin tidak ada."

"Ah benarkah?!" laki-laki bersenyum konyol itu menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Benar Jongin tidak ada." Balas Sehun mantap.

"Kalau boleh tahu kau siapa?"

"Kau siapa?" bukannya menjawab Sehun justru bertanya balik.

"Chanyeol hyung!" pekikan Jongin membuat Sehun menoleh cepat ke belakang. Jongin berlari kencang menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian memeluk Chanyeol tanpa mengindahkan tatapan membunuh Sehun.

"Wah kau sudah siap?!" Jongin mengangguk manis dan Sehun sepertinya sudah siap untuk meledak kapan saja. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol dia memiliki ide brilian untuk memberi pelajaran pada Sehun. Padahal seluruh dunia tahu Chanyeol pacar Baekhyun kecuali Sehun, dan Chanyeol hanya menyayangi Jongin sebagai adik, Jongin juga sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Sehun kenalkan dia Park Chanyeol, kekasihku." Chanyeol ingin protes namun Jongin mencubit pinggang kirinya.

Sehun benar-benar meledak tapi dia bisa menahan diri. "Ah, saya Sehun senang berkenalan denganmu _Hyung_ maaf saya tidak sopan tadi, karena wajah _Hyung_ terlihat seperti anak SMA. Aku tetangga Jongin hyung kami sering bermain bersama."

" _ **Kapan kita pernah bermain bersama Sehun? Hari-hariku selalu diisi dengan berbagai cara untuk menyingkirkanmu!"**_ Pekik Jongin di dalam hati namun dia menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Benarkah?!" Chanyeol memekik pelan mendengar ucapan Sehun kemudian tertawa konyol.

" _ **Bahkan tawanya juga konyol mati saja kau Chanyeol!"**_ Maki Sehun di dalam hati. Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan, dia tersenyum imut saat Chanyeol menerima jabat tangannya. "Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Sehun berucap ramah. "Jongin hyung aku pulang dulu ya, selamat siang."

"Selamat siang." Jongin membalas ramah merasa puas dan yakin jika kali ini Sehun akan berhenti mengganggunya. Jongin dan Chanyeol berdiri di tengah ruangan sampai Sehun benar-benar pergi dan pintu rumah Jongin kembali tertutup.

"Itu Sehun yang selalu mengganggumu dan selalu kau ceritakan pada kami?"

"Ya."

"Kurasa dia sangat imut."

"Imut dari mana?!" dengus Jongin. "Matamu kurang lebar jika melihat bocah badung itu imut. Aku ini dua puluh delapan tahun dan diganggu remaja ababil belia! Ah ya ampun hidupku malang sekali _Hyung_."

"Makanya cari pacar." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sudah ayo pergi ke restoran aku sudah lapar dan aku yakin Baekhyun hyung sudah menerormu."

"Kau benar. Ayo kau ikut mobilku saja nanti aku antar."

"Terimakasih _Hyung_ karena kau menyetir aku bisa menghubungi bibi Ma."

"Apa rumahmu sudah kotor lagi?"

"Tidak tapi Se—ah aku menjatuhkan frame foto. _Hyung_ tahu aku ceroboh dan membersihkan pecahan kaca pasti membuatku terluka." Jongin memberi penjelasan pada Chanyeol dan dirinya hampir menyebut jika Sehun yang memecahkan frame foto pajangannya.

"Ya, kau sangat ceroboh dan aku yakin jari telunjukmu yang diplester luka itu karena kau mencoba untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca sendiri." Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUAK! "Sehuuuuuunnnn! Tenang sedikit!" Kris memekik penuh amarah kepalanya sudah penuh dengan tugas-tugas kuliah dan sekarang adiknya pulang dengan rusuh setelah main seharian.

"Chanyeol mati saja kau!" Kris semakin pening bukannya tenang adiknya justru berteriak lantang.

"Sehun apa masalahmu?! Ya ampun tenanglah sedikit, apa kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya mengerjakan skirpsi?!" Kali ini Kris benar-benar meledak.

"Apa?!" Sehun menatap kakaknya dengan tajam, menantang, amarahnya juga memuncak sekarang, persetan dengan skripsi Kris karena Jonginnya diambil menara sutet dengan senyum konyol dan gigi putih bintang iklan pasta gigi.

"Sudahlah." Balas Kris memilih berdamai dan duduk kembali menekuni laptopnya. Dulu dia memang meremehkan Sehun, ternyata Sehun memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dibanding dirinya, diam-diam Sehun ikut kelas Karate dan memegang sabuk hitam.

"Aku harus merebut Jonginku." Ucap Sehun penuh tekad sebelum menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sehun kau belum makan sama sekali!" Kris berteriak namun tentu saja Sehun tak akan peduli, Sehun sudah dibutakan oleh Jongin. Jongin memang menarik dan Kris sempat jatuh cinta tapi dahinya harus dijahit empat karena menyukai Jongin. Sehun membantingnya ke jendela setelah dirinya membuat pengakuan menyukai laki-laki manis tetangga mereka setahun terakhir ini. "Siapapun laki-laki bernama Chanyeol semoga kau selamat menghadapi adik setanku." Gumam Kris disela kesibukannya mengetik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ jangan tinggalkan aku." Rengek Jongin, sial sekali Baekhyun kumat manja dan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Maaf Jongin naiklah taksi."

"Bukan masalah itu, taksi hanya mengantar sampai gerbang perumahan dan tengah malam perumahan pasti sudah sepi _Hyung_ ….,"

"Hubungi saja pacarmu Jongin!" Baekhyun memekik tidak sabar. Ia langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tentu saja menuruti kekasih mungilnya sambil melempar tatapan permintaan maaf kepada Jongin.

Kim Jongin. Dua puluh delapan tahun, pengusaha sukses, cerdas, takut darah, takut gelap, takut sendirian kecuali di rumahnya, dan jomblo akut. Jomblo sejak tahun kedua SMA. "Aku tidak punya pacar _Hyung_!" pekik Jongin berharap agar Baekhyun mengijinkannya menumpang namun nihil.

Menekan rasa kesal dan gengsinya. Jongin memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun. Satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal yang tinggal satu kompleks perumahan dengan dirinya. Awalnya Jongin ingin makan siang saja bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi sepasang kekasih aneh itu menyeretnya untuk belanja, menonton bioskop, makan malam, dan pergi karaoke. "Sahabat durhaka." Gerutu Jongin sambil merapatkan mantel dan membenahi letak syalnya.

" _Ya Hyung_." Jongin terkejut hanya dua kali nada sambung dan Sehun langsung menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu, tapi kalau kau sibuk tidak apa-apa."

" _Apa Hyung katakan saja."_

"Aku ada di Boston kafe…,"

" _Dimana kekasihmu?!"_ Ketus Sehun.

"Dia….," Jongin sedang mencari alasan namun alasan belum didapat dia sudah bersin duluan. "Hatchi!" Jongin tidak tahan dengan suhu dingin.

" _Aku akan menjemputmu_."

"A—apa?!" pekik Jongin. "Sehun benarkah kau….," Jongin mendesis saat disadarinya jika Sehun sudah tak lagi tersambung. "Dasar bocah." Jongin memaki pelan.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang memandangi kafe yang sudah tutup dan jalanan mulai lengang karena dirinya memang tidak berada di pusat kota Seoul. Jongin kembali merapatkan mantelnya, seluruh wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di syal lebarnya. "Ah hebat," gerutu Jongin saat butir-butir salju mulai turun dari langit. "Jika aku kena flu besok, ini kesalahanmu Park."

Lima belas menit kemudian motor sport putih berhenti di hadapan Jongin. Kening Jongin langsung berkerut saat si penunggang motor turun dan melepas helm. Sehun?! "Sehun?" Sehun tak menjawab. "Kenapa rambutmu berubah putih?"

"Tentu saja aku mengecatnya, memang rambutku bisa putih alami?"

"Kurasa bisa karena kau keseringan mengubah warna rambutmu, lalu rambutmu rusak dan berubah menjadi putih lebih awal."

" _Hyung_ berharap aku tua lebih cepat?" Jongin tak menjawab hanya mengendikkan bahu seenaknya. "Baiklah, ayo naik hidungmu sudah merah bisa-bisa _Hyung_ terkena flu." Sehun memakai helm putihnya kembali kemudian menaiki motornya sementara jongin masih berdiri mengamati Sehun, tak percaya. Bocah badung bisa terlihat—keren malam ini. " _Hyung_!" pekik Sehun sambil menyodorkan helm berwarna hitam kepada Jongin. Ragu-ragu Jongin menerima helm itu. "Itu masih baru belum pernah ada yang memakainya jadi tenang saja, tidak bau." Sehun menjelaskan dengan cepat.

"Bukan itu masalahnya….,"

"Cepat naik." Potong Sehun.

Sehun terlihat keren, motornya juga keren, tapi motor ditengah musim dingin itu menyebalkan rasanya. Suhunya beku dan kemungkinan dirinya untuk terkena flu naik dua kali lipat. Jongin langsung menggeleng cepat. "Tunggu aku di depan gerbang perumahan, aku naik taksi saja. Naik motor itu dingin." Jongin berucap cepat kemudian meletakkan helm di tangannya ke atas tangki bahan bakar motor Sehun.

" _Hyung_! Jongin hyung! Jongin!" pekik Sehun mencoba memanggil Jongin yang sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun menyalakan motornya dan berniat untuk mengejar Jongin namun menyebalkan sekali Jongin sudah masuk ke dalam taksi. "Sial!" umpat Sehun tahu seperti ini dia akan curi mobil Kris. Dan pada akhirnya menahan marah Sehun mengendarai motor mengikuti taksi yang dinaiki Jongin. Padahal dia sudah membayangkan akan membonceng Jongin, menaikkan kecepatan motor, Jongin memeluk pinggangnya, dada Jongin berhimpitan dengan punggungnya. Astaga! Memikirkan semua hal indah yang gagal itu rasanya Sehun ingin menghajar seseorang, Chanyeol atau Kris.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian Jongin sampai di depan gerbang perumahan tempat tinggalnya. Taksi dan kendaraan umum memang dilarang memasuki kawasan perumahan padahal menurut Jongin itu lumayan menyebalkan, saat seseorang membeli banyak barang contohnya. Jongin turun dari taksi saat dirinya berbalik dia melihat Sehun sudah menunggunya di tempat yang ia perintahkan tadi.

"Apa _Hyung_ berniat berjalan dari gerbang perumahan ke tempat tinggal _Hyung_?"

"Tidak masalah jaraknya tidak jauh." Balas Jongin.

"Motorku berat _Hyung_ aku tidak mau menuntun motorku kalau _Hyung_ tidak mau naik aku tinggal saja."

"Sehun tidak!" pekik Jongin sambil berlari cepat menghampiri Sehun yang sudah siap di atas motornya. Perumahan sangat sepi sekarang, benar-benar horror Jongin tentu tak berani berjalan seorang diri. Sehun tak menjawab. "Aku naik ya?" Jongin bertanya canggung takut jika Sehun marah. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan padahal dia tersenyum di balik helm yang ia kenakan.

Jongin tidak mengenakan helm karena jaraknya cukup dekat, tapi angin malam benar-benar dingin dan si anak badung memacu motornya lumayan kencang. Jongin merapatkan syalnya dan tanpa sadar memeluk pinggang Sehun. "Pelanlah!" pekik Jongin. "Dingin bodoh!" sambung Jongin belum menurunkan kadar kekesalannya. Sehun tak membalas dia diam dan menikmati pelukan Jongin pada pinggangnya meski mereka akan lebih cepat sampai jika dirinya tak mengurangi kecepatan motor.

Sehun menghentikan motornya tepat di depan pagar rumah Jongin. Jongin melompat turun dari motor. Sehun melepas helmnya menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. "Terimakasih Sehun." Ucap Jongin tulus.

"Hmmm, dimana kekasihmu itu?" Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya jika Sehun tahu yang sebenarnya tanpa mendengar langsung dari mulutnya pasti dirinya akan ditertawai.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Aku hanya mengerjaimu." Balas Jongin sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan mendorong pagar rumahnya menghilang dari hadapan Sehun.

"Kim Jongin menyebalkan," Sehun menggerutu pelan namun dia tersenyum dan memutar motornya untuk pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kris hyuuuuuunggggg…," Sehun memanggil nama kakak laki-lakinya dengan merdu membuat Kris yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya untuk mengerjakan skripsi langsung merinding.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" pekik Kris tiba-tiba melupakan skripsinya. Meski mirip setan bagaimanapun Sehun adalah adik kandungnya dan jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Sehun, Kris bisa dimintai tanggung jawab oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris, dia justru menghampiri Kris dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sehun memeluk Kris dengan erat dan tidak sampai disitu bahkan Sehun mencium pipi kiri Kris sebelum melenggang pergi masih dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Adikku gegar otak!" Kris berteriak histeris sementara sang adik merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga dan jantungnya berdebar kencang tak peduli dengan teriakkan sang kakak atau kecemasan sang kakak. Ah di hari biasa Sehun juga tak peduli dengan Kris sebenarnya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

 **Previous**

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" pekik Kris tiba-tiba melupakan skripsinya. Meski mirip setan bagaimanapun Sehun adalah adik kandungnya dan jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Sehun, Kris bisa dimintai tanggung jawab oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris, dia justru menghampiri Kris dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sehun memeluk Kris dengan erat dan tidak sampai disitu bahkan Sehun mencium pipi kiri Kris sebelum melenggang pergi masih dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Adikku gegar otakkk!" Kris berteriak histeris sementara sang adik merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga dan jantungnya berdebar kencang tak peduli dengan teriakkan sang kakak atau kecemasan sang kakak. Ah di hari biasa Sehun juga tak peduli dengan Kris sebenarnya.

 **BAB DUA Kencan Buta**

"Seharusnya aku memecatmu Park." Dengus Jongin di belakang meja kerjanya dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar. "Aku serius Park."

"Maaf Jongin, tiba-tiba Baek menjadi manja."

"Aku tidak menerima alasan."

"Ayolah Jongin, aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyun jika kau memecatku bagaimana aku bisa menafkahi Baekhyun?"

"Itu urusanmu." Balas Jongin malas. Chanyeol memilih diam cukup tahu jika Jongin sedang merajuk.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, ini untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan amplop putih gading berukuran HVS kepada Jongin. Terlalu berlebihan, menurut Jongin.

"Undangan pernikahanmu?"

"Bukan, titipan dari Baekhyun. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar meninggalkan ruangan Jongin. Ia yakin sesuatu dari Baekhyun untuk Jongin bukanlah hal yang baik dan Chanyeol hanya ingin menyelamatkan diri sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Apa ini?" gumam Jongin sambil menarik penutup amplop yang melekat cukup kuat. Ada foto seorang laki-laki yang yah—tampan, Jongin membalik foto itu, tertera tulisan di sana. "Choi Minho." Jongin kembali menggumam kemudian dia meraih kertas di dalamnya yang senada dengan warna amplop.

 _Halo Jongin, sebagai kakak yang baik dan karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu selamanya dalam kesendirian. Kencan buta, dia sangat tampan bukan? Dia dokter, Choi Minho usianya tiga puluh tahun datanglah di kafe Boston duduk di meja yang biasa kita duduki. Minho tahu wajahmu jadi aku tak akan menyuruhmu memakai pakaian khusus atau membawa sesuatu dan satu lagi dia akan menjemputmu._

 _Salam sayang Byun Baekhyun_

Alis Jongin seketika langsung berkedut. "Kencan buta?" gumamnya. "Sabar Jongin." Ucapnya menenangkan diri sendiri jangan sampai dia berteriak kencang dan menarik perhatian seluruh karyawan kantor. Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan Chanyeol dengan membawa amplop titipan kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol sibuk mendengarkan lagu yang akan dipasang pada iklan webtoon terbaru produksi perusahaan saat Jongin tiba-tiba masuk. "Hai Jongin aku berpikir ada dua musik yang cocok untuk komik terbaru kita."

"Lupakan tentang Webtoon." Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar melihat tatapan mengerikan Jongin. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol kemudian meletakkan amplop putih gading yang tadi Chanyeol berikan. "Jongin….,"

"Baekhyun hyung mengatur kencan buta untukku." Potong Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap kali ini Jongin tak benar-benar marah dan akan membahayakan keberlangsungan karir masa depannya.

"Ini yang terakhir Park, katakan pada Baekhyun hyung jika kali ini tak berjalan dengan baik jangan mencoba untuk mengatur kencan buta lagi untukku."

"Ten—tentu Jongin."

"Bagus." Ucap Jongin iapun pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol tanpa membawa amplop putih gadingnya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun tunggu!" Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian menoleh ke belakang melihat Luhan kakak kelasnya berlari ke arahnya.

"Luhan hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, bersikap sangat sopan menurut Luhan, dan hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Hai, kau berjalan kaki hari ini?"

"Iya _Hyung_."

"Tidak naik bus?"

"Saya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu." Jawab Sehun.

"Kemana?"

"Toko hewan peliharaan KAWAI."

"Ah itu satu arah dengan jalan pulangku, bagaimana jika kita berjalan bersama? Untuk melawan bosan."

"Tidak apa-apa ayo Luhan hyung."

"Rambutmu berubah warna lagi?"

"Ah iya _Hyung_." Ucap Sehun keduanyapun berjalan bersama menyusuri trotoar dari sekolah menuju tempat hewan peliharaan yang menjadi tujuan awal Sehun.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku rasa itu sangat cocok untukmu, menyatukan semua warna terlihat sangat unik." Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Luhan. "Kenapa kau mengubahnya?"

"Karena permintaan seseorang."

"Kakak Sehun?" Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Bukan _Hyung_."

"Sia…,"

" _Hyung_ aku masuk dulu ya." Ucap Sehun memotong kalimat yang ingin Luhan ucapkan sambil melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju pintu depan toko hewan peliharaan. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan, melambaikan tangannya diiringi senyuman kecewa.

Luhan menyukai Sehun tapi Sehun tak membalas perasaan Luhan, bukannya Luhan pernah menyatakan cinta tapi Sehun selalu menolak siapapun yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Terbersit rasa penasaran dalam diri Luhan tentang siapa yang sebenarnya telah mengisi hati Sehun namun dirinya belum menemukan keberanian untuk mengambil langkah.

Sehun melangkah masuk, alasan utamanya pergi ke toko hewan peliharaan adalah membelikan anak anjing untuk Jongin. Ulang tahun Jongin sudah dekat dan Sehun ingin membelikan anak anjing sebagai hadiah, Jongin menyukai anjing tapi dia terlalu malas untuk keluar dan membeli anjingnya sendiri. "Lucu," gumam Sehun ia membungkukkan badannya melihat bayi Beagle berwarna cokelat, hitam, dan putih yang terlihat sangat lincah. "Saya ingin membeli ini dan semua perlengkapannya juga." Ucap Sehun pada si penjaga toko.

Bayi anjing Beagle sangat mahal, Sehun meghabiskan seluruh tabungannya selama setengah tahun tapi untuk Jongin apapun akan dilakukannya. Sehun membawa bayi Beagle itu, menggendongnya dengan sayang di dalam otaknya memutar skenario betapa bahagianya Jongin saat menerima hadiah anak anjing darinya. Sehunpun melanjutkan sisa perjalanan pulang dengan berjalan kaki, butuh sekitar sepuluh menit lagi untuk sampai di rumahnya.

" _Hyung_ yang malas." Ucap Sehun saat berjalan melintas ruang keluarga dan melihat Kris yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Aku tidak ada jadwal konsultasi hari ini, dan adikku sayang aku tidak punya kelas lagi." Terang Kris sekali lagi mencoba untuk bersabar. "Hei itu anjing siapa lucu sekali?!" Kris memekik sambil berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya di atas sofa.

"Tidak!" pekik Sehun sambil menjauhkan bayi Beagle dalam gendongannya dari jangkauan Kris. "Ini milik Jongin hyung."

"Dasar pelit!" dengus Kris. Tiba-tiba Kris teringat sesuatu melihat adiknya sangat tergila-gila dengan Jongin, dia merasa jika Sehun berhak untuk tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin. Kris melirik Sehun yang sibuk mengusap-usap kepala bayi Beagle di atas karpet ruang keluarga mereka. "Sehun."

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam tanpa memberi perhatian kepada Kris.

"Seorang laki-laki menjemput Jongin tadi."

"Apa?!"

"Lupakan aku pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Kris kemudian cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruang keluarga kabur ke kamarnya.

"Kris hyung! Katakan lebih jelas!" Sehun berteriak keras. Kris tak menjawab. "Sial kau Kim Jongin." Geram Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun datang dengan tergesa dan mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar sangat darurat." Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Minho, ternyata Minho adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Baekhyun hyung memang orang yang selalu mendramatisir keadaan." Balas Jongin kemudian menyesap tehnya.

"Kau tidak ingin memakan makanan yang berat? Maksudku bukan hanya kue saja."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak biasa memakan makanan yang berat di malam hari."

"Kau sangat menjaga tubuhmu."

Jongin tertawa pelan kemudian menjawab. "Aku bukan anak remaja lagi yang dalam masa pertumbuhan."

"Kau benar, aku sudah tiga puluh tahun berarti aku juga harus mulai menjaga makanku."

"Kurasa tubuhmu sudah ideal."

"Terimakasih kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Minho. "Aku membaca webtoon milikmu, itu hebat."

"Ada banyak komik dan game yang dikeluarkan oleh perusahaanku, cerita apa yang kau baca?"

"Seseorang yang menyukai seseorang yang lebih tua darinya."

"Ah itu…, pembacanya lumayan kurasa sekarang semua orang menyukai cerita yang ringan namun berkesan."

Minho tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Memang dulu seperti apa?"

"Dulu cerita yang rumit dan bertele-tele, menguras perasaan, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya—mungkin seperti ini saat kau pergi ke toko serba ada untuk membeli daging kau harus mengitari seluruh toko, sekarang saat kau menginginkan daging langsung ke bagian daging dan memilih jenis daging yang kau inginkan."

"Langsung ke inti." Minho menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Seperti itu." Jongin menikmati sisa pie apelnya setelah menanggapi Mino.

"Sudah pukul sepuluh malam bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang? Maksudku—sangat menyenangkan mengenalmu Jongin tapi besok masih hari aktif."

"Aku mengerti, aku juga harus ke kantor pagi."

"Apa aku boleh menghubungimu setelah ini?"

"Tentu." Jongin tersenyum kemudian menyesap sisa tehnya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari restoran menuju tempat parkir restoran. Minho membuka pintu penumpang depan untuk Jongin. "Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Jongin dan Minho hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun duduk di sofa ruang tamu, membuka jendela dengan bayi Beagle di pangkuannya. Menatap tajam pagar rumah Jongin, rumah dalam keadaan gelap Jongin belum kembali padahal sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. "Sehun makanlah dulu." Sehun mengabaikan sang kakak. Kris hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Dia benar-benar terobsesi dengan Jongin."

Kedua mata sipit Sehun menatap tajam mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti di depan pagar rumah Jongin. Seorang laki-laki keluar dan memutari mobil membuka pintu mobil dan Jongin keluar. Jongin terlihat sangat manis dan imut dengan mantel merah membalut tubuh rampingnya. "Sehun!" Kris memekik saat sang adik melesat pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya.

Sehun melangkah melintasi halaman rumahnya dengan pelan karena Jongin menatapnya mungkin dia tertarik dengan bayi Beagel dalam gendongannya. Sedan hitam itu sudah pergi beberapa detik yang lalu, Sehun mendorong pagar rumahnya dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin. "Selamat malam Jongin hyung."

"Kau belum tidur? Sudah pukul sepuluh malam."

"Ini masih sangat awal untuk tidur."

"Dasar bocah badung!" cibir Jongin ia memutar tubuhnya membuka kunci pagar dan bersiap untuk masuk.

"Aku menunggumu Jongin hyung untuk memberikan ini." Kalimat Sehun menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Ini." Ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat bayi Beagel ke hadapan Jongin.

"Kau—bercanda kan?" Sehun menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum imut.

"Dia lucu sekali Sehun." Pekik Jongin sambil mengambil alih bayi Beagle dari gendongan Sehun dan mengusap kepala anak anjing itu dengan gemas.

"Aku membawakan tempat makan dan tempat air, makanan, pasir, dan wadah pasir. Campur serealnya dengan sedikit air _Hyung_."

"Ah maaf, masuklah Sehun." Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Sehun meletakkan kantong plastik berisi berbagai perlengkapan untuk bayi Beagle ke atas konter dapur. "Dia sudah diberi makan?"

"Tadi sudah."

"Beri makan lagi Sehun." Perintah Jongin seenaknya sendiri dan Sehun hanya menurut mengeluarkan tempat makan, menuang sereal mencampurnya dengan sedikit air, Sehun juga mengisi tempat air dengan air mineral.

"Sudah Jongin hyung." Jongin berdiri dari sofa menggendong bayi Beagle dan menurunkkannya di dekat tempat makan dan tempat minum.

"Kau sudah memiliki nama untuk bayi anjingnya?"

"Ini kan milikmu _Hyung_ , hadiah ulang tahunmu karena bulan Januari mungkin aku akan ke Australia mengujungi kedua orangtuaku."

Jongin tersenyum lebar menatap Sehun, Sehun merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "Terimakasih banyak Sehun, aku beri nama Brown karena bulunya cokelat."

"Itu nama yang cocok." Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Ah!" Jongin memekik pelan kemudian berdiri dan mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya, Sehun bisa mendengar suara getaran ponsel Jongin dengan cukup jelas. Tangan kanan Sehun mengusap pelan kepala Brown agar dirinya tak terlihat sangat jelas sedang mengawasi.

"Siapa _Hyung_?" tanya Sehun, sebenarnya Jongin tak ingin menjawab namun karena hari ini Sehun sudah berbaik hati memberinya anak anjing jadi memberinya sedikit jawaban sebagai ganti tidak ada ruginya.

"Choi Minho." Ucap Jongin.

"Siapa?"

"Kenalanku."

"Sangat dekat?"

Jongin memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Sehun ia lepas mantel merahnya kemudian meletakkannya ke atas sofa. "Hanya teman untuk saat ini."

"Saat ini?"

"Sudah malam Sehun pulanglah."

" _Hyung_?" Sehun kembali menuntut dan Jongin merasa sangat jengkel sekarang.

"Ya untuk saat ini mungkin hubungan kami akan berlanjut karena kurasa Choi Minho orang yang cukup menyenangkan, Baekhyun hyung mengenalkannya padaku."

"Semacam kencan buta?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Amarah Sehun benar-benar meledak sekarang tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh memiliki Jongin. Jonginnya, Jongin miliknya.

"Aku minum banyak susu supaya tinggi _Hyung_."

"Hmmm itu bagus." Jongin menanggapi seadanya ia sudah mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Aku juga berolahraga untuk membentuk badanku."

"Aku bisa melihat hasilnya kau sangat keren, buktinya banyak laki-laki tampan dan perempuan cantik yang menginginkanmu." Jongin memutar tubuhnya menatap Sehun dan menaikkan jempol tangan kanannya. "Kau hebat!" pekik Jongin.

"Aku juga sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan agensi untuk menjadi model, aku debut awal tahun depan."

"Itu sangat hebat, aku salut padamu ternyata meski terlihat badung kau hebat juga!" Jongin memekik bahagia terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahaya yang akan datang.

"Aku melakukan semua itu untukmu _Hyung_."

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya jengah iapun berdiri dari sofa menatap Sehun mencoba untuk bersikap sabar, bagaimanapun Sehun masih tujuh belas tahun dan dia adalah remaja dengan emosi tinggi dan melawannya dengan amarah tak akan menjadi baik. "Pulanglah Sehun."

Sehun menatap Jongin tajam tangan kanannya bergerak cepat mencengkeram lengan kiri Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin memekik kencang sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun. Sehun tak bergeming ia dorong tubuh Jongin membuat laki-laki yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu terjatuh dengan punggung membentur lantai berlapis karpet. "Sehun!" Jongin kembali memekik namun Sehun tak peduli.

Sehun meletakkan kedua lututnya pada paha Jongin menahan kaki Jongin, ia juga menahan tangan Jongin. "Apa yang kau inginkan?! Lepaskan aku Sehun!"

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku—yang kuinginkan adalah menjadikanmu milikku _Hyung_ apa kau tidak tahu jika selama ini aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu Jongin hyung!" kali ini giliran Sehun yang berteriak kencang.

"Dasar gila kau Sehun!" Jongin berteriak marah. "Aku dua puluh delapan tahun dan kau tujuh belas tahun, jarak usia kita terlalu jauh!" Sehun tak peduli, ia tundukkan kepalanya dan meraih bibir Jongin. Jongin mencoba melawan dengan menggigit bibit Sehun bukannya menyerah tindakan itu justru membuat Sehun semakin beringas. Sehun memaksa bibir Jongin untuk memberinya celah, berhasil, dan lidah Sehun melesak masuk menjelajahi setiap inci mulut Jongin.

"Sehuuuuuun! Ibu menelpon!"

Sehun mendesis malas, di luar pagar rumah Jongin, kakak laki-lakinya menghancurkan rencananya. "Baiklah, kali ini kau selamat Jongin." Ucap Sehun. "Tapi jika kau macam-macam aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih lagi padamu." Ancam Sehun, iapun bergegas bangkit dan melenggang pergi sementara Jongin masih berbaring di atas lantai berlapis karpet, terlalu syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak perlahan menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Ciuman pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh anak badung, tengil, dan ingusan, macam Oh Sehun. "Sialan kau dasar bocah setan!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga, setelah menemukan kesadarannya, sayang Sehun sudah pergi. Jongin langsung duduk, mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas sofa dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di mesin pencari. "Aku harus mengakhiri tindakan barbarnya." Tekad Jongin penuh semangat. "Ah aku belum mengunci pagar." Jongin tiba-tiba teringat kecerobohannya, ia tinggalkan ponselnya di atas karpet dan melesat keluar.

"Dingin!" Jongin berteriak saat membuka pintu rumahnya, ayolah, dirinya hanya memakai sweter tipis di tengah musim dingin bersalju tebal. Tapi Jongin juga terlalu malas untuk kembali mengambil mantel. Toh, hanya mengunci pintu pagar.

"Dimana mantelmu?" kepala Jongin otomatis mendongak, Sehun berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Jongin memilih bungkam dan melanjutkan kegiatan mengunci pagarnya. "Jangan sampai sakit, kau tinggal seorang diri, siapa yang akan mengurusmu saat sakit? Aku mau saja mengurusmu jika kau sakit, tapi aku ini kan harus sekolah, les, latihan karate, belajar, bermain dengan temanku, training, ah tapi aku bersedia kok meninggalkan semuanya untukmu Jongin."

Jongin memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, mengabaikan Sehun. "Mulut korslet," gumam Jongin yang tentu saja tak didengar oleh Sehun.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang!" Sehun memekik menyebalkan dan rasanya Jongin ingin menimpuk kepala bocah badung itu dengan batu besar. Siapa tahu setelah terbentur batu, otaknya waras. Jongin berlari memasuki rumah, mengunci pintu rdan berlari ke kamar setelah mengambil ponselnya.

"Dingiiiiinnnnn!" Jongin berteriak sendiri sambil bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya. "Ah ya ampun dingin sekali, baiklah, baiklah, sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan tadi? Ah iya, mencari tips menghindari orang yang tidak kita sukai."

Bibir Jongin tanpa sadar mengerucut. "Kenapa yang ada adalah tips menghindari mantan agar tak terpikir untuk mengulangi hubungan? Tidak cocok, aku tidak punya mantan, kekasih saja tidak punya." Jongin kembali mencari dan mencari dan pada akhirnya artikel yang dia inginkan tak bisa ditemukan. "Baiklah kurasa ini bisa dipakai dengan sedikit penyesuaian." Putus Jongin sebelum meletakkan ponselnya ke atas nakas dan memilih untuk tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin rela berangkat ke kantor pukul lima pagi membawa selimut dan bantal, ini adalah langkah awal dari rencananya menghindari si bocah badung Oh Sehun. Sungguh, Jongin tak menyangka cerita salah satu webtoonnya terjadi pada dirinya. "Apa ini karma?" Gerutu Jongin sambil berlari menghampiri pagar rumahnya untuk membuka kunci.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ berangkat sangat pagi?"

"Astaga!" Jongin memekik histeris mendengar suara Sehun namun tak melihat penampakan Sehun.

"Di atas _Hyung_." Kepala Jongin otomatis mendongak, Oh Sehun, bocah badung itu berdiri di balkon lantai dua rumahnya menatap Jongin tajam. Kenapa dirinya lupa jika si anak badung memiliki kamar di lantai dua dengan balkon, dan setiap hari dia selalu berdiri di sana untuk meneror ketenangan Jongin setiap pagi, menjelang berangkat kerja. "Ada alasan yang bagus? Atau aku akan melompat dan mengikutimu _Hyung_."

"Aku bekerja, aku sangat sibuk, kau tidak akan mengerti. Anak badung!" Jongin mendengus kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya, masuk, menyalakan mesin, mengeluarkan mobil dari halaman rumahnya, keluar dari mobil dan bergegas berlari menuju pagar untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu pagar. Jongin memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam saku mantel musim dinginnya. "Astaga!" Jongin berteriak cukup kencang, punggungnya menabrak besi pagar cukup keras. "Awww," ringis Jongin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa _Hyung_?" Sehun bertanya dengan penuh perhatian sambil memegang lengan kanan Jongin.

"Singkirkan ini!" dengus Jongin sambil mengibaskan tangan Sehun dari lengan kanannya.

"Aku kan cemas jika _Hyung_ sakit."

"Alasan." Jongin menggerutu pelan. "Ini kan salahmu, kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba? bagaimana caramu muncul?! Apa kau hantu?!"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, membuat tatapannya semakin tajam padahal dia merasa pening dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang bertubi-tubi. "Aku berlari keluar dari kamarku, menuruni anak tangga, lari ke pintu, lari menyeberangi halaman rumah, membuka kunci pagar dan berdiri di belakangmu _Hyung_." Sehun membalas panjang lebar.

Jongin melongo untuk beberapa detik. "Tapi kau cepat sekali." Gumam Jongin masih tak bisa mempercayai penjelasan Sehun seratus persen.

"Kakiku panjang." balas Sehun pendek dan sedikit sombong.

"Aku pergi dulu jangan menghalangi jalanku Sehun."

"Kapan _Hyung_ pulang?"

"Aku belum tahu, sebentar lagi komik baru akan diluncurkan jadi butuh pekerjaan ekstra."

"Aku tahu _Hyung_ bohong."

"Apa kau cenayang?"

"Bukan, tapi aku tahu dengan jelas jika _Hyung_ berbohong. Dan kau merencanakan sesuatu Kim Jongin." Sehun merangsek mendekati Jongin kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mengungkung tubuh Jongin, Jongin tidak tahu harus pergi kemana punggungnya sudah berhimpitan dengan pagar besi.

"A—aku tidak bohong." Jongin langsung menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, kenapa dia harus tergagap, kenapa dirinya harus takut dengan anak ingusan?! "Menyingkir!" pekik Jongin sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun namun itu tak berhasil karena kedua tangan Sehun berpegangan pada pagar besi. _**Mati aku**_ **!** Teriak Jongin di dalam hati.

"Jangan main-main denganku _Hyung_ ….," Sehun belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya dan meloloskan diri. Jongin berlari kencang, melompat ke atas kursi kemudi, menutup pintu mobil, dan tancap gas. "Baiklah kali ini kau aku lepaskan." Ucap Sehun sebelum melangkah pelan untuk pulang, dia ingin tidur dan bangun agak siang tak masalah datang ke sekolah terlambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga!" Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut, dia pikir dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang datang paling pagi. Tapi saat dia pergi ke ruangan Jongin bermaksud untuk memberikan lagu pilihan untuk tema game ternyata Jongin sudah datang. "Jongin—Jongin kau baik-baik saja kan?" kali ini Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada lembut.

Jongin berbaring di atas lantai kantor, beralaskan koran dan memakai selimut serta bantal miliknya sendiri, Chanyeol tahu itu pasti jika orang yang sedang berbaring adalah Jongin, siapa yang memiliki bantal bulat warna biru dan selimut warna hijau bergambar kodok lucu. Chanyeol berjongkok di samping tubuh Jongin yang berbaring miring. Menyentuh pelan pundak kanan Jongin. "Jongin."

"Aku butuh Baekhyun hyung." Jawab Jongin hampir tak terdengar.

"Baiklah! Baiklah akan aku hubungi Baekhyun, dan dia akan datang ke sini secepat mungkin!" entah mengapa Chanyeol memekik panik, bagaimana tidak panik jika wajah Jongin sudah mirip orang sekarat?

"Aaaahhhh, ya ampun….," keluh Jongin sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. "Apa salahku Ayah, Ibu? Kenapa aku dihukum seperti ini? Kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa remaja ababil tujuh belas tahun?" racau Jongin meneruskan kegiatan mengeluhnya.

Jongin berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya, sebenarnya ia tidur di sofa tadi tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa panas, tapi setelah berbaring di atas lantai tubuhnya menggigil. Jongin sudah mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke atas sofa, menekuk kedua kakinya dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Aku meriang, aku demam sepertinya." Ucap Jongin pada dirinya sendiri, ia sentuh pelan dahinya dengan punggung tangan. "Haaahhh…," desah Jongin. "Benar-benar demam."

"Baekhyun setuju untuk datang, kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah memutar tubuhnya menatap Jongin.

"Aku demam." Balas Jongin singkat, Chanyeol mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali memunggungi Jongin untuk berbicara dengan sang kekasih.

"Sebentar lagi Baekhyun tiba, berbaringlah kau mau minum air? Aku bisa mengambilkan air."

"Tidak, aku sudah mengambil air tadi. Ada botol air mineral di atas mejaku kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Kenapa kau sewot sekali hari ini." Keluh Chanyeol.

"Suasana hatiku tidak baik, aku demam, dan aku diganggu anak ingusan, bagaimana aku tidak sewot?!" Jongin menggerutu panjang lebar, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Jongin tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku letakkan flash disk berisi pilihan lagu tema di atas meja kerjamu." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu karena ada pekerjaan yang belum aku bereskan." Jongin kembali mengangguk.

Jongin berbaring di atas sofa, setelah pintu kantor tertutup. Ponselnya di atas meja bergetar, Jongin langsung menyambar ponselnya. Nama Choi Minho tertera pada layar ponsel pintar di tangannya. "Halo _Hyung_."

"Jongin, aku hanya berpikir untuk mengajakmu makan siang jika kau ada waktu."

"Tentu _Hyung_."

" _Baguslah, pukul satu siang bagaimana?"_ Jongin melirik jam dinding sekarang masih pukul enam pagi.

"Baiklah _Hyung_ yang dekat saja bagaimana jika Boston kafe?"

" _Ide bagus aku akan menjemputmu di kantor."_

"Tidak, aku akan berangkat sendiri."

" _Sampai nanti Jongin."_

"Sampai nanti." Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar dengan ponsel berada di genggaman tangan kanannya, ia putuskan untuk kembali ke kamar memilih pakaian ganti kemudian mandi.

BRAK! "Jongin apa terjadi sesuatu?!" Baekhyun masuk dengan heboh, Jongin hanya melempar tatapan malas masih meringkuk di atas sofa. Baekhyun merangsek mendekati Jongin setelah menyingkirkan meja kopi yang menghalangi gerakannya. "Kau demam." Jongin mengangguk pelan, Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dari dahi Jongin. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau pulang, ayo aku antar pulang."

" _Hyung_ aku butuh bantuan, aku ingin pindah rumah."

"Pindah rumah? Apa anak badung itu terus mengganggumu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi apa tidak sayang pindah rumah? Rumah itukan penuh dengan kenangan kakek dan nenekmu."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mencarikan rumah untukmu tapi sebelum itu aku akan mencoba bicara dengan Sehun." Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat Baekhyun.

"Ya, bicaralah pada Sehun, Baekhyun hyung." Jongin tak bisa menahan seringaiannya membayangkan Sehun dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Baekhyun.

"Mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak, aku akan tidur beberapa jam lagi lalu bangun dan mengerjakan sesuatu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hubungi Chanyeol jika demammu semakin naik."

"Tentu." Jongin tak ingin mengatakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Minho, bisa-bisa Baekhyun akan memekik histeris nanti. Belum tentu hubungannya dengan Minho akan berlangsung dengan baik atau berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih serius, karena itu untuk sementara Jongin tak akan memberitahukan perkembangan hubungannya dengan Minho kepada Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk pembaca sekalian, terimakasih untuk **WyfZooey, Mizukami Sakura-chan, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, hunkai 69, ucinaze, unknowngirl, youngimongi, nandaXLSK9094, HamsterXiumin, sejin kimkai, Hun94Kai88, Kim Jongin Kai, Hayoung708, kj, Kaisyaa, asakasufa, eatertane, cute, MIKKIkane, Guest, jjong86, miyuk, Kim jea, elfarani, melizwufan, KalunaKang61, Guest, NishiMala, hunkaisoo69, Nadia, laxyvords, Lusiana, Kamong Jjong, jungdongah, KaiNieris, lustkai, VampireDPS, harmiyuna, milylove0000170000, troalle, sayakanoicinoe, yukinaaa, Odult Maniac, estkai,** atas review kalian. Maaf lama update dan maaf dua fic tak tersentuh saya kehabisan energi. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya yang semoga saja bisa diupdate cepat (merasa tak berdaya) hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

 **Previous**

" _Hyung_ aku butuh bantuan, aku ingin pindah rumah."

"Pindah rumah? Apa anak badung itu terus mengganggumu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi apa tidak sayang pindah rumah? Rumah itukan penuh dengan kenangan dengan kakek dan nenekmu."

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mencarikan rumah untukmu tapi sebelum itu aku akan mencoba bicara dengan Sehun." Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat Baekhyun.

"Ya, bicaralah pada Sehun, Baekhyun hyung."

"Mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak, aku akan tidur beberapa jam lagi lalu bangun dan mengerjakan sesuatu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hubungi Chanyeol jika demammu semakin naik."

"Tentu." Jongin tak ingin mengatakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Minho, bisa-bisa Baekhyun akan memekik histeris nanti. Belum tentu hubungannya dengan Minho akan berlangsung dengan baik atau berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih serius, karena itu untuk sementara Jongin tak akan memberitahukan perkembangan hubungannya dengan Minho kepada Baekhyun.

 **BAB TIGA Perlombaan dan Merawat Jongin hyung**

"Ayo ikut lomba dance." Taemin menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata berbinar Sehun membalas dengan tatapan datar. "Ayolah Sehun, tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan selain dirimu." Keempat sahabat itu sedang berkumpul di kamar Sehun memakan berbagai macam camilan.

"Aku juga pintar menari!" pekik Chen protes. Taemin tak peduli dia hanya menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"Hadiahnya apa?"

"Uang yang cukup besar." Sehun tak tertarik dengan hadiah uang, ia terus menyedot jus apelnya dengan santai. "Dengan hadiah uang itu kau bisa membeli banyak hadiah untuk Jongin hyung, termasuk couple ring yang kau inginkan waktu kita jalan-jalan ke Gangnam." Tatapan mata Sehun tiba-tiba berubah, Taemin bersorak dalam hati memakai Jongin adalah senjata ampuh menaklukan Sehun.

"Ah kau benar juga, hanya kita berdua kan?" Taemin mengangguk cepat. "Uangnya dibagi dua." Taemin kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah aku setuju."

"Yes!" Taemin bersorak bahagia, ia langsung membuka ransel mengeluarkan selembar formulir pendaftaran dan memberikannya pada Sehun. "Isi ini."

"Aku sibuk minum." Balas Sehun.

"Terserahlah yang penting besok berikan padaku." Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia masukkan lembaran formulir itu ke dalam ransel.

"Padahal aku dan Kyungsoo juga ingin ikut." Ucap Chen. "Tapi aku tidak pandai menari."

"Ya, sayangnya kali ini kau benar, kita ikut kompetisi menyanyi saja Chen."

"Aku setuju Kyungsoo." Chen dan Kyungsoo kemudian berpelukan dengan gaya manis manja. Membuat Sehun ingin melempar kaleng soda yang belum dibuka kepada mereka berdua.

Suara nyaring bel pintu membuat Sehun terpaksa harus berdiri dan menyingkirkan rasa malasnya untuk membuka pintu. Ini rumahnya jadi tak mungkin menyuruh teman-temannya membuka pintu. "Sehun kami main _game_ ya?!" pekik Chen.

"Ya." Balas Sehun singkat, iapun berlari menuruni anak tangga dan bergegas menuju pintu. Dahi Sehun berkerut, ada pria mungil berambut pirang berdiri di hadapannya. "Mencari Kris?"

"Tidak, aku mencari—Sehun—Sehun." Balas Baekhyun, oh ya ampun demi apapun pria yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang lebih tampan dari Chanyeol. Ayolah Baekhyun hanya mengagumi tapi hatinya hanya untuk Chanyeol seorang.

"Aku Sehun ada apa?" Sehun bertanya tanpa mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk masuk, tentu saja pria mungil imut seperti orang asing di hadapannya ini tak akan mencari Kris. Untuk apa dia menjalin hubungan dengan Kris, wajahnya terlalu bagus untuk Kris.

"Aku kakak Jongin."

"Suho hyung?!"

"Bukan, Baekhyun, kakak yang lain."

"Ah pantas wajahnya beda, maafkan saya _Hyung_ saya bersikap tidak sopan." Sehun membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. "Silakan masuk _Hyung_."

"Tidak, tidak, aku hanya akan bicara sebentar."

Sehun melempar tatapan cemas, dirinya sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada calon kakak ipar, kalau Jongin tahu pasti Jongin akan kecewa. "Maafkan saya _Hyung_ saya menyesal sudah bersikap tidak sopan."

"Ah—tidak apa-apa Sehun! Begini hmm….," tiba-tiba semua omelan yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan di dalam otaknya, menghilang secara ajaib. Mata tajam, dagu lancip, bibir tipis, garis wajah tegas, rambut ash grey, kulit putih, tinggi, berotot, sempurna. Sempurna. "Sempurna." ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Ah, apa _Hyung_? Baekhyun hyung mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Ah begini hmm—Jongin, Jongin dia—dia demam tapi dia masih masuk kantor, tolong jaga dia karena dia tinggal sendirian. Sudah ya, aku pamit dulu selamat siang!"

"Selamat siang Baekhyun hyung." Balas Sehun ramah kemudian membungkukkan badannya kembali. "Ah Jongin hyung demam. Apa?! Jongin demam?! Gawat!" Sehun berteriak kencang kemudian membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?! kau bodoh Baekhyun! Seharusnya aku memberitahu jika Jongin sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Minho, dan Sehun jauhi Jongin kau membuat hidupnya tak nyaman dia bahkan berpikir untuk menjual rumahnya dan pindah ke tempat lain." Baekhyun meracau panjang lebar di dalam mobil. "Bodoh kau Baek….," gerutu Baekhyun sambil meletakkan dahinya pada setir kemudi.

"Sehun ada apa?!" pekik ketiga sahabatnya melihat Sehun kembali ke kamar dengan tergesa.

"Ini sangat darurat dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada kalian, jadi kalian tolong pergi aku mohon."

"Baiklah kami akan pergi." Ucap Taemin diikuti oleh Chen dan Kyungsoo. Sehun itu jarang bercanda dan jika ada sesuatu yang salah Taemin, Chen, dan Kyungsoo tak ingin ikut menjadi sasaran kemarahan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bulgogi di sini sangat lezat kau tidak mau makan?" Minho menatap Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ah itu—aku tidak lapar."

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat?"

"Tidak." Balas Jongin sambil menggeleng pelan dan hasilnya kepalanya berdenyut nyeri sekarang. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja hanya lelah."

"Makanlah, kau harus makan makanan yang bergizi supaya tidak jadi sakit." Jongin tersenyum menerima perhatian Minho tapi sungguh, mulutnya terasa sangat pahit sekarang.

"Minho hyung kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Jongin sambil memijit batang hidungnya. "Lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi, sekarang aku sangat lelah."

"Perlu aku antar? Aku bisa meminta waktu istirahat tambahan untuk mengantarmu."

"Aku membawa mobil sendiri, sampai jumpa Minho hyung." Jongin berdiri cepat dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari kafe. Kepalanya sangat pening dan dia hanya ingin istirahat sekarang.

"Jongin." Panggil Minho tentu saja dia tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin menyertir mobil sendiri dalam kondisi seperti itu, dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan menyetir _Hyung_ , aku akan naik taksi dan meninggalkan mobilku di Boston kafe."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan kabari aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan. Minho hanya melempar tatapan cemas ingin sekali ia membantu Jongin tapi apa daya dirinya masih terikat kewajiban untuk bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk saat seperti ini, sungguh, Jongin ingin sekali pindah rumah. Taksi hanya mengantar sampai di gerbang masuk perumahan. Kepalanya semakin pening, keringat dingin mulai muncul dan mengalir dengan cepat membasahi sweter di dalam jaket tebal yang ia kenakan. Jongin duduk di bangku taman yang berjarak kira-kira seratus meter dari gerbang masuk. Di hari biasa tak masalah berjalan kaki dari gerbang masuk ke tempat tinggalnya tapi untuk sekarang, itu sangat berat.

Tidak ada pilihan Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya berniat menghubungi Sehun, tapi sial sekali ia sudah menghapus nomor Sehun mengikuti tips menjauhi mantan yang dia baca dari artikel internet. "Baiklah aku pasti bisa!" tekad Jongin, ia berdiri perlahan dari bangku taman yang didudukinya dan berjalan sedikit terseok untuk pulang.

Sepuluh menit penuh perjuangan akhirnya Jongin melihat rumahnya. "Sedikit lagi Jongin."

"Jongin hyung!" suara Sehun benar-benar tak membantu. Jongin ingin sekali berlari menghindar saat Sehun berlari ke arahnya tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukan sementara dirinya bisa pingsan kapan saja. "Kenapa tak menghubungiku? Kenapa tak mengangkat panggilanku? Maaf ini salahku karena memboncengmu di tengah musim dingin, maafkan aku Jongin." Racauan Sehun semakin membuat kepala Jongin berdenyut. "Panasmu tinggi sekali." Ucap Sehun setelah menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Jongin.

Sehun bergegas mengangkat tubuh Jongin. Jongin ingin berteriak minta diturunkan dia juga ingin berteriak kenapa dirinya dibawa ke rumah keluarga Oh. "Aku punya rumah sendiri bocah," dengan sisa tenaga Jongin melancarkan protes.

"Aku akan merawatmu Jongin."

"Jangan bercanda Sehun."

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda." Putus Sehun.

Sehun membawa Jongin ke kamarnya di lantai dua, perlahan ia baringkan tubuh Jongin di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia lepas kedua sepatu Jongin namun tak melepas kaos kaki yang Jongin kenakan agar telapak kaki Jongin terasa hangat, Sehun melepas mantel dan sweter Jongin menyisakan kemeja biru muda. Memakai pakaian berlapis akan memperparah demam karena suhu panas tidak akan bisa dibuang ke udara.

Sehun berlari cepat ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin bersuhu normal, bukan air es untuk mengompres Jongin. "Jongin." Panggil Sehun, Jongin tak menjawab. Sehun meletakkan kain kopres di dahi Jongin setelah menyingkirkan poni Jongin, ia tutupi tubuh Jongin dengan selimut tipis agar Jongin merasa nyaman dan tidur dengan nyenyak. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Sehun memperhatikan wajah tidur Jongin yang terlihat cukup tenang. Mengagumi setiap jengkal wajah Jongin, Sehun tersenyum simpul, Jongin memang sempurna. Perhatian Sehun teralih pada ponsel Jongin yang berdering, di dalam mantel musim dingin Jongin yang Sehun gantung di gantungan baju di dekat pintu masuk. "Choi Minho," gumam Sehun menatap lekat-lekat nama sang penelpon yang tertera pada layar ponsel pintar Jongin.

Choi Minho tentu saja Sehun tahu siapa Minho, Jongin sudah mengatakan siapa itu Minho dan Sehun benar-benar tidak suka. "Halo." Sehun memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan Minho.

" _Jongin, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah sampai di rumah kan?"_

Kening Sehun berkerut dalam, mendengar nada cemas dan perhatian Minho yang sangat jelas. "Jauhi Jongin."

" _Ah bukan Jongin?! Kau siapa?! Dimana Jongin?!"_

"Aku suaminya jadi jangan dekati Jongin."

" _Itu tidak…,"_

Sehun memutus sambungannya dengan Minho, ia ingin sekali membanting ponsel Jongin namun dia masih memikirkan reaksi Jongin saat melihat ponselnya hancur nanti, bisa-bisa Jongin merasa sebal dan itu tak akan baik. "Ponsel bersyukurlah kau masih selamat." Ucap Sehun.

Sebelum mengembalikan ponsel itu ke dalam saku mantel musim dingin Jongin, Sehun memeriksa panggilan tak terjawab yang masuk ke nomor Jongin. Jongin cukup ceroboh atau mungkin dia tak suka repot, buktinya dia menggunakan aplikasi kunci standar untuk ponselnya. Bukan pola yang rumit. Lima panggilan dari nomor Choi Minho dan delapan panggilan dari nomor tanpa nama, tentu Sehun hapal dengan nomor ponselnya. "Kau tidak menyimpan nomorku, Jongin aku yakin kau menghapus nomorku." Gerutu Sehun.

Sehun memasukkan ponsel di tangannya ke dalam saku mantel Jongin. "Sudahlah, untuk saat ini fokus menurunkan demam Jongin dulu." Putus Sehun. Iapun kembali mendekati ranjang memeriksa kain kompres Jongin yang mulai kering, membasahinya kembali dan meletakkannya perlahan pada dahi Jongin. Sehun memilih berbaring di samping Jongin mengamati wajah Jongin dan sesekali menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahi Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, sedikit bingung dengan kamar tempatnya berada sekarang namun tak lama dia ingat apa yang terjadi. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas menyentuh kain kompres basah di atas dahinya. Baiklah, demamnya memang sudah turun kepalanya juga tak seberat tadi, tapi tiba-tiba Jongin merasa tubuhnya dingin, ia tarik selimutnya namun ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Jangan memakai selimut tebal, tidak baik untuk orang yang demam."

"Aku kedinginan."

"Aku akan memelukmu."

"Tidak mau." Jongin bersikeras kemudian menarik selimutnya namun Sehun menahannya. "Sehun…," bagus Jongin akhirnya merengek.

"Aku akan memelukmu, apa kata-kataku tadi kurang jelas?" Jongin tak menjawab, dia hanya diam ketika Sehun menarik pundak kanannya membuatnya berbaring miring menghadap Sehun. Pelukan Sehun terasa hangat dan nyaman, Jongin tak memungkiri itu, ia sandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. "Hanya karena udara dingin kau langsung demam, tubuhmu benar-benar lemah _Hyung_ , olahraga denganku bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak suka olahraga, sejak kecil aku sudah tidak tahan dingin." Ucap Jongin membela diri.

"Ah benar juga balet juga olahraga jadi tidak tahan dingin kurasa sudah nasibmu _Hyung_."

"Jangan mengejekku lagi, dan darimana kau tahu aku belajar balet?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, memang apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu Jongin hyung."

"Diam kau." Dengus Jongin.

"Aku akan ikut lomba menari _Hyung_ bisakah _Hyung_ mengajariku balet?"

"Tidak mau."

"Aku akan membayarmu _Hyung_."

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau cukup ahli dalam menari, jadi kurasa menguasai balet bukanlah hal yang sulit untukmu pasti kau minta diajari hanya akal-akalan saja."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu juga rupanya." Dengan gemas Sehun mempererat pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Jangan erat-erat!" protes Jongin sambil mendorong-dorong dada Sehun, namun Sehun tak bergeming. "Sehun." Akhirnya Jongin berhenti melawan dan justru penasaran akan suatu hal. "Kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak." Balas Sehun. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya sementara Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, keduanya bertatapan. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin bukan sekedar menyukaimu."

Jongin hampir terbuai dengan kalimat Sehun beruntung pikiran warasnya cepat memegang kendali. "Jarak usia kita terlalu jauh Sehun, kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau menyukai orang yang seumuran atau paling tidak jika lebih tua jarak usianya tak lebih dari lima tahun." Jongin menunggu tanggapan Sehun namun ia tak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali, Sehun hanya menatapnya datar. "Sehun aku serius. Jarak usia kita sebelas tahun."

"Sepuluh tahun, kau lahir di bulan Januari dan aku di bulan April tidak bisa dibulatkan menjadi satu tahun. Hanya sepuluh tahun, perbedaan usia kita sepuluh tahun."

"Baiklah." Jongin menyerah dengan keras kepala Sehun. "Cari seseorang yang sebaya denganmu." Sehun diam, Jongin berniat untuk meyakinkan Sehun jika mencintainya adalah pilihan yang salah. Karena sejujurnya Jongin keberatan menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang lebih muda, apalagi perbedaan usia mereka bukan setahun-dua tahun.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menyambar bibir penuh Jongin, melumatnya kasar mengejutkan sekaligus membuat Jongin tak berdaya. Jongin tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan karena Sehun terlalu kuat, pada akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu hingga Sehun merasa cukup. Sehun mengakhiri ciumannya pada Jongin sementara Jongin hanya menatap heran. "Kau tahu jawabanku kan? Apa kau sudah mengerti?" Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dan berbalik memunggungi Sehun, ia rasakan Sehun memeluk perutnya. "Apa sudah tidak dingin lagi?"

"Sudah tidak dingin lagi," Jongin bergumam pelan.

"Aku pergi sebentar." Ucap Sehun sambil melepas pelukannya dari perut Jongin. Jongin merasakan ranjang bergerak pelan dan diikuti suara langkah kaki. Jongin memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya selama beberapa saat, merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jongin memang pernah berpacaran tapi hanya sekali, saat duduk di tahun terakhir SMP itupun tidak bisa dibilang menjalin kasih jika yang Jongin lakukan hanya bermain game bersama, jangankan berciuman, bergandengan tangan saja tidak pernah. Mengobrolpun canggung jika tidak membahas topik tentang game. Sehun menarik secara fisik, Jongin akui itu. Tentu dirinya akan merasa bahagia disukai orang semenarik Sehun seandainya Sehun berusia lebih tua darinya. Lebih mudapun tak masalah Jongin bisa mentolerir perbedaan jarak dua tahun. Sepuluh atau sebelas tahun jarak usia, itu cerita lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur, piring berisi potongan nanas dan botol kecil madu di atas nampan. "Aku pulang….., wah kau menyiapkan makanan untukku?" Kris menatap adiknya penuh harap.

"Bukan, percaya diri sekali aku menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

"Lalu untuk siapa?"

"Jongin."

"Jongin." Balas Kris karena otaknya memproses informasi lebih lambat setelah konsultasi skripsi. "Astaga! Jongin?! Dia ada di sini?!" Kris memekik histeris.

"Iya dia ada di sini, di kamarku dan Kris hyung tidak boleh masuk ke kamarku, tidak boleh menyapa Jongin, tidak boleh tersenyum pada Jongin, jangan melakukan apa-apa atau aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu _Hyung_." Kris menelan ludah kasar, baiklah ancaman Sehun terdengar menakutkan dan Kris yakin semua itu akan Sehun lakukan jika dirinya melanggar.

"Baiklah, kurasa akan lebih mudah jika kau tak mengijinkan Jongin keluar kamar. Aku mau mengerjakan skripsi di ruang keluarga." Balas Kris tak ingin terlalu kehilangan harga diri di depan sang adik.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Benar juga, baiklah Jongin akan aku tahan di kamar." dan Kris tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi mendengar penuturan sang adik. Sehun tersenyum imut yang bagi Kris justru terlihat menakutkan, kemudian Sehun melenggang pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang telah ia siapkan untuk Jongin.

Jongin duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang saat Sehun masuk. Sehun tersenyum kala Jongin menatapnya sedangkan Jongin hanya melongo. Sehun meletakkan nampan di atas nakas. "Ayo makan." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin makan aku tidak berselera makan."

"Tapi kau harus makan, sedikit saja untuk memulihkan energimu. Tubuh butuh asupan nutrisi untuk memperbaiki sel-sel." Jongin mengangguk pelan tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengambil mangkuk bubur namun Sehun mencegahnya.

"Akan aku suapi."

"Tidak, Sehun aku bisa makan sendiri." Tolak Jongin, tatapan Sehun terlihat menuntut namun Jongin bukan orang yang mudah menyerah jika dirinya sudah menginginkan sesuatu. "Aku makan sendiri atau aku tidak akan makan sama sekali." Ancam Jongin, Sehun mendesis marah namun pada akhirnya dia mengalah dan membiarkan Jongin memakan buburnya sendiri.

"Apa saja yang membuatmu sakit?"

"Udara dingin akan membuatku terkena demam, tapi tidak selalu juga, tergantung. Tapi seringnya memang seperti itu aku akan demam."

"Kalau begitu jaga makanmu, perbanyak konsumsi buah, dan minum air putih juga, lalu jangan tidur terlalu larut."

"Aku usahakan." Balas Jongin sambil mengangkat mangkuk buburnya yang masih terlihat penuh. "Aku tidak bisa makan lagi." Ucap Jongin saat tatapan tajam Sehun ditujukan lagi untuknya.

Sehun meletakkan mangkuk bubur di atas nampan, ia raih sendok bersih dan botol madu. "Madu akan bekerja di pusat panas dan menurunkan demam lebih cepat."

"Kau tahu banyak."

"Aku dan Kris hyung sering ditinggal sendirian oleh ayah dan ibu kami, secara alami kami menjadi mandiri. Bukankah Jongin hyung juga sudah lama tinggal sendiri kenapa tidak mandiri?"

Jongin langsung mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang terkesan meremehkan. "Aku mandiri, enak saja mengataiku tidak mandiri." Balas Jongin.

"Ah aku tidak percaya." Goda Sehun.

"Aku mandiri, aku bisa mandi sendiri." Sehun langsung melempar tatapan tak percaya, tak percaya jika jawaban konyol itu keluar dari mulut pria dewasa berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" bentak Jongin.

"Minum madu ini." Ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan sendok makan berisi cairan manis berwarna emas yang dikenal sebagai madu. Jongin menurut, Sehun tersenyum puas. Sehun menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih. "Tidurlah lagi, demammu sudah turun tapi suhu badanmu belum normal, aku akan mengompresmu lagi."

"Aku akan pulang saja."

"Tidak, sekarang sudah malam." Balas Sehun, Jongin melirik jam digital di atas nakas.

"Pukul delapan malam, sama sekali belum larut."

Sehun memilih untuk mengalah melihat Jongin yang bersiap untuk turun dari ranjang tempat tidur. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja." Jongin membalas malas.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya berjalan menuju gantungan baju, mengambil mantel dan syal Jongin. "Pakai mantel dan syalmu dulu." Jongin mengambil mantel dan syal yang Sehun sodorkan, memakainya, kemudian tangan kanannya merogoh saku mantel mengambil ponselnya. Memeriksanya, Sehun sudah menghapus riwayat panggilan jadi Jongin tak menemukan apa-apa. "Apa kau menunggu panggilan seseorang?"

"Tentu saja, aku menunggu panggilan dari kantor." jawab Jongin menyembunyikan setengah kebenarannya. Jika dia menjawab menunggu panggilan Minho pasti Sehun akan marah besar. Perlahan Jongin berdiri kepalanya masih berdenyut tapi tak separah tadi siang, tubuhnya juga terasa lebih baik dan tidak lemas lagi. Mungkin, Jongin akan berpikir untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sehun, suatu hari nanti.

"Ayo." Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin, Jongin ingin protes tapi tatapan Sehun terlihat tak bisa dibantah sama sekali. "Kau kuat menuruni tangga?"

"Tentu saja kuat." Sehun mengangguk pelan namun tak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jongin.

Jongin melihat Kris duduk di ruang keluarga menonton televisi. "Halo Kris." Jongin menyapa agar tak terkesan angkuh tapi justru Kris yang acuh. Kening Jongin berkerut ia ingat jika laki-laki yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua dari Sehun itu adalah anak yang ramah.

"Ayo _Hyung_." Ajak Sehun sambil menarik tubuh Jongin.

Jongin memberikan kunci pagar dan rumahnya kepada Sehun atau lebih tepatnya karena Sehun memaksa. Jongin berdiri bersandar pada pagar besi rumahnya saat Sehun membuka kunci pagar. Setelah pagar terbuka Sehun menyuruh Jongin untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Jongin menoleh cepat kala mendengar suara pagar terkunci kembali.

"Tidak usah dikunci nanti merepotkan saat kau pulang. Biar aku yang menguncinya sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan pulang."

"Apa?!" pekik Jongin pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu berhasil membuatnya jantungan entah untuk yang keberapa kali. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan menginap dan menjaga Jongin hyung." Jongin hanya menghembuskan napas berat, terlalu pening untuk berdebat dengan Sehun. "Ayo _Hyung_." Ajak Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin. Dua langkah memasuki rumah, ponsel di dalam mantel musim dingin Jongin bergetar, Jongin menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sehun. Sambil melepaskan kedua sepatunya Jongin menjawab panggilan masuk dari Bakehyun.

" _Jongin aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok untukmu, dengan satu syarat jangan menjual rumahmu apa kau setuju?"_ Tipikal Baekhyun akan lansung bicara tanpa menunggu lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, terserah _Hyung_ saja."

" _Bagus, kita bicarakan besok. Apa besok kau masuk kerja?"_

"Kurasa aku akan masuk kerja jika demamku turun."

" _Ah! Kau masih demam? Apa aku perlu ke rumahmu sekarang?!"_

"Tidak usah _Hyung_ aku baik-baik saja."

" _Jika besok kau tidak masuk, aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan aku tak menerima penolakan."_

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat hapal dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya saat panggilan lain masuk ke ponselnya. Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanya saat nama Choi Minho tertera di layar ponselnya. "Halo _Hyung_."

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Siapa yang menjawab teleponku tadi sore, itu bukan suaramu dan dia mengatakan jika dia suamimu apa kau sudah menikah?"_

Jongin menggeram pelan tentu saja dia tahu siapa yang melakukan pekerjaan menyebalkan itu. "Bukan siapa-siapa dia hanya bocah iseng."

" _Keponakanmu?"_

"Bukan, tapi sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas." Ucap Jongin dia tak sadar jika di belakang tubuhnya Sehun sedang menyimak percakapannya dengan seksama sekarang.

" _Besok aku ada jatah libur mungkin kita bisa keluar bersama."_

"Kurasa bisa tapi tidak bisa terlalu lama, banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku bereskan."

" _Bagaimana jika aku ke kantormu? Aku ingin melihat kantormu juga pekerjaanmu, sepertinya menyenangkan."_

"Tak masalah sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Ah aku ingin _Hyung_ melihat kafe milik perusahaanku interiornya sangat bagus, bukan aku yang merancang tapi teman-teman kreatifku yang melakukannya."

" _Ide bagus, aku akan datang saat jam istirahat kantor."_

"Tentu."

" _Tidurlah cepat, Baekhyun menghubungiku jika kau demam tadi, aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu tapi ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Aku menyesal Jongin, sungguh aku menyesal."_

"Ya."

" _Sampai jumpa Jongin."_

"Sampai jumpa _Hyung_."

Jongin tidak tahu jika Sehun mengikutinya ke kamar dan Jongin merasa benar-benar tak berdaya sekarang. "Ternyata kau tidak sadar juga ya _Hyung_." Geram Sehun. Ia langsung mengambil langkah panjang-panjang mendekati Jongin. "Jongin." Jongin hampir tak bisa bernapas saat Sehun memegang lengan kanannya. Sehun menarik lengan kanan Jongin memutar tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan cepat. "Choi Minho lagi?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku _Hyung_ , kau milikku apa itu belum jelas juga? Entah berapa kali aku menyebutkannya."

"Menjauhlah dari hidupku Sehun!" geram Jongin dan dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin mendorong dada Sehun menjauhi dirinya. Mendorong Sehun ternyata membutuhkan tenaga yang sangat besar, bahkan dirinya limbung dan terjatuh berlutut di atas lantai atau mungkin— dirinya terjatuh karena hal lain kepalanya terasa berdenyut sekarang.

"Jongin hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil berjongkok di depan Jongin, memegang kedua lengan Jongin berniat untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Sehun, aku mohon. Pergilah, aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

"Tidak."

"Kau terobsesi padaku."

"Iya, aku terobsesi padamu Kim Jongin, memang kenapa? Apa itu tidak boleh."

"Aku tidak bisa menyukai anak ingusan sepertimu, aku tertarik pada Minho bukan padamu!" Jongin berteriak penuh emosi dan pernyataan serta teriakkan itu membangkitkan amarah Sehun yang terpendam.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalin yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk **laxyvords, Mizukami Sakura-chan, VampireDPS, vipbigbang74, Anna-Love 17Carats, milkylove0000170000, sayakaoicinoe, ohkim9488, ParkJitta, jjong86, Kim Jongin Kai, novisaputri09, Kamong Jjong, Jihan Park, KeepBeef Chiken Chubu, Jonginisa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

Halo ini chapter empat update cepet mumpung ada waktu, hehehe, maklum sedang dalam serangan negara api saya. Selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan untuk ff Ring sekuel yang nungguin maaf belum bisa update biasa ide macet. Berharap otak saya kaya jalan tol tapi gak mungkin juga lah. Happy reading all

 **Previous**

Jongin tidak tahu jika Sehun mengikutinya ke kamar dan Jongin merasa benar-benar tak berdaya sekarang. "Ternyata kau tidak sadar juga ya _Hyung_." Geram Sehun. Ia langsung mengambil langkah panjang-panjang mendekati Jongin. "Jongin." Jongin hampir tak bisa bernapas saat Sehun memegang lengan kanannya. Sehun menarik lengan kanan Jongin memutar tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan cepat. "Choi Minho lagi?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku _Hyung_ , kau milikku apa itu belum jelas juga? Entah berapa kali aku menyebutkannya."

"Menjauhlah dari hidupku Sehun!" geram Jongin dan dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin mendorong dada Sehun menjauhi dirinya. Mendorong Sehun ternyata membutuhkan tenaga yang sangat besar, bahkan dirinya limbung dan terjatuh berlutut di atas lantai atau mungkin— dirinya terjatuh karena hal lain kepalanya terasa berdenyut sekarang.

"Jongin hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil berjongkok di depan Jongin, memegang kedua lengan Jongin berniat untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Sehun, aku mohon. Pergilah, aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

"Tidak."

"Kau terobsesi padaku."

"Iya, aku terobsesi padamu Kim Jongin, memang kenapa? Apa itu tidak boleh."

"Aku tidak bisa menyukai anak ingusan sepertimu, aku tertarik pada Minho bukan padamu!" Jongin berteriak penuh emosi dan pernyataan serta teriakkan itu membangkitkan amarah Sehun yang terpendam.

 **BAB EMPAT APA KAU GILA?!**

Jongin terkejut saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah dan membantingnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?! Kau gila!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga namun Sehun tak bergeming dan jangan lupakan tatapan membunuhnya.

Jongin mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya melawan Sehun namun Sehun benar-benar lebih kuat darinya. Sehun melepas ciumannya pada bibir Jongin dan kini beralih pada leher jenjang Jongin. "Lepas Sehun aku mohon, carilah orang yang sesuai denganmu, yang usianya tidak terpaut jauh darimu." Jongin mencoba untuk tenang dan memberikan penjelasan kepada Sehun. Sehun tak bergeming dia telah buta, buta untuk memiliki Jongin. Sehun kembali melumat bibir Jongin dengan kasar tangan kanannya menahan kedua tangan Jongin dengan mudah dan tangan kirinya dengan cepat melepas sabuk celana jins Jongin. "Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin berteriak namun Sehun tak peduli.

Sungguh Jongin tahu ini semua salah, ia ingin melawan namun tubuhnya benar-benar pengkhianat karena menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun dan justru terbuai dan mendesah karenanya. Dan dirinya tak melakukan perlawanan saat Sehun melepaskan kedua tangannya, Jongin justru memeluk punggung Sehun, melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Sehun. Apa ini bisa disebut pemaksaan jika tubuhnya menikmatinya?

"Aku mencintaimu _Hyung_ aku tidak peduli dengan jarak umur kita berdua tolong jangan menolakku _Hyung_. Aku benar-benar gila melihatmu dekat dengan laki-laki lain." Jongin tak menjawab dia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya. Sehun mengecup kening Jongin lembut.

Kedua mata Jongin membulat sempurna saat kehangatan Sehun memasuki tubuhnya. "Aku mohon sudah Sehun, hentikan," bisik Jongin tenaganya sudah terkuras namun bocah badung yang kini menjelma menjadi lelaki jantan tak berniat untuk menghentikan penyatuan mereka dalam waktu dekat. Dan kali ini Jongin benar-benar kalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari tanpa permisi masuk melalui jendela bertirai putih yang terkembang tertiup angin. Jongin berusaha menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan, mencoba menghalau sinar mengganggu itu dan meneruskan tidur nyenyaknya. Kesal, Jongin mengubah posisi tidurnya dari telentang menjadi miring ke kanan memunggungi jendela.

Jongin berniat untuk memejamkan kedua matanya kembali, ketika sebuah kenyataan mengusik kesadarannya. Ingatan buruk tadi malam menghantamnya dengan keras, Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Dia sudah menyiapkan pakaianku, seberapa banyak dia mengetahui seluk beluk rumah ini. Dan memindahkanku ke kamar," gumam Jongin, perlahan ia turun dari ranjang dan mengenakan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sehun. Jongin mulai mencari keberadaan ponselnya.

Ruang keluarga dalam keadaan bersih, ada bau harum dari dapur dan ruang makan. Jongin melihat ponselnya diletakkan di atas meja kopi. Cepat-cepat Jongin meraih ponsel itu dan mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol bahwa hari ini dia tidak bisa ke kantor. "Astaga apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" Jongin tidak bisa berpikir, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan meringkuk di sana. Rasanya benar-benar ingin menangis bagaimana bisa kesuciannya direbut paksa oleh anak usia tujuh belas tahun. "Kim Jongin kau memang menyedihkan!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga melampiaskan semua amarah yang terasa menekan.

Tidak ingin lebih menyedihkan lagi Jongin memutuskan untuk mandi dan keluar rumah untuk menjernihkan kepalanya, kemanapun asal semua perasaan menekan di dalam dirinya bisa menghilang. Jongin menghabiskan waktu satu jam lebih untuk mandi dia tak begitu peduli jika terlambat masuk kantor. Dia bosnya, baiklah untuk sekali ini Jongin akan egois.

Pukul sembilan pagi, Jongin akhirnya pergi ke kantor, ia abaikan makanan yang telah Sehun siapkan di atas meja makan dia juga mengabaikan perutnya yang keroncongan, protes minta diisi. Setelah mengunci pagar Jongin berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan sepi perumahan. Di kiri dan kanan jalan tumpukan salju terlihat cukup tinggi. Beberapa hari ini hujan salju turun deras dan dalam durasi yang cukup lama. Sehun sudah berangkat ke sekolah jadi Jongin bisa bernapas sedikit lega untuk saat ini. Jongin menyeberang ke rumah Sehun, ia berdiri di depan pagar rumah Sehun menekan bel menunggu hingga seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kris berlari melintasi halaman membuka pintu pagar dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan—bingung. "Jongin hyung, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan dia. Ini anak anjing Sehun." Jongin berucap cepat ia langsung menyodorkan anak anjing Beagle kepada Kris dan berlalu tanpa menunggu balasan Kris.

Setelah melewati gerbang perumahan, Jongin memberhentikan taksi. Mobilnya masih berada di Boston kafe selain itu seandainya mobil itu tidak ada disana ia juga tak akan berangkat dengan mobil, pikirannya sedang sangat penuh sekarang dan itu akan berbahaya jika dia tak fokus di jalan.

Ponsel dalam saku mantel dingin berwarna merah yang Jongin kenakan bergetar. Panggilan dari Chanyeol. "Halo _Hyung_."

" _Kau meninggalkan mobilmu di Boston kafe?"_

"Ya _Hyung_ kemarin aku demam dan tidak sanggup menyetir."

" _Ah syukurlah aku pikir mobilmu dicuri."_ Jawab Chanyeol diiringi tawa keras setelahnya.

"Tidak, mobilku tak dicuri _Hyung_ tenang saja nanti aku ambil sekalian makan siang atau makan malam di Boston kafe."

" _Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Minho?"_

"Ah itu!" Jongin tersentak. "Itu— _Hyung_ tahu darimana?"

" _Baekhyun_."

"Oh tentu saja dari Baekhyun hyung, hubungan kami baik."

" _Sebatas teman?"_

"Ya. Sudah ya _Hyung_ aku di dalam taksi sekarang."

" _Tentu, sampai nanti Jongin aku senang kau bisa masuk kantor hari ini tapi jangan memaksakan diri."_

"Ya _Hyung_." Jongin memutus sambungan telepon dan menjejalkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel musim dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi bisa kau katakan apa yang terjadi saat Kris seperti orang gila mencarimu?! Kau tidak pulang semalaman Sehun!" Chen memekik dramatis diiringi tatapan mata bulat milik Kyungsoo, dan Taemin yang sangat penasaran namun tetap menikmati keripik kentangnya. Keempatnya sedang berkumpul di taman belakang sekolah menikmati waktu istirahat.

"Aku menginap di rumah Jongin hyung." Balas Sehun santai disela kegiatannya mengunyah apel.

"Wah! Dia sudah membalas cintamu Sehun!" Taemin berteriak heboh kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Sehun. Sehun tidak membalas justru memberi tatapan licik diselingi seringaian yang cukup menakutkan, bahkan dimata ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kenapa dengan matamu itu?!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Sakit _Hyung_." Protes Sehun namun tak berapa lama seringai menakutkan itu kembali. "Aku memaksa Jongin hyung, kali ini Jongin hyung akan menjadi milikku."

"Kenapa yakin sekali?" tanya Chen.

"Aku yakin saja."

"Apa kau sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Jongin hyung?" kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya dan dua orang lainnya memberi dukungan dengan melempar tatapan penasaran kepada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Taemin, Chen, dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian menjawab dengan sangat pelan. "Aku meniduri Jongin hyung." Setelah mendengar jawaban itu Taemin, Chen, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melongo.

"Katakan dengan jelas." Tuntut Kyungsoo yang menjadi orang pertama kembali ke dunia nyata. Baiklah itu terdengar berlebihan tapi memang Kyungsoo dulu yang menemukan kesadarannya lebih cepat dibanding Onew dan Chen.

"Aku meniduri Jongin hyung, ayolah aku tahu kalian bertiga bukan anak-anak yang polos lagi, tidak mungkin kalian tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraanku."

"Kurasa Jongin hyung tidak akan pernah mau tidur denganmu." Taemin mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Jongin hyung memang tidak mau tidur denganku."

"Apa?!" Chen memekik kencang.

"Kau memaksanya?!" pekikan Chen disambung dengan teriakkan histeris Taemin.

"Sehun, kau memperkosa Jongin hyung?" kali ini Kyungsoo bertanya dengan lirih. Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Bagaimana jika Jongin hyung hamil?"

"Itu yang aku inginkan."

"Apa kau sadar konsekuensinya Sehun, kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah, kau akan menjadi ayah muda, kau akan mencari nafkah untuk anakmu dan Jongin hyung, kau akan kehilangan masa mudamu."

"Aku sadar semua konsekuensi itu. Aku sangat sadar dan aku tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali." Balas Sehun dengan sangat yakin, Taemin, Chen, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa memberi tanggapan apa-apa mereka tidak tahu jika Sehun bisa melakukan tindakan nekat seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin meneliti setiap detail tokoh tambahan yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam webtoon terbaru dari perusahaannya. Dua minggu lagi webtoon itu akan siap. Jongin benar-benar memperhatikan detail dengan teliti bahkan saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya ia sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin."

"Ah _Hyung_!" Jongin benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangan Minho. Ia tersenyum kemudian cepat-cepat keluar dari halaman yang sedang ia teliti. Minho tersenyum melangkah mendekati meja Jongin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi di hadapan Jongin.

"Apa kau lupa janji kita."

"Tidak!" pekik Jongin. "Ya, aku lupa." Sambung Jongin ia tiba-tiba berpikir jika berpura-pura itu tak baik. "Aku lupa, maaf _Hyung_."

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar sembuh?" Minho tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh dahi Jongin membuat Jongin tersentak. "Baguslah, suhu tubuhmu normal."

"Terimakasih." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Apa kau jadi mengajakku melihat kafe perusahaan?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan mengajak _Hyung_ kesana. Aku benar-benar lupa maafkan aku."

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Pekerjaan ini tak akan selesai dalam satu hari." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah mengambil mobilmu?"

"Belum, akan aku ambil sebelum pulang nanti."

"Aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu dan aku akan pulang ke rumahku dengan taksi."

"Tidak." Jongin menolak cepat. "Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu _Hyung_."

Kafe yang dibangun oleh perusahaan Jongin sebenarnya tidak memakai konsep baru, komik kafe, bedanya hanya setiap tokoh di dalam kafe disesuaikan dengan webtoon, komik, dan game yang diluncurkan oleh perusahaan. Keduanya memilih duduk di lantai dua, sengaja memilih lantai yang biasanya jarang dikunjungi pelanggan kecuali saat hari libur.

"Ada menu yang kau rekomendasikan?" Minho bertanya sambil menatap Jongin lekat-lekat membuat Jongin harus berusaha keras untuk tak tersipu.

"Semua makanan dan minuman di sini lezat." Balas Jongin.

"Ah baiklah aku ingin minuman yang segar tapi untukmu kusarankan kau tidak meminum minuman yang diberi es, pesan yang hangat."

"Tentu _Hyung_." Pada akhirnya Minho memesan _orange yogurt_ dan spageti sedangkan Jongin memesan susu segar dan roti lapis.

"Siapa yang merawatmu saat sakit kemarin?"

"Aku seorang diri, aku biasa sendirian." Dusta Jongin.

"Baiklah, lalu siapa laki-laki yang menjawab panggilanku."

"Dia tetanggaku, dia sering berkunjung dan terkadang iseng karena dia masih kecil."

"Masih kecil?" Minho melempar tatapan tak percaya. Jongin memilih diam ia tak ingin memberi informasi kepada Minho lebih banyak. Selain karena kenyataan yang terjadi sangatlah memalukan, Jongin juga merasa perkenalannya dengan Minho masih terlalu singkat untuk berbagi banyak cerita.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin bercerita." Jongin hanya tersenyum terpaksa mendengar kalimat Minho. Keduanya terlibat dalam obrolan santai mengenai pekerjaan sambil menikmati makanan. Selama satu jam, hingga Minho dan Jongin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari ini.

"Jongin!" panggilan itu membuat Jongin memutar tubuhnya ia melihat Baekhyun yang bergelayut manja pada lengan kanan Chanyeol. "Biar Chanyeol yang mengambil mobilmu dari Boston kafe, lalu mengantarkan ke rumahmu."

"Aku…," Jongin tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena tatapan Baekhyun tentu saja. Jongin menghembuskan napas pasrah, ia serahkan kunci mobil serta kunci pagar rumahnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Akan aku kembalikan mobilmu dalam keadaan sangat baik." ucap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Minho antarkan Jongin." Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang bersikap menyebalkan. "Dia masih belum sembuh benar jadi tidak perlu bekerja penuh, lagipula bosnya Jongin." Sambung Baekhyun. Jongin hanya menganga mendengar perintah Baekhyun yang benar-benar tak bisa dibantah. Baekhyun memang sangat hebat jika dia sudah menetapkan tujuan.

"Tentu." Jawab Minho, Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa situasi ini sangat canggung sekarang. "Ayo Jongin." Minho mengajak Jongin dengan suara lembut. Jongin mengangguk pelan keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Minho yang diparkir di depan kafe milik perusahaan Jongin, _Kamong_.

"Kau tinggal di daerah yang sangat nyaman."

"Ya. Aku suka rumah yang memiliki halaman depan dan halaman belakang. Aku suka melihat tanaman dan pepohonan."

"Ahhh…., aku suka dengan binatang bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sangat suka binatang tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk memiliki hewan peliharaan."

"Kurasa jika kau tidak tinggal seorang diri kau bisa memiliki hewan peliharaan." Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar kalimat Minho.

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Kita sampai." Mendengar ucapan Minho membuat Jongin otomatis tersenyum.

"Terimakasih banyak Minho hyung."

"Jongin." Panggilan Minho membuat Jongin menghentikan niatnya untuk keluar dari mobil. "Ah itu—jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik."

Jongin tersenyum simpul kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Terimakasih _Hyung_."

"Sampai jumpa Jongin."

"Sampai jumpa Minho hyung." Pada akhirnya Jongin mendorong pintu mobil Minho dan melangkah keluar. Jongin sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terimakasih saat mobil sedan Minho perlahan melaju pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin."

Panggilan Sehun membuat Jongin panik, tergesa-gesa Jongin memasukkan anak kunci pagar dan dia mengumpat dalam hati karena tangan gemetarnya membuat pekerjaan membuka kunci pagar menjadi lebih lama. "Kenapa kau mengembalikan Brown?" Jongin hampir tak bisa bernapas saat Sehun memegang lengan kanannya. Sehun menarik lengan kanan Jongin memutar tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya itu dengan cepat. "Choi Minho lagi?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku _Hyung_ , kau milikku apa tadi malam belum jelas juga?"

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada pihak yang berwajib."

"Silakan, kurasa pihak berwajib akan percaya kebalikannya." Balas Sehun santai dan Jongin hanya bisa menggeram tertahan.

"Sudahlah, sudah cukup Sehun. Aku lelah." Sungguh Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari situasi sulit ini. Dengan cepat Sehun merebut kunci yang Jongin pegang, ia membukakan pagar rumah Jongin mendorong pagar besinya ke dalam. Jongin terpaksa melangkah masuk karena dia tak ingin bertengkar di depan rumah dan menarik perhatian para tetangga.

Jongin tahu jika Sehun mengikutinya ke kamar dan Jongin merasa benar-benar tak berdaya sekarang. Ia membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil tas ranselnya, dia berpikir lebih baik pergi saja dari rumah tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

" _Hyung_ akan pergi?!" pekik Sehun. Jongin memilih bungkam. " _Hyung_." Sehun memegang lengan kanan Jongin menyentak tubuh Jongin agar mereka berdiri berhadapan. "Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku Jongin, atau kau akan menyesal….," desis Sehun.

"Menjauhlah dari hidupku Sehun!" geram Jongin dan dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin mendorong dada Sehun menjauhi dirinya. Mendorong Sehun ternyata membutuhkan tenaga yang sangat besar, bahkan dirinya limbung dan terjatuh berlutut di atas lantai atau mungkin— dirinya terjatuh karena hal lain kepalanya terasa berdenyut sekarang.

"Jongin hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil berjongkok di depan Jongin, memegang kedua lengan Jongin berniat untuk membantunya berdiri. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam baiklah mungkin ia harus kembali mengalah kali ini.

"Pulanglah aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang." Jongin berdiri dari atas lantai dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur, Sehun masih berdiri di tengah kamar Jongin mengamati Jongin dengan seksama tak bisa percaya begitu saja jika Jongin tidak akan pergi.

Jongin tak merasa lelah dan mengantuk dia hanya tak ingin menghadapi Sehun. "Kenapa kau mengembalikan anjing pemberianku?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengurus peliharaan untuk saat ini."

Sehun berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang ia duduk di pinggir kanan tempat tidur Jongin. "Maafkan aku _Hyung_ , aku sangat mencintaimu." Jongin memilih diam tak menjawab. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin memeluk pinggang laki-laki dua puluh delapan tahun itu dengan erat. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak Jongin." Sehun berucap lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin terbangun kala mendengar suara Chanyeol, ia tersentak dan melompat turun dari ranjang tempat tidur. Tergesa keluar dari kamar menuruni anak tangga hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengobrol akrab dengan Sehun. Sehun benar-benar hebat dalam mengelabuhi orang. Dia bisa bersikap sangat polos, manja dan imut. Orang yang tak mengenalnya pasti akan percaya jika Sehun adalah malaikat padahal kenyataan yang ada justru sebaliknya.

"Jongin, aku sudah memasukkan mobilmu ke garasi. Aku dan Baekhyun pulang dulu ya. Sehun sepertinya sudah menjadi adik yang sangat baik dengan menjagamu." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang biasanya memiliki insting kuat sekarang justru terlihat mengagumi Sehun.

Jongin tak mengatakan apapun dia melangkah melewati tiga orang menyebalkan itu menuju dapur. Jongin mengambil jus stroberi dari dalam lemari pendingin kemudian duduk di meja makan dan meminum jusnya perlahan. "Jongin kami pulang dulu ya!" pekikan dari Chanyeol ia abaikan.

"Kenapa kalian tak membiarkan aku mati saja," gerutu Jongin.

"Jongin." Suara Sehun terdengar sangat menjengkelkan dan Jongin sangat membenci setiap hal tentang Oh Sehun. "Aku akan memasak makan malam, kau ingin apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, pulanglah." Jongin membalas dingin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Sehun iapun memilih untuk mengalah kali ini, ia sudah cukup menekan Jongin tadi. Dia tidak mau membuat Jongin merasa tak nyaman meski Sehun sendiri yakin jika dirinya sudah membuat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman. "Makanlah yang bergizi Jongin, banyak pilihan restoran yang menyediakan layanan antar pesanlah dengan teliti." Jongin memilih bungkam dan berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun berjalan mengikuti Jongin di belakang.

Jongin membukakan pintu pagar untuk Sehun. "Sampai jumpa Jongin." Ucap Sehun dan bocah menyebalkan itu mencuri ciuman di pipi kanan Jongin. Jongin melempar tatapan membunuh yang sudah dipastikan gagal untuk menggertak Sehun. Jongin membenci dirinya yang tak berdaya, dia sangat membenci hal ini dan dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa meghadapi seorang Oh Sehun bisa membuatnya selemah ini? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Jongin berbaring di atas lantai kamarnya sambil memakan buah apel, kedua matanya sibuk menekuni tulisan artikel yang tertera pada layar ponsel pintarnya. "Gawat, satu kali berhubungan bisa hamil, aku tidak pernah mengkonsumsi pil pengontrol kehamilan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang melempar tubuhnya pada setiap laki-laki menarik yang ditemui. Bagaimana jika aku hamil? Hamil anak Sehun?" Jongin terdiam, otaknya mulai memutar skenario terburuk yang bisa terjadi. "Bagaimana ini?!" Jongin tiba-tiba merasa panik, jika benar-benar hamil tak mungkin dia menggugurkan janinnya, dirinya bukan pembunuh. "Satu bulan baru bisa dilakukan tes," Jongin kembali menggumam.

Jongin langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, ia bergegas menuju meja kerjanya dan menandai kalender duduk. "Dua puluh sembilan hari dari hari ini." Jongin mulai menghitung. "Tanggal dua puluh tiga," bisik Jongin sambil melingkari angka dua puluh tiga. Jongin duduk di atas kursi kerja kayunya tak berdaya, ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke atas meja kerja sekarang dia benar-benar sadar telah masuk ke dalam masalah yang sangat besar. "Tenanglah Jongin belum tentu kau hamil." Ucap Jongin mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri serta mengurangi kepanikan yang melanda dirinya. "Ya belum tentu aku hamil." Tegas Jongin.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas waktu para pembaca sekalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca tulisan aneh saya, terimakasih kepada **exoldkspcybxcs1, Athiyyah417, tokisaki, SM1719, ParkJitta, ohkim9488, sejin kimkai, Devia494, ucinaze, utsukushii02, , papatwerk, vipbigbang74, novisaputri09, Kamong Jjong, sayakanoicinoe, jonginisa, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, KimRyeona19, troalle, VampireDPS, milkylove0000170000,** untuk review kalian sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, moga-moga otak saya tidak macet-macet terus.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

Halo ini chapter lima selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, typo ya saya emang paling bermasalah dengan typo meski udah dibaca berulang kali tetap aja ada typo jadi harap maklum ya, selamat membaca dan happy reading, happy holiday juga yang masih sekolah, sayah mah kagak ada holiday-holiday'an oke silakan dibaca.

 **Previous**

Jongin berbaring di atas lantai kamarnya sambil memakan buah apel, kedua matanya sibuk menekuni tulisan artikel yang tertera pada layar ponsel pintarnya. "Gawat, satu kali berhubungan bisa hamil, aku tidak pernah mengkonsumsi pil pengontrol kehamilan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang melempar tubuhnya pada setiap laki-laki menarik yang ditemui. Bagaimana jika aku hamil? Hamil anak Sehun?" Jongin terdiam, otaknya mulai memutar skenario terburuk yang bisa terjadi. "Bagaimana ini?!" Jongin tiba-tiba merasa panik, jika benar-benar hamil tak mungkin dia menggugurkan janinnya, dirinya bukan pembunuh. "Satu bulan baru bisa dilakukan tes," Jongin kembali menggumam.

Jongin langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, ia bergegas menuju meja kerjanya dan menandai kalender duduk. "Dua puluh sembilan hari dari hari ini." Jongin mulai menghitung. "Tanggal dua puluh tiga," bisik Jongin sambil melingkari angka dua puluh tiga. Jongin duduk di atas kursi kerja kayunya tak berdaya, ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke atas meja kerja sekarang dia benar-benar sadar telah masuk ke dalam masalah yang sangat besar. "Tenanglah Jongin belum tentu kau hamil." Ucap Jongin mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri serta mengurangi kepanikan yang melanda dirinya. "Ya belum tentu aku hamil." Tegas Jongin.

 **BAB LIMA Oh Bangsat Sehun**

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu alasanmu menolak pulang selama sebulan Kim?"

"Aku bosan dan kau belum menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok untukku _Hyung_." Jongin membalas dengan santai meski jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan sekarang.

"Hei, aku sudah menemukan banyak pilihan tempat tinggal tapi kau yang menolaknya. Apa ini bukan karena Sehun?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" Jongin memekik terlalu kencang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pulang hari ini untuk melihat rumahmu."

"Kenapa aku harus pulang?"

"Malam ini Chanyeol akan menginap, apa kau mau mendengar _keributan_ kami?" Jongin bahkan sudah merinding hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. "Bagaimana apa kau mau pulang atau mau tetap tinggal di sini?"

"Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat kurasa—aku bisa menginap di hotel atau kantor."

"Itu terserah kau." Balas Baekhyun acuh tak acuh.

" _Hyung_ aku bisa menginap di rumah Chanyeol hyung."

"Chanyeol menginap di sini."

"Aku bisa menjadi penjaga rumah Chanyeol hyung."

"Jelas sekali kau menghindari sesuatu Kim."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa." Jongin bersikeras mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari Baekhyun.

"Bohong, apa kau menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol?" Balas Baekhyun tegas.

"Astaga!" Jongin memekik dramatis.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda."

"Jika _Hyung_ bosan melihat wajahku aku bisa menginap di rumah Chanyeol hyung."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menjawab tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku akan cemburu, kau pikir wajahmu itu tidak jelek?!" Baekhyun memekik kesal, Jongin hanya membalas dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau tidak mengerti?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Otakmu memang lambat." Jongin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. "Sudahlah sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumahmu sekarang, dan aku tak akan membantumu jika kau tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"Tentu saja karena Sehun."

"Ayolah Jongin usiamu dua puluh delapan tahun dan kau melarikan diri dari anak tujuh belas tahun."

"Dia bukan bocah biasa _Hyung_!" Jongin berteriak tak ingin alasannya diremehkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa dia bisa terbang? Bernapas dalam air?"

"Bukan yang seperti itu…," desah Jongin.

"Lalu apa? Jelaskan aku tidak mengerti."

"Itu—dia—dia sudah….,"

"Sudah apa Jongin?!" Baekhyun memekik tak sabar.

"Sudahlah aku akan pulang dan jika Baekhyun hyung tidak mau membantuku aku akan mencari tempat tinggal baruku sendiri!" dengus Jongin sambil berdiri dari kursi ruang makan yang ia duduki. Gerakan cepat dan kasarnya membuat kursi terjatuh ke belakang dengan suara berdebam yang keras.

"Jongin benahi kursinya!" Baekhyun berteriak jengkel tapi Jongin tak peduli dan justru mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamar tamu. "Kau sangat menjengkelkan dan sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini! Apa kau hamil?!"

"Siapa yang hamil?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk dan melibatkan dirinya dalam percakapan, sepertinya Chanyeol memang memiliki bakat untuk muncul tiba-tiba. "Kau hamil Baek?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda dengan Jongin."

"Ah kupikir kau hamil." Balas Chanyeol dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kenapa kau kecewa?!" Chanyeol langsung melempar tawa konyol mendengar kekesalan Baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama Jongin muncul dengan ransel di punggungnya menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun namun tak mengatakan apa-apa dan melenggang pergi. "Apa Jongin marah?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat namun sang kekasih hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Apa kau bercanda jika Jongin hamil karena dia terlalu sensitif akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ya." Chanyeol melempar tatapan tak percaya kepada Baekhyun, ia duduk di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Jika Jongin hamil bagaimana?!"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa dia sudah layak untuk berkeluarga." Baekhyun membalas santai.

"Maksudku siapa yang menghamilinya?"

Baekhyun terlihat ingin menjawab namun ia urungkan. "Kau benar, jika Jongin benar-benar hamil siapa yang menghamilinya tak mungkin Minho hubungan mereka sangat canggung, sangat biasa."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap. "Sehun!" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

"Ah kurasa itu tidak mungkin." Sambung Chanyeol beberapa detik setelah ia menyebutkan dugaannya tadi.

"Ya, kurasa juga tidak mungkin." Baekhyun tertawa hambar sambil menatap kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mematikan mesin mobil dan melangkah keluar berjalan menghampiri pagar rumahnya. "Jongin." Namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara yang tak ingin ia dengar, sama sekali tak ingin ia dengar. "Bisakah kau ikut denganku?" kening Jongin berkerut ia belum pernah mendengar suara si anak badung begitu pelan dan lembut. Jongin memutar tubuhnya menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat memohon.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mohon ikutlah denganku tak akan lama."

"Aku masukkan mobilku dulu." Jawab Jongin yang dibalas tatapan tak percaya oleh Sehun. "Aku tidak akan kabur, sungguh, jika mobil kutinggal diluar bisa diamankan oleh petugas keamanan perumahan."

"Sekarang masih pagi." Jongin tak menjawab saat Sehun menarik tangannya. Padahal Jongin memang berniat untuk menghindari Sehun dan melarikan diri dari Sehun.

"Dimana kakakmu?" Jongin bertanya karena keheningan terlalu mencekam sekarang.

"Dia pergi ke Jepang kabur dari kewajiban skripsi."

"Ahhh…," balas Jongin sementara pikirannya sudah melayang pada pengalamannya mengerjakan skirpsi enam tahun yang lalu. Sehun meminta Jongin untuk duduk di kursi dan Jongin menurut tanpa bertanya.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

"Air putih." Sehun menyerahkan botol air mineral ukuran 600ml kepada Jongin.

"Habiskan semua air di dalamnya."

"Kau ingin aku cepat-cepat pergi ke toilet." Jongin berucap dengan nada bercanda namun ekspresi wajah Sehun terlihat sangat serius, Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. "Apa itu yang kau inginkan?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Katakan dengan jelas apa maksudmu membawaku ke sini?"

"Aku membeli tes kehamilan, sudah satu bulan sejak kita berhubungan seharusnya hasilnya sudah bisa dilihat."

"Ka—kau membeli apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan bingung, merasa kalimat Sehun terlalu berisik untuk disimak atau mungkin kepalanya yang sedikit tak beres dan seolah berdengung sekarang.

"Tes kehamilan untukmu."

"Kau membelinya seorang diri?" Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Apa kau tak mendapatkan masalah melakukan hal itu?"

"Tidak, aku sudah dewasa untuk membeli tes kehamilan."

"Apa?!" Pekik Jongin. "Sungguh aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Kau benar-benar setan yang menjelma Oh Sehun." Geram Jongin.

"Aku bukan setan, orangtuaku tetap sayang padaku bahkan setelah aku bercerita semuanya tentangmu dan tentang perbuatanku." Sehun membalas dengan wajah datar minim ekspresi."

"Tuan dan Nyonya Oh tahu tentang ini?!"

"Aku selalu terbuka pada kedua orangtuaku."

"Lalu tanggapan mereka apa?"

"Aku harus jadi laki-laki yang dewasa dan bertanggungjawab." Jongin tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk membalas Sehun. Pada akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk meminum seluruh isi air di dalam botol. Dia bahkan meminum dua botol sekaligus agar semua masalah ini cepat selesai.

Keheningan terasa mencekik, Jongin memainkan salah satu botol kosong air mineral kemasan 600ml. Ya, dia sudah menghabiskan dua botol air sementara Sehun hanya diam sesekali menatap Jongin sebelum perhatiannya kembali fokus pada layar ponsel pintarnya. "Aku ingin pergi ke toilet." Kalimat Jongin menyita seluruh perhatian Sehun.

"Ayo." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya ia tak mengerti apa Sehun punya ekspresi lain kecuali tampang datarnya itu hari ini. Jongin mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju kamar si pemuda bertampang datar turunan setan itu.

Jongin berdiri di tengah ruangan sementara Sehun berjalan menghampiri meja belajar dan menarik laci. Sehun mengambil kantong plastik hitam. "Ini, kau bisa menggunakannya kan?"

"Maksudmu tes kehamilan?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Aku bisa membaca." Dengus Jongin sambil menarik kantong plastik hitam dari tangan Sehun. "Dimana kamar mandimu?" Sehun hanya menunjuk pintu kayu bercat putih di sisi kiri mereka. Jongin menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, Sehun terlonjak kemudian memutar tubuhnya memandangi pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Jongin memandangi pantulan bayangannya di dalam cermin, menarik napas dalam-dalam ia tuang isi di dalam kantong plastik hitam dan memandanginya. Ada empat jenis tes kehamilan. "Aku tidak hamil kan?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kedua tangannya mulai bergetar, Jongin mengambil salah satu bungkus dan membaliknya membaca dengan seksama cara pemakaian yang tertera.

Jongin duduk di kloset dengan ponsel di tangannya, sepuluh menit, sepuluh menit yang paling lama dalam hidupnya. Jongin berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat.

"Astaga!" pekik Jongin saat alarm pengingat di ponselnya berdering. Pengingat satu bulan _hubungannya_ dengan Sehun. "Berarti Sehun juga mengingatnya?" Jongin menatap bayangannya sendiri di dalam cermin.

"Ah!" Jongin melonjak untuk yang kedua kalinya saat ponselnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup memekakan telinga, alarmnya berbunyi. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia berjalan mendekati wastafel, menutup kedua matanya sementara tangan kirinya meraih salah satu stick. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh hamil, tidak, Kim Jongin kau tidak boleh hamil."

Waktu seolah terhenti. Jongin menatap kelima stick di hadapannya dengan tanda yang terlihat mengejek. Kedua telapak tangan Jongin terkepal, amarahnya memuncak, ia mendorong semua peralatan mandi yang berada di atas konter. Menimbulkan suara pecahan yang keras, Jongin menarik pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

Sehun berdiri di tengah ruangan kamar menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "Brengsek!" Jongin berteriak sambil melayangkan pukulan keras pada wajah Sehun membuat laki-laki berwajah datar itu sempat kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sehun berdiri kembali, menatap Jongin dengan sudut kanan bibirnya yang sobek dan berdarah.

"Hasilnya positif?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada lembut tak menunjukkan amarah meski wajahnya telah menjadi sasaran pukulan Jongin.

"Aku dua puluh delapan tahun dan dihamili oleh anak ingusan tujuh belas taun?! Oh Bangsat Sehun! Aku tidak mau memiliki anak darimu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengerutkan dahi.

"Kita harus menggugurkannya."

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi kiri Jongin. "Apa kau berencana untuk jadi pembunuh?! Apa kau akan membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri?!"

"Ini semua salahmu, apa kau tahu resikonya, kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah, masa mudamu akan hilang, kau akan menjadi orangtua di usia belia."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan semua hal yang kau sebut tadi."

"Aku tidak mau dipermalukan. Aku tidak mau semua hal buruk terjadi pada diriku karena hal ini."

"Hal ini?! Jongin kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!"

"Memang apa? Apa yang harus aku katakan? Bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya?"

"Dia anakmu!" Bentak Sehun sambil menarik lengan kanan Jongin dan mencengkeramnya.

"Kau menginginkannya?! Aku dengan senang hati akan memindahkannya ke perutmu jika hal itu bisa dilakukan." Jongin menatap kedua mata Sehun dengan tatapan dingin. "Karena aku tidak menginginkannya, sama sekali tidak."

"Jongin…," desis Sehun.

"Apa kau merencankan semua ini? Menghamiliku? Apa kau merencanakannya karena kau terlalu terobsesi padaku Oh Sehun? Ya, aku yakin kau merencanakan semuanya."

"Ya aku memang merencanakannya dan sekarang aku sangat bahagia mendengar kau mengandung anakku." Desis Sehun.

Jongin menyentak lengan kanannya bebas dari Sehun ia dorong tubuh Sehun dengan keras. "Lalu aku juga harus bahagia?! Sejak awal aku tidak pernah menyukaimu Sehun!"

"Belajarlah untuk menyukaiku Jongin, apa itu sangat sulit untukmu?" Sehun mencoba menghadapi Jongin dengan tenang, menekan semua amarahnya.

"Aku ingin menggugurkannya."

"Dia anakku juga Jongin."

"Ini tubuhku Oh Sehun."

"Baiklah jika kau tetap ingin melakukannya. Aku akan mengatur semuanya. Kau bisa pulang biar aku akan menghubungimu setelah semua siap." Jongin tak mengatakan apa-apa dia hanya melangkah cepat meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Sehun tidak memakai kode pengaman pada pintu karena lingkungan aman dan sekarang ia tak perlu mengantarkan Jongin keluar dan bisa fokus memikirkan apa langkah selanjutnya.

Sehun tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menghubungi ibunya. Dia akan memikirkan semuanya dengan matang, anak itu akan lahir bagaimanapun caranya. Jongin akan menerimanya cepat atau lambat, terpaksa atau tidak. Jongin pasti akan menerimanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin."

"Ah! Minho hyung. Apa—Apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan di depan rumahku?"

"Aku libur hari ini."

"Ah." Jongin hanya bisa menjawab singkat.

"Kau darimana?"

"Mengunjungi tetanggaku."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar bagaimana? Mungkin kita bisa menonton film bersama."

"Aku—maaf Minho hyung aku sangat lelah sekarang, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hari dengan tidur."

"Apa kau sakit lagi Jongin?!"

Cepat-cepat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan cemas Minho. "Tidak, aku tidak sakit _Hyung_ aku hanya lelah saja. Pekerjaan sangat banyak, aku beristirahat kurang akhir-akhir ini dan sekarang ada waktu longgar aku ingin tidur."

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu." Jongin mengabaikan tatapan kecewa Minho. Pikiranya sedang penuh dengan persoalannya tentang Sehun juga sesuatu yang ada di dalam perutnya sekarang, pergi dengan Minho bukan ide bagus. Jongin berusaha tersenyum selanjutnya ia melangkah melewati tubuh Minho menuju gerbang masuk.

Jongin sudah membuka kunci gerbang serta mendorongnya masuk ketika Minho memanggil namanya. Jongin menatap Minho yang membalas dengan tatapan intens dari luar pagar. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku—baiklah mungkin ini terdengar sangat cepat, tapi aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin. Kuharap kau bersedia menerima perasaanku dan kita bisa menjadi—menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak dengan pernyataan Minho. Kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah.

Tangan kanan Minho terjulur untuk menyentuh telapak tangan kiri Jongin yang memegang jeruji besi pagar. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, tapi aku berharap kau memberi jawaban secepatnya." Minho melempar senyuman ramah terbaiknya. "Apa kita bisa bertemu besok?"

"Ah itu—itu, entahlah Minho hyung aku sangat sibuk." Dusta Jongin. "Mungkin—untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku sangat sibuk."

Minho tersenyum ramah meski kedua matanya menampakkan tatapan kekecewaan. "Bisakah kau menghubungiku jika kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu atau—saat kita bisa bertemu."

"Ya." Jongin membalas lemah dan singkat.

"Sampai jumpa Jongin." Jongin mengangguk canggung, kedua bola matanya mengikuti pergerakan Minho yang berlari-lari kecil menuju mobilnya. Minho masuk ke dalam mobil, Jongin mengunci pagar rumah kemudian bergegas masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang dengan heboh, bukan hal baru lagi bagi Jongin tapi tetap saja terkadang kelakukan dua sejoli itu membuatnya merasa terganggu apalagi saat pikirannya sedang penuh seperti sekarang. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang, ayo Jongin." Ajak Baekhyun. Jongin tak bergeming dia masih setia duduk menghadap layar televisi. "Kim Jongin apa kau tidak tertarik dengan ayam teriyaki?!" Baekhyun memekik kesal, dan Jongin masih setia mengabaikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melemparkan tubuhnya di sisi sofa yang kosong tepat di samping Jongin. "Astaga!" Jongin memekik kaget dirinya memang mudah sekali terkejut dan tindakan Baekhyun benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Salah sendiri aku diabaikan." Dengus Baekhyun tanpa dosa.

Tak lama Chanyeol menyusul dan bergabung di ruang keluarga ia mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang lain, mengawasi interaksi antara kekasihnya dan Jongin. "Kenapa kau tidak mau makan ayam? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau mual? Apa kau sedang hamil Kim Jongin?"

"Hentikan itu _Hyung_!" bentak Jongin membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut, Jongin jarang sekali marah biasanya dia akan merengek dan merajuk jika dibuat kesal. Bukannya marah dan membentak. "Aku belum lapar."

"Kau harus makan, jika kau benar-benar hamil." Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Baek hyung," Jongin tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa Jongin? Kau memiliki masalah, ah ya Minho menghubungiku dia bilang jika dia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu tapi kau belum memberikan tanggapan apa-apa."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mencintai Minho hyung."

"Kalau begitu katakan!" Baekhyun memekik histeris.

"Aku tidak bisa." Gumam Jongin.

"Apa kau terlalu takut?! Aku bisa melakukannya untukmu." Baekhyun meraih ponselnya kemudian mulai mengetikkan pesan. Jongin dengan cepat merebut ponsel di tangan Baekhyun. "Jongin!" Baekhyun berteriak marah.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima Minho hyung karena ada alasannya."

"Alasan apa? Kau sudah terlalu lama seorang diri, kau butuh seseorang dan lagi kau sudah berada dalam usia matang untuk berkeluarga."

"Kalian menikahlah lebih dulu." Dengus Jongin malas.

"Jongin katakan apa alasanmu menolak Minho." Kalimat Chanyeol membuat Jongin terperanjat. Ia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya, ini sesuatu yang pribadi."

"Jongin!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memanggil nama Jongin bersamaan dengan nada memperingati.

"Sudahlah lain kali saja." Ucap Jongin, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang makan. "Aku makan dulu, apa kalian tidak ingin bergabung?!" Jongin memekik dari ruang makan.

"Apa kau pikir kita harus melakukan penyelidikan?" Baekhyun melempar tatapan tajam penuh selidik kepada Chanyeol.

"Kurasa untuk sekarang kita tunggu kabar dari Jongin, Baekhyun aku tidak mau membuat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut kesal. "Baiklah." Ucapnya, iapun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi. "Aku mau menyusul Jongin di ruang makan."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar dia tahu jika Baekhyun merasa sedikit kesal sekarang, karena apa yang diinginkannya tak terkabul. Namun, Chanyeol sadar ia harus menghormati privasi orang lain kendati orang itu sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari kami Kim?" Baekhyun melempar tatapan curiga, Jongin tak peduli. "Kim Jongin." Peringat Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika sudah siap _Hyung,_ aku janji. Aku perlu berpikir tolong berikan aku sedikit ruang untuk bernapas."

"Baekhyun sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol, ia tinggalkan makan siangnya berdiri dari kursi untuk menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik kesal kala Chanyeol menarik bahu kanannya memintanya untuk berdiri.

"Maafkan Baekhyun, Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol, Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia berjalan mengikuti pasangan kekasih itu mengantarkan mereka hingga sampai di depan pintu.

"Jongin kau punya hutang penjelasan padaku!" pekik Baekhyun padahal dirinya sudah dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil oleh Chanyeol.

"Akan aku jelaskan semuanya, aku janji." Gumam Jongin setelah mobil benar-benar pergi dari halaman rumahnya. Jongin bergegas kembali ke dalam rumah.

Selesai makan Jongin memutuskan untuk mandi agar tubuh dan otaknya terasa segar. Setelah itu dia memilih memeriksa gambar yang akan menjadi karakter baru di komik edisi terbaru. Jongin sedang sibuk meneliti setiap detail gambar kala ponselnya bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari Sehun.

"Halo!" Jongin menjawab dengan nada jengkel.

" _Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu, kita pergi ke klinik Kakekku kau ingin menggugurkan kandunganmu kan? Kita lakukan secepat mungkin dan lupakan semuanya Kim Jongin."_

Jongin belum sempat memberi jawaban namun Sehun sudah memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Terdengar jelas jika Sehun sangat marah. "Haah…," Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, ia hentikan kegiatannya meneliti gambar pada layar komputer. "Apa aku keterlaluan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya bergerak pelan mengusap permukaan perutanya yang masih terasa datar sekarang.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian, terimakasih kepada **9488hunkai, geash, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Kamong Jjong, Waniey318, Mizukami Sakura-chan, Baegy0408, Veraseptian, ucinaze, .39, sejin kimkai, jonginisa, jjong86, raphlesia1, Athiyyah417, Anna-Love 17Carats, Park Jitta, Vampire DPS, KimRyeona19, milkylove00000170000, xx1031, ohkim9488, exoldkspcybxcs1, Devia494, sayakanoicinoe, Kim Jongin Kai, tokisaki, novisaputri09.** Terimakasih atas review kalian terimakasih banyak. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

Halo ini chapter enam selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, oh iya ini M-preg maaf warningnya kelewatan yang dulu-dulu. Yang tidak berkenan dengan pairing atau jalan ceritanya tidak usah dibaca daripada review yang menyakiti hati (curhat dikit). Happy Reading all….

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

 **Previous**

Selesai makan Jongin memutuskan untuk mandi agar tubuh dan otaknya terasa segar. Setelah itu dia memilih memeriksa gambar yang akan menjadi karakter baru di komik edisi terbaru. Jongin sedang sibuk meneliti setiap detail gambar kala ponselnya bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari Sehun.

"Halo!" Jongin menjawab dengan nada jengkel.

" _Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu, kita pergi ke klinik Kakekku kau ingin menggugurkan kandunganmu kan? Kita lakukan secepat mungkin dan lupakan semuanya Kim Jongin."_

Jongin belum sempat memberi jawaban namun Sehun sudah memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Terdengar jelas jika Sehun sangat marah. "Haah…," Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar, ia hentikan kegiatannya meneliti gambar pada layar komputer. "Apa aku keterlaluan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tapa sadar tangan kanannya bergerak pelan mengusap permukaan perutanya yang masih terasa datar sekarang.

 **BAB ENAM**

Jam enam pagi Jongin sudah siap, menunggu Sehun di depan pagar rumahnya. Mobil sudah dipanaskan dan dia tinggal menunggu si anak badung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tak lama Sehunpun keluar, ia melempar tatapan dingin pada Jongin. Jongin berpura-pura tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan itu. Sehun membuka pagar rumahnya dan melangkah keluar. "Kita naik taksi." Sehun berucap singkat dan datar tanpa bantahan.

"Kita bisa naik mobilku."

"Kita naik taksi." Sehun menekan kalimatnya.

Jongin mengalah ia mengembalikan mobilnya ke dalam halaman rumah. Sehun dengan setia menunggu di depan pagar rumah Jongin. "Ayo." Ucap Sehun kala Jongin mengunci pintu pagarnya.

"Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa sekali?" Jongin menggerutu.

"Aku hanya ingin semua ini cepat selesai, dan aku segera pergi."

"Kau akan pergi?" Jongin melempar tatapan bingung.

"Ya."

"Kemana?"

"Kau peduli?"

Tatapan tajam Sehun membuat Jongin gugup. "Terserah kau mau memberitahuku atau tidak." Jongin kembali berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Yang jelas keluar dari Negara ini, karena seseorang telah menghancurkan hidupku."

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, kenapa kalimat Sehun seolah menyalahkan dirinya. "Ini salahku?" bisik Jongin.

"Apa aku perlu memperjelasnya?!" Sehun menahan geram.

"Kau!" Jongi memekik kesal. "Kau yang telah…," Jongin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lupakan." Desis Jongin.

Saat keduanya sampai di depan gerbang perumahan sebuah taksi sudah menunggu, sepertinya Sehun sudah memesan taksi sebelumnya namun Jongin tak ingin bertanya apa-apa. Sehun membuka pintu penumpang belakang tanpa menoleh pada Jongin ia masuk terlebih dahulu. Jongin menyusul, keduanya duduk dengan berjarak. Sehun sepertinya sengaja merapatkan tubuhnya dengan pintu agar bahu dan lututnya tak bersinggungan dengan Jongin.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa, Jongin juga tak berniat untuk bersuara. Jongin melempar pandangannya pada jalanan yang mereka lalui. Jongin ingin sekali menjitak kepala Sehun, kenapa dia membuat semua ini seolah adalah kesalahannya. Padahal jelas sekali dalam persoalan ini siapa yang sebenarnya bersalah. Sehun. Oh Sehunlah yang bersalah.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan bangunan yang cukup besar, bercat putih. Jongin membaca tulisan di atas bangunan. Rumah sakit Ibu dan anak. Dahi Jongin berkerut dia mengikuti langkah Sehun memasuki bangunan, Jongin melirik wajah Sehun dari ekor matanya, Sehun nampak mengerikan dengan wajah datarnya dan kedua mata tajamnya. "Rumah Sakit milik kakekku beliau bersedia membantumu."

"Membantuku? Enak saja, dia juga membantumu."

"Kau yang tidak menginginkannya Jongin." Sehun membalas datar, Jongin mendesis malas, ia tak ingin menjawab dan tak ingin peduli. Jongin terperanjat ketika mereka melewati kamar bayi. Bayi-bayi yang baru lahir dalam balutan selimut merah muda dan biru, Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar dan mempercepat kedua langkah kakinya.

Sehun justru berhenti di depan ruangan itu menatap semua bayi yang baru lahir dari jendela kaca besar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Desis Jongin sambil menarik tangan kanan Sehun kasar.

"Lepas!" Bentak Sehun sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Sehun berjalan mendahului Jongin, mereka berbelok ke kanan keduanya sampai di depan sebuah pintu, Sehun mendorong pintu itu tanpa ragu lalu melangkah masuk Jongin mengikuti di belakang Sehun.

"Dia." Hanya itu yang Sehun katakan pada laki-laki paruh baya yang terlihat sangat bijaksana di hadapan mereka.

"Halo aku Hyunseong, kakek Sehun dan kau pasti Kim Jongin kan?" Jongin tersenyum sambil menyambut uluran tangan kakek Sehun, keduanya berjabat tangan. "Duduklah Jongin. Kau anak yang manis, maksudku wajahmu benar-benar manis."

"Terimakasih." Gumam Jongin tak bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Dua puluh delapan tahun." Jongin menjawab dengan suara pelan, jika kakek Sehun bersedia untuk membantu berarti beliau sudah mengetahui semuanya, cerita awal sampai akhir.

"Baiklah aku akan menerangkan semuanya secara singkat. Aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu Jongin tapi kau sudah mengambil keputusan jadi aku akan membantumu, Sehun juga memintaku untuk merahasiakan semua ini dari keluargamu aku akan membantu meski semua ini bisa dikatakan sebagai tindakan kejahatan."

"Jelaskan dengan cepat Kek!" Tuntut Sehun tak sabar.

Hyunseong mendesah perlahan. "Usia kandunganmu sangat muda jadi kau hanya akan meminum obat khusus, lalu yang terjadi adalah pendarahan dan sakit perut, resiko yang paling fatal rahimmu akan rusak dan diangkat, itu artinya di masa depan kau tidak bisa memiliki keturunan."

Jongin merasa waktu berhenti sekarang, keringat dingin muncul dengan cepat. "Aku beri waktu kau satu jam untuk berpikir, mungkin ini bisa mengubah niatmu." Hyunseong menyodorkan sebuah majalah kepada Jongin. "Aku dan Sehun akan menunggu di luar jika kau sudah siap tekan tombol ini aku akan masuk dengan perawatku." Hyunseong menunjukkan tombol berwarna putih yang ada di atas meja kerjanya kepada Jongin.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya tak mengatakan apa-apa, Hyunseong menepuk pundak kanan Jongin. Jongin hanya mematung mendengar suara pintu ditutup di belakangnya. Perlahan tangan kanan Jongin meraih sebuah majalah atau mungkin bisa dikatakan jurnal tentang perkembangan manusia kemudian membukanya.

 _ **Minggu ke-1 :**_

 _ini adalah minggu permulaan, bahkan pembuahan pun belum terjadi._

 _Proses pembentukan antara sperma dan telur yang memberikan informasi kepada tubuh bahwa telah ada calon bayi dalam rahim. Saat ini janin sudah memiliki segala bekal genetik, sebuah kombinasi unik berupa 23 jenis kromosom manusia._

"Astaga kenapa aku harus membaca majalah seperti ini?" Jongin mulai menggerutu untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Namun Jongin tak bisa memalingkan kedua matanya untuk membaca semua tulisan yang tertera.

 _ **Minggu ke-7:**_ _  
Akhir minggu ketujuh, panjangnya sekitar 5-13 mm dan beratnya 0,8 gram, kira-kira sebesar biji kacang hijau. Pucuk lengan mulai membelah menjadi bagian bahu dan tangan yang mungil. Jantung telah dibagi menjadi bilik kanan dan bilik kiri, begitu pula dengan saluran udara yang terdapat di dalam paru-paru_

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, majalah yang sedang ia baca terasa mengerikan sekarang, entah karena apa. Ia sendiri tak tahu alasannya.

 _ **Minggu ke-11 :**_

 _Panjang tubuhnya mencapai sekitar 6,5 cm. Baik rambut, kuku jari tangan dan kakinya mulai tumbuh. Sesekali di usia ini janin sudah menguap._

 _Gerakan demi gerakan kaki dan tangan, termasuk gerakan menggeliat, meluruskan tubuh dan menundukkan kepala, sudah bisa dirasakan. Bahkan, janin kini sudah bisa mengubah posisinya dengan berputar, memanjang, bergelung, yang kerap terasa menyakitkan sekaligus memberi sensasi kebahagiaan tersendiri_

 _ **Minggu ke-12 (3 bulan ):**_

 _Panjang fetus 6-7 cm (crown rump length), dengan berat sekitar 14 gram  
Pusat pertumbuhan tulang mulai timbul pada seluruh tulang janin  
Jari-jari dan kaki mulai terbentuk  
Kulit dan kuku mulai terbentuk  
Janin mulai bergerak spontan_

 _Bentuk wajah bayi lengkap, ada dagu dan hidung kecil. Jari-jari tangan dan kaki yang mungil terpisah penuh._

 _Mulai proses penyempurnaan seluruh organ tubuh. Bayi membesar beberapa millimeter setiap hari. Jari kaki dan tangan mulai terbentuk termasuk telinga dan kelopak mata._

 _ **Minggu ke-30 :**_

 _Lemak dan berat badan bayi terus bertambah sehingga bobot bayi sekarang sekitar 1400 gram dan panjangnya 27 cm. Karena ia semakin besar, gerakannya semakin terasa_

 _Mata indah bayi sudah mulai bergerak dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain dan dia sudah mulai belajar untuk membuka dan menutup matanya. Kini bayi sudah mulai memproduksi air mata. Berat badan bayi 1510-1550 gram, dengan tinggi 39-40 cm._

 _ **Minggu ke-37 :**_

 _Kepala bayi turun ke ruang pelvik. Bentuk bayi semakin membulat dan kulitnya menjadi merah jambu. Rambutnya tumbuh dengan lebat dan bertambah 5cm. Kuku terbentuk dengan sempurna. Bayi sudah bisa melihat adanya cahaya diluar rahim. Bayi pada saat ini sedang belajar untuk mengenal aktifitas harian, selain itu bayi juga sedang belajar untuk melakukan pernafasan walaupun pernafasannya masih dilakukan di dalam air. Berat badan bayi di minggu ini 2700-2800 gram, dengan tinggi 48-49 cm._

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Semua sangat mengejutkan dan luar biasa, pembentukan manusia, dan di sisi lain semua itu membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh keji berdarah dingin. Jongin berdiri cepat dari kursinya ia butuh udara segar sekarang paru-parunya terasa terhimpit. Jongin bergegas keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Jongin!" Jongin mengabaikan panggilan Sehun kedua langkah kakinya terus bergerak cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. "Jongin." Sehun berhasil menahan pundak kanan Jongin, menariknya perlahan membuat mereka berhadapan. Sehun melihat kedua mata sembab Jongin. "Jongin…," Sehun kembali memanggil nama Jongin kali ini dengan berbisik.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat bersalah sekaligus malu ia sempat memikirkan hal yang sangat keji. "Maaf," bisik Jongin. Sehun tak memberi tanggapan ia hanya memeluk tubuh Jongin, mendekapnya erat.

"Apa keputusanmu? Kau tetap akan menggugurkannya?" Sehun tersenyum saat ia merasakan kepala Jongin menggeleng pelan di dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menggugurkannya," bisik Jongin. "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu, mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga kalian." Bisik Sehun.

Perlahan Jongin menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sehun, ia tak mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun. Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat menyusul Jongin, keduanya berjalan bersama, beriringan. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi belanja?"

"Belanja? Untuk apa?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengeringkan kedua mata sembabnya.

"Tentu saja untuk kebutuhanmu dan bayi kita." Ucapan Sehun membuat kening Jongin berkerut. Suasana hati Sehun terlihat lebih baik sekarang, atau sangat baik bahkan. Tentu saja, karena semua ini adalah keinginan Sehun.

"Itukan masih lama Sehun." Jongin mencoba mencari alasan untuk menolak ajakan Sehun.

"Berbelanja bahan makanan bergizi dan sehat, ah ya susu hamil juga. Jongin apa selama ini kau makan dengan baik?"

"Jongin?!" Jongin memekik cukup kencang kemudian memukul lengan kanan Sehun bertubi-tubi. "Bocah sial! Aku lebih tua darimu! Jangan seenaknya memanggil namaku sesuka jidatmu!"

Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapi pukulan bertubu-tubi dari Jongin. "Selama ini kau makan dengan baik?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada santai seolah pukulan Jongin sama sekali tak menyakitinya.

Jongin yang lelah akhirnya berhenti memukuli lengan kanan Sehun. "Ya, aku makan dengan sehat. Selama ini aku hidup sehat, tidak merokok, tidak minum kopi, tidak minum alkohol."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan susu?"

"Aku minum susu, tapi susu sapi biasa. Bukan susu khusus—ya yang susu seperti itu." Jongin tak ingin menyebut susu khusus hamil.

"Kalau begitu kita belanja sekarang!" Sehun sangat antusias.

"Aku bisa membelinya sendiri."

"Tidak, kita beli di apotik milik kakekku." Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, tidak ada pilihan iapun pergi mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun.

Apotik terletak bersebelahan dengan bangunan klinik. Jongin berjalan di samping Sehun menuju konter. Ia mendengar Sehun menyebutkan salah satu merk susu kehamilan. Ia membeli dua kotak besar dan membayarnya. Jongin tidak tahu darimana Sehun mendapatkan uang, ia yakin jika Sehun meminta uang dari kedua orangtuanya. Sehun membawa tas plastik di tangan kanannya. "Kau mendapat uang darimana?" Jongin bertanya karena tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Aku bekerja." Sehun menoleh menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat jelas nampak ragu. "Aku menjadi model, aku melakukan pemotretan untuk merk pakaian, akhir musim dingin katalog baru diluncurkan tapi aku sudah mendapat bayaran di muka."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Aku akan bekerja keras, aku tidak akan meminta bantuan dari keluargaku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh." Jongin memilih diam, meski tak dipungkiri jika kalimat Sehun yang terdengar dewasa itu membuatnya merinding. "Jadi apa selanjutnya?"

"Kita pulang saja aku ingin tidur, aku sudah belanja kemarin."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Seperti saat pulang keduanya kembali dengan taksi namun suasana di dalam taksi kini sangat berbeda. Sehun tidak lagi pendiam, tatapannya juga tidak tajam dan terkesan memendam amarah. "Saat libur Natal nanti _Hyung_ ada rencana?"

"Aku belum tahu."

"Biasanya apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan?"

"Aku—di rumah menonton film."

"Apalagi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?"

"Aku belum memikirkan apa-apa."

"Baiklah, kabari aku jika semuanya sudah jelas." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, ia tak ingin menganggap ucapan Sehun terlalu serius.

Sesampainya di gerbang masuk perumahan, Sehun dan Jongin turun kemudian berjalan bersama. "Aku akan menabung untuk membeli rumah _Hyung_."

"Membeli rumah untuk apa?"

"Untuk tempat tinggal kita, aku akan bekerja keras dan mungkin aku akan keluar dari sekolah."

"Sehun!" Jongin memekik. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Sekarang semua tanggungjawabku."

"Jangan sampai keluar sekolah." Ucap Jongin. "Kau akan menyesal, kurasa keluargamu juga tak akan mengijinkan hal itu terjadi."

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mengecewakan Jongin hyung, mulai hari ini Jongin hyung dan bayi kita adalah tanggungjawabku." Jongin memilih untuk tak menjawab. "Lelah?"

"Tidak."

"Aku bisa menggendong _Hyung_ jika lelah."

"Tidak, aku masih kuat berjalan."

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. "Masuklah dan tidur yang nyenyak setelah bangun tidur jangan lupa menghubungi aku Jongin hyung." Jongin tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa mengangguk patuh dan tak melakukan perlawanan seperti biasa. "Selamat siang Jongin hyung."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat sebelum mendorong pagar dan masuk meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri di luar.

Jongin meletakkan dua kotak susu yang dibelikan Sehun ke dalam lemari penyimpanan makanan kemudian membuat segelas susu dan meminumnya, ia juga memakan setangkup roti tawar dengan tambahan telur dadar. Jongin mencampakkan gelas dan penggorengan kotor ke dalam bak cuci, ia berkumur kemudian pergi ke kamar.

Sebenarnya sebelum melakukan tes Jongin sudah curiga dengan kehamilannya sebab napsu makannya bertambah, dirinya juga mudah lelah sehingga banyak pekerjaannya yang selesai lebih lambat.

Tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini lebih lama lagi. Jongin sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tempat tidur, ia hampir memejamkan kedua matanya saat ponselnya berdering. "Sehun."

" _Maaf mengganggumu Jongin hyung, aku hanya ingin mengatakan besok sepulang sekolah aku akan mengantar Jongin hyung ke klinik untuk pemeriksaan pertama."_

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

" _Jika ada perubahan aku akan menghubungi Jongin hyung lagi."_

"Tentu."

" _Selamat tidur Jongin hyung_."

"Terimakasih Sehun." Jongin meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, ia berbaring miring ke kanan dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jongin tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya tidur siang, ia terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Setelah menemukan kesadarannya dengan penuh, Jongin tahu apa kejanggalan yang ia rasakan. "Sehun bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Kamar Jongin hyung tidak terkunci."

"Pagar depan dan pintu rumah bagaimana?"

"Aku menggandakan kuncinya." Bisik Sehun mempererat pelukannya pada perut Jongin namun tetap terasa lembut bagi Jongin. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kanan Jongin. "Aku merindukan Jongin hyung. Aku ingin berdekatakan dengan Jongin hyung terus."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba manja Sehun."

"Entahlah," balas Sehun. "Jongin hyung lapar?"

"Lumayan." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin dengan tiba-tiba ia duduk di atas ranjang tempat tidur Jongin. Jongin melempar tatapan bingung.

"Ayo makan diluar."

"Makan diluar?" Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Ayo makan diluar."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin. Sehun melompat turun dari tempat tidur, ia membuka lemari pakaian Jongin tanpa seijin pemiliknya. Ia menarik mantel musim dingin, syal, sarung tangan, dan topi rajut.

"Pakai semuanya _Hyung_. Jongin hyung harus tetap hangat." Jongin kembali menurut, Jongin tak ingin mengakui secara terang-terangan sekarang diapun ingin berdekatan dengan Sehun mungkin itu semua karena pengaruh janin yang tumbuh di dalam perutnya sekarang.

Sehun hanya memakai mantel berwarna hitam, tanpa syal, tanpa sarung tangan, tanpa topi rajutan yang akan menghangatkannya. "Kau yakin tak ingin memakai syal?"

"Ini sudah hangat, aku cukup tahan dingin."

"Jangan sampai sakit."

"Jongin hyung peduli?" Sehun tersenyum menatap kedua bola mata bulat Jongin dengan gesture menggoda. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sehun yang membuatnya cukup risih.

Jongin menatap bingung taksi berwarna hitam yang terparkir di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. "Sehun bukankah ini dilarang?"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin khusus."

"Ijin khusus? Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

Sehun tak menjawab ia menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut kemudian menuntunnya memasuki taksi. " _Hyung_ yakin tak menginginkan Brown lagi?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk Sehun, aku takut menelantarkan Brown."

"Hmmm….., sejujurnya aku juga tidak bisa mengurus binatang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Brown?!" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan cemas, ia takut jika Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya pada Brown.

"Aku menitipkan Brown di rumah Kakek dan Nenekku." Balas Sehun kemudian diiringi oleh senyuman lebar.

"Ahhh…," Jongin menghembuskan napas lega.

"Apa yang _Hyung_ pikirkan?"

"Aku berpikir jika kau melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya pada Brown, meracunnya agar dia menghilang karena kau tidak sanggup mengurusnya."

Sehun langsung menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya kepada Jongin. "Jongin hyung terlalu berpikiran buruk tentangku."

Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Kau melakukan tindakan aneh padaku." Jawaban Jongin membuat Sehun mengeluarkan tawa hambar dari bibir tipisnya.

Setengah jam kemudian taksi yang membawa Sehun dan Jongin sampai di depan bangunan kafe. Jongin menjulurkan lehernya keluar dari jendela sementara Sehun membayar ongkos taksi. "Jongin hyung keluar dulu." Kalimat Sehun menghentikan kesibukan Jongin, ia mendorong pintu belakang taksi dan melangkah keluar.

"Di sini tersedia berbagai macam menu makan siang." Sehun menerangkan sementara Jongin hanya diam mendengarkan. "Besok Jongin hyung libur kerja?"

"Aku harus bekerja tapi saat kau menghubungiku aku akan langsung pergi, kita bertemu di klinik saja."

"Hmmm," Sehun menggumam jelas sekali ia tak setuju dengan jawaban Jongin. Namun, Jongin tidak peduli dia akan tetap bekerja kecuali jika tubuhnya benar-benar tidak kuat untuk beraktifitas. Sejauh ini tubuhnya baik-baik saja, abaikan perutnya yang mudah lapar dan mudah mengantuk.

"Kau ingin duduk di mana?" Sehun bertanya sembari melirik Jongin.

"Terserahlah." Balas Jongin acuh tak acuh.

"Kita duduk di dekat jendela bagaimana?"

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Ayo." Ajak Sehun, Jonginpun berjalan mengikuti Sehun di belakang.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan, Sehun langsung menarik buku menu dari hadapan Jongin. "Biar aku yang memilihkan. Kimchi terlalu pedas, Ddeokbokki juga terlalu pedas dan ini kurang bergizi untukmu."

"Ramyeon?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak akan mengijinkan Jongin hyung makan mie." Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar mulai malas dengan sikap Sehun. "Ini untuk kebaikan Jongin hyung." Ucapan Sehun hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan masakan Jepang?"

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkannya, banyak masakan Jepang yang sehat kecuali yang mentah. Jongin hyung tidak boleh memakan makanan mentah kecuali buah-buahan itupun setelah dicuci bersih."

"Pilihkan saja yang menurutmu baik Oh Sehun." Jongin benar-benar jengkel sekarang rasanya ia ingin melakukan kekerasan pada Sehun. "Lama-lama aku tarik rambutmu," bisik Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Huh?!"

"Apa Jongin hyung mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu." Balas Jongin sambil melempar tatapannya ke arah jalan. Ketika Jongin menoleh Sehun sudah menyerahkan tulisan menu kepada salah seorang pelayan membuat Jongin tidak bisa membaca terlebih dahulu apa yang Sehun tulis. "Kau memesan apa?"

"Makanan yang sehat untuk Jongin hyung."

Jongin mengacuhkan Sehun ia menarik buku menu yang sedang Sehun pegang. Kedua mata Jongin membola kala membaca bagian menu yang tertulis paling belakang. "Jangan katakan…," Jongin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Aku memesan makan siang sehat untuk ibu hamil muda." Kening Jongin langsung berkerut dan kali ini ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk menarik rambut Sehun dengan kuat.

"Aaahhh…," Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak meski dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Menyebalkan sekali." Dengus Jongin sambil melepas tarikan tangannya dari rambut Sehun.

Saat pesanan di sajikan Jongin merasa semakin kesal. Sehun memesan semangkuk ramyeon lezat, bubble tea, pie cokelat, sedangkan untuk Jongin semangkuk nasi merah, sup ikan, dan segelas besar jus tomat. "Setelah di rumah Jongin hyung harus minum susu."

"Aku tahu." Dengus Jongin. Keduanya mulai memakan semua yang dipesan Sehun dengan tenang. Jongin tak lagi marah karena dia merasa marahpun tidak ada gunanya.

Jongin terdiam kala Sehun menyerahkan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar semua makanan yang dipesan. "Kita bisa menggunakan milikku."

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Balas Jongin menyerah.

Keduanya berjalan bersama keluar dari kafe. "Jongin hyung aku mau membeli kue beras pedas dulu."

"Ya."

"Jongin hyung duduk di sana dulu ya." Sehun menunjuk kursi di depan pot bunga. " _Hyung_." Ucap Sehun memastikan jika Jongin benar-benar duduk di tempat yang ia inginkan. Jonginpun melangkah menuju bangku semen dan duduk di sana. Sehun berdiri mengantre bersama pelanggan lain. Kurang lebih lima belas menit barulah Sehun mendapatkan camilan yang diinginkannya.

Sehun duduk di samping Jongin mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya kemudian menikmati kue beras pedasnya. "Banyak sekali kau membeli kue beras pedas."

"Ya, aku suka makanan pedas akhir-akhir ini."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jongin.

"Aku juga mual di pagi hari dan tiba-tiba tidak menyukai makanan yang biasanya sangat aku sukai. Kurasa karena aku terlalu menyayangi bayi kita Jongin hyung." Jongin memilih diam tak menanggapi. "Taksinya sampai." Ucap Sehun dengan ceria, ia menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin menariknya lembut menuju taksi.

"Kau memesan taksi?"

"Ya, untuk Jongin hyung setiap hari Jongin hyung tidak boleh mengendarai mobil saat bekerja. Maaf Jongin hyung aku belum memiliki izin mengemudi mobil." Jongin tak menjawab dia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam taksi terlebih dahulu. Di dalam taksi Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin lembut. "Bisakah _Hyung_ mencintaiku sedikit saja mulai hari ini?"

 **TBC**

Terimakasih pada para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih kepada **cute, elferani, Narundana, cherry, Ranhy, hunnie, kimkai88, sejin kimkai, exoldkspcybxcs1, cokelat, ParkJitta, ucinaze, TrapOne, Waniey318, Devia494, VampireDPS, askasufa, KimRyeona19, Nini no Sekai, Athiyyah417, milylove0000170000, sayakanoicione, Anna-Love 17Carats, Baegyo0408, geash, jonginisa, vipbigbang74, ade park, ohkim9488, 9488hunkai, jjong86, .39, novisaputri09, RHLH17, , Mizukami Sakura-chan, tokisaki** untuk review kalian sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

Halo ini chapter tujuh selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all and enjoy.

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

 **Previous**

Sehun duduk di samping Jongin mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya kemudian menikmati kue beras pedasnya. "Banyak sekali kau membeli kue beras pedas."

"Ya, aku suka makanan pedas akhir-akhir ini."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jongin.

"Aku juga mual di pagi hari dan tiba-tiba tidak menyukai makanan yang biasanya sangat aku sukai. Kurasa karena aku terlalu menyayangi bayi kita Jongin hyung." Jongin memilih diam tak menanggapi. "Taksinya sampai." Ucap Sehun dengan ceria, ia menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin menariknya lembut menuju taksi.

"Kau memesan taksi?"

"Ya, untuk Jongin hyung setiap hari Jongin hyung tidak boleh mengendarai mobil saat bekerja. Maaf Jongin hyung aku belum memiliki izin mengemudi mobil." Jongin tak menjawab dia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam taksi terlebih dahulu. Di dalam taksi Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin lembut. "Bisakah _Hyung_ mencintaiku sedikit saja mulai hari ini?"

 **BAB TUJUH**

Alis Jongin berkedut kala membaca isi pesan Sehun yang lebih mirip terror atau iklan layanan masyarakat dibanding pesan singkat.

 _Jongin hyung selamat pagi, sebelum berangkat sekolah aku ingin mengingatkan makan yang benar, jangan lupa minum susu, taksi akan datang tepat pukul delapan, istirahat yang cukup, jangan stres, jangan mengangkat sesuatu yang berat, kita bertemu di klinik pukul tiga sore aku mencintaimu dan bayi kita Jongin hyung._

Jongin mencampakkan ponselnya di atas meja sedangkan dirinya duduk menikmati semangkuk sereal dengan susu sapi yang sudah di sterilkan atau di pasteurisasi. Oh, jangan lupakan segelas susu khusus masa kehamilan rasa cokelat dalam gelas besar di samping mangkuk. "Lama-lama aku mabuk susu." Gerutu Jongin. Setalah acara sarapan selesai Jongin bergegas keluar tanpa membersihkan piring dan gelas kotornya toh dirinya tinggal seorang diri sekarang.

Jongin tak ingin membuat pengemudi taksi yang diperintah Sehun menunggunya. Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun taksi berwarna hitam itu sudah berada di depan pagar tepat pukul delapan pagi. Jongin berjalan pelan melintasi halaman rumahnya, ia tidak akan menurut begitu saja kepada Sehun tapi melihat pengorbanan Sehun rasanya tidak baik untuk menolak.

"Sehun, ternyata kau benar-benar bocah tengil yang licik dan cerdas," gerutu Jongin sembari mendorong pintu pagar, menguncinya kembali kemudian masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kim Jongin, mulai hari ini saya Hangeng akan mengantar jemput Anda."

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin menjawab ramah, ia tak akan menunjukkan sikap menyebalkan kepada semua orang meski di dalam hatinya ia benar-benar menekan amarah sekarang.

Jongin benar-benar tidak tahan berada di dalam taksi, terlalu lama biasanya ia bisa sampai di kantor sepuluh atau paling lama lima belas menit tapi sekarang bahkan hampir setengah jam. Pantatnya terpaksa duduk di atas kursi berlapis kulit sintetis yang tidak nyaman. "Bisakah lebih cepat?" Jongin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya dan sedikit mengeluh.

"Saya tidak boleh mengemudi di atas empat puluh kilometer per jam."

"Astaga!" Jongin memekik pelan, benar-benar membuat frustasi. Dan Hangeng hanya bisa tersenyum meminta maaf, yang tak terlihat oleh Jongin karena dia bahkan tak berminat untuk melirik spion.

Sesampainya di kantor Jongin membuka pintu taksi dengan tergesa, menutupnya dengan sedikit tambahan tenaga karena kesal, dan ia tak mengucapkan terimakasih semua sopan santun itu menguap entah kemana. Dan kekesalannya bertambah saat ponselnya berdering. "Astaga, apa kau tidak sedang belajar sekarang?!"

" _Tidak, aku sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas dan aku ijin ke toilet. Apa Jongin hyung sudah sampai di kantor?"_

"Ya."

" _Semuanya berjalan dengan baik?"_

"Ya."

" _Jongin….,"_

"Kau kirim pesan saja kita bertemu di klinik. Aku sibuk." Jongin memotong kalimat Sehun dan mengakhiri panggilan Sehun. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam menghembuskannya perlahan. "Seharusnya aku tidak marah-marah." Ucap Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Halo Jongin."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat sapaan ramah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang selalu penasaran lantas mengikuti Jongin ke ruangannya.

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada." Jongin duduk di belakang meja kerja menyalakan komputer dan membuka file pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan.

"Semua harus selesai sebelum lusa."

"Aku tahu _Hyung_ , akan aku lakukan sebaik mungkin."

"Jangan terlalu stres nikmati saja. Ah ya, Baekhyun ingin tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi dan kau sengaja mengabaikan panggilan Baekhyun?"

"Aku sibuk, banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Biasakah Chanyeol hyung pergi? Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengusir, aku butuh ketenangan untuk mengerjakan semua ini."

"Tentu Jongin, jika butuh sesuatu jangan segan memanggilku." Chanyeol melihat Jongin mengangguk cepat dengan kedua mata yang telah sibuk menatap layar komputer. Chanyeol memilih keluar karena Jongin terlihat jelas sedang tak ingin diganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh Sehun."

"Ya, Kyungsoo hyung."

"Guru memanggilmu untuk kembali ke kelas."

"Ah sudah selama itukah aku pergi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ada masalah?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil melirik ponsel di tangan kanan Sehun.

"Tidak ada, ah kecuali satau hal Taemin akan marah karena aku akan mengganti jadwal latihan menjadi malam."

"Kau punya acara di sore hari?"

"Hmm, ada acara pemotretan dan hal lainnya."

"Akan aku sampaikan pada Taemin tapi kemarahan Taemin kau sendiri yang menanggung."

"Aku tahu." Balas Sehun, keduanya keluar dari toilet bersama dan berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong kelas.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pelan pintu kelas. "Masuk." Suara lembut seorang perempuan dewasa menyambut kedatangan keduanya.

"Sehun apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Jessica saem." Balas Sehun sambil sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju bangkunya yang tepat berada di samping kiri bangku Kyungsoo.

"Sehun." Perhatian Sehun yang tadi berada pada buku matematikanya terpecah saat Taemin yang duduk di belakangnya memanggil dirinya. "Kau tahu, Luhan hyung bertanya padaku banyak hal tentangmu."

"Bertanya apa?"

"Tempat tinggal dan nomor ponselmu."

"Kau memberinya?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa menolak senior?"

"Terserahlah."

"Bukan hanya Luhan hyung tapi adik Jessica saem juga, Krystal."

"Krystal?"

"Oh Sehun dan Lee Taemin, kalian berdua murid cerdas tapi Ibu tidak akan tebang pilih untuk memberi hukuman." Jessica memberi peringatan.

"Maaf." Ucap Sehun dan Taemin bersamaan, Sehun lantas meneggakkan tubuhnya kembali sedangkan Taemin berusaha keras untuk tidak memberitahukan semuanya kepada Sehun.

Informasi dari Taemin membuat Sehun kehilangan konsentrasinya, ia mulai berpikir untuk apa dua seniornya itu mencari tahu tempat tinggal serta nomor telponnya. Sehun merasakan kemeja bagian belakangnya ditarik pelan, Sehun menoleh cepat ke belakang dan Taemin mengoperkan secarik kertas.

 _Kau tahu Luhan hyung dan Krystal Jung model, jangan sampai kalian bekerjasama, berpose mesra, jangan sampai Jongin hyung tercintamu cemburu._

Taemin benar-benar menyebalkan, dan jangan lupakan emoticon yang dia gunakan berupa wajah dengan lidah terjulur. Sehun meremas kertas kecil itu kemudian melesakkan sobekan kertas di bawah laci meja. "Aku setia dengan Jongin hyung terserah mereka mau melakukan apa," gerutu Sehun pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menarik ranselnya dengan kasar menyandangnya pada bahu kanan dengan tergesa bahkan sebelum bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah benar-benar berhenti. "Sehun." Taemin menarik tali ransel Sehun.

"Kita latihan malam ya pukul delapan bagaimana? Aku ada urusan."

"Apa?"

"Ke suatu tempat dan pemotretan tapi aku janji sudah selesai pukul delapan malam, aku langsung ke rumahmu."

Taemin mengerutkan kening, ia lantas menarik lengan kanan Sehun dan memojokkan Sehun ke tempat yang aman tak terlihat oleh siapapun di samping deretan loker. "Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, dari yang lain, dari sahabat-sahabatmu?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga kiri Taemin. "Aku harus bekerja untuk bayiku dan pergi mengantarkan Jongin hyung periksa." Sehun berbisik sangat pelan namun Taemin mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Taemin menarik tubuhnya, mendongak menatap kedua mata tajam Sehun dengan tatapan terkejut. "Wah…," gumamnya. "Aku akan jadi paman di usia muda. Itu hebat sekali." Sambung Taemin kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah kau bisa pergi tapi datanglah pukul delapan malam jangan terlambat atau aku akan mengutukmu."

Sehun menggeleng cepat, ia takut dengan kutukan Taemin yang sering mengatakan siapapun yang mengingkari janji dengannya akan sakit perut alias diare dan itu berhasil. "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan mengutukku aku akan datang pukul delapan malam tepat, bahkan lebih cepat. Tapi jika aku telat tolong kutuk hal lain jangan sakit perut."

"Ah ketampananmu hilang, bagaimana?"

"Kurasa itu terlalu kejam."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku menemukan uang milyaran Won."

"Itu bukan kutukan bodoh!" Taemin berteriak kesal dan hampir mendaratkan pukulannya pada kepala Sehun namun Sehun lebih cepat menghindar.

"Aku pasti datang! Aku pergi dulu ya!" Pekik Sehun disela kegiatan menyelamatkan dirinya dari pukulan Taemin yang lumayan sakit, lebih sakit dibanding Jongin.

Hal pertama di dalam pikiran Sehun adalah pergi ke kantor Jongin menemui Jongin, mengobrol, kemudian mengantar Jongin periksa, pemotretan karena dirinya harus bekerja sekarang, dan masalah Taemin ada di urutan terakhir. Sungguh, Sehun akan meminta maaf kepada Taemin disaat yang tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sudah menyelesaikan hampir seluruh pekerjaannya, ia istirahat dan memakan bekal yang dibawa dari rumah. Baiklah, ini sedikit menyebalkan karena dirinya harus membawa bekal dari rumah meski bekal itu sudah dia pesan bukan dimasak sendiri. Tetap saja merepotkan biasanya ia tak makan sebanyak ini.

"Jongin!"

Jongin hampir tersedak roti gandum melihat kedatangan Baekhyun yang heboh. Ia cepat-cepat meraih botol air minum yang diisi jus apel, meminum isinya dengan kalap. "Bisakah datang dengan tenang?!"

Baekhyun mendudukkan pantatnya ke atas kursi di hadapan Jongin, mengabaikan protes Jongin. "Kau tidak mengabariku, kau sengaja mengabaikan panggilanku, Minho bilang kau belum memberi kejelasan." Baekhyu mengucapkan semuanya dengan cepat.

"Apakah Minho harus mengatakan semuanya padamu _Hyung_?"

"Ya, kami sangat dekat seperti saudara kandung jadi dia selalu bercerita apapun." Baekhyun menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Aku belum memikirkan apa-apa."

"Kau bilang kau mencintai Minho jadi apa yang kau pikirkan Jongin!" Jengkel Baekhyun. "Dan sejak kapan kau membawa bekal sehat?!"

Jongin mengabaikan semua kicauan Baekhyun dan memilih untuk memuaskan perutnya. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyilangkan kakinya. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau membuka mulut Kim Jongin." Jongin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan acuh. "Kenapa kau bersikap menyebalkan padaku Jongin."

"Aku tidak bersikap menyebalkan Baekhyun hyung, _Hyung_ saja yang terlalu berlebihan memikirkan urusan sepele ini."

"Sepele? Kau katakan ini sepele Kim Jongin?!" Pekik Baekhyun histeris. "Ini menyangkut masa depanmu."

Jongin menggaruk pelipis kanannya. "Baekhyun hyung pikirkan saja tentang pernikahan hyung apa temanya, tanggal berapa, tahun berapa, ingin punya anak berapa, ya, hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak sadar jika aku mencemaskanmu Jongin."

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika sudah siap."

"Kapan itu? Kapan kau siap?!"

"Aku sendiri juga belum tahu."

"Hari ini." Kalimat Baekhyun membuat Jongin tak bisa mengucapkan kalimat balasan. "Minho akan datang ke sini dan kau katakan apa keputusanmu!"

"Jangan seperti itu Baekhyun hyung, inikan hidupku jangan mengaturku seperti itu." Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, tatapan Baekhyun terlihat mengerikan. "Maaf _Hyung_ bukan maksudku seperti itu." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya cepat kemudian melangkah keluar. "Salah lagi," gerutu Jongin menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan sebal bercampur penyesalan. "Tapi jika Baekhyun hyung menghubungi Minho bagaimana?!" Tiba-tiba Jongin panik dan bergegas pergi, keluar dari kantor.

Jongin melihat Baekhyun menuju ruangan Chanyeol. "Aduh bagaimana ya, mengganggu atau tidak tapi kalau Baek hyung menghubungi Minho bisa kacau." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya berulang kali, mungkin ujung-ujung kukunya sudah menggores kulit tengkuknya sekarang. "Ah aku tahu." Jongin langsung menghubungi Chanyeol meski jarak ruangan Chanyeol hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

" _Halo Jongin."_ Pada nada sambung kedua Chanyeol menjawab panggilan Jongin.

" _Hyung_ tolong cegah Baekhyun hyung menghubungi Minho hyung."

" _Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa Jongin."_

"Ya! Pilih aku atau Baekhyun hyung!" Jongin berteriak keras tak peduli dengan tatapan para stafnya.

BRAK! Pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka dengan kasar. "Jongin apa maksudmu dengan memilih?!" Baekhyun berteriak keras, Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat dan melarikan diri ke dalam ruangan kerjanya. Tak lupa mengunci pintu.

"Sungguh mengerikan," bisik Jongin dengan punggung menempel pada daun pintu ruangannya.

"Jongin keluar kau!" Jongin menjauh dari pintu ia tak ingin telinganya terganggu akibat teriakkan Baekhyun. Mengabaikan teriakkan penuh amarah Baekhyun, kini perhatian Jongin tertuju pada layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip tanpa suara. Panggilan dari Sehun.

"Halo." Jawab Jongin setengah hati.

" _Jongin hyung aku pulang lebih awal, aku akan ke kantormu."_

"Apa?!" Demi apapun Jongin tak ingin Sehun dilihat oleh seorangpun yang ada di kantornya.

" _Aku sudah ada di depan kantor Jongin hyung_."

Napas Jongin tercekat, ia harus berpikir cepat sebelum si anak badung itu melangkah memasuki kantornya. "Aku lapar! Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama?! Tunggu aku di luar gedung."

" _Ah baiklah kalau begitu…,"_ Jongin mengakhiri panggilan Sehun tanpa menunggu si lawan bicara menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jongin bergegas mematikan komputer menarik ransel dan membuka pintu yang tadinya dia kunci.

"Jongin!" Wajah marah Baekhyun menyambut Jongin.

"Maaf Baek hyung, itu bukan apa-apa aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol hyung di luar hubungan kakak-adik." Jongin memasang wajah memelas. "Aku tidak enak badan Baek hyung."

"Ah benarkah?!" seketika raut kesal Baekhyun berganti dengan raut kecemasan, ia mencoba meraba dahi Jongin, namun Jongin melangkah mundur.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Aku pulang sekarang, sampaikan pada Chanyeol semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan aku kirimkan ke emailnya."

"Akan aku sampaikan."

"Terimakasih Baek hyung." Baekhyun mengangguk cepat tatapannya tertuju pada Jongin, Jongin cepat-cepat melarikan diri sebelum Baekhyun curiga dan bertanya banyak hal. Sebelum Baekhyun tahu jika dirinya sedang berbohong.

Jongin berjalan cepat menuju lantai dasar, kantornya hanya terdiri dari dua lantai. Bangunannya juga tidak besar lebih mirip rumah toko sebenarnya. Namun, seluruh staf menyebut tempat ini sebagai kantor. "Sehun." Sehun yang tadinya sedang berdiri menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Jongin dengan tersenyum.

"Jongin hyung ingin makan apa?"

"Kau pasti menyuruhku makan makanan yang sehat." Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Sebenarnya aku belum terlalu lapar." Jongin melihat alis Sehun bertaut. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke klinik sekarang, baru pergi membeli makanan setelahnya?"

"Hmmm, kurasa ide bagus. Kita cari taksi dulu."

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat sambil sesekali melihat ke belakang memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Jongin hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Satu minggu lagi aku ikut kompetisi menari, apa Jongin hyung bisa datang?"

"Hari apa?"

"Minggu, Jongin hyung seharusnya libur kan?"

"Aku belum tahu." Balas Jongin mengabaikan tatapan kecewa dari Sehun.

"Jongin hyung…," Sehun tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Jongin menghentikan taksi. Sehun terpaksa menelan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan. Di dalam taksi Jongin memakai _earphone,_ sengaja agar Sehun tak mencoba untuk berbicara dengan dirinya. Sehun melirik Jongin sebal namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lewati.

Sesampainya di depan bangunan rumah sakit khusus ibu dan anak milik kakek Sehun, Jongin keluar dari taksi terlebih dahulu, mengacuhkan kehadiran Sehun. "Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Kakek." Ucap Sehun, Jongin yang sudah menurunkan volume musiknya bisa mendengar ucapan Sehun cukup jelas namun Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sehun bergegas menjajari Jongin mengabaikan tatapan tidak setuju dari Jongin, mereka memasuki ruangan yang sama seperti dulu. Ruangan yang rencanannya Jongin gunakan untuk menggugurkan janinnya. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan kenangan buruk di masa lalu. "Ayo." Ucap Sehun sambil mendorong pintu ruangan ke dalam.

"Sehun, Jongin." Hyunseong menyambut keduanya dengan ramah. Jongin mencoba tersenyum sedangkan Sehun menampilkan senyuman lebar terbaiknya. "Kau sudah siap untuk pemeriksaan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Sehun berniat untuk duduk ketika Jongin mencegahnya. "Bisakah kau keluar Sehun? Aku ingin melakukannya seorang diri." Sehun mengangguk lemah tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Dan Hyunseong hanya bisa menatap penuh iba punggung cucunya.

Sehun duduk di depan ruangan. Ia menarik ransel dan mengambil botol air minuman isotonik. Sudah seminggu ini dirinya hampir tak bisa makan sama sekali karena semua jenis makanan yang ia makan akan dimuntahkan kembali. Sehun tak memberitahu siapapun ia tak ingin merepotkan Kris dan membuat cemas kedua orangtuanya. Sehun yakin semua yang ia alami akibat kehamilan Jongin, jadi Sehun dengan senang hati menerima penderitaan kecil ini.

Berulang kali Sehun melirik ponselnya, kemudian melirik pintu ruangan tempat Jongin berada. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, ia ingin tahu namun sayang Jongin melarangnya untuk tetap berada di dalam ruangan. Pintu ruangan terbuka setelah satu jam Sehun menunggu. "Apa hasilnya Jongin hyung?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, kakekmu meminta aku datang akhir bulan ini, berarti dua minggu lagi."

"Apa Jongin hyung juga menceritakan soal kondisi tubuh _Hyung_ yang lemah dengan udara dingin?"

"Ya."

"Lalu saran Kakek?"

"Aku harus makan makanan yang sehat, memperbanyak konsumsi buah dan air putih, lalu tidak lagi mengkonsumi pil vitamin."

"Hmmm." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Apa kita akan pergi makan?" Kening Sehun langsung berkerut, sejujurnya saat Jongin membatalkan rencana untuk makan bersama Sehun meras sangat lega.

"Maaf Jongin hyung, aku ada pemotretan Jongin hyung tidak apa-apa kan makan seorang diri?" Sehun bertanya dengan menyembunyikan setengah kebenarannya.

"Baiklah, lalu kau akan langsung pergi ke tempat pemotretanmu?"

"Aku akan pulang untuk berganti pakaian."

"Aku juga pulang, kita bisa pergi bersama." Jongin yakin di hari biasa ia tak akan menawarkan diri dengan ramah kepada Sehun, kali ini ia tetap menyalahkan kehamilannya yang membuat dirinya merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Sehun.

"Tentu." Sehun membalas singkat namun senyuman di wajahnya terlihat begitu lebar. Jongin harus memalingkan wajah agar dirinya tak tersenyum juga. "Aku bahagia semuanya baik-baik saja." Jongin memilih bungkam, keduanya berjalan bersama meninggalkan rumah sakit ibu dan anak. "Jongin hyung apa sebaiknya aku mulai mencari nama untuk bayi kita?" Sehun melempar tatapan antusias kepada Jongin.

"Terserah kau saja." Keduanya berdiri di trotoar menunggu taksi datang, taksi yang sudah Sehun pesan. Jongi memperhatikan Sehun baik-baik. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja Jongin hyung, ada apa?"

"Kau—terlihat pucat, maksudku kulitmu memang sangat putih tapi sekarang terlihat berbeda."

"Aku baik-baik saja kurasa itu hanya pengaruh dari sinar matahari, karena itu kulitku tampak berbeda."

"Ya, kurasa karena itu." Balas Jongin memilih untuk percaya. "Setelah pemotretan kau langsung pulang?"

"Tidak, aku harus berlatih dengan Taemin, dia salah satu sahabatku kami akan mengikuti kompetisi menari bersama."

"Ah begitu, jangan terlalu lelah jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik kau berada di tingkat akhir bukan?"

"Ya." Sehun menjawab singkat ia terlalu terpesona dengan perhatian Jongin yang tak biasa terhadap dirinya.

"Taksi datang." Kalimat Jongin menghancurkan momen indah yang ingin Sehun nikmati lebih lama, momen saat harapan agar Jongin memperhatikannya terwujud meski hanya sebentar.

"Jongin hyung tidak memakai _earphone_ untuk mengacuhkan aku kan?"

"Tidak, aku sedang mempertimbangkan musik yang cocok untuk game terbaru yang akan kami keluarkan."

"Ah rupanya itu!" Sehun memekik bahagia. "Aku membaca semua komik dari perusahaan Jongin hyung, aku juga memainkan semua game yang perusahaan _Hyung_ keluarkan."

"Te—terimakasih." Jongin membalas canggung terlalu terkejut dengan reaksi Sehun, atau lebih tepatnya merasa takut sebab ia merasa Sehun mengetahui dirinya lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. "Sehun!" Jongin memekik pelan kala Sehun memeluk pinggangnya menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Tubuh Jongin benar-benar tegang sekarang.

"Masuk saja Paman!" pekik Sehun kala taksi menurunkan kecepatan di depan gerbang masuk perumahan.

"Tapi ada plakat larangan?" si sopir taksi menoleh singkat ke bangku belakang dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa masuk saja. Aku yang bertanggungjawab penuh jika terjadi sesuatu." Si sopir taksi mengangguk cepat kemudian menjalankan taksi melewati gerbang perumahan.

Kedua mata Jongin membola kala melihat mobil siapa yang terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya ia bergegas keluar mengambil kesempatan saat Sehun membayar ongkos taksi. "Jongin." Sapa Minho diiringi senyuman lebar.

"Halo, Minho hyung."

"Kau darimana?"

"Aku…," Jongin tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa.

"Periksa kehamilan." Sehun menjawab tegas sambil memeluk pinggang Jongin erat.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian, terimakasih kepada **saya sayya, Wiwitdyas1, NishiMala, Agin, alv, hunhun, htyoung, kimkai88, ariska, ade park, Hun94Kai88, miyuk, cheryy, elferani, Nonu, thal, Aloha, 1234, typo's hickeys, KJ, cute, elshii, Addelia Yoma823, yuvikimm97, elidamia98, 1004baekie, raphlesia1, tchandra07tc, MooN48, Kamong Jjong, ParkJitta, VampireDPS, jungdongah, geash, vipbigbang74, Kim Jongin Kai, fitrysukma39, saniathbbbv, Anna-Love 17Carats, jjong86, KimRyeona19, Athiyyah417, ucinaze, Veraseptian, askasufa, Wendyblu, Devia494, RHLH17, cokelat, Baegy0408, chanzhr, park28sooyah, milkylove0000170000, WyfZooey, exoldkspcybxcs1, ulfah cuittybeams , Waniey318, xx1031, ohkim9488, sayakanoicinoe, tokisaki, sejin kimkai, novisaputri09.** Terimakasih untuk review kalian sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

Halo ini chapter delapan selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all…

 **Previous**

"Masuk saja Paman!" pekik Sehun kala taksi menurunkan kecepatan di depan gerbang masuk perumahan.

"Tapi ada plakat larangan?" si sopir taksi menoleh singkat ke bangku belakang dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa masuk saja. Aku yang bertanggungjawab penuh jika terjadi sesuatu." Si sopir taksi mengangguk cepat kemudian menjalankan taksi melewati gerbang perumahan.

Kedua mata Jongin membola kala melihat mobil siapa yang terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya ia bergegas keluar mengambil kesempatan saat Sehun membayar ongkos taksi. "Jongin." Sapa Minho diiringi senyuman lebar.

"Halo, Minho hyung."

"Kau darimana?"

"Aku…," Jongin tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa.

"Periksa kehamilan." Sehun menjawab tegas sambil memeluk pinggang Jongin erat.

 **BAB DELAPAN**

"Siapa dia Jongin? Dan apa yang dia katakan?" Minho melempar tatapan bingung kepada Jongin dan seorang anak laki-laki di samping Jongin.

"Jongin hyung sedang hamil, dia mengandung anakku." Sehun membalas tegas menatap Minho tajam. Minho tertawa hambar tangan kanannya terulur untuk meraih tangan Jongin namun Sehun menepis tangan itu cepat. "Mulai hari ini jangan mengganggu Jongin hyung lagi, dia milikku setelah usiaku cukup kami akan menikah."

"Jongin, seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku jika kau sudah bersama orang lain, jangan membuatku menunggu dan seolah memberi harapan."

"Minho hyung aku bisa menjelaskan padamu."

"Tidak." Minho menjawab singkat kemudian tersenyum. "Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun pada pinggangnya kemudian bergegas mengejar Minho. "Minho hyung." Sekali lagi mencoba untuk menghentikan kepergian Minho.

"Jongin sudahlah." Minho melempar tatapan kecewa dan terluka. "Jadi apa pilihanmu sekarang?"

Jongin memang mencintai Minho tapi bagaimana dengan bayinya? Sehun berhak atas bayi yang kini tumbuh di dalam rahimnya. Jongin ingin mengatakan cinta, sungguh ia ingin menerima perasaan Minho. "Maafkan aku Minho hyung, maaf." Minho mengangguk pelan kemudian ia memilih untuk melangkah memasuki mobilnya.

Jongin menatap punggung Minho kecewa, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan menjadi orang bodoh sekarang. "Jauhi laki-laki itu." Bisik Sehun. Jongin memilih pergi mengacuhkan Sehun. "Jongin hyung."

"Pergilah, kau ada urusan setelah ini." Sehun bergegas menghampiri pagar rumah Jongin yang tertutup dan hendak dikunci.

"Jongin hyung akan menghubungiku kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan, apapun akan dilakukannya agar Sehun pergi. Dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir tentang Minho, tentang Sehun, tentang bayinya, tentang keluarganya. Cepat atau lambat ia harus membuka mulut untuk memberi penjelasan kepada semua orang. Sehun melempar tatapan cemas ia tak ingin Jongin memikirkan banyak hal, sungguh apa yang Jongin pikirkan benar-benar tampak jelas di wajahnya, setelah Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah barulah Sehun benar-benar melangkah pulang.

Kris menatap kedatangan Sehun dengan tajam. Sehun yang tadi melewatkan kehadiran Kris langsung melangkah mundur dan mengamati kakaknya yang sedang berdiri, bersandar pada meja makan. "Wah sudah pulang dari acara kaburnya?" Sindir Sehun.

"Aku tidak kabur, aku melakukan penelitian." Jawaban Kris hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah dari adiknya. "Aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu Sehun."

"Tentang apa? Aku sibuk, ada pemotretan."

"Hanya sebentar duduklah." Sebenarnya Sehun tak ingin menurut tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya sepertinya Kris sedang sangat serius. Sehun menarik salah satu kursi kayu kemudian duduk.

"Aku sudah duduk." Ucap Sehun dengan nada malas. Kris lantas duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau menghamili Jongin hyung?"

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat.

"Kau tahu resikonya?"

"Aku tahu dan aku akan bertanggungjawab penuh. Tahu darimana masalah ini?"

"Ayah dan Ibu."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Aku harus mandi dan pergi secepat mungkin."

"Mungkin, keluarga kita bisa menerima ini dengan mudah tapi apa kau memikirkan tentang keluarga Jongin hyung?"

"Kau berharap sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kami?"

Kris menggeleng cepat. "Tentu tidak, tapi kehidupan tak selalu berjalan dengan baik."

"Apa maksudmu Kris hyung?"

"Aku mencoba berpikir rasional."

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas semua perbuatanku jadi Kris hyung tidak perlu pusing memikirkan aku. Pikirkan saja skripsimu dan jadilah anak baik harapan keluarga." Kris hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar mendengar kalimat menyebalkan dari Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berdiri di depan pagar menunggu Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan menjemputnya untuk membicarakan masalah tentang Minho dan Sehun. Sejujurnya Jongin enggan sekali untuk pergi tapi ini semua harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin. Dia juga pensaran kenapa Baekhyun terdengar terlalu ingin tahu urusan pribadinya. "Jongin hyung." Perhatian Jongin langsung tertuju pada Sehun yang sudah mengenakan kaos putih, dirangkap jaket abu-abu, dan celana jins biru.

"Sehun." Jongin membalas datar.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pergi dengan temanku."

"Laki-laki tadi?"

"Bukan." Tatapan Sehun terlihat mengancam dia ingin mengatakan hal lain namun sebuah mobil menghentikan maksudnya.

"Aku pergi dulu Jongin hyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ucap Sehun sebelum melangkah menuju mobil yang menjemputnya.

"Semoga pemotretanmu berjalan dengan baik." Sehun sedikit tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin, namun Jongin tak melihatnya. Setelah mobil yang membawa Sehun pergi, Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada besi pagar. Ia melirik layar ponselnya yang tak juga mendapatkan kabar dari Baekhyun.

"Dingin sekali." Jongin mulai menggerutu dan merapatkan syal yang melingkari lehernya, tubuhnya langsung tegak kala melihat mobil milik Chanyeol mendekat. "Chanyeol hyung?" Kening Jongin langsung berkerut. "Bukannya Baek hyung yang akan datang ke sini?" Jongin menahan rasa penasarannya.

Mobil itu tepat berhenti di hadapan Jongin jendela mobil diturunkan, dan wajah Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Masuklah kita pergi sekarang."

"Ada yang salah Chanyeol hyung?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Masuklah Jongin."

"Ya."

Jongin memilih kursi penumpang belakang, ia mengenakan sabuk pengaman kemudian mulai menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya tak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat tak mengenakan. "Chanyeol hyung." Jongin memanggil Chanyeol sementara pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar ponsel.

"Hmm."

"Sebenarnya hubungan Minho hyung dan Baek hyung itu sedekat apa? Maksudku kenapa Minho hyung selalu bercerita semuanya pada Baek hyung?"

"Mereka seperti saudara kandung. Aku tidak akan cemburu."

"Aku tidak membicarakan tentang kecemburuanmu Chanyeol hyung."

"Lalu kau ingin bicara tentang apa?"

"Tentang kedekatan Minho hyung dan Baek hyung."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan topik pembicaraanmu Jongin."

"Ya, sudahlah." Balas Jongin kemudian ia memilih untuk sibuk dengan ponselnya sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Kurasa aku harus mengatakan ini supaya kau tak terkejut." Chanyeol melihat wajah Jongin yang menatapnya dari kaca spion. "Baekhyun hyung memanggil orangtuamu."

"Untuk apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungimu Jongin."

"Sepertinya akan ada hal buruk," Jongin menggumam.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Chanyeol. Jongin melangkah ragu keluar dari mobil Chanyeol. Ia melihat mobil milik ayahnya terparkir di samping mobil Baekhyun. "Kenapa di rumah Chan hyung?"

"Apartemen Baekhyun terlalu sempit dan kau tentu tak ingin pembicaraan nanti di dengar oleh semua orang bukan?"

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Kenapa Baekhyun hyung memanggil ayah dan ibuku?"

"Karena ini masalah yang sangat serius Jongin, apa kau benar-benar hamil dengan Sehun?" Chanyeol menatap tajam kedua mata bulat Jongin.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

"Kim Jongin."

"Kita masuk saja dan Chan hyung pasti akan mengetahui semuanya, kurasa ayah dan ibuku sudah tidak sabar menunggu aku datang." Chanyeol mengejar Jongin namun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Jongin dan mereka melangkah memasuki rumah bersama.

"Mereka ada di ruang keluarga."

"Siapa saja?"

"Siapa menurutmu?"

"Baek hyung, ayah dan ibuku, lalu Minho hyung." Jongin menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau benar. Mereka berempat ada di ruang keluarga." Jongin tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan melangkah menuju ruang keluarga Chanyeol.

"Jongin."

"Ayah."

"Duduklah." Jongin hanya mengangguk kemudian duduk di sofa single tepat di hadapan kedua orangtuanya. "Kami setuju saat Baekhyun mengenalkan Minho padamu. Minho pria yang tepat untukmu, apa itu benar? Kau hamil?"

Jongin sempat terperanjat, apakah Baekhyun dan Minho sudah berbicara banyak tanpa menunggunya. "Ya." Jongin menjawab tegas, hamil sebelum janji suci diikrarkan adalah kesalahan fatal di keluarganya.

Tuan Kim terlihat jelas menahan amarah. "Siapa yang melakukannya? Dan kenapa kau melakukan hal tak terpuji itu Kim Jongin?"

"Sehun yang melakukannya Oh Sehun." Bukan Jongin yang menjawab namun Baekhyun yang menjawabnya.

"Jelaskan semuanya Kim Jongin." Tuntut nyonya Kim.

"Itu kecelakaan Ayah, Ibu, maafkan saya."

"Kau gugurkan bayimu dan pindah dari sana!" tuan Kim berdiri dari duduknya menunjuk Jongin dengan amarah.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Jadi kau memilih anak harammu?!" tuan Kim dengan murka menarik kerah mantel musim dingin yang Jongin kenakan. Semua orang mencegah agar tuan Kim tidak melakukan kekerasan kepada Jongin.

"Sayang bersabarlah." nyonya Kim mencoba membujuk suaminya untuk kembali duduk dan menekan amarahnya.

"Ayah bertanya sekali lagi padamu siapa yang kau pilih anak harammu atau keluargamu?"

"Dia bukan anak haram Ayah."

"Jongin!" tuan Kim kembali berteriak. "Kau sudah Ayah bebaskan untuk melakukan semua keinginanmu, keluar dari SOPA, pergi ke Amerika, membuka perusahaanmu sendiri, kau melakukan semuanya sesuka hatimu. Ayah hanya ingin kau menjaga nama baik keluargamu Kim Jongin." Jongin tak menjawab. "Ayah ingin kau menggugurkan anak haram itu."

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain Paman?" Baekhyun yang merasa semua perkataan tuan Kim berlebihan akhirnya angkat bicara. "Mungkin membuat Sehun menikahi Jongin?"

"Pernikahan tak akan memperbaiki situasi. Semua orang akan tetap tahu jika anak itu lahir, semua orang akan tahu jika kehamilan Jongin terjadi sebelum pernikahan berlangsung."

"Apa pilihan yang tersisa?" Jongin bertanya membuat semua orang menahan napas masing-masing.

"Kau memilih anak harammu atau keluargamu?" tuan Kim menatap tajam kedua mata putra terakhirnya.

"Aku memilih anakku." PLAK! Tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi kanan Jongin. Tamparan keras dari sang ayah menimbulkan bekas lebam di kulit kecoklatan wajah Jongin.

Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat setelah Jongin mengucapkan pilihannya. "Baiklah mulai detik ini lupakan aku dan ibumu sebagai orangtuamu, jangan memakai marga Kim lagi dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapan keluargamu lagi."

Jongin lagi-lagi tak menjawab dia juga diam saat kedua orangtuanya pergi dari hadapannya. Minho berdiri dari duduknya perlahan mendekati Jongin. "Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Jongin, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Baekhyun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Sehun? Kau tidak menyukai Sehun, kau bahkan menganggapnya pengganggu. Kita bisa bersama aku bersedia menerimamu dan bayimu."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Minho lekat-lekat. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Minho hyung. Aku juga tidak bisa menerima kebaikan Minho hyung. Senang mengenalmu Minho hyung tapi sebaiknya semua berakhir sampai di sini saja, meski kita hanya berteman, kurasa." Jongin tersenyum sedih. "Sebaiknya setelah ini kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi."

"Tak apa, tapi bisakah kau jujur padaku? Pada kami?" Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, semua sudah telanjur. Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Jongin melempar senyum sedih kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sehun melakukan sesuatu padamu? Mencampur sesuatu dalam minuman atau makananmu? Membuatmu mabuk? Atau memperkosamu?" pertanyaan bertubi dari Baekhyun membuat Jongin bingung dan terpojok.

"Bisakah mulai hari ini kalian tak terlalu memperhatikan aku?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Terutama Baekhyun hyung, maaf, tapi jangan mencampuri urusanku lagi Baek hyung."

Chanyeol mengejar Jongin. "Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"Hentikan itu Chanyeol! Apa kau masih menyimpan rasa untuk Jongin?!"

"Apa?!" Chanyeol terkejut begitupun dengan Jongin.

"Apa Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakannya padamu? Dia mencintaimu, ya, Kim Jongin. Park Chanyeol calon suamiku pernah menyimpan rasa untukmu, aku mendekatimu bersikap baik padamu agar apa?! Agar aku bisa mengetahui setiap gerak-gerikmu aku tidak ingin kau mengambil Chanyeol dariku."

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Terimakasih sudah jujur padaku."

"Kau hamil diluar nikah kau benar-benar menjijikkan Jongin, kau melempar tubuhmu pada seseorang yang kau anggap menarik bukan? Kurasa Chanyeol tak cukup menarik bagimu begitupula dengan semua laki-laki yang aku kenalkan padamu?! Dan kau memilih anak ingusan Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun yang dikuasai amarah tak sadar sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku pergi sekarang." Hanya itu yang Jongin ucapkan sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Baekhyun aku tidak mengerti dengan rencanamu hari ini."

"Kau tidak mengerti?! Chanyeol kau enggan menikahiku karena Jongin masih sendiri, aku tahu kau berharap untuk menikahi Jongin bukan menikahiku!"

"Baekhyun apa yang kau pikirkan?! Aku memang pernah mencintai Jongin tapi itu di masa lalu!"

"Pembohong! Aku tahu kau hanya berbohong saja Park Chanyeol. Semua perhatianmu pada Jongin melebihi perhatianmu padaku."

"Astaga Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memekik frustasi.

"Aku berusaha keras untuk mencarikan pasangan bagi Jongin, tapi apa?! Jongin selalu saja menolak. Sebenarnya aku senang mendengar Sehun menghamili Jongin dengan begini Jongin tak akan menjadi penghalang bagi hubungan kita lagi."

"Hentikan Baekhyun! Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu lagi!" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya cepat kemudian pergi untuk menyusul Jongin.

"Kau memilih Jongin!" Chanyeol mengabaikan teriakkan Baekhyun.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Jangan menangis Jongin, kau tidak perlu menangis." Ucap Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jongin." Panggilan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin, dengan cepat ia mengeringkan kedua mata sembabnya sebelum berbalik untuk melihat apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. "Maafkan Baekhyun."

"Ya." Balas Jongin disertai senyuman.

"Baekhyun melakukan semua itu karena dia cemburu."

"Apa Chanyeol hyung pernah menyukaiku seperti yang Baekhyun hyung katakan tadi?"

Chanyeol terlihat ragu selama beberapa saat. "Ya, aku pernah mencintaimu tapi saat itu kau benar-benar tak bisa disentuh, kau terlalu sibuk mengejar impianmu dan aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang."

"Rupanya seperti itu." Jongin menunduk mengamati sneaker putih yang ia kenakan selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangkat wajahnya kembali, menatap Chanyeol. "Sekarang apa perasaan itu masih ada?"

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur dariku?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ya, perasaan itu masih ada tapi hanya sedikit."

"Kalau begitu hilangkan semuanya, masa depan Chanyeol hyung bersama Baekhyun hyung bukan denganku."

"Jika saat itu, aku mengatakan padamu tentang perasaanku jawaban seperti apa yang akan kau berikan?"

"Aku akan menyakiti Chanyeol hyung, aku akan menolak perasaan Chanyeol hyung dan mungkin kita tidak akan menjadi rekan kerja yang baik sampai hari ini."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Berarti aku mengambil keputusan yang tepat saat itu?"

"Ya."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang sekarang sudah malam."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan tega, setelah semua yang terjadi tadi dan kondisimu saat ini aku tidak akan tega membiarkanmu pulang seorang diri dengan taksi."

"Aku akan menghubungi Sehun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu sampai Sehun tiba."

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Jangan acuhkan Baekhyun hyung atau masalah kalian akan semakin runyam, aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar karena aku."

"Jongin…,"

"Masuklah aku baik-baik saja." Potong Jongin. Jongin memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Chanyeol dan menghubungi nomor ponsel Sehun yang dengan cara ajaib berada di dalam ponselnya kembali padahal ia sudah menghapus nomor Sehun saat dirinya berniat menghindari bocah badung itu, Jongin juga tidak ingat memasukkan kembali nomor ponsel Sehun. Pada nada sambung kedua Sehun menjawab.

" _Ya Hyung_."

"Kau ada dimana?"

" _SOPA."_

"Ah SOPA, kebetulan sekali aku tidak jauh dari SOPA, kau akan segera pulang?"

" _Aku bersiap pulang aku ada di depan gerbang SOPA."_

"Tunggu di sana."

" _Tentu."_ Sehun menjawab dengan nada bingung yang terdengar jelas.

Jongin melesakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel musim dingin cokelat yang ia kenakan. "Aku pergi dulu Chanyeol hyung."

"Kemana?"

"SOPA, lima menit dengan berjalan kaki dari sini kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Chanyeol tak ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi kepada Jongin dan membuat hari buruk yang Jongin lalui semakin parah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hebat!" Taemin memekik puas setelah menyelesaikan gerakan terakhirnya. Ia menoleh menatap Sehun dan melihat sahabat baiknya tersenyum tulus. Keduanya berjalan ke pinggir ruang menari, duduk bersandar pada dinding berlapis kaca. Sehun meminum air minum dalam botol warna biru yang ia bawa. "Bagaimana pemotretanmu tadi?"

"Berjalan dengan baik. Aku hampir pergi ke rumahmu beruntung aku sempat melihat ponselku dan membaca pesan yang kau kirim."

"Aku juga baru mendapat informasi jika ruang latihan di sini bisa digunakan sampai malam."

"Hmmm, seperti itu." Sehun kembali meminum air mineralnya sementara kedua bola matanya mengamati ruang latihan luas yang terasa sepi, sepi dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

"Kali ini pemotretan untuk apa lagi?"

"Salah satu merk tas pria."

"Ahhh, jadi kau sebentar lagi akan jadi model terkenal."

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi model terkenal dan mendapat penghasilan tinggi demi Jongin hyung dan bayiku."

"Apa karena itu kau terobsesi kurus?"

"Apa?!" Sehun memekik karena terkejut dengan pertanyaan Taemin. "Terobsesi kurus? Siapa yang memiliki obsesi seperti itu?"

"Para model, kau juga. Kau terlihat kurus sekarang."

"Aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Taemin mengangguk. "Aku tidak memiliki obsesi kurus, berat badanku turun karena aku tidak bisa memakan apapun kecuali meminum air putih dan jus."

"Itu obsesi kurus."

"Bukan, itu karena Jongin hyung sedang mengandung bayiku. Kenapa aku memiliki obsesi kurus? Tidak penting sekali."

"Ah berarti kau tidak bisa makan karena Jongin hyung?"

"Hmm, aku pernah mendengar hal seperti itu saat pasangannya hamil justru yang merasakan mual dan tidak bisa makan adalah ayah bayinya. Ada nama sindromnya juga tapi aku lupa apa." Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. "Makanlah sesuatu mungkin biskuit gandum, jangan sampai kau sakit karena perutmu kosong."

"Ya, kau benar juga. Aku akan bertanya pada kakekku."

"Ah benar juga kakekmu kan dokter kandungan. Ayo pulang sudah pukul sepuluh malam, kau harus istirahat meski besok hari Sabtu."

"Kau benar ayo." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya menyambar ransel serta membawa botol air minum di tangan kanannya.

"Kau pulang dengan apa?" Sehun bertanya pada Taemin.

"Taksi. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga naik taksi tadi aku ke sini diantar mobil agensi."

Taemin mengangguk mengerti. "Sayangnya kita tidak searah, aku duluan ya." Taemin melambaikan tangannya singkat yang dibalas oleh Sehun sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Sehun di depan pagar SOPA.

"Ah." Sehun memekik pelan sedikit terkejut dengan getaran ponsel di dalam ranselnya. Sehun hampir melompat girang jika dirinya tak berusaha keras untuk menahan diri melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Jongin hyung," gumam Sehun sebelum menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. "Ya Hyung."

" _Kau ada dimana?"_

"SOPA."

" _Ah SOPA, kebetulan sekali aku tidak jauh dari SOPA, kau akan segera pulang?"_

"Aku bersiap pulang aku ada di depan gerbang SOPA."

" _Tunggu di sana."_

"Tentu." Sehun menjawab dengan nada bingung yang terdengar jelas. "Kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres," Sehun bergumam sendiri kemudian ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba melihat arah kedatangan Jongin. "Apa aku harus bertanya dimana Jongin sekarang dan menjemputnya? Astaga! Aku cemas sekali."

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir entah berapa lama hal itu dia lakukan, kecemasannya memuncak karena Jongin mengabaikan panggilan teleponnya. "Sehun." Panggilan itu membuat Sehun memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Jongin!" Sehun memekik lega dan ia bahkan melupakan panggilan _kakak_ yang seharusnya ia sematkan di belakang nama Jongin. Ia berlari menghampiri Jongin kemudian memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Ah." Jongin terkejut dengan pelukan Sehun.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dari Jongin. "Aku mencemaskan Jongin hyung."

"Cemas karena apa?"

Sehun berniat menjawab namun jawaban yang ingin ia berikan terhenti kala mengamati wajah Jongin. Tangan kiri Sehun perlahan mengusap pipi kanan Jongin. "Apa Jongin hyung kedinginan? Kenapa pipi Jongin hyung memerah?" Jongin sedikit mengernyit kala Sehun menyentuh pipinya yang masih terasa nyeri. "Ada apa?" Sehun melempar tatapan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo pulang." Ajak Jongin untuk menghindari pertanyaan serta perhatian Sehun. Jongin berbalik dan berjalan pelan, Sehun mengikuti Jongin keduanya berjalan berjajar. Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menautkan tangan kirinya pada tangan kanan Jongin. Jongin cukup terkejut dengan tindakannya terbukti ketika Jongin menoleh cepat untuk menatapnya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, Jongin tidak membalas ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun namun tak menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sehun. "Kenapa kau masih berada di SOPA sampai malam?"

"Aku latihan menari dengan Taemin untuk kompetisi."

"Ah yang kau katakan waktu itu."

"Ya."

"Jongin hyung darimana?"

"Rumah sahabatku untuk membahas pekerjaan."

"Jongin hyung tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang menyembunyikan apa-apa. Aku memang sedang sangat sibuk akhir minggu ini sampai minggu depan, menjelang libur Natal game dan komik terbaru harus siap untuk dipasarkan." Sehun mengangguk pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Bagaimana jika kita pulang dengan bus?"

"Bus?"

"Ya, apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi akan lebih lama."

"Kau bisa pulang dengan taksi kalau begitu."

"Tidak!" Sehun menjawab dengan cepat. "Kita naik bus bersama."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin." Jongin tersenyum simpul sementara Sehun terus memperhatikan pipi kanan Jongin. "Bukan karena dingin kan?"

"Apa?" Jongin menoleh bingung dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Pipi Jongin hyung yang memerah bukan karena udara dingin karena pipi kiri Jongin hyung tidak memerah. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jongin hyung."

"Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa mungkin kulit wajah di sisi kananku lebih sensitif." Balas Jongin mencoba meyakinkan Sehun.

"Jangan menutupi apapun dariku Jongin hyung, karena aku peduli dengan Jongin hyung."

"Hmmm." Gumam Jongin tak ingin menanggapi permintaan Sehun terlalu serius. "Sehun!" Jongin memekik sambil menarik tangan kiri Sehun yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya. Sehun tak bergeming. "Sehun itu bus terakhir!" Jongin menoleh, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Busnya penuh kita naik taksi saja." Ucap Sehun tegas.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu."

"Tidak Jongin hyung." Tegas Sehun sambil berusaha keras menahan tubuh Jongin yang terus menariknya. "Kita naik taksi Jongin hyung." Sehun mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi Jongin.

Jongin menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari genggaman Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan permintaanku? Itu permintaan yang sangat sederhana Sehun, hanya naik bus." Jongin benar-benar jengkel apalagi mendapati Sehun yang mengacuhkannya dan memilih menghentikan taksi yang melintas.

"Ayo masuk." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik lengan kanan Jongin lembut. Jongin mendengus namun tetap menuruti permintaan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam taksi. Jongin benar-benar jengkel dan dia tidak berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sehun, Sehun juga memilih diam tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membayar ongkos taksi kemudian membuka pintu penumpang dan melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Sehun. "Apa Jongin hyung masih marah padaku?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, pikiranku sedang penuh sekarang. Masuklah sudah malam."

"Hmm, sampai besok Jongin hyung."

"Ya."

Sehun tak beranjak dari tempatnya sampai Jongin benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah. Jongin menoleh ke belakang dari halaman rumahnya melambaikan tangannya singkat kepada Sehun. Sehun membalas lambaian tangan itu disertai senyuman.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan aneh saya. Terimakasih untuk **VampireDPS, ariska Tikha Semuel RyeolLhyun, htyoung, Hun94Kai88, alv, Agin, utsukushii02, vivikim406, tchandrao7tc, cokelat, Kim Jongin Kai, Jung NaeRa, mamajungkook, HK, Ranhy, Guest, kimkai88, cute, youngimongi, elferani, hunnie, MooN48, KJ, sejin kimkai, Devia494, ade park, saya sayya, Grey378, KaiNieris, milylove0000170000, Mizukami Sakura-chan, sayakanoicinoe, ucinaze, eslhii, askasufa, fitrysukma39, Baegy0408, ulfahcuittybeams, elidamia98, raphlesia1,** **RHLH17, park28sooyah,** **WyfZooey, geash, ParkJitta, Wendyblu, Athiyyah417, novisaputri09, Park Byun Soo, jjong86, aldianorkpop, Waniey318, exoldkspcybxcs1, vipbigbang74, chanzhr, Anna-Love 17 Carats, saniathbbbv, LittelDi,** atas review kalian terimakasih banyak.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

Halo ini chapter sembilan selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all….

 **Previous**

Jongin membayar ongkos taksi kemudian membuka pintu penumpang dan melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Sehun. "Apa Jongin hyung masih marah padaku?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, pikiranku sedang penuh sekarang. Masuklah sudah malam."

"Hmm, sampai besok Jongin hyung."

"Ya."

Sehun tak beranjak dari tempatnya sampai Jongin benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah. Jongin menoleh ke belakang dari halaman rumahnya melambaikan tangannya singkat kepada Sehun. Sehun membalas lambaian tangan itu disertai senyuman.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat ia melihat punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh. "Sehun!" panggilnya. Sehun menoleh menatapnya. "Kurasa—aku akan pindah dari sini. Aku butuh lingkungan yang lebih tenang."

Sehun tak langsung menjawab, ia berjalan mendekat dan kini berdiri di depan pagar besi rumah Jongin yang terkunci. "Jongin hyung akan pindah kemana?"

"Aku belum tahu."

"Apa Jongin hyung pindah untuk menghindariku?"

"Ya, aku ingin menghindar dari semua masalah yang kau timbulkan."

Sehun tersentak, kalimat Jongin menusuknya begitu dalam, apa Jongin tak menyadari hal itu. "Aku akan bertanggungjawab, apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Itu tidak cukup."

"Jongin hyung…,"

"Hamil sebelum pernikahan adalah hal terlarang dalam keluargaku kau…," ekspresi wajah Sehun sesungguhnya membuat Jongin tidak tega. "Aku diusir dari keluargaku dan aku tidak boleh menggunakan nama Kim lagi."

"Kau bisa memakai nama Oh."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kau pikir semudah itu?"

"Apa Jongin hyung menyesal tidak menggugurkan bayinya?"

"Aku tidak menyesal soal itu, aku menyesali perbuatanmu."

"Apa cukup dengan permintaan maaf?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Karena itu beri aku waktu Jongin hyung."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuktikan pada Jongin hyung aku pantas mendapatkan cinta Jongin hyung dan pantas menjadi ayah yang baik untuk bayi kita."

Jongin memijit batang hidungnya kemudian menghembuskan napas kasar. "Berapa lama yang kau butuhkan?!" Jongin bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku akan berusaha keras, bersabarlah Jongin hyung, bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku janji akan bekerja keras dan selama aku melakukannya—tetaplah di sampingku jangan pergi jauh dariku."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kedua orangtuaku katakan dan apa yang Baekhyun katakan tentangku karena perbuatanmu."

"Kau tidak memberitahukan padaku Jongin, kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk peduli."

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam ia mendongak sesaat untuk menatap langit yang tak berhias bintang malam ini. "Kurasa, aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain," Jongin tertawa perih. "Baiklah, aku memberimu kesempatan terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti." Jongin lantas memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Terimakasih," Sehun menggumam pelan, gumaman yang tak akan tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menyeret kedua kakinya menuju kamar, ia sudah menempati kamar tamu di lantai satu karena menaiki anak tangga membuatnya merasa lelah. Dilepasnya mantel dan syal lalu menggantungnya. Berbaring miring ke kanan Jongin menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ia sudah menjerit di dalam hati melarang air matanya untuk mengalir keluar, namun nyatanya air mata itu tetap mengalir keluar, dengan cepat membasahi wajah dan bantal di bawah kepalanya.

Sebuah ikatan yang terputus akan menyebabkan luka, semakin kuat sebuah ikatan, saat ikatan itu berakhir lukanyapun tak akan sembuh selamanya. Mungkin akan membaik namun sedikit goresan akan membuat luka itu kembali berdarah. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian dia duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Ia tidak bisa terus tinggal di rumahnya sekarang karena ini milik Kakeknya. Kakeknya bermarga Kim, ia tidak boleh menggunakan marga Kim berarti dirinya juga harus pergi dari rumah ini secepat mungkin.

"Apartemen, toh aku hanya tinggal seorang diri." Ucap Jongin. Ia lantas membuka ponsel dan melihat pesan yang pernah dikirim Baekhyun. Meski tindakan Baekhyun melukainya ia membutuhkan informasi tentang apartemen, mau tidak mau dirinya harus membuka pesan Baekhyun lagi.

"Ah ini." Ucap Jongin, ia menyimpan nomor yang bisa dihubungi dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi nomor itu besok pagi, menghubungi di tengah malam meski tertera layanan dua puluh empat jam dirasa tidak sopan untuk dilakukan menurut Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan pelan memasuki rumah dilihatnya Kris yang sedang duduk di belakang meja makan tersenyum kepada dirinya. "Bagaimana pemotretan dan latihanmu dengan Taemin?"

"Baik."

"Makanlah aku sudah membuat masakan yang tidak akan membuatmu mual, ah Kakek juga mampir tadi untuk mengantar vitaminmu."

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam pelan.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu?"

"Aku….," Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku hanya lelah." Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Kris.

"Makanlah Sehun."

"Tentu." Sehun berjalan pelan mendekati meja makan. Ia tersenyum pada kakak laki-lakinya yang selama ini sering kali ia acuhkan dan menjadi korban kemarahannya. "Terimakasih sudah membuatkan makanan untukku."

"Kita saudara."

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

"Tentu."

"Meski aku sering bersikap tidak sopan padamu? Mengacuhkanmu? Menyebalkan?"

Kris tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Jujur saja terkadang aku ingin membuangmu ke suatu tempat yang jauh, atau menukarkanmu dengan adik yang lebih baik, atau bahkan menukarkanmu dengan anak anjing." Sehun langsung melempar tatapan datar untuk kakak laki-lakinya. "Tapi kau adikku, kita saudara kandung, hal itu tidak bisa diubah. Dan aku tetap menyayangimu meski setiap hari kau bersikap menyebalkan padaku."

Sehun mengunyah potongan daging panggang bersama jeruk nipis, terdengar aneh, tapi hanya dengan cara itu dia bisa makan. "Kadang Kris hyung juga menyebalkan jadi dalam masalah ini bukan aku saja yang berada dalam posisi tersangka."

Tatapan Kris langsung berubah tajam, baru beberapa detik bersikap manis adik setannya telah kembali. "Sebutkan apa salahku?!" ketus Kris.

"Banyak, salah satu yang paling fatal adalah Kris hyung mengacuhkan aku saat berkencan dengan model pasaran itu."

"Dia— punya— nama— adikku sayang, namanya Yixing. Dan dia bukan model pasaran dia model terkenal."

"Terkenal berarti pasaran." Sehun bersikeras.

"Ah, berarti kau juga akan menjadi model pasaran setelah terkenal nanti." Sehun mengangguk santai dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah daging.

"Setelah makan, minum vitaminmu lalu pergi tidur, jangan lupa menggosok gigi, mencuci tangan dan kaki, letakkan saja peralatan makan yang kotor ke dalam bak cuci."

"Kenapa Kris hyung tiba-tiba baik?"

"Aku selalu baik, aku membereskan rumah, membereskan kamarmu, mencuci piring dan pakaian kotor, kau saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikan kesibukanku."

"Ah benarkah?" Sehun melempar tatapan tidak percaya. Kris hanya mendengus.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita mencari bantuan orang lain, Kris hyung sibuk dengan tugas akhir jangan sampai membereskan rumah membuat _Hyung_ lelah, lalu otak _Hyung_ tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir."

Kris mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. "Itu perhatian atau cibiran?"

"Perhatian."

"Terimakasih banyak, aku akan mencari pembantu rumah tangga yang hanya datang pagi hari dan pulang di siang hari setelah semua pekerjaan selesai. Tidak perlu tinggal bersama kita."

"Aku setuju." Sehun menunjuk wajah Kris dengan sendok garpunya.

"Tidak sopan Sehun." Peringat Kris, Sehun hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi wajah kesal kakak laki-lakinya.

"Lakukan yang tadi aku katakan aku pergi tidur dulu." Ucap Kris sembari berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah Kris hyung datanglah di kompetisi menariku minggu depan."

"Hari apa?"

"Minggu."

"Hmmm, akan aku usahakan."

"Kris hyung harus datang atau aku akan membuat perhitungan."

"Haah…," Kris menghembuskan napas kasar. "Baiklah aku akan datang, Sayang."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan Sayang. Panggil namaku saja." Kris hanya nyengir lebar kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di meja makan.

Sehun meletakkan piring, garpu, dan gelas kotor ke dalam bak cuci sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menyentuh layar ponsel. Dia sedang berkirim pesan dengan Taemin, Taemin mengajaknya untuk latihan menari siang, Sehun setuju karena dia sedang longgar besok. "Waktunya tidur Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun berbaring di atas tempat tidur setelah melakukan ritual sebelum tidur, bisnis di kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum kala menatap layar ponselnya, di sana ada wajah Jongin yang sedang tersenyum saat dia bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Sehun mengambil foto itu diam-diam dan hanya wajah Jongin saja yang dia ambil, tidak dengan teman-teman Jongin. "Selamat tidur Jongin." Ucapnya kemudian mengecup pelan permukaan layar ponsel yang ia pegang.

Jongin selalu membuat suasana hatinya menjadi sangat baik, dan tidur dengan cepat. Baiklah, Jongin terdengar seperti obat penenang bagi Sehun tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berdiri di balkon rendah kamarnya. Setiap kamar memiliki balkon kendati itu berada di lantai satu. Ia sedang menghubungi nomor pengurus apartemen yang menjadi salah satu pertimbangan untuk Jongin pindah. "Baiklah, saya akan datang ke kantor pemasaran sesegera mungkin. Saya usahakan hari ini. Terimakasih banyak." Jongin menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Jongin hyung! Jongin hyung!"

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak kala mendengar teriakkan suara yang sangat tidak asing. Jongin dengan malas berjalan meninggalkan balkon dan keluar kamar untuk menghentikan teriakkan Sehun. "Kupikir setelah menjadi model kau akan melupakan kebiasaanmu menggangguku di hari Sabtu dan Minggu?"

Sehun hanya melempar senyuman lebar. "Kenapa kamar Jongin hyung berpindah ke lantai satu?"

"Aku lelah naik turun tangga."

"Ah seperti itu, sudah sarapan?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku membawakan sarapan untuk Jongin hyung." Sehun mengangkat tas plastik putih yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Kau memasaknya?" Jongin melempar tatapan curiga.

"Tidak, aku memesan di catering khusus."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot aku bisa membelinya sendiri." Tatapan tajam Sehun selalu kembali disaat Jongin menolak perhatiannya. "Maksudku kau bisa menabung, uangmu untuk sesuatu yang berguna." Jongin mencoba meralat ucapannya, Sehun masih melempar tatapan datar. "Baiklah tabung uangmu untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi masalah makanan aku bisa membelinya dengan uangku sendiri."

Sehun melengos pergi mengacuhkan Jongin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk membalas kalimat panjang lebar Jongin. "Yang hamil kan aku? Kenapa yang sensitif dia," Jongin menggumam bingung, iapun mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun menuju ruang makan.

"Duduklah biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapanmu Jongin hyung."

Jongi menurut dan memperhatikan Sehun mengeluarkan semua makanan yang dia bawa, menyajikannya ke atas meja makan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jongin hyung bertanya padaku?"

"Ya, memang ada orang lain selain kau di sini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus."

"Banyak makanan yang tidak bisa aku makan."

"Ah masalah itu masih berlangsung?" Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Makanlah Jongin hyung. Hari ini apa saja kegiatan Jongin hyung?" Jongin mengamati kentang panggang yang dihaluskan dan dicampur bumbu serta potongan daging asap di hadapannya. "Jongin hyung?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaan karena Jongin tak juga menjawab.

"Ah aku—aku berencana untuk pergi ke kantor pemasaran _Bridge group_."

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Itukan salah satu grup yang bergerak di bidang properti? Jongin hyung ingin berinvestasi?"

"Bukan, aku ingin mencari apartemen yang cocok untuk tempat tinggalku."

"Apa?!"

Mengabaikan kemarahan Sehun, Jongin memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. "Aku harus pindah dari sini Sehun, ini rumah milik Kakkeku dan aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Kim lagi."

"Rupanya seperti itu." Seluruh amarah yang tadi sempat Sehun rasakan padam dengan cepat setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin. "Bagaimana jika aku ikut?"

"Ikut ke kantor pemasaran _Bridge group_?"

"Tidak, ikut tinggal di apartemen baru Jongin hyung, kita tinggal bersama."

"Itu tidak akan baik, kau baru saja merintis karirmu jangan sampai berita buruk menghancurkannya."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan berita buruk, jika itu mengabarkan tentang kita kenyataannya memang seperti itu."

Jongin meraih gelas berisi air putih di sisi kanannya, meminum air di dalam gelas perlahan. Sehun masih tujuh belas tahun, dia selalu bertindak gegabah dan bertindak berdasarkan emosi dan keinginannya sendiri tanpa pertimbangan matang. "Jika karirmu hancur bahkan sebelum kau memulainya, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi ayah yang bertanggungjawab untuk anakmu? Jika kau tidak bisa memberi nafkah yang baik." Jongin menatap kedua mata tajam Sehun.

"Aku tetap ikut.

"Sehun…,"

"Jika ada yang bertanya katakan saja jika kita bersaudara, teman, atau apa saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, menyembunyikan fakta jika aku adalah ayah biologis dari bayi di dalam perutmu Jongin hyung."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan." Ucap Jongin, dia ingat akan janjinya untuk memberi Sehun kesempatan membuktikan diri dan mungkin ini adalah langkah pertama untuk Sehun membuktikan dirinya layak. "Setelah sarapan kita pergi. Ah, aku ingin mandi dulu, mungkin kau harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama."

"Tak masalah, aku tidak ada acara sampai siang nanti."

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat. Jongin memperhatian Sehun makan, dia heran kenapa Sehun mencapur makanan dan minumannya dengan jeruk nipis. "Kudengar jeruk nipis bagus untuk tubuh, dan model yang ingin menguruskan badannya mencampur air putih dengan perasan lemon atau jeruk nipis."

"Aku tidak sedang memprogram diet Jongin hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar makanan yang aku makan bisa tenang di dalam lambungku." Kali ini Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Menertawai penderitaanku?"

"Terimakasih kau sudah menggantikan penderitan di masa kehamilanku Sehun, berkatmu aku bisa makan apa saja, tidur nyenyak, dan tidak mual."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Aku benar-benar menjadi ayah yang baik bagi bayi kita kan?"

"Tetap saja yang melahirkan dan merasakan sakitnya aku, bocah badung! Aku juga yang akan membawa beban tambahan di perutku." Dengus Jongin.

"Apa Jongin hyung menyesal?"

Jongin langsung terdiam, keahlian Oh Sehun adalah tatapan kedua matanya. Dua mata itu bisa menatap tajam dan dingin atau sebaliknya menatap dengan tatapan polos dan memohon rasa iba. "Tidak, aku tidak menyesal, sudah jangan membahas hal itu lagi." Sehun tersenyum lebar dan sekali lagi Jongin berhasil di bohongi oleh bocah tujuh belas tahun.

"Jika Jongin hyung mendapatkan apartemen yang tepat, kita tinggal bersama."

"Apa?!" Kali ini Jongin yang terkejut dia berteriak dan bahkan berdiri dari kursi kayu yang sedang didudukinya.

"Aku tidak mau jauh dari Jongin hyung dan bayiku, ah bayi kita. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, apa Jongin hyung lupa?"

"Ya, aku memang pelupa. Apa kau gila?!"

"Tidak, aku masih waras, dan apa Jongin hyung tidak sadar jika aku ini sangat tampan?" Sehun melempar tatapan sombong sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar kemudian kembali duduk, berusaha menekan amarahnya. "Alasanmu tidak cukup untuk kita tinggal bersama."

"Jongin hyung memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri, jika kita tinggal terpisah bagaimana caraku untuk terlihat layak?"

Kalimat Sehun benar, Jongin terdiam menggigiti pipi bagian dalamnya sambil menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. "Lalu hubungan kita seperti apa? Jangan sampai kenyataannya terbongkar."

"Kenapa Jongin hyung sangat takut jika kenyataannya terbongkar?"

"Karena kau masih sangat mudah, masa depanmu masih panjang, jangan sampai kesalahan ini menghalangi jalanmu."

"Itu bukan kesalahan Jongin. Aku menginginkan hal itu terjadi jadi semua itu bukan kesalahan. Sebentar lagi aku lulus SMA, dan saat di bangku kuliah tidak ada larangan untuk menikah dan berkeluarga."

Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat celah di antara kalimat Sehun. "SMA ada larangan untuk menikah dan berkeluarga, kau tahu apa akibatnya jika semua ini terbongkar sebelum kau lulus bukan?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Kau bisa dikeluarkan, karena itu, kenyataan ini jangan sampai terbongkar. Paling tidak sampai kau menyelesaikan jenjang SMA-mu."

"Itu benar juga, baiklah sampai aku lulus SMA setelah itu aku tidak peduli dengan isu apapun."

"Perhatikan karirmu dan kewajibanmu menjadi ayah yang baik."

"Ah iya masalah itu, baiklah aku akan menutup mulutku kalau begitu."

"Bagus." Balas Jongin, di dalam hati dia berteriak kepada Sehun kenapa bocah badung itu tak memilih untuk menutup mulutnya dari tadi?!

"Biar aku yang membereskan meja makan, Jongin hyung mandi saja." Ucap Sehun melihat Jongin yang sudah menyelesaikan acara sarapannya. Jongin mengangguk menurut. "Ah akan aku buatkan susu untuk Jongin hyung."

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Jongin sambil lalu, sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Jongin hyung."

"Hmm?" Jongin menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya, menoleh ke belakang menatap Sehun.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi antara Jongin hyung dan keluarga _Hyung_ , tentu jika Jongin hyung bersedia mengatakannya. Tidak apa jika Jongin hyung tidak bersedia, aku bisa mengerti."

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Terimakasih."

Sehun menatap punggung Jongin hingga laki-laki yang berjarak usia sepuluh tahun darinya itu, benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Sehun berdiri dari kursi dan mulai membereskan semua peralatan makan kotor dari atas meja.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jongin kembali ke ruang makan, mengenakan jumper putih dan mantel musim dingin hitam. "Mana syal dan sarung tangannya?"

"Ini sudah cukup hangat lagipula kita akan berada di dalam ruangan dan berada di luar hanya sebentar." Jongin memberi alasan, Sehun masih nampak tidak setuju. "Kita harus bergegas." Sehun akhirnya menurut tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata yang merepotkan Jongin lagi.

Jongin meraih segelas susu cokelat dari atas konter kemudian meminumnya dengan cepat. "Kita naik apa? Jongin hyung tidak berencana mengendarai mobil kan?"

"Ya, itu rencanaku."

"Tidak, kita naik taksi."

"Ah ayolah Sehun taksi itu merepotkan dan membuang uang. Aku sangat sehat untuk sekedar mengendarai mobil."

"Aku tidak setuju."

Jongin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. "Setuju atau kau tidak perlu ikut?!" Jongin bertanya dengan nada mengancam. Sehun tidak menjawab dia membalas tatapan tajam Jongin kemudian membuka pintu penumpang belakang dengan kasar. "Ya ampun bisakah dia menjadi anak manis dan penurut sehari saja?" gerutu Jongin sembari berjalan menuju pagar rumah untuk membuka kuncinya.

Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil menyalakan mesin dan membawa mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah. Ia keluar lagi untuk menutup dan mengunci pagar. Jongin sudah siap mendengar celotehan menyebalkan dari Sehun, namun nyatanya bocah badung itu memilih bungkam. Hal yang melegakan sekaligus aneh bagi Jongin.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Jongin beberapa kali melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun dari kaca spion, dan anak badung itu terlihat benar-benar kesal. Lima belas menit kemudian mobil yang Jongin kendarai berhenti di depan kantor pemasaran _Bridge Group_ yang berdiri di antara deret bangunan kantor pemasaran lainnya, serta kafe, dan toko perhiasan. "Kita sampai." Ucap Jongin sambil menoleh ke belakang. Sehun hanya mengangkat alis kanannya kemudian membuka pintu penumpang dan melangkah keluar. "Sensitif." Ejek Jongin pelan.

Sehun mendorong pintu kaca di hadapan mereka kemudian membiarkan Jongin masuk terlebih dahulu. Kedatangan keduanya disambut dengan ramah oleh seorang laki-laki berjas rapi yang duduk di belakang meja kerja membosankan. "Silakan duduk." Jongin tersenyum dan duduk disusul Sehun dengan wajah datar menyebalkannya.

"Saya Kim Jongin saya sudah menelpon tadi pagi."

"Ah Tuan Kim Jongin, ini apartemen yang saya rasa cocok untuk Anda." Jongin memperhatikan layar laptop yang kini dihadapkan pada dirinya. "Kawasan yang tenang serta tidak jauh dari pusat kota."

"Ada berapa kamar?" Sehun bertanya mengejutkan Jongin, namun Jongin memilih untuk diam.

"Ada tiga kamar tidur dan dua kamar mandi. Satu kamar mandi berada di dalam kamar tidur utama, satu kamar mandi lagi ada di luar."

"Apalagi fasilitasnya?"

"Ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, ruang makan, dan satu ruangan kosong yang bisa dimanfaatkan sesuai selera penghuni, balkon, lalu fasilitas umum tempat parkir luas, taman, kolam renang, taman bermain anak."

"Kurasa lumayan bagus Jongin hyung kita bisa tinggal di sini."

"Maaf sebelumnya Tuan Kim Jongin tapi siapa anak laki-laki yang bersama dengan Anda ini? Identitas yang jelas adalah salah satu syarat untuk mengisi formulir sewa atau pembelian."

"Dia kerabat saya, dia sedang merintis karir sebagai model di Seoul dan keluarganya menitipkan pada saya agar lebih aman." Dusta Jongin.

"Ah rupanya seperti itu."

"Baiklah, saya ingin mengambil apartemen ini."

"Anda dikenakan biaya sewa selama tiga bulan, setelah tiga bulan jika Anda merasa nyaman barulah Anda bisa membeli apartemen kami."

"Ah rupanya peraturannya seperti itu."

"Ya, kami ingin memberikan pelayanan yang memuaskan."

"Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Jongin sambil menerima dokumen yang disodorkan kepada dirinya. Setelah membaca dengan teliti isi perjanjian yang tertulis Jongin membubuhkan tanda tangan. "Kapan saya bisa menempati apartemen ini?"

"Kami serahkan semuanya kepada Anda tuan Kim Jongin."

"Dua hari lagi?"

"Tentu tuan Kim Jongin."

"Baiklah saya akan mentransfer biaya pada nomor rekening yang tertera. Dan apa Anda menyediakan jasa pindah rumah?"

"Ya, kami menyediakan tetapi biayanya tidak termasuk dalam biaya bulanan."

"Ah saya mengerti."

"Permisi saya akan menggandakan dokumen perjanjiannya." Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian menyodorkan dokumen di tangannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menggandakan dokumen, Jongin menerima kopian dokumen. "Terimakasih atas kerjasama Anda tuan Kim Jongin." Jongin tersenyum, berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjabat tangan sebelum pergi. Sehun tidak berjabat tangan dan Jongin ingin sekali menendang bokong Sehun, seandainya mereka tidak berada di tempat umum seperti sekarang.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apan dia hanya membuka pintu penumpang depan dan masuk. Jongin memilih diam karena dia tidak mau menjadi sasaran kemarahan Sehun, padahal seandainya Jongin tahu jika Sehun tidak akan pernah tega untuk sekedar meninggikan suaranya apalagi marah kepada dirinya.

Jongin menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya perlahan. Ia ingin sekali melirik kepada Sehun untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan, anak laki-laki itu. Namun perasaan takutnya menang. Alhasil Jongin benar-benar bungkam hingga mobilnya sampai di depan pagar besi rumahnya. "Se…," Jongin langsung diam melihat wajah damai Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Mengumpulkan nyalinya, Jongin menjulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pundak kiri Sehun pelan. "Sehun kita sampai."

Sehun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun, Jongin melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kanan mengamati wajah Sehun. Kulit yang sangat putih, menurut Jongin, tanpa jerawat, tanpa bintik noda hitam. "Pantas saja jadi model," gumam Jongin.

"Enggggh," Sehun melenguh, Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Cepat turun kita sampai." Jongin berucap ketus kala Sehun membuka matanya dan terlihat bingung, sebenarnya Jongin gugup, karena takut jika Sehun menyadari tindakannya tadi.

"Ternyata sudah sampai." Jongin melirik Sehun yang sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya. "Baiklah aku pulang dulu Jongin hyung, aku akan mengatakan pada Kris hyung dan keluargaku tentang rencana kita untuk tinggal bersama."

"Apa keluargamu memberi izin?"

"Mereka pasti memberi izin."

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti Jongin hyung." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan mengecup pipi kanan Jongin singkat. Jongin terperanjat. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin hyung."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin akhirnya menggerutu sambil mengusap pipi kanannya. Ia mendengar tawa pelan Sehun kemudian sentuhan tangan Sehun di atas perutnya. Jongin yang terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun langsung menoleh ke kanan dan saat itulah Sehun mencium bibir penuhnya.

"Sampai jumpa Jongin hyung." Sehun tersenyum sambil melangkah keluar dan Jongin, baiklah dia benar-benar lumpuh sekarang. Semua ini salah bayi di dalam perutnya yang bereaksi terlalu berlebihan terhadap Sehun.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian untuk membaca fic aneh saya. Terimakasih untuk **ohkim9488, clarahyun, Hun94Kai88, my love double b, htyoung, MooN48, HK, radya, saya sayya, elferani, Guest, Ranhy, kimkai88, cute, tchandra07tc, NishiMala, Grey378, ucinaze, chanzhr, Soyu567, cokelat, LulluBee, milkylove0000170000, VampireDPS, Kim Jongin Kai, Park Byun Soo, sheyy bunny, Veraseptian, TrapOne111, elshii, Baegy0408, RHLH17, elidamia98, dhantiee, fitrysukma39, exoldkspcybxcs1, vipbigbang74, KimRyeona19, ulfahcuittybeams, WyfZooey, SparkyuELF137, KaiNieris, ParkJitta, utsukushii02, typo's hickeys, novisaputri09, geash, Devia494, ade park, jjong86, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Kaisyaa, saniathbbbv.** Terimakasih atas review kalian, see you soon….


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

 **Halo ini chapter sepuluh selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan terutama typo. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

"Apa keluargamu memberi izin?"

"Mereka pasti memberi izin."

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti Jongin hyung." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan mengecup pipi kanan Jongin singkat. Jongin terperanjat. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin hyung."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin akhirnya menggerutu sambil mengusap pipi kanannya. Ia mendengar tawa pelan Sehun kemudian sentuhan tangan Sehun di atas perutnya. Jongin yang terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun langsung menoleh ke kanan dan saat itulah Sehun mencium bibir penuhnya.

"Sampai jumpa Jongin hyung." Sehun tersenyum sambil melangkah keluar dan Jongin, baiklah dia benar-benar lumpuh sekarang. Semua ini salah bayi di dalam perutnya yang bereaksi terlalu berlebihan terhadap Sehun.

 **BAB SEPULUH**

"Wah kau bersemangat sekali Sehun!" pekik Taemin, keduanya duduk bersandar pada dinding berlapis kaca setelah menyelesaikan tiga sesi latihan.

"Aku selalu hebat." Balas Sehun dengan nada menyebalkan sebelum meminum air segar dari botol minumnya.

"Aku semakin optimis jika kita akan menang."

"Kita pasti menang." Ucap Sehun penuh keyakinan. "Wow sudah pukul tiga sore, aku harus pergi."

"Ada pemotretan?"

"Tidak, rencananya aku akan melihat kontrak iklan."

"Wah kau bekerja terus tapi mana katalog yang ada gambarmu?"

"Akhir musim dingin nanti Taemin, ah yang terdekat saat libur Natal."

"Katalognya?"

"Kau lihat saja."

"Jika terkenal jangan lupakan sahabat-sahabatmu."

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan sahabat-sahabatku."

"Sering-sering traktir kami." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya mendengar kalimat Taemin.

"Aku serius!" Taemin memekik kesal. Sehun tertawa pelan ia mengambil handuk kecil dari ranselnya untuk mengelap keringat.

"Ayo pergi aku ada urusan."

"Pergilah, aku ingin berlatih sebentar lagi."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmmm."

"Jaga staminamu."

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu tuan Sehun." Goda Taemin, Sehun hanya mendengus dan keluar dari ruang menari.

"Sehun kau masih di sekolah?"

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ah halo Krystal. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku berlatih menari di ruang latihan menari untuk anak perempuan."

"Hmmm."

"Kau baru saja berlatih?"

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat ia tidak ingin mengobrol dengan Krystal, entah karena apa, Sehun hanya merasa tidak nyaman dan canggung berada di dekat Krystal. Bukan rasa canggung saat kau menyukai seseorang tapi sebaliknya.

"Sehun akan pulang sekarang?"

"Itu rencanaku."

"Bagaimana jika kita berjalan bersama sampai gerbang depan?"

"Ya." Sehun melangkah mendahului Krystal namun gadis itu mengikutinya dengan cepat.

"Kudengar Sehun menjadi model sekarang?"

"Ya."

Krystal melirik Sehun, ia tahu anak laki-laki yang telah mencuri hatinya itu merasa tidak nyaman namun ia tidak ingin obrolan ini cepat berakhir. "Aku juga bergabung dengan agensi model sejak kelas enam SD tapi sampai sekarang belum jelas aku akan debut kapan."

"Jangan menyerah, aku yakin kau bisa debut."

"Terimakasih." Krystal menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terasa memanas sekarang dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Sehun sejak kapan bergabung dengan agensi?"

"Kelas dua SD."

"Ah, lebih lama dariku. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya?"

"Aku sengaja melakukannya, aku tidak suka diperhatikan."

"Apa Sehun membentuk tubuh? Maksudku postur tubuhmu sangat bagus."

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, kurasa ini karena gen saja. Aku tidak melakukan hal yang khusus pada tubuhku."

Krystal menatap kecewa gerbang sekolah yang terlihat jelas sekarang, berarti acara berjalan dan mengobrol bersama dengan Sehun akan segera berakhir. "Sehun akan pulang dengan apa?"

"Aku dijemput mobil agensi."

"Ah seperti itu."

"Rupanya sudah datang, aku pergi dulu Krystal." Ucap Sehun ia tersenyum singkat kepada Krystal sebelum berlari cepat meninggalkan halaman SOPA. Krystal hanya menatap sendu punggung Sehun yang menjauh.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya ya Sehun?" Krystal bergumam pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisakah Anda mengantar saya pulang terlebih dahulu?"

"Tentu Sehun."

"Terimakasih Paman."

"Tapi kau hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian."

"Tak masalah, aku bisa melakukannya lebih cepat." Sehun meraih ponselnya di dalam ransel, mencoba melihat pesan yang mungkin dikirim oleh Jongin. Ia mendesah kecewa kala layar ponselnya tak menampakkan notifikasi apa-apa. "Aku benar-benar dilupakan, apa kau benar-benar memberiku kesempatan?" Sehun bergumam pelan, sangat pelan hingga tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Sehun melompat turun dari mobil sesampainya mobil agensi di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah rumah Jongin, mobil Jongin masih terparkir di halaman depan rumahnya, ia lega Jongin tidak pergi tanpa pemberitahuan. Sehun berlari cepat mendorong pagar dan melintasi halaman. Ia tidak akan membuat sopirnya menunggu.

Sehun benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk melakukan semua hal kurang dari setengah jam, dua puluh menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Sehun untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia bergeges keluar, saat tatapannya tertuju pada mobil boks putih yang berhenti di depan pagar rumah Jongin. "Sebentar Paman." Ucap Sehun sambil berlari menyeberangi jalanan lengang perumahan, menuju tempat tinggal Jongin.

"Sehun." Ucap Jongin yang kebetulan berdiri di halaman rumahnya.

"Pindah sekarang?"

"Tidak, barang-barangnya saja yang dipindahkan."

"Ah, kapan pindahnya?"

"Mungkin besok, aku akan memberitahumu jangan cemas."

"Janji?"

"Ya."

"Jangan mengangkat barang apapun."

"Aku tahu."

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti."

Sehun tersenyum simpul kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berniat untuk berlari menuju mobil saat sesuatu terlintas di benaknya. "Jongin hyung." Sehun berucap pelan, Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat menunjukkan seluruh perhatiannya. "Tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan? Untuk mengatakan semuanya padaku?"

Kedua mata Jongin yang membola adalah pertanda jika laki-laki manis itu melupakan janjinya. "Aku—lupa."

"Aku masih menunggu janji Jongin hyung."

"Nanti malam saja."

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah membicarakan semuanya dengan keluargamu?"

"Sudah, tapi belum dengan Kris hyung. Kurasa Kris hyung akan mengetahui hal itu dari ayah atau ibuku."

"Sebaiknya kau mengatakan langsung kalian tinggal bersama, dia kakak kandungmu."

"Aku akan melakukan saran dari Jongin hyung."

"Pergilah, kali ini apa?"

"Hanya memeriksa kontrak iklan."

"Wow, kau sudah sangat sibuk rupanya."

"Aku harus bekerja keras." Jongin mengangguk pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun, Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin singkat sebelum pergi. Ia tidak mungkin memberi Jongin ciuman di depan banyak orang seperti sekarang, saat semua orang tak mengetahui hubungan mereka.

"Sepertinya Anda sangat dekat dengan tetangga Anda?" tanya sang sopir, Hwanhee.

"Dia seperti kakak kandung saya sendiri." Dusta Sehun kemudian melangkah memasuki mobil. Sehun memasang sabuk pengaman kemudian menurunkan kaca jendela mobil, melambaikan tangannya kepada Jongin.

Saat Jongin membalas lambaian tangannya Sehun merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan cepat. Hanya Jongin yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini, dan hanya Jongin yang membuatnya merasa harus memiliki pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayangku!" Hyura menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan bahagia dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

"Lepaskan, Ibu terlihat sangat konyol."

"Kau sangat tampan Sayangku, dan jangan panggil aku Ibu! Aku terlalu muda untuk kau panggil Ibu."

"Kau ibuku."

"Panggil dengan _Noona_." Sehun mendengus. "Hei aku lebih pantas dengan panggilan itu." Sehun sekali lagi mendengus. Hyura bergegas menutup pintu ruangan kantornya. "Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"

"Baik."

"Bayinya?"

"Baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Hyura mendudukkan tubuh langsingnya ke atas kursi kulit berkualitas terbaik. "Kau tahu Sayang, saat aku menemani Kris belanja mereka pikir Kris adalah kekasihku, astaga memang susah memiliki wajah yang awet muda sepertiku."

"Ibu, sadar umur."

"Aku masih empat puluh lima! Dan aku sangat menawan, akui saja jika ibumu ini menawan, ayahmu saja yang tidak tahu untung, berselingkuh."

"Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah menikah, jadi itu bukan selingkuh."

"Ah kau benar juga. Jadi Sayangku ada kontrak iklan untukmu, iklan parfum kau mau menerimanya? Dengan Krystal Jung."

"Krystal Jung? Ibu memutuskan untuk mendebutkan dia?"

Hyura menepuk pelan dahinya. "Maaf aku salah, maksudku adalah dengan Luhan. Luhan kau kenal Luhan kan? Dia satu sekolah denganmu dan dia model yang cukup diperhitungkan."

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang Luhan."

"Ya, karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan Jongin hyungmu."

"Aku mencintai Jongin hyung."

"Sudah, sudah, masalah itu aku tidak ragu lagi. Baca kontraknya dan jika kau setuju tanda tangan."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Sepertinya harus beradegan mesra."

"Tentu saja, itu iklan parfum untuk pasangan, harus menggoda. Setuju atau tidak?"

"Aku butuh uangnya."

"Wah kau rupanya sudah dewasa Sayangku."

"Tanda tangan." Hyura menyerahkan bolpoin tinta kepada putranya. Sehun membubuhkan tandatangan dengan cepat. "Senang bekerjasama denganmu Sayang."

"Ibu, apa debutku tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa maksudku nanti jika ada berita miring karena aku anak Ibu."

"Siapa yang berani mengatakan hal itu? Biar aku yang turun tangan, kau sudah dilatih sejak kelas 2 SD tidak akan ada yang meragukanmu Sayang. Kapan kau akan pindah dengan Jongin?"

"Besok atau lusa."

"Hmmm, jaga dia baik-baik jadilah anak yang membuatku bangga."

"Ibu, kenapa Ibu membuat semua urusan menjadi mudah? Padahal yang aku lakukan bukanlah persoalan kecil, menghamili orang lain di usia sangat muda, membuat orang itu diusir dari keluarganya."

"Aku tidak suka berpikir rumit. Maksudku tidak ada gunanya memarahimu atau semacamnya, toh semua sudah terjadi. Ah aku akan memarahimu jika kau tidak bertanggungjawab dengan baik." Hyura mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada permukaan bibir tipisnya yang bersepuh lipstik merah darah. "Aku tidak sabar menjadi seorang Nenek, aku yakin putra atau putri kalian pasti sempurna melihat siapa orangtuanya."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba antusias menjadi Nenek, sementara dipanggil Ibu saja kau segan."

"Sayang, apa kau tidak tahu jika seorang nenek mencintai cucunya melebihi anak kandungnya sendiri."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu, ini pasti akal-akalan Ibu saja."

" _Noona_." Hyura mengingatkan sang putra dengan tegas.

"Ya, terserah saja, aku panggil Hyura langsung bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan panggilan _Noona, Ahjuma,_ atau semacamnya."

"Kau adalah ibu dengan pola asuh terunik yang pernah aku temui."

"Aku ini ibu modern jangan samakan dengan ibu teman-temanmu, Sayangku."

"Huh!" Sehun mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal.

"Calon ayah tidak boleh merengek seperti bayi." Goda Hyura.

"Datanglah di kompetisi menariku hari Minggu."

"Besok?"

"Bukan, minggu depan."

"Ah tentu akan aku usahakan."

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya Hyura."

"Hati-hati di jalan Sayangku." Sehun mengangguk pelan ia berjalan mendekati ibunya memberi beliau pelukan serta kecupan singkat pada pipi kanan sang ibu.

"Malam ini aku mungkin akan menginap di rumah Jongin hyung."

"Kabari Kris jangan membuatnya cemas."

"Ya. Hyura." Sehun melambaikan tangannya sebelum membuka pintu ruangan sang ibu dan melangkah keluar.

Hyura bersiap untuk menekuni katalog pakaian musim dingin yang akan segera dikeluarkan saat pintu kantornya kembali terbuka. "Ada apa Sayang?"

"Hyura."

Kening perempuan cantik berusia hampir empat puluh enam tahun itu seketika berkerut. Itu bukan suara putra bungsunya. "Siwon."

"Ya, ini aku."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Tentang Sehun?" Hyura menanggapi keseriusan Siwon dengan santai. Siwon mengangguk cepat. "Ah duduklah, bicaralah yang cepat aku mohon. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Kau sudah tahu tentang rencana Sehun?"

"Hmm."

"Kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hyura apa kau tahu pola didikmu sudah menghancurkan masa depan putra bungsumu?" Siwon menatap perempuan yang pernah hidup bersamanya selama dua puluh tahun itu dengan serius.

"Kau terlalu serius Siwon, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu terutama jantung dan tekanan darah. Santai saja."

"Hyura kau ibu yang tidak becus!"

"Pergilah Siwon, dan cukup tutup mulutmu. Masa depan Sehun tidak hancur lihat dan tunggulah, aku tahu siapa Sehun. Aku ibunya."

"Aku ayahnya."

Hyura pura-pura menguap untuk menunjukkan rasa bosannya. "Percakapan ini tidak berguna, Sehun berusia tujuh belas tahun dia sudah bisa membedakan mana yang salah dan mana yang benar."

"Jika dia bisa membedakan mana yang salah dan mana yang benar, dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan besar!" Siwon berteriak marah.

"Sederhana saja Siwon, semua orang tahu jika teriris pisau itu menyakitkan, tapi setiap koki di dunia ini tetap saja teriris pisau."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hyura memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Maksudku meski kau sudah tahu salah-benar tetap saja kesalahan dilakukan. Nikmati saja Siwon, hidup itu naik- turun, berliku, terjatuh, pilihannya hanya menikmati atau berteriak ketakutan."

"Baiklah, kita lihat saja siapa yang menghancurkan kehidupan Sehun kau atau aku."

"Pulanglah dan urusi saja keluarga barumu."

"Astaga Hyura! Kris dan Sehun adalah putraku."

"Pergilah aku sangat sibuk sekarang dan kedatanganmu menambah beban mentalku. Astaga ada banyak hal yang harus aku periksa dalam satu hari."

"Kau masih sama Hyura."

"Tentu saja, memang aku akan berubah seperti apa? Ya, aku akui usiaku bertambah setiap tahun tapi bukankah setiap manusia di dunia ini mengalami hal itu juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa agar kau mengerti?!"

"Diam dan pergilah jika kau tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa padaku." Hyura menatap Siwon tajam. Siwon keluar dengan membanting pintu kantor.

"Beruntung dia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun tadi." Hyura menggumam pelan kemudian mulai membuka majalah di hadapannya. Dengan spidol warna ia mulai menandai bagian-bagian yang tidak sesuai dan harus diperbaiki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel Sehun bergetar di dalam ranselnya, ia langsung menyambar ponsel itu dan melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan. Senyum lebar langsung terbentuk, membaca nama Jongin yang tertera pada layar.

 _From: Baby Bear_

 _Datanglah ke rumah jika kau ada waktu, kau ingin mendengar semua tentang apa yang terjadi padaku dan keluargaku bukan?_

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sehun mengucapkan jawabannya sembari mengetik pada layar. Setelah ini ia akan pulang meminta ijin kepada Kris dan langsung pergi mengunjungi Jongin.

"Kita sampai Tuan."

"Terimakasih paman Hwanhee." Sehun berucap sopan ia mendorong pintu penumpang belakang dan melangkah keluar.

"Kupikir kau akan lama?" Kris menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan pertanyaan.

"Hanya menandatangani kontrak saja jadi tidak lama."

"Kapan dimulainya?"

"Pekerjaanku?" Sehun melirik Kris sembari melempar ranselnya asal ke atas sofa.

"Ya." Kris menjawab singkat.

"Lusa."

"Hmmm."

"Kris hyung aku akan pindah dengan Jongin hyung."

"Huh?!" Kris yang tadi sedang tekun di depan laptop langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat Sehun. "Kau akan tinggal dengan Jongin hyung?"

"Ya, aku harus bertanggungjawab Kris hyung."

"Apa Ayah dan Ibu sudah tahu tentang rencanamu?"

"Sudah."

"Tanggapan mereka?"

"Ibu setuju, Ayah sedikit enggan. Ayah menamparku saat aku mengatakan sudah menghamili Jongin hyung."

"Aku sendiri hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untukmu."

"Terimakasih Kris hyung. Aku ganti baju dulu dan membawa beberapa pakaian. Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Jongin hyung." Kris mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengarahkan adiknya, dan sekarang yang bisa dilakukan hanya berharap Sehun tidak membuat kesalahan lagi dan bertanggungjawab penuh atas kesalahan yang diperbuatnya terhadap Jongin.

Sehun berlari cepat menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, ia membuka pintu lemari mengambil celana kain hitam dan kaos putih. Ia aka menggunakannya untuk tidur. Sehun tidak pernah suka memakai piyama untuk tidur itu kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil peralatan mandi.

"Kris hyung aku pergi dulu."

"Kau tidak makan dulu?"

"Aku akan memesan dari rumah Jongin hyung."

"Hmmm." Kris hanya menggumam kemudian membalas lambaian tangan Sehun kepada dirinya.

Sehun tidak perlu menekan bel dia memiliki kunci pagar dan kunci pintu kediaman Jongin. Keadaan rumah Jongin hampir tidak ada yang berubah, itu membuat Sehun bingung barang-barang apa yang sudah Jongin pindahkan. "Halo Jongin hyung."

"Ah halo Sehun."

"Kenapa Jongin hyung mengangkat barang?!" Sehun berteriak kesal, ia jatuhkan ranselnya ke atas lantai dan bergegas menghampiri Jongin merebut kardus di tangan Jongin.

"Itu sangat ringan." Balas Jongin. Sehun tidak membalas ia memperhatikan isi di dalam kardus. Kertas-kertas dengan gambar-gambar setengah jadi.

"Apa ini Jongin hyung?"

"Ah hanya coretan-coretan saat aku mencoba menciptakan karakter baru atau cerita baru."

"Jongin hyung ingin menyimpannya?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Letakkan di dekat pintu agar besok tidak terlewat."

"Baiklah." Sehun memutar tubuhnya berjalan menuju pintu masuk bermaksud meletakkan kardus milik Jongin di sana.

"Kau sudah makan malam? Aku tidak menyangka kau datang secepat ini, seharusnya kau memberi kabar dulu setidaknya aku sudah memesan makanan."

"Aku lupa." Balas Sehun. "Biar aku yang memesan makanan untuk kita." Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun menyusul Jongin duduk di sofa putih ruang keluarga Jongin. "Sambil menunggu pesanan kita datang, bisakah Jongin hyung mulai menceritakan semuanya padaku?"

"Aku diusir dari keluargaku karena hamil di luar nikah, kau tidak menuntutku untuk bercerita lengkap kan? Mengulang semua kata-kata tidak mengenakan itu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memaksa. Jika Jongin tidak merasa nyaman?"

"Ya, aku tidak merasa nyaman. Dan jangan memanggil namaku seenakmu sendiri."

Sehun tersenyum menyebalkan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Kalau begitu tidak usah diceritakan. Aku sudah mengerti intinya."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

Sehun merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Jongin, perlahan ia genggam kedua tangan Jongin dengan lembut membuat laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu menatapnya bingung. "Mulai sekarang ingatlah, kita keluarga jangan merasa sendiri lagi. Aku keluargamu dan aku tempat Jongin hyung untuk pulang begitupun sebaliknya."

Jongin terpaku untuk beberapa saat. "Apa kepalamu terbentur?"

Sehun kembali menunjukkan tatapan datarnya. "Anggap saja seperti itu." ucapnya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Jongin.

Sehun menoleh cepat dengan ekspresi bingung. "Apa Jongin hyung mengatakan sesuatu?!"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain pertanyaan apa kepalamu terbentur tadi."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya."

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu."

"Kau yang salah dengar, sudah pesan saja makanan aku lapar." Sehun berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sehun.

"Kemana?!" pekik Sehun.

"Mengambil biskuit cokelat, kau mau?!"

"Tidak! Makan saja di ruang makan jangan membawanya ke sini!" Sehun berteriak kencang karena apapun yang berbau cokelat membuatnya mual. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa. "Semoga anakku yang lahir nanti adalah anak yang manis dan menyayangiku, ya ampun, aku tidak bisa makan dengan bebas sekarang. Sehun jangan mengeluh, kau menginginkan ini." Sehun memperingatkan dirinya sendiri seperti orang linglung.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih kepada **Bellasafir48ExoL, kaerinkartika, whitechrysan, laxyvords, youngimongi, NishiMala, elferani, ariska, cherry, cute, mimi, LulluBee, kimkai88, RHLH17, WyfZooey, saya sayya, Athiyyah417, ParkJitta, vipbigbang74, ucinaze, ade park, Baegy0408, KimRyeona19, typo's hickeys, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, yuvikimm97, tobanga garry, NisrinaHunkai99, MooN48, Grey378, YongHee0104, Devia494, Mizukami SakuraChan, htyoung, ohkim9488, Kim Jongin Kai, vivikim406, ulfahcuittybeams, jjong86, chanzhr, exoldkspcybxcs1, milkylove0000170000, fitrysukma39, cokelat, saniathbbbv, novisaputri09, sayakanoicinoe, geash, SparkyuELF137,** atas review kalian sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

Halo ini chapter sebelas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, dan maaf updatenya lumayan lama. Happy reading all….

 **Previous**

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya."

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu."

"Kau yang salah dengar, sudah pesan saja makanan aku lapar." Sehun berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sehun.

"Kemana?!" pekik Sehun.

"Mengambil biskuit cokelat, kau mau?!"

"Tidak! Makan saja di ruang makan jangan membawanya ke sini!" Sehun berteriak kencang karena apapun yang berbau cokelat membuatnya mual. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa. "Semoga anakku yang lahir nanti adalah anak yang manis dan menyayangiku, ya ampun, aku tidak bisa makan dengan bebas sekarang. Sehun jangan mengeluh, kau menginginkan ini." Sehun memperingatkan dirinya sendiri seperti orang linglung.

 **BAB SEBELAS**

"Ada masalah dengan cokelat?" Jongin menatap lekat-lekat bungkus cokelat batangan di tangan kanannya. "Apa dia mual mencium aroma cokelat, berarti setelah ini aku harus menggosok gigiku." Jongin kembali mengigit dan mengunyah cokelat di dalam mulutnya. "Merepotkan sekali." Gerutunya di tengah kesibukan mengunyah cokelat.

Jongin meminum segelas air setelah memakan cokelat, dia tidak menghabiskan semua cokelatnya ia simpan sisa cokelat ke dalam lemari pendingin. Kemudian bergegas menemui Sehun di ruang keluarga. "Pesanlah makan malam aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu." Sehun mengangguk menurut.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa, ia mengamati setiap sudut ruangan, tidak ada yang berubah. "Sebenarnya yang dipindahkan barang-barang yang mana?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah aku hampir lupa!" Sehun memekik pelan, ia raih ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan.

"Kau sudah memesan?" Jongin langsung bertanya sekembalinya dari kamar mandi.

"Sudah."

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku di lantai dua jika kau bermaksud menginap."

"Aku memang ingin menginap."

Jongin mengangguk canggung, ia tidak tahu kenapa harus merasa canggung. Sehun masih tujuh belas tahun. Dan ini adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan. "Hmm, benarkah aroma cokelat membuatmu mual?"

"Ya."

"Tapi susu yang kau buatkan waktu itu adalah susu cokelat."

"Masalah itu aku juga tidak tahu."

"Ah." Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu harus membalas apalagi.

"Duduklah Jongin hyung, jangan berdiri terus." Sehun menepuk sofa kosong di sampingnya. Jongin melangkah canggung ia tidak duduk di samping Sehun, dia memilih duduk di sofa lain, di sisi kanan Sehun.

"Jadi—apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?"

"Hanya berlatih menari kemudian pergi untuk melihat kontrak kerja terbaru. Ah ya, aku menandatangani kontrak iklan parfum, aku harus beradegan mesra dengan partner kerjaku."

"Ya."

"Jongin hyung tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak, kau harus bersikap professional."

"Jongin hyung tidak cemburu?" Kening Jongin hanya bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Ehm!" Sehun berdeham pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu—Jongin hyung punya film bagus untuk ditonton?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah mengoleksi film. Aku lebih suka pergi ke bioskop atau meminjam kaset film dari Chanyeol hyung."

"Ah, dengan siapa Jongin hyung pergi ke bioskop?"

Sehun yang terlalu terobsesi padanya sudah kembali, Jongin tahu harus berhati-hati dalam bicara. "Seringnya sendiri, terkadang Chanyeol hyung ikut dengan kekasihnya."

"Kekasih Jongin hyung?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, kau tahu hal itu dengan jelas jangan bertanya lagi." Sehun terkikik pelan. "Diam!" dengus Jongin. Sehun justru tertawa semakin keras karena Sehun menganggap hal itu sangat lucu.

Kesal, Jongin menerjang tubuh Sehun, membuat anak laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu terbaring di atas sofa. Dia masih tertawa cekikikan rasanya Jongin ingin sekali meninju wajah Sehun. Jongin mengepalkan tangan kanannya bersiap mendaratkan pukulan itu ke wajah Sehun. Sehun menangkap kepalan tangan kanan Jongin, menarik lengan kanan Jongin ke bawah.

Tubuh Jongin menunduk ke bawah, dan Sehun meraih bibir penuh Jongin dengan cepat. Jongin terperanjat, namun tubuhnya menikmati perlakuan Sehun. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tergesa kemudian berdiri dari tubuh Sehun dan duduk kembali di sofanya. "Aku suka mencium bibir Jongin hyung."

"Diam kau bocah mesum!"

"Jongin hyung suka kan?" Sehun menggoda Jongin, ekspresi Jongin benar-benar lucu dan wajahnya bertambah manis saat sebal seperti sekarang. Jongin ingin membalas perlakuan menyebalkan Sehun saat suara bel pintu pagar berbunyi, Jongin bergegas pergi dari ruang tamu. Sehun memilih untuk pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan susu, ia tahu Jongin belum meminum susunya tadi.

Sekembalinya Jongin sempat bingung karena tidak menemukan Sehun di ruang keluarga. "Sehun!" Jongin mencoba memanggil nama Sehun.

"Aku ada di dapur Jongin hyung!" Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Jongin langsung pergi ke dapur.

"Apa kau memesan banyak sayuran?" Sehun tidak menjawab. "Baunya seperti banyak sayuran di dalam." Jongin meletakkan tas plastik di atas meja, kemudian membukanya. "Wah! Kau memesan ayam!" Jongin memekik girang.

"Aku ingin makan ayam." Balas Sehun.

"Kurasa kita bisa menjadi teman." Ucap Jongin kekanakan, Sehun hanya tertawa pelan. "Minum susu dulu, biar aku yang menyiapkan makanannya."

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam pelan. Ia menerima gelas susu yang Sehun berikan.

Makan malam yang Sehun pesan berupa ayam yang ditumis dengan aneka macam sayuran. Firasat Jongin benar, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan sayuran. Kecuali tomat, tapi tomat juga bisa dikategorikan buah bukan? Sudahlah. Sekarang Jongin memperhatikan potongan selada, wortel, kecambah, dan jagung dalam piringnya

"Makan sayurnya." Ucap Sehun melihat Jongin yang terus memakan daging ayam.

"Akan aku makan, nanti." Jongin membalas santai.

"Jongin hyung." Sehun memperingati Jongin.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sehun." Meski menggerutu Jongin akhirnya memakan sayurannya. Dan hei, ternyata selada dan wortel tak seburuk dulu.

"Sepertinya Jongin hyung menyukai sayur sekarang?" Jongin tidak membalas pertanyaan Sehun dengan nada mengejek itu. Ia terus memakan sayurannya. "Pipi Jongin hyung bertambah tembam." Sehun langsung menelan ludah kasar, usai mengatakan kalimat itu. Bukankah berat badan adalah isu sensitif.

"Aku hamil, berat badan naik sudah wajar." Balas Jongin santai. "Yang penting aku sehat."

"Jongin hyung tidak cemas dengan perubahan bentuk badan nanti?"

"Tentu saja aku cemas, tapi kau pasti akan membantaiku jika aku memilih menggugurkan bayi ini."

"Bayi kita." Sehun membenarkan kalimat Jongin. "Dan aku tidak akan membantaimu Jongin hyung. Aku yang akan pergi dari Negara ini."

"Sudah jangan membahas hal itu lagi, suasananya jadi suram." Ucap Jongin ia meraih gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya sedikit. "Kau membawa peralatan mandi atau tidak?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Sebelum tidur jangan lupa menggosok gigi, mencuci muka, mencuci kaki dan tangan."

"Iya Sayang."

"Astaga panggilan apa itu?! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Jika aku bersikeras bagaimana?"

"Jangan marah jika ada piring melayang ke wajahmu."

"Oooo, sensitif." Sehun justru menggoda Jongin bukannya menurut.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, menekan amarah. Ia sadar meski sangat menyebalkan Sehun adalah manusia, manusia yang memiliki keluarga, memiliki ayah, memiliki ibu, kakak laki-laki, kakek, nenek, dan kerabat lainnya jika Sehun celaka. Dirinya harus memberi keterangan di kantor polisi. Urusan yang runyam. "Selesaikan makan malammu, biar aku yang membereskan meja." Putus Jongin.

"Baiklah, Jongin hyung ingin belajar menjad istri yang baik?"

"Sehun hentikan, kau membuatku pusing."

"Maaf." Gumam Sehun sambil melempar tatapan polos minta belas kasihan.

Ternyata menunggu Sehun makan itu adalah kegiatan yang membuang waktu, Sehun makan sangat lama. Jongin bahkan hampir menyuapi Sehun, jika anak laki-laki itu tidak menghabiskan makanannya dalam waktu tambahan lima menit. "Aku selesai." Ucap Sehun.

"Apa kau selalu lama jika makan?"

"Tidak juga. Menurutku tidak lama."

"Itukan menurutmu," Jongin menggerutu sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Pergilah ke kamarku, dan lakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi. Cepat tidur aku tahu besok kau pasti ada kegiatan."

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat disertai senyuman lebar.

Setelah Sehun pergi, Jongin mulai mencuci peralatan makan kotor tadi Sehun membantunya dengan memindahkan peralatan makan kotor dari meja ke bak cucian. Jongin bisa membereskan pekerjaan itu dengan cepat karena memang tidak banyak yang harus dicuci.

"Jongin hyung."

"Ya?" Jongin memutar tubuhnya menatap Sehun yang tampak segar dengan wajah yang masih basah. "Kau tidak membawa handuk?" Sehun menggeleng pelan. Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun dan mengajak Sehun ke kamar barunya.

"Kamar ini lebih kecil." Sehun memberi komentar sembari mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang tempat tidur. Jongin tidak menjawab dia menyerahkan handuk bersih yang diambilnya dari lemari pakaian kepada Sehun. "Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin cukup terkejut, kenapa setelah mencuci muka wajah Sehun terlihat semakin putih. "Wajahmu lebih putih atau mataku yang bermasalah?"

"Ya, wajahku memang sangat putih saat melakukan pemotretan atau saat keluar rumah aku membuat kulitku tampak lebih gelap."

"Ah seperti itu rupanya."

"Pergilah tidur."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku baru saja makan, tidur setelah makan tidak baik untuk lambung."

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

"Jongin hyung mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi."

"Aku tunggu di ruang keluarga."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat sebelum pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun duduk di depan televisi tanpa antusias, ia terus mengganti-ganti saluran dengan ekspresi bosan. Dan Jongin lama sekali keluar dari kamar mandi, itu membuatnya hampir berteriak frustasi. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tonton?" Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Lihat saja acara musik atau saluran pendidikan."

"Itu membosankan."

"Aku suka acara musik."

"Lihat saja yang Jongin hyung inginkan." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan malas, Jongin lantas duduk di samping Sehun tentu dengan berjarak. Ia menerima remot dari tangan Sehun dan mencari saluran yang menayangkan acara musik.

"Wah!" Jongin berteriak senang kala meliha Shinee di televisi. "Aku suka mereka." Ucapnya kemudian mulai menaikkan volume televisi.

"Aku tidak suka mereka."

"Kau bilang aku bisa melihat apapun yang aku inginkan." Jongin membalas tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar televisi.

"Aku tidak suka Jongin hyung."

"Kenapa kau jadi merengek?" Jongin akhirnya menatap Sehun. Dan apa itu?! Kedua mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, demi apapun. Sehun si bocah keturunan setan itu tidak pantas menangis. Dengan berat hati Jongin menyerahkan remot di tangannya. "Ganti dengan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Tentu." Balas Sehun sembari menyambar remot dari tangan Jongin.

"Aku ingin tidur sekarang." Ucap Jongin sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jongin hyung boleh menonton Shinee lagi." Sehun berpikir jika Jongin kesal padanya.

"Tidak, kau tonton saja aku memang ingin tidur."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Jika kau lapar ada camilan di kabinet atas di dapur, kau cari saja sendiri dan pilih sesukamu."

"Ya."

"Selamat malam—Sehun." Ucap Jongin dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Selamat malam Jongin hyung." Jongin tersenyum simpul sebelum berlalu dari ruang keluarga dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam dan Jongin belum bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Punggungnya terasa pegal karena terus berbaring dan tidak juga tertidur. Menyerah, Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Saat pintu terbuka suara televisi terdengar jelas. Jongin berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga, ia berpikir mungkin Sehun tidur namun televisi masih menyala. Itu yang biasa dilakukan anak remaja malas seperti Sehun.

Ternya Sehun masih terjaga menikmati acara komedi malam hari. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Besok masih libur."

"Jangan sering begadang." Sehun tidak menjawab nasihat Jongin. "Besok aku akan melihat apartemen jka semuanya sudah siap aku akan menghubungimu."

"Sebelum itu kirimkan alamat apartemen _Hyung_ yang baru padaku."

"Hmm, mana ponselmu?" Sehun menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil pnselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kopi. Jongin menerima ponsel Sehun, mengetikkan alamat apartemen barunya pada catatan ponsel Sehun. "Sudah."

Sehun menerima ponselnya kembali, meneliti catatan yang Jongin tulis. "Baiklah, besok setelah semua kegiatanku selesai aku akan langsung berkunjung jika Jongin hyung berbohong….,"

"Kau mengancamku?!" pekik Jongin memotong kalimat Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja aku mengancam."

"Memang ancaman seperti apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?"

"Banyak hal dan aku tidak akan menyebutkannya, yang jelas lebih mengerikan dibanding menghamilimu _Hyung_."

"Bocah gila…," desis Jongin sambil melangkah pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. "Jongin hyung tidak bisa tidur?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat langkah Jongin terhenti.

"Hmm." Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Kenapa tidak bisa tidur?"

"Aku haus." Dusta Jongin kemudian berlalu dari ruang keluarga. Saat dirinya membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil air mineral, Jongin merasa benar-benar bodoh karena dia tidak merasa haus dan pergi ke dapur sebagai alibi.

Pada akhirnya Jongin kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan dua botol air mineral di tangannya. Ia letakkan dua botol air mineral itu di atas meja kopi kemudian duduk di samping Sehun. "Kau tidak mengambil camilan atau makanan apapun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar."

"Hmmm."

"Kenapa Jongin hyung tidak bisa tidur?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apa karena aku ada di rumah ini?"

"Tidak!" Jongin menjawab cepat sehingga terdengar seperti teriakkan, padahal dia tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak. "Maaf, tidak, kau tidak mengganggu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tidak bisa tidur."

"Jongin hyung merasa lelah?"

"Sangat lelah."

"Mengantuk?"

"Ya."

"Hmmm." Sehun bergumam pelan.

"Kau tahu masalahku dan bagaimana mengatasinya?"

"Tidak tahu." Balas Sehun kemudian tersenyum lebar, Jongin langsung melempar tatapan malas. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan lebih memilih menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya pada sofa. Sehun melirik Jongin, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Sehun menggeser tubuhnya membuat dirinya berhimpitan dengan Jongin tanpa sadar Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun. Sehun memeluk sisi kanan tubuh Jongin. Irama detak jantung Sehun, dengan cara yang aneh membuat kedua kelopak mata Jongin terasa berat. Berulang kali Jongin melawan rasa kantuknya, memaksa kelopak matanya untuk terbuka. Namun, ia tidak berhasil dan pada akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

"Belum lima menit Jongin hyung, kenapa kau tidak mengakui jika kau membutuhkan aku Jongin hyung." gumam Sehun sambil menunduk untuk mengamati wajah Jongin yang tengah tertidur. Sehun mematikan televisi agar Jongin tidak terganggu.

Setelah yakin jika Jongin benar-benar terlelap, perlahan Sehun memindahkan kepala Jongin dari dadanya pada sandaran sofa. Ia berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Jongin. Hal itu membuat Sehun cukup terkejut dengan perubahan berat badan Jongin, namun Sehun justru tersenyum ia tahu karena apa berat badan Jongin bertmbah. Dan itu membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Perlahan Sehun membaringkan tubuh Jongin ke atas ranjang tempat tidur, menyelimutinya dan entah mengapa Sehun ingin berbaring di samping Jongin. Perasaan ini, rasa nyaman berada di samping Jongin memang telah Sehun rasakan sejak dulu, tapi sekarang terasa sangat kuat. Ia ingin berada dekat dengan Jongin. Perlahan Sehun naik ke atas ranjang tempat tidur setelah menutup pintu kamar, ia berbaring menyamping ke kanan dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan lembut.

Jongin terjaga dari tidurnya, ia pikir sekarang sudah terang namun saat ia memeriksa jam duduk di atas nakas, dilihatnya waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. "Sehun." Gumamnya pelan saat menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Sehun yang tengah lelap tertidur.

Tiba-tiba kedua kelopak mata Sehun terbuka, seolah dia tahu sedang diperhatikan. "Kenapa Jongin hyung bangun?"

"Entahlah."

"Jika tidak haus atau lainnya tidurlah lagi."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya memunggungi Sehun. "Aku—aku bermimpi buruk tentang keluargaku, aku merindukan mereka tapi mereka benar-benar membenciku hanya dengan satu kesalahan ini."

"Sssttt…., jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi. Aku keluargamu, Jongin hyung tidak sendiri, sekarang tidur lagi." Ucap Sehun lantas memeluk perut Jongin. "Sebentar lagi genap dua bulan kan?"

"Hmmm."

"Tepatnya saat aku mengikuti kompetisi menari, aku akan menang demi bayi kita Jongin hyung."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Sehun, tidurlah." Sehun tertawa pelan, membuat napas hangatnya menyapu tengkuk Jongin. Jongin menahan tawa karena hal itu membuatnya geli. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan tengkukku, membuatku geli."

Sehun tidak berhenti setelah mendengar kalimat Jongin. Saat Jongin mencubit lengannya barulah Sehun berhenti tertawa dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari tengkuk Jongin. "Tidur atau aku akan membuat Jongin hyung semakin geli."

"Baiklah." Jongin berucap pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin hyung."

"Aku juga." Sehun yang hampir menutup kedua kelopak matanya seketika terjaga, ia menarik pelan bahu kiri Jongin. Membuat Jongin kini berbaring miring menghadapnya. "Bukannya kau menyuruhku untuk tidur?"

"Ya, tapi aku ingin mendengar ulang kalimat Jongin hyung."

"Kalimat yang mana?"

"Setelah aku mengatakan cinta tadi." Sehun menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata bulat Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Jongin seperti biasa adalah Jongin yang keras kepala.

"Jongin hyung." Dan Sehun bukanlah seorang yang mudah putus asa.

"AkumencintaimuSehun." Jongin mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan cepat tanpa jeda, Sehun sempat bingung namun ia dengan cepat memahami kalimat Jongin.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Aku—tidak tahu." Balas Jongin ragu-ragu.

Sehun tertawa pelan kemudian mengecup lembut kening Jongin. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting kapan Jongin hyung mulai mencintaiku. Tidurlah sekarang."

"Hmmm."

"Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran, apa Jongin hyung mencintaiku setelah hamil? Langkahku benar-benar tepat untuk menghamilimu Jongin hyung."

"Diam bocah!" dengus Jongin Sehun tertawa pelan namun hal itu hanya sesaat ketika dirinya merasakan pelukan Jongin pada pinggangnya dan wajah Jongin yang ditelusupkan pada dada bidangnya.

"Selamat tidur, beruang manisku." Bisik Sehun sambil mengusap-usap pelan punggung Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin terjaga karena mendengar suara yang terdengar seperti suara muntah. Ia bergegas turun dari ranjang tempat tidur dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sehun, tentu saja Sehun. Jongin ingin pergi tapi ia merasa iba, pada akhirnya Jongin berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan tangan kanannya pada tengkuk Sehun, memijitnya pelan. Setelah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikeluarkan dari perutnya, Sehun berkumur dan menggosok giginya.

Jongin menyerahkan beberapa lembar tisu kepada Sehun untuk mengeringkan wajah dan mulutnya. "Apa sudah lama?"

"Sejak aku tahu Jongin hyung hamil." Jongin tak menjawab, Sehun menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata bulat Jongin. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa aku merasa bersalah ya?" ucap Jongin kemudian tersenyum miring. Sehun hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya singkat. "Ah aku tahu." Ucap Jongin tanpa sadar ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun dan menarik Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun cukup terperanjat dengan tindakan Jongin, namun ia tak bisa mencegah perasaan bahagia yang kini memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Jongin meminta Sehun untuk duduk di belakang meja makan sementara dirinya sibuk di dapur. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Setahuku Jongin hyung tidak bisa memasak."

"Aku tidak memasak."

"Lalu apa yang Jongin hyung lakukan?"

"Membuat air jahe, aku pernah membaca artikel jika jahe bisa meredakan mual karena kau sudah terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi jeruk."

"Ah seperti itu rupanya kalau begitu aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita berdua."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat karena perhatiannya tertuju pada air mendidih dengan potongan jahe di dalamnya. "Jahenya cukup atau tidak ya?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada bingung kepada dirinya sendiri. "Sehun." Jongin menoleh ke belakang menatap Sehun, pada akhirnya menyerah dengan kemampuan di dapurnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa jumlah jahenya sesuai atau tidak?"

"Apa airnya sudah beraroma jahe? Apa warna airnya berubah?" pertanyaan Sehun otomatis membuat Jongin menoleh mengamati panci di hadapannya. Jongin menggeleng pelan. Sehun mendesis pelan kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin.

Sehun tidak tahu harus tertawa, mengejek, atau memarahi Jongin, sepanci air dengan potongan jahe yang panjangnya tak sampai seruas jari. Benar-benar cara membuat air jahe yang sangat jenius. Bahkan Sehun masih layak membanggakan kemampuan memasak mie instan dan menggoreng telurnya. Jongin benar-benar parah. "Masih kurang banyak Jongin hyung, mana sisa jahenya?

"Itu." Jongin menunjuk sekilas sisa jahe di samping kanannya. Sehun mengambil sisa potongan jahe dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam air panas.

"Ah dimasukkan semua." Jongin menggumam tidak penting.

"Sepertinya sudah siap, matikan apinya Jongin hyung." Jongin menuruti perintah Sehun. "Biar aku yang menuangnya sendiri ke dalam gelas."

"Jangan! Maksudku—yang berniat membuat aku kenapa kau yang jadi repot?"

"Sudahlah." Balas Sehun tidak ada bantahan.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja." Ucap Jongin kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke meja makan. "Kau pesan apa untuk sarapan?"

"Makanan sehat."

"Tentu saja, itu satu-satunya hal yang ada di dalam otakmu." Jongin menggerutu pelan.

"Apa? Jongin hyung mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kau salah dengar." Kilah Jongin.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun membawa dua cangkir ke meja makan. "Aku sudah menambahkan gula." Ucap Sehun sembari meletakkan satu cangkir ke hadapan Jongin.

"Aku tidak ingin minum."

"Aku tidak bisa meminumnya sendiri, terlalu banyak."

"Nanti saja, terlalu panas." Ucap Jongin sambil mendorong cangkir air jahenya sedikit menjauh.

"Sampai saat ini Jongin hyung masih memikirkan tentang masalah keluarga Jongin hyung?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hmmm."

"Aku tidak tahu apa suatu hari nanti aku mendapat maaf dari orangtuaku atau tidak." Ucap Jongin lantas menatap wajah Sehun selama beberapa detik.

"Kita bicara kemungkinan terburuk, bagaimana jika Jongin hyung tidak mendapatkan maaf?"

"Setidaknya aku tak jadi pembunuh."

"Untuk saat ini tidak usah dipikirkan saja." Ucap Sehun kemudian menyesap air jahenya. "Tapi aku yakin Jongin hyung sedang berpikir sekarang, entah itu tentang keluarga Jongin hyung atau tentang hal lainnya."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Wajah Jongin hyung itu terlihat jelas sekali sedang berpikir, terlalu tegang."

"Hanya memikirkan persoalan yang menyebalkan."

"Sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas?"

"Ya, sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas."

"Baiklah kalau begitu—Jongin hyung harus tahu jika aku selalu ada untuk Jongin hyung."

Jongin tersenyum miring selama beberapa detik. "Habiskan air jahemu." Ucapnya singkat.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu seluruh pembaca, terimakasih sudah membaca cerita aneh saya dan setia dengan update lambat saya. Terimakasih untuk **widiantini9, Hunna94, Miranty Arinka, Hun94Kai88, laxyvords, VampireDPS, BabyWolf Jonginnie Kim, vipbigbang74, Athiyyah417, ariska, youngimongi, mimi, Calum'sNoona, kimkai88, Rey16, elferani, Ranhy, Grey378, jumeeeeeeee, cute, MooN48, whitechrysan, youngihan, melizwufan, typo's hickeys, utsukushii02, LulluBee, saya sayya, ucinaze, WyfZooey, diannurmayasari15, kanzujacksonjk, vivikim406, fitrysukma39, sejin kimkai, chanzhr, novisaputri09, Seraphine Rin, milkylove0000170000, dhadhiaa, exoldkspcybxcs1, Jung NaeRa, SparkyuELF137, NisrinaHunkai99, ulfahcuittybeams, kaerinkartika, Kim Jongin Kai, KaiNieris, jjong86, geash, ohkim9488, tobanga garry, Baegy0408,** sekali lagi terimakasih atas review kalian sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

Halo ini chapter dua belas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all….

 **Previous**

"Aku tidak bisa meminumnya sendiri, terlalu banyak."

"Nanti saja, terlalu panas." Ucap Jongin sambil mendorong cangkir air jahenya sedikit menjauh.

"Sampai saat ini Jongin hyung masih memikirkan tentang masalah keluarga Jongin hyung?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hmmm."

"Aku tidak tahu apa suatu hari nanti aku mendapat maaf dari orangtuaku atau tidak." Ucap Jongin lantas menatap wajah Sehun selama beberapa detik.

"Kita bicara kemungkinan terburuk, bagaimana jika Jongin hyung tidak mendapatkan maaf?"

"Setidaknya aku tak jadi pembunuh."

"Untuk saat ini tidak usah dipikirkan saja." Ucap Sehun kemudian menyesap air jahenya. "Tapi aku yakin Jongin hyung sedang berpikir sekarang, entah itu tentang keluarga Jongin hyung atau tentang hal lainnya."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Wajah Jongin hyung itu terlihat jelas sekali sedang berpikir, terlalu tegang."

"Hanya memikirkan persoalan yang menyebalkan."

"Sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas?"

"Ya, sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas."

"Baiklah kalau begitu—Jongin hyung harus tahu jika aku selalu ada untuk Jongin hyung."

Jongin tersenyum miring selama beberapa detik. "Habiskan air jahemu." Ucapnya singkat.

 **BAB DUA BELAS**

"Setelah ini acara Jongin hyung apa?"

"Aku harus ke kantor."

"Di hari Minggu?"

"Hmmm, tidak ada hari libur untukku." Ucap Jongin ditengah kesibukannya mengunyah apel.

"Jongin hyung harus menjaga kesehatan jangan bekerja terlalu lama di depan layar komputer dan bermain game di ponsel seharian."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku hanya mengingatkan."

"Kau tidak mencampur makananmu dengan potongan jeruk nipis lagi?"

"Air jahenya manjur aku tidak mual lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jeruk nipis terus, kasihan lambungmu."

"Hmm."

"Jongin hyung."

"Ya?"

"Apa Jongin hyung pergi ke kantor dengan taksi yang aku pesan khusus?"

"Tidak, aku akan naik taksi umum saja. Sebaiknya kau sudahi taksi pesanan khususmu. Apartemen baruku terletak di pinggir jalan arteri jadi aku tidak perlu berjalan jauh untuk naik taksi."

"Baiklah."

Sehun mengamati wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. "Kurasa ada orang yang menyukaiku."

"Huh?" Jongin berhenti dari kegiatan sarapannya, menatap Sehun bingung. "Apa?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Kurasa ada orang yang menyukaiku."

"Bukankah selama ini ada banyak orang yang menyukaimu?"

"Darimana Jongin hyung tahu?"

"Mereka yang mencarimu."

"Aku—tidak pernah memperhatikan mereka." Sehun menunggu reaksi Jongin, namun ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. "Kurasa ada orang yang menyukaiku." Ulang Sehun berharap Jongin memberinya sedikit perhatian.

"Lalu?" hanya pertanyaan singkat nan menyebalkan itu yang keluar dari bibir penuh Jongin.

"Jongin hyung tidak cemburu?"

"Aku—aku tidak tahu." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah, jika Jongin hyung tidak tahu. Aku hanya mencintai Jongin hyung saja jadi jangan mencemaskan apapun." Jongin mengangguk canggung, ia hanya ingin percakapan aneh ini segera berakhir.

"Kau—mau mandi di sini atau di rumahmu?"

"Jongin hyung tergesa-gesa ke kantor?"

"Tidak juga."

"Jam berapa Jongin hyung pergi ke kantor?"

"Sembilan pagi."

"Aku akan mandi di rumah, dan bagaimana jika kita berangkat bersama?"

"Berangkat bersama? Kau mau kemana?"

"Latihan dengan Taemin di SOPA kita searah jadi aku ingin berangkat bersama dengan Jongin hyung. Anggap saja sebagai latihan sebelum kita benar-benar tinggal bersama."

"Ya, ya." Balas Jongin tidak terlalu berminat sebenarnya.

Jongin melihat Sehun sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, iapun berdiri dari kursinya karena makanannyapun sudah ia habiskan. "Tinggalkan saja di meja, nanti aku bersihkan kau pulang dan mandi."

"Tentu." Sehun membalas singkat.

"Kau membawa kunci cadanganmu kan?"

"Ya."

"Bagus, berarti aku tidak harus mengantarmu ke depan."

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu lama atau aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"Jongin hyung tenang saja." Balas Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jongin melempar tatapan datar.

"Kau berusaha menggodaku ya?" Sehun mengangguk pelan diselingi senyuman. Jongin benar-benar sebal dan PLAK! Pukulan mendarat di kepala Sehun.

" _Hyuuuuunngggg…..,"_ rengek Sehun. Jongin tak peduli dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari tips dan trik merayu kekasih yang lebih tua di internet," gumam Sehun. "Jongin hyung aku pulang dulu sebentar! Dan jangan berani-berani meninggalkan aku!" Sehun berteriak sekeras mungkin karena Jongin sudah masuk ke kamar. "Jongin hyung!" Sehun berteriak kembali.

"Ya!" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya kala mendengar balasan teriakkan Jongin, yang yah—lumayan spektakuler.

"Ternyata bisa berteriak keras juga." Sehun kembali menggumam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berdiri di depan pagar menunggu Sehun, belum, tenang saja Jongin belum lama berdiri di depan pagar mungkin belum sampai satu menit. Jongin mendongak kala melihat butir-butir salju ringan turun dari langit dan jatuh melayang.

"Apa yang Jongin hyung perhatikan?"

"Kau sudah siap? Kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

"Barusan, Jongin hyung memperhatikan apa?"

"Salju, apa kau tidak bisa melihat salju sedang turun?"

"Bukankah Jongin hyung tidak suka dengan musim dingin?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan suhu udaranya, selain itu aku cukup menyukai musim dingin."

"Hmmm, baiklah, sebaiknya kita bergegas." Jongin mengangguk pelan menyetujui usulan Sehun. "Ah!" Jongin terkejut karena tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam oleh Sehun.

"Masukkan tangan yang lain ke dalam mantel musim dingin _Hyung_. Jongin hyung tidak memakai sarung tangan." Jongin tidak menjawab apa-apa namun dia melakukan hal yang Sehun katakan padanya, dan wajahnya terasa hangat sekarang.

Keduanya pergi bersama dengan taksi, tidak ada obrolan baik Sehun maupun Jongin memilih sibuk memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lalui. Akan tetapi tangan keduanya masih bertaut, enggan untuk terlepas. Taksi lebih dulu berhenti di depan kantor Jongin, perlahan Jongin menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sehun yang melonggar. Jongin mengambil ransel miliknya dan membukanya dengan cepat, ia mengeluarkan termos kecil berwarna perak dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun. "Air jahe, aku membuatnya dengan mengingat resep yang kau ajarkan. Aku sudah mencicipi rasanya, enak, aku jamin."

"Kalau menurutku tidak enak bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah." Dengus Jongin sambil meletakkan termos kecil itu ke atas pangkuan Sehun. "Semoga latihanmu sukses hari ini." Jongin membuka pintu penumpang, menutupnya kembali kemudian berjalan memasuki bangunan kantor. Sehun hanya memandangi dari dalam taksi, dengan senyuman.

Jongin hanya ingin masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. "Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Semua file yang harus aku kerjakan sudah aku kirimkan ke email Chanyeol hyung."

"Bukan itu, ini tentang…,"

"Baekhyun hyung?" Jongin memotong kalimat Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi Chanyeol hyung, sudahlah, aku ingin melupakan semuanya. Membahas hal itu hanya akan membuat luka saja."

"Apa kau memaafkan Baekhyun?"

"Aku belum tahu, tapi aku janji padamu Chanyeol hyung aku pasti akan memaafkan Baekhyun hyung. Tapi tidak sekarang aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

"Aku tahu apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sudah keterlaluan."

"Itu reaksi yang wajar menurutku." Jongin tersenyum kala memandang raut wajah terkejut Chanyeol. "Artinya Baekhyun hyung sangat mencintai Chan hyung dan tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau kembali menyibukkan dirimu dengan pekerjaan jangan sampai jadwal yang sudah ditentukan mundur."

"Baiklah Bos Besar." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

"Diam!" ketus Jongin sembari memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan memasuki ruang kantornya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat sesuatu, ia bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Jongin langsung masuk.

"Jongin?!" Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Jongin saat dirinya sedang sibuk memperhatikan layar komputer.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu Chan hyung." Jongin lantas menutup pintu kantor Chanyeol dan menguncinya ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol mengacuhkan tatapan bingung dari laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun dari dirinya.

"Kau—sepertinya ingin membahas sesuatu yang penting?"

"Ya. Aku mohon bantuanmu Chan hyung."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tolong rahasiakan hubunganku dengan Sehun, katakan hal ini pada Baekhyun dan Minho hyung juga, aku tidak ingin merusak masa depan Sehun." Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab mendengar kalimat Jongin, Jongin tidak pernah peduli, atau jarang sekali peduli dengan urusan orang lain, dia terlalu fokus pada tujuan hidupnya sendiri.

"Kau—tidak ingin merusak masa depan Sehun?" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Ya, Sehun masih sangat muda masa depannya terlalu berharga untuk dihancurkan oleh hubungan tidak penting ini."

"Hubungan tidak penting? Kau mengandung anak Sehun, bagaimana bisa kau menganggapnya tidak penting Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Ayolah Chan hyung, Sehun masih tujuh belas tahun dia pasti akan berubah pikiran cepat atau lambat. Kita berdua sudah lebih dulu melewati masa-masa remaja labil seperti itu."

"Dan kau sudah siap jika Sehun meninggalkanmu?"

"Tentu. aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apa-apa kepada Sehun."

"Benarkah? Sedikitpun kau tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap Sehun?" tatapan Chanyeol terasa memojokkan bagi Jongin. "Aku—tidak mungkin mencintai seseorang yang jarak usianya sepuluh tahun di bawahku, itu terlalu mustahil, terdengar seperti roman picisan, ini realita. Tidak ada hubungan yang sempurna."

"Baiklah…," desah Chanyeol. "Jadi kau hanya ingin agar hubunganmu dan Sehun tidak diketahui oleh orang lain? Cukup aku, Baekhyun, dan Minho yang terlanjur tahu?"

"Ya hanya itu." Ucap Jongin kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol untuk keluar. Jongin berhenti di langkah pertama, kemudian menoleh ke belakang menatap Chanyeol. "Ah satu lagi, kurasa hari ini aku akan pulang lebih cepat."

"Kau bersedia memberikan alasanmu padaku?"

"Aku akan melihat apartemen baruku." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Pukul tiga sore, satu jam sebelum jam pulang kantor Jongin pergi ke apartemen barunya. Apartemen yang berjarak satu jam dari pusat kota, berada di kawasan pinggiran Seoul, tenang dan nyaman. Bukan jenis apartemen mewah, apartemen sederhana dengan tiga kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi, satu kamar mandi berada di kamar utama, dan satu kamar mandi kecil berada di luar. Dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, dan ruang keluarga menyatu, balkon kecil dengan rak berisi pot-pot yang bisa ditanami. Dan dua kursi berangka aluminium lengkap dengan meja bulat kecil di tengah.

"Baiklah, ini tempat tinggal yang nyaman." Ucap Jongin iapun bergegas menghubungi Sehun sebelum anak badung itu merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik untuknya. Panggilan pertama Sehun tidak menjawab, hal yang selama ini belum pernah Sehun lakukan, bahkan Jongin mencoba untuk menghubungi Sehun lima kali.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli!" dengus Jongin tiba-tiba merasa bodoh dengan usahanya menghubungi Sehun, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mencoba ranjang baru. Atau lebih tepatnya tidur, tubuhnya cukup lelah sekarang dan tidur sepertinya menjadi godaan yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita berlatih. Aku akan sangat sibuk setelah ini."

"Baiklah, kurasa semuanya juga sudah sempurna. Waktu yang tersisa kita gunakan untuk beristirahat kurasa istirahat hanya untukku kau pasti akan sibuk dengan hal lain." Sehun hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Taemin. "Kau banyak berubah Sehun, apa aku sudah mengatakannya?"

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Aku melihatmu menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa dan bertanggungjawab, kau belajar lebih rajin, tidak berisik di kelas, tidak membolos kelas, bekerja dengan serius, menepati setiap janjimu, hal-hal yang dulu tidak pernah kau lakukan."

"Kalimatmu membuatku terdengar sangat buruk di masa lalu." balas Sehun dengan nada menahan tawa.

"Aku melihatmu sangat buruk di masa lalu, aku tidak memungkirinya."

"Kau juga tidak lebih baik!" Sehun mendengus sambil menyikut lengan kiri Taemin.

Kedua sahabat yang sedang bercanda itu seketika diam, kala pintu ruang latihan terdorong ke dalam dan munculah Luhan. "Sehun." Luhan menyebut nama Sehun dengan ramah disertai senyuman.

"Halo Luhan hyung." Sehun mencoba membalas dengan nada ramah.

"Kalian akan berlatih lagi? Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, tidak." Taemin menjawab cepat. "Kami sudah selesai dan aku berencana untuk pulang."

"Ah rupanya begitu."

"Masuklah Luhan hyung." Taemin meminta Luhan untuk melangkah memasuki ruang latihan dengan ramah. Luhan mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah memasuki ruang latihan. "Ayo duduk." Ucap Taemin sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Sehun."

"Padaku?" Sehun menatap Luhan lekat-lekat, Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, katakan saja Luhan hyung."

"Benarkah kau setuju untuk melakukan iklan bersamaku? Aku diberitahu oleh nyonya Hyura."

"Ya, itu benar."

"Bukankah dulu kau menolak?"

"Aku tidak menolak, tawaran itu terlambat datang. Kau tahu sendiri nyonya Hyura pelupa." Balas Sehun tak berniat untuk mengatakan jika Hyura adalah ibunya, semua orang sudah tahu, selain itu Hyura paling tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan sebutan _Ibu_.

"Kau benar." Balas Luhan diiringi tawa pelan."

"Apa yang Luhan hyung lakukan di sekolah? Sekarang libur kan? Apa Luhan hyung juga ikut kompetisi menari?"

"Aku berlatih menari setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu tapi aku tidak berencana mengikuti kompetisi menari."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam namun Taemin tahu jika sahabatnya itu merasa lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang dan Sehun semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Tentu." balas Sehun iapun berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan. Taemin menunggu hingga pintu benar-benar tertutup sebelum bicara kepada Sehun.

"Jelas sekali."

"Jelas apanya?"

"Jelas sekali jika Luhan hyung menyukaimu."

"Tidak ada topik pembicaraan lain Lee Taemin?" cibir Sehun dan Taemin hanya tertawa menanggapi kekesalan Sehun.

"Ah ya, saat Luhan hyung bilang jika dia tidak berniat mengikuti kompetisi menari kau terlihat lega, apa itu benar atau itu hanya dugaanku saja?"

"Kau benar."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Taemin, Luhan hyung itu sangat ahli menari jika dia ikut, peluang kita untuk menang akan menyempit, bisa-bisa kita juara dua nanti."

"Aku yakin dengan kemampuan kita berdua."

"Tapi aku sekarang punya pekerjaan lain yang harus aku lakukan."

"Sehun." Panggilan Taemin dengan nada lain membuat Sehun menaruh perhatian penuhnya untuk Taemin. "Jika ini memberatkanmu kita bisa mundur dari sini, maksudku dulu kau ikut karena hadiah uangnya sekarang kau punya uang dan Jongin hyung juga menjadi milikmu, kurasa tidak ada gunanya kau ikut."

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Kau menginginkan kompetisi ini."

"Aku tidak ingin memberatkanmu."

"Aku ingin membantu sahabatku, jika kau menang di sini maka beasiswa untuk pergi ke sekolah seni di Amerika akan terbuka lebar, aku membantumu jadi diam dan berterimakasihlah padaku."

"Kenapa aku ingin melempari wajahmu dengan botol air mineral dibanding ucapan terimakasih."

"Kau hanya iri dengan ketampananku."

"Astaga! Aku tidak tahu jika kau gila Sehun, sudahlah, ayo pulang sekarang latihan sudah selesai, aku ingin memenangkan game terbaruku dan kau harus pergi ke tempat lain."

"Kau benar, ayo."

Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju gerbang depan sekolah. "Ada banyak orang yang menginginkanmu."

"Menginginkan aku?"

"Sehun jangan berlagak bodoh!" Taemin akhirnya berteriak karena terlalu gemas dengan reaksi menyebalkan Sehun.

"Aku bukannya berlagak bodoh, aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menginginkan aku."

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau soal itu. Kau…," Taemin menggantung kalimatnya ia menarik bahu kiri Sehun agar telinga anak itu dekat ke mulutnya. "Kenapa kau justru mencintai Jongin hyung? Apa dia istimewa?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin tahu. Aku sahabatmu dan kau tutup mulut soal itu, pada Kyungsoo dan Chen hyung juga kau tutup mulut."

"Kalau aku bercerita kau pasti bosan."

"Kau belum mencobanya."

"Baiklah akan aku ceritakan."

"Kapan?!"

"Jika aku punya waktu."

"Sialan!" dengus Taemin yang ditanggapi dengan tawa menyebalkan dari Sehun.

"Baiklah aku akan bercerita."

"Benarkah?!"

"Kau melihat wajahku sedang main-main?"

"Tidak, ayo ceritakan!" Taemin memekik antusias.

"Kau ingat aku pernah kabur dari rumah kan?"

"Ya aku ingat dengan jelas, karena Kris menolak membelikanmu bayi buaya."

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. "Kris hyung tidak mencariku tapi Jongin hyung mencariku dan menemukanku di taman belakang gedung tua yang terbengkalai."

"Kenapa saat itu Jongin hyung peduli padamu?"

"Karena Kris hyung meminta tolong."

"Kenapa Kris hyung meminta tolong kepada Jongin hyung?"

"Kris hyung belum memiliki SIM saat itu."

"Ahhhh rupanya seperti itu, lalu kau langsung jatuh cinta pada Jongin hyung?"

"Belum."

"Berarti ada momen lain?"

"Iya."

"Apa?! Ceritakan?!"

"Tidak, itu tidak adil aku tidak bercerita pada Kyungsoo dan Chen hyung jadi cukup sampai di situ saja."

"Aku penasaran Oh Sehun!" Taemin berteriak kencang sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk berlari pergi sambil tertawa keras.

Sehun duduk di dalam taksi, ia meraih ranselnya untuk mengambil ponsel, ia terkejut melihat panggilan tak terjawab dari Jongin. "Astaga! Ada apa? Tadi ponselku dalam mode senyap." Sehun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jongin dengan panik.

" _Halo."_

"Ada apa _Hyung_?!"

" _Aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika sekarang aku ada di apartemen, tapi aku akan pulang untuk membersihkan peralatan makan pagi tadi, mengambil sisa barang yang mungkin masih ada, dan mobilku."_

"Jongin hyung akan pindah hari ini juga?"

" _Kurasa iya, karena pihak pengelola apartemen sudah menyiapkan apartemen siap huni, semuanya dalam keadaan bersih dan rapi, barang-barangku juga sudah ditata, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak segera pindah."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, kita berangkat bersama nanti, bagaimana?"

" _Sebaiknya kau jangan tergesa-gesa, maksudku bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"_

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya dengan Kris hyung."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tutup teleponnya ya aku benar-benar mengantuk sekarang."_

"Tentu, Jongin hyung sedang tidur siang sekarang?"

" _Ya, tapi panggilanmu membangunkan aku."_

"Maaf kalau begitu, sampai nanti."

" _Sampai nanti."_

"Ah dan maaf aku tidak mengangkat panggilan Jongin hyung tadi."

" _Tak masalah."_ Sehun tersenyum memandangi layar ponselnya, jantungnya berdebar cepat, suara Jongin membuat seluruh rongga dadanya terasa hangat.

 _ **Pertemuan kedua**_

 _Hari Senin Kris yang sibuk dengan kuliahnya lupa membangunkan sang adik, Sehun berlari dengan panik keluar dari rumah, mengunci pintu pagar dengan seragam yang sekedar menempel._

" _Sehun apa kau bangun kesiangan?!"_

 _Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Sehun, pagar berhasil terkunci Sehun berbalik dan melihat Jongin berada di dalam mobilnya. "Ya Jongin hyung!"_

" _Dimana kakakmu?"_

" _Pergi ke kampus."_

" _Baiklah, masuklah kuantar kau ke SOPA, aku yakin jika sedikit mengebut kau tidak akan terlambat masuk."_

" _Benarkah?!"_

" _Ya."_

" _Cepat masuk ke mobil."_

" _Terimakasih Jongin hyung! Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Ah baiklah, baiklah, aku juga mencintaimu anak tetangga badung."_

 _ **Pertemuan ketiga**_

 _Sehun terlibat perkelahian, saat kepala sekolah memanggil wali atau perwakilan wali untuk datang ke sekolah, seperti biasa ayah dan ibunya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dan kakaknya, Kris, tentu saja tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Jonginlah yang datang atas permintaan Kris untuk menjemput Sehun di sekolah. Jongin membawa Sehun ke rumahnya, itulah pertama kali Sehun melihat isi rumah Jongin._

" _Kenapa Jongin hyung yang datang ke sekolahku?"_

" _Kakakmu meminta tolong padaku."_

" _Kenapa Jongin hyung bersedia?"_

" _Tolong menolong itu baik. Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Lee Joon?"_

" _Dia mengejekku."_

" _Mengejekmu karena apa?"_

" _Aku anak haram, karena ayah dan ibuku tidak menikah. Aku pukul wajahnya, tidak keras, tapi giginya tanggal dua."_

 _Jongin hanya bisa melempar tatapan tidak percaya. "Ayo masuk, jangan diulangi lagi jika ada yang mengejekmu abaikan saja."_

" _Aku dianggap penakut."_

" _Balaslah dengan hal lain."_

" _Hal lain maksudnya apa?"_

" _Menjadi sukses, bungkam semua orang yang mengejekmu, untuk saat ini cukup dengan nilaimu yang baik atau menjadi juara kelas."_

" _Hmm begitu ya."_

" _Tanganmu terluka." Ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Sehun dan memeriksanya. "Duduklah biar aku obati, kakakmu sepertinya belum pulang dari kampus. Kau lapar kan?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah memesan makanan, kuharap kau suka dengan ayam."_

" _Aku sangat suka." Balas Sehun diiringi senyuman lebar._

" _Baguslah." Jongin pergi untuk mengambil kotak obat, sementara Sehun duduk menunggu di ruang keluarga sembari mengamati keadaan rumah Jongin. Tak lama Jonginpun kembali dan berlutut di hadapan Sehun yang duduk di atas sofa. "Kemarikan tanganmu." Sehun menurut ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Kita bersihkan dulu lukamu dengan air bersih yang mengalir." Sehun tidak menjawab. "Ayo." Ucap Jongin sambil menuntun tangan Sehun untuk pergi ke dapur._

 _Setelah selesai dibersihkan, perlahan Jongin mengeringkan tangan Sehun dengan kapas, memberi obat luka kemudian membebatnya dengan perban. "Jika besok bengkak kau harus pergi ke dokter."_

" _Ya. Terimakasih Jongin hyung."_

" _Bukan masalah."_

" _Kenapa Jongin hyung begitu baik?"_

" _Karena kau dan kakakmu satu-satunya tetangga yang aku kenal." Ucap Jongin polos kemudian tersenyum lebar._

 _Pada pertemuan ketiga itu, Sehun sadar jika hatinya benar-benar telah tertambat kepada laki-laki yang berusia jauh lebih tua darinya. Siapa yang peduli, cinta tidak bisa diukur dengan logika, semua bisa dilakukan demi cinta._

"Kita sampai."

"Ah terimakasih Paman." Ucap Sehun setelah menyerahkan ongkos taksi, Sehun lantas keluar tapi dia tidak pulang dia justru pergi ke rumah Jongin. Ia ingat Jongin mengatakan ditelpon tadi jika ia belum sempat mencuci peralatan makan kotor. Sehun berniat untuk mencuci peralatan makan kotor, meringankan pekerjaan Jongin. Ia masuk dengan kunci ganda, bergegas pergi ke dapur dan mencuci semua peralatan makan kotor di dalam bak cuci dan membereskan meja makan, semua itu selesai dalam waktu setengah jam. Setelah semua beres Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang, ia sendiri harus bersiap-siap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo Kris hyung!" Sehun menyapa kakaknya yang sedang menonton televisi dengan ramah.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku mandi dulu ya."

"Baiklah, sudah makan?"

"Belum, nanti saja aku akan makan dengan Jongin hyung." Sehun berlari menaiki anak tangga, menyisakan Kris dengan segala kebingungannya tentang sang adik.

Seusai mandi Sehun lantas membuka lemari pakaian memilih pakaian dan mengeluarkan koper abu-abu besar yang sudah jauh hari disiapkan untuk pindah bersama Jongin. "Aku harus membawa peralatan mandi, parfum, ah ya jaket almamater SOPA belum masuk." Ucapnya sambil menarik ransel berwarna hijau tua, membukanya dan menjejalkan barang-barang yang tidak tertampung di dalam koper. "Nah, beres." Ucapnya penuh dengan kepuasan.

Kri menatap adiknya yang baru turun dari lantai dua dengan bingung."Kau— benar-benar akan tinggal dengan Jongin hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku selalu serius dengan ucapanku Kris hyung."

"Ah baiklah, tapi apa kau sudah bersiap-siap?"

"Sudah."

"Hanya membawa satu koper dan satu ransel?"

"Ya, aku hanya membawa seragam dan beberapa pakaian favoritku."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, aku akan memulai semuanya dengan hal baru."

"Dramatis."

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membalas Kris hyung."

"Kenapa?"

"Anggap saja sebagai ramah tamah sebelum perpisahan."

"Ayolah Sehun, kau hanya tinggal dua puluh lima menit dari sini. Kita bahkan pernah tinggal di Negara yang berbeda."

"Darimana Kris hyung tahu kita hanya berjarak dua puluh lima menit?"

"Ibu. Ah salah, Kakak."

"Ibu kita tidak normal." Kris hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat sang adik. "Seharusnya aku membalas ejekanmu tadi Kris hyung."

"Balas saja aku siap mendengarnya kapanpun."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar. Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu Kris hyung aku janji akan mengunjungimu setiap minggu."

"Haaah…," Kris mendesah pelan. "Baiklah." Ucapnya malas iapun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun. "Tak kusangka kau akan mendahuluiku menjadi seorang ayah dasar bocah badung."

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Astaga Sehun! Kau masih tujuh belas tahun dan otakmu sudah benar-benar kotor."

"Sudah jangan membahas hal itu lagi, aku menyesal."

"Kau menyesali perbuatanmu?! Kau menyesal menjadi ayah muda?"

"Aku menyesal sudah meperlakukan Jongin hyung dengan tidak baik, seharusnya aku menikahi Jongin hyung dulu baru menghamilinya." Kris langsung melempar tatapan datar, intinya sama saja, Sehun ingin menghamili Jongin.

"Akan kuantar kau ke rumah Jongin hyung sebagai tanda perpisahan. Kau tidak mengijinkan aku melakukan hal itu?"

"Aku ijinkan tapi aku akan mengawasi Kris hyung dengan ketat."

"Aku hanya akan bicara singkat dengan Jongin hyung."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting pada Jongin hyung."

"Aku tahu, tenang saja jangan cemas."

"Baiklah, ayo, tapi aku tidak yakin apa Jongin hyung sudah pulang."

"Langsung kita lihat saja."

"Hmmm, ayo Kris hyung."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita aneh saya. Terimakasih untuk **Hun94Kai88, shakyu, loeloe07, whitechrysan, sayakanoicinoe, MooN48, xx1031, mimi, NishiMala, elferani, saya sayya, HK, kimkai88, youngimongi, cute, Seraphine Rin, sheyy bunny, Kim Jongin Kai, WyfZooey, JHyunra98, SparkyuELF137, Baegy0408, KaiNieris, Athiyyah417, Mara997, Kim Jonghee, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, chanzhr, novisaputri09, Grey378, RHLH17, NisrinaHunkai99, kaisaria88, kanzujacksonjk, vivikim406, fitrysukma39, ucinaze, exoldkspcybxcs1, jjong86, Veraseptian, tobanga garry, ulfah cuittybeams, ohkim9488, geash, hunjonghan.** Terimakasih atas review kalian.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

Halo ini chapter tiga belas selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan Happy Reading all….

 **Previous**

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Astaga Sehun! Kau masih tujuh belas tahun dan otakmu sudah benar-benar kotor."

"Sudah jangan membahas hal itu lagi, aku menyesal."

"Kau menyesali perbuatanmu?! Kau menyesal menjadi ayah muda?"

"Aku menyesal sudah meperlakukan Jongin hyung dengan tidak baik, seharusnya aku menikahi Jongin hyung dulu baru menghamilinya." Kris langsung melempar tatapan datar, intinya sama saja, Sehun ingin menghamili Jongin.

"Akan kuantar kau ke rumah Jongin hyung sebagai tanda perpisahan. Kau tidak mengijinkan aku melakukan hal itu?"

"Aku ijinkan tapi aku akan mengawasi Kris hyung dengan ketat."

"Aku hanya akan bicara singkat dengan Jongin hyung."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting pada Jongin hyung."

"Aku tahu, tenang saja jangan cemas."

"Baiklah, ayo, tapi aku tidak yakin apa Jongin hyung sudah pulang."

"Langsung kita lihat saja."

"Hmmm, ayo Kris hyung."

 **BAB TIGA BELAS**

"Wow!" Jongin benar-benar terperanjat melihat dapurnya dalam keadaan bersih, ia ingat sebelum pergi bak cuci masih penuh dengan peralatan makan kotor, meja makan yang belum di lap serta kantung sampah yang masih penuh dan belum dibawa keluar. "Apa keajaiban sedang terjadi di rumah ini?"

"Jongin hyung! Sudah pulang Jongin hyung!"

Suara itu membuat Jongin langsung memijit batang hidungnya. "Kurasa Sehun yang melakukannya." Gumam Jongin, iapun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan dapur untuk menemui Sehun.

"Pagar dan pintu belum Jongin hyung tutup." Ucap Sehun, Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan padahal meski ditutup dan dikunci sekalipun Sehun tetap saja bisa masuk, kuncinya sudah digandakan.

"Halo Jongin hyung." Kris berucap sopan kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Halo Kris, apa kabar? Tumben kau mampir." Jongin menyambut kedatangan Kris dengan ramah, ia tidak sadar jika Sehun sudah melirik tajam.

"Aku sedang longgar hari ini, Sehun benar-benar akan tinggal dengan Jongin hyung?" Pertanyaan Kris membuat Jongin terperanjat. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya Jongin hyung, seluruh keluarga tahu, tapi kami berjanji akan tutup mulut."

"I—itu yang Sehun inginkan." Jongin menjawab dengan terbata.

"Apa Jongin hyung sebenarnya tidak ingin jika Sehun tinggal bersama dengan _Hyung_?"

"Bukan!" pekik Jongin. "Bukan begitu aku—aku juga menginginkan Sehun untuk tinggal bersamaku."

"Apa kalian membuat semacam kesepakatan?"

"Kris hyung aku akan baik-baik saja, dan aku akan mengunjungi Kris hyung setiap minggu sekali sesibuk apapun." Sehun tidak memberi kesempatan Jongin untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Sehun menarik lengan kanan sang kakak dan jelas sekali jika dirinya memaksa Kris untuk pergi.

"Se—Sehun." Kris memanggil nama sang adik dengan terbata, ayolah dia tidak ingin mendapat jahitan di dahi lagi.

"Ya, kami membuat kesepakatan. Jongin hyung memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri menjadi ayah dan calon suami yang baik, jangan bertanya macam-macam pada Jongin hyung, dia sedang menghadapi masalah yang rumit dengan keluarganya."

"Ah rupanya seperti itu." Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya. Sehun tersenyum kemudian memeluk Kris dengan erat membuat sang kakak terperanjat.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan Kris hyung."

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu adik kecilku."

"Aku akan rindu meneriakimu, mengancammu, dan memukulmu."

"Kau kurang ajar sekali adik kecilku…," desis Kris sambil mengeraskan rahangnya. Sehun justru tertawa dengan keras. "Kau lakukan saja semua itu pada Jongin hyung."

"Apa?!" Sehun memekik dramatis. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Jadilah ayah dan calon suami yang baik."

"Tentu."

"Jangan lupa mengunjungiku tiap minggu atau aku bisa mencarimu ke agensi."

"Itu juga ide yang bagus."

"Aku pulang dulu Sehun." Kris melambaikan tangannya sekilas kemudian berlari pergi menuju rumahnya.

Sehun kembali ke dalam rumah Jongin, ia melihat Jongin berdiri di tengah ruangan yang dibagi menjadi ruang keluarga dan dapur. "Selanjutnya apa?"

"Semua barangku sudah dipindah ke apartemen ternyata tidak ada yang tertinggal, kita bisa pergi sekarang."

"Rumah ini bagaimana?"

"Besok aku akan menitipkan kuncinya pada Chanyeol hyung, lalu Chanyeol hyung akan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun hyung. Baekhyun hyung cukup dekat dengan keluargaku."

"Memangnya Jongin hyung tidak bisa memberikan kuncinya langsung?"

"Mereka tidak ingin melihatku lagi."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam pelan.

Jongin memperhatikan barang yang tadi Sehun bawa. "Kau yakin hanya membawa itu?"

"Itu barang-barang yang paling aku butuhkan, aku akan membeli sisanya atau mengambilnya kapan-kapan, letak apartemennya tidak jauh dari perumahan."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, tapi kurasa sekarang bukan siang lagi."

"Ah kau benar!" Jongin memekik pelan. "Sekarang bahkan sudah pukul tujuh malam kita makan diluar lalu langsung ke apartemen."

"Ide bagus."

"Ayo." Ucap Jongin sambil melangkah mendahului Sehun. Sehun mengikuti di belakang dengan menyeret koper dan membawa ranselnya. "Masuklah mobilnya tidak terkunci." Tatapan Sehun terlihat tidak setuju. "Ini yang terakhir Sehun, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mobilku di sini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Jongin mengamati lekat-lekat rumah yang telah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama hampir delapan tahun. "Selamat tinggal," gumam Jongin sebelum benar-benar pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin tidak berbicara sama sekali, Sehun tidak ingin Jongin terlarut di dalam pemikiran dan masalahnya sendiri karena itu ia mencoba untuk mengajak bicara Jongin meski ada banyak kemungkinan jika Jongin mengacuhkannya. "Hmmm…, Jongin hyung."

"Ya, ada apa?"

Sehun benar-benar tersenyum saat Jongin menanggapi dirinya. "Punya rencana untuk makan malam di mana?"

"Ada tempat makan yang cukup ramai di dekat apartemen. Aku penasaran menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak masalah."

"Apa kau masih mual?"

"Sekarang tidak. Terimakasih air jahenya _Hyung._ "

"Itu manjur?"

"Ya." Balas Sehun sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan untukmu setiap hari."

"Benarkah?!" Sehun memekik bahagia.

"Ya, dan jangan memekik seperti anak perempuan." Gerutu Jongin, Sehun hanya mendesis pelan, jika bukan Jongin pasti orang yang mengatainya akan terkena _tendangan atau bantingan maut_ miliknya.

"Setelah makan kita belanja, kau belum mengantuk kan?"

"Belum, aku biasa tidur larut malam."

"Benar-benar kebiasaan yang buruk." Cibir Jongin.

"Memangnya kebiasaan Jongin hyung lebih baik?"

"Setidaknya aku bukan remaja labil." Jawab Jongin tidak mau kalah. Sehun memilih diam tidak menjawab dan memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lalui. "Nah, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Jongin.

"Tempatnya sepi?"

"Mungkin karena sekarang sudah malam."

"Aku yakin bukan karena itu, Jongin hyung ada apa?"

"Restorannya sudah tutup tapi aku bisa masuk dan meminta pemiliknya untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk kita berdua."

"Jongin hyung kenal dengan pemilik restoran?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Dia bibiku, aku tinggal dengan bibiku mulai usia tiga bulan sampai tiga belas tahun. Kami sangat dekat dan aku harap beliau tidak memunggungiku sama seperti kedua orangtuaku."

"Ayo turun _Hyung_ aku sudah lapar!" ucap Sehun dengan nada ceria ia tidak ingin melihat Jongin terus bersedih. Jongin tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar.

Jongin berdiri di depan pintu restoran, mengetuk pelan menunggu jawaban. Tak lama pintu terbuka dengan seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di hadapan Jongin dan Sehun. "Maaf, restorannya sudah tutup…, Jongin!"

"Halo _Eoma_." Jongin menjawab pelan.

"Masuklah di luar sangat dingin, ah kau membawa teman juga."

"Dia Sehun." Jongin tak mendapat balasan. Sehun mengikuti di belakang Jongin melangkah masuk. Restoran dengan interior hampir seluruhnya menggunakan kayu yang tidak dicat, memberi kesan hangat dan nyaman. Tidak banyak ornamen yang terpasang kecuali beberapa lukisan bertemakan sama, nuansa pedesaan.

"Duduklah kalian sudah makan malam?"

"Belum untuk itu kami kemari, _Eoma_ aku pindah ke apartemen di dekat restoran ini."

"Apartemen yang baru saja dibangun itu?"

"Ya." Balas Jongin sambil memperhatikan kesibukan _Eoma_ nya menyiapkan makanan, setiap pengunjung di restoran ini dapat melihat langsung si pemilik restoran menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

"Di lantai berapa?"

"Lantai tiga."

"Kau tidak memilih lantai yang teratas?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Lantai tiga yang mereka tawarkan, aku sudah melihat ke sana dan semuanya terlihat nyaman selain itu aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mencari tempat tinggal lain."

"Sehun, bisakah kau membantuku menyiapakan semua hidangan ini ke atas meja?"

"Tentu Bibi."

PLAK! Jongin terkejut saat _Eoma_ nya menampar pipi kiri Sehun dengan keras. "Beraninya kau menyakiti putraku!" Sehun tidak menjawab kepalanya tertunduk terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Jongin merasa iba, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas menghampiri Sehun dan _Eoma_ nya. "Baiklah, kurasa tidak ada gunannya memarahimu atau menghabisimu sekarang, apa kau bertanggungjawab penuh?"

"Tentu." Kali ini Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pegang ucapanmu jika kau ingkar, aku akan menghabisimu Sehun. Sekarang letakkan semua hidangan ini ke atas meja."

Makan malam berupa daging yang diiris tipis, dengan sayuran, yang direbus dengan kuah kaldu panas, nasi, dan potongan buah semangka segar sebagai hidangan pencuci mulut. "Makanlah yang banyak." Ucap Jongin sambil memindahkan daging rebus dari mangkuknya ke dalam mangkuk Sehun. "Makan yang banyak." Ulang Jongin sambil tersenyum kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau menyayangi bocah ini." Jongin tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk memakan makan malamnya. Sementara Sehun merasa sangat bahagia meski kata suka itu tak keluar langsung dari bibir Jongin.

"Aku pikir _Eoma_ akan menolakku seperti anggota keluarga yang lain."

"Setiap orang berhak memilih dan aku memilih untuk tidak membencimu. Masalah ini tidak akan selesai dengan kebencian."

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih banyak, _Eoma._ "

"Makanlah yang banyak lalu apa kalian akan menginap?"

"Tidak, aku akan langsung tinggal di apartemen baruku."

"Kalian akan tinggal bersama?"

"Ya, aku ingin memberi kesempatan kepada Sehun untuk membuktikan diri jika dia pantas menjadi ayah."

"Hmmm baiklah, lalu setelah ini kalian akan langsung ke apartemen?"

"Kami akan belanja."

"Tidak perlu, Jongin, udara malam sangat dingin kau sedang hamil muda. Ambil saja apa yang kau butuhkan dari dapurku sisanya kau belanja besok saja, saat hari terang, dan suhu sedikit hangat dengan sinar matahari."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku sudah membuat daftar."

"Kau ini!" Sehun tertawa melihat interaksi Jongin dan _Eoma_ nya.

"Baiklah _Eoma_ akan menyiapkan bagian bahan makanan yang ada di dapur saja, selebihnya kau beli sendiri besok."

"Terimakasih _Eoma_." Jongin melihat _Eoma_ nya pergi ke belakang kemungkinan besar ke ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan.

"Ah!" Sehun terkejut saat tangan Jongin mengusap pelan pipi kirinya.

"Pipimu merah apa rasanya masih sakit?"

"Tidak, tidak sakit sama sekali."

"Syukurlah."

"Aku memang bersalah." Ucap Sehun sambil menahan tangan Jongin agar tetap berada di pipi kirinya. "Aku mengakui hal itu, dan aku akan bertanggungjawab penuh." Jongin tidak mengeluarkan suara tapi ia mengangguk pelan. Sehun lantas melepaskan tangan Jongin yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Haaah…, sudah selesai. Buah-buahan, beras, sayuran, sereal, beberapa jenis biskuit cokelat dan gandum."

"Terimakasih _Eoma_."

"Tak masalah, Sehun bawa dua kantong plastik ini."

"Tentu saja _Eoma_."

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sudah selesai makan malam. Bukan maksudku mengusir tapi sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang ke apartemen yang hangat. Jongin kau tidak berencana untuk terus menyetir mobilmu sendiri kan?"

"Tidak, aku akan naik taksi atau meminta temanku menjemputku." Dahi Sehun langsung berkerut, teman, mungkinkah Minho atau Chanyeol? Tidak! Sehun tidak akan setuju dengan hal itu.

" _Eoma_ bersedia menjemputmu setiap pagi."

"Aku setuju dengan itu, daripada teman Jongin hyung!" Sehun memekik cepat membuat Jongin menoleh dan melempar tatapan bingung.

"Baiklah karena Sehun setuju maka _Eoma_ akan menjemputmu setiap pagi. Belajar menjadi calon nenek yang baik." Dan Jongin hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya, sekali lagi Sehun berhasil mengambil hati orang lain dengan mudah dengan wajah dan sikap polosnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengetik kode pengaman, kemudian mendorong pintu masuk apartemen ke dalam. Ia membawa dua kantong plastik karena Sehun sudah kerepotan dengan koper dan ranselnya. "Kau tidur di kamar yang pintunya bercat biru langit."

"Baiklah Jongin hyung."

Jongin pergi ke dapur dan menaruh dua kantong plastik itu ke atas konter, ia meletakkan buah-buahan dan sayur ke dalam lemari pendingin, sementara kue, kotak susu dan camilan ia masukkan ke dalam lemari penyimpanan, kabinet atas. Jongin memasak air kemudian menyalakan pemanas sambil menunggu air mendidih untuk membuat susu.

"Jadi mulai hari ini kita tinggal bersama?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kamarmu bagaimana?"

"Nyaman, rapi dan bersih, meski ukurannya tidak sebesar kamarku di rumah."

"Kuharap kau terbiasa."

"Tentu saja aku akan terbiasa, aku mudah beradaptasi."

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Pemanasnya sudah bekerja? Kau sudah melepas mantel musim dinginmu."

"Ya, suhu di dalam sudah hangat." Jongin melepas mantel musim dingin yang ia kenakan kemudian menaruhnya pada salah satu sandaran kuris makan. Penasaran Sehun berjalan mendekati kompor, untuk melihat apa yang Jongin masak. "Untuk apa Jongin hyung mendidihkan air? Bukankah kita sudah makan malam tadi? Aku tidak akan mengijinkan Jongin hyung makan mie instan."

"Aku ingin membuat susu, kau mau?"

"Memang Jongin hyung punya susu lain kecuali susu khusus hamil?"

"Punya, kau mau?"

"Rasa apa?"

"Cokelat, kau mau atau tidak?"

"Mau."

"Bukankah kau mual dengan aroma cokelat?"

"Sekarang tidak lagi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Jongin hyung tidak penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba rasa mualku hilang? Aku saja penasaran."

"Hmmm?" Jongin menanggapi Sehun dengan setengah hati dia sedang mencari gelas bersih di dalam lemari penyimpanan.

"Kurasa karena aku berdekatan dengan Jongin hyung, rasa mualku hilang, aku bisa makan dengan normal lagi."

Jongin hanya menemukan dua gelas, dua piring, satu mangkuk, dan tiga sendok. "Besok harus benar-benar belanja," gumamnya.

"Jongin hyung tidak memperhatikan aku?!" Sehun memekik dramatis merasa diacuhkan. "Menyebalkan sekali."

"Aku memperhatikanmu Sehun, hanya saja ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk diperhatikan."

"Seharusnya Jongin hyung memperhatikan orang lain yang sedang berbicara dengan Jongin hyung."

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku akan memperhatikanmu setelah ini dan seterusnya aku janji."

"Janji palsu," Sehun masih menggerutu. Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap kekanakan Sehun.

Jongin membawa segelas susu dan meletakkannya ke hadapan Sehun. Ia sengaja mendahulukan susu untuk Sehun agar tidak tertukar dengan susu miliknya karena memiliki rasa yang sama, yaitu cokelat.

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Sehun.

Berikutnya Jongin duduk di hadapan Sehun dengan segelas susu cokelat di hadapannya. "Sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Sudah. Besok aku akan mulai syuting iklan, dan besok atau lusa majalah dan entahlah apa itu aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa mengerti Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Begini saja besok atau lusa apapun yang sudah aku kerjakan selama satu bulan terakhir ini akan diperlihatkan ke publik."

"Kau resmi menjadi model? Debutmu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Semoga berhasil Sehun."

"Terimakasih Jongin hyung." Ucap Sehun diiringi senyum lebar nan tulusnya.

Selanjutnya acara menghabiskan susu terjadi dengan sangat tenang, tidak ada lagi obrolan. Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan berniat untuk mengambil gelas susu Sehun namun Sehun menarik gelas susu kosongnya menjauh. "Aku bisa mencucinya sendiri Jongin hyung."

"Baiklah." Jongin membalas singkat sebelum memutar tubuhnya menuju area dapur.

"Kurasa kita bisa mencuci bersama." Ucap Sehun setelah dirinya berdiri di samping Jongin. Jongin tertawa pelan membuat Sehun melempar tatapan bingung.

"Tidak ada sabun cuci piring." Ucap Jongin sebelum tawanya kembali meledak. "Ada banyak hal yang harus dibeli besok."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Tidur, apalagi? Tidak ada pilihan."

"Kurasa Jongin hyung benar." Sehun meletakkan gelas kotonya ke dalam bak cuci.

"Jangan lupa menggosok gigi Sehun."

"Aku tahu."

"Selamat tidur Sehun."

"Selamat tidur Jongin hyung." Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah meninggalkan area dapur saat Sehun memanggil namanya. "Jongin hyung."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku—aku boleh memeluk Jongin hyung?"

"Te—tentu." Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa canggung dan gugup di hadapan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mulai melangkah mendekati Jongin. Memeluk Jongin dengan erat dan lembut secara bersamaan. Jongin mengusap pelan punggung tegap Sehun.

"Aku mencintai Jongin hyung," bisik Sehun.

"Selamat tidur." Balas Jongin, ia belum yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap Sehun. Sehun menarik tubuhnya menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin selama beberapa detik sebelum pelukannya benar-benar ia lepaskan, Sehun berbalik memunggungi Jongin kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan hal lain kepada Jongin.

"Kuharap dia tidak sedang kesal sekarang," Jongin menggumam pelan dan pergi menuju kamar untuk tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alarm berbunyi nyaring pukul tujuh pagi, Jongin menggeliat pelan dan membuka kedua matanya, ia meraih ponsel untuk mematikan alarm. Kebiasaan Jongin memang tidak langsung turun dari tempat tidur setelah bangun, setelah niatnya terkumpul barulah Jongin bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Mencuci muka, menggosok gigi kemudian pergi ke dapur. Menyiapkan sereal, dan jus. Sehun belum bangun dan hal itu membuat Jongin sempat berpikir kenapa sekarang dirinya terlihat seperti _istri_ Sehun. Setelah mangkuk, kotak sereal, dan kotak jus berada di atas meja makan, Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Sehun sambil menggerutu.

Jongin berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sehun, sedikit ragu apakah Sehun mengunci pintu kamarnya atau tidak. Tangan kanan Jongin menggenggam knob pintu dan memutarnya. "Terbuka." Jongin hampir memekik beruntung ia tak melakukan hal memalukan itu. Sehun tentu saja berada di bawah selimut tebal, terlihat sangat nyenyak. "Sehun." Jongin mengguncang bahu kanan Sehun, ya, Sehun tidur dalam posisi miring. "Bangun Sehun sudah pagi kau harus sekolah, sekarang hari Senin." Sehun tak bergeming. "Dasar pemalas, aku siram air jika tidak bangun-bangun!"

"Pukul berapa sekarang Kris hyung?"

"Tujuh pagi sarapan sudah siap dan aku bukan Kris hyung."

Sehun langsung bangun dan terduduk, terlihat bingung untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Jongin hyung."

"Ya, ini aku, ayo bangun Sehun jangan sampai terlambat sekolah."

"Baiklah."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau turun dari tempat tidur."

"Aku turun." Sehun berucap malas sambil menyingkap selimut tebalnya dan turun dari tempat tidur. "Aku sudah turun sekarang."

"Ayo." Ucap Jongin menggandeng tangan kanan Sehun tanpa sadar. Sehun sendiri tentu saja merasa sangat senang dengan perlakuan serta perhatian dari Jongin. "Cuci muka dan berkumur." Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun kemudian menunjuk wastafel. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan menuruti semua perintah Jongin. "Hanya sereal dan kita bahkan harus minum jus langsung dari kotaknya."

"Tidak masalah."

"Ada banyak yang harus dibeli."

"Jongin hyung tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Aku akan bekerja dari rumah, aku harus belanja banyak barang."

"Tunggu aku pulang sekolah kita belanja bersama."

"Apa tidak berbahaya? Maksudku setelah ini kau akan terkenal."

"Jongin hyung adalah saudaraku, itukan yang Jongin hyung ajarkan padaku jadi tidak masalah jika aku pergi bersama dengan salah satu anggota keluarga."

"Kalimatmu benar-benar menyindirku." Ucap Jongin, Sehun tertawa pelan dan mulai memakan serealnya.

"Jongin hyung harus menungguku." Sehun memperingatkan Jongin disela kesibukannya mengunyah sereal.

"Baiklah akan aku tunggu kau sampai pulang."

"Jangan ingkar."

"Aku tidak pernah ingkar." Balas Jongin dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Sehun sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap, ah ya kau ke sekolah dengan apa?"

"Jemputan dari agensi." Balas Sehun.

"Hmmm, baiklah cepat mandi sekarang sudah setengah delapan."

"Iya istriku Sayang."

"Sehun kau cari mati?!" desis Jongin.

"Tidak!" Sehun memekik cukup keras lantas berlari pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil pakaian seragam sekaligus menghindar dari kemarahan Jongin.

"Anak itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku kesal," gerutu Jongin kemudian mulai membereskan meja makan. Menumpuk mangkuk kotor, memasukkannya ke dalam bak cuci. Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu saat Sehun berlari dari kamar mandi ke kamar tidur dengan handung menutupi pinggang dan sebatas lututnya. Jongin meneruskan sisa pekerjaannya membuang karton jus yang sudah kosong, menutup kotak sereal dan meletakkannya kembali ke lemari penyimpanan.

"Jongin hyung aku berangkat dulu ya!"

Jongin langsung menoleh dan memperhatikan penampilan Sehun, cukup rapi. Hanya CUKUP RAPI. "Masukkan kemeja dalammu dengan benar." Sehun menurut. "Dan apa kau tidak bisa mengikat dasi?!" Sehun menggeleng pelan. Menyerah, akhirnya Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun dan mulai memperbaiki dasi yang melingkari leher Sehun. "Siapa yang selama ini mengikatkan dasimu?"

"Kris hyung."

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak menghormati kakakmu."

"Aku menghormati kakakku." Sehun membela diri.

"Siapa yang membuat Kris harus mendapat jahitan di dahinya?"

"Jongin hyung tahu masalah itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Kris banyak cerita tentangmu, kau tahu setiap kali kau berulah Kris selalu meminta tolong padaku karena kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Kris." Jongin merapikan dasi Sehun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. "Jangan menjadi anak badung lagi, kau beruntung memiliki saudara."

"Maafkan aku." Sehun menggumam penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Sudah, kau siap untuk berangkat sekarang. Apa mobil jemputanmu sudah datang?"

"Sudah."

"Ini." Jongin mengangkat termos kecil di tangan kanannya. "Air jahe."

"Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Sehun kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku boleh memeluk Jongin hyung kan?"

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin singkat. Dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya Sehun memeluk Jongin erat kemudian mencium pipi kanan Jongin, membuat Jongin cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun.

"Jongin hyung benar-benar cocok menjadi istriku."

"Kau benar-benar minta dipukul….," desis Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku berangkat dulu dan jangan belanja sebelum aku pulang sekolah."

"Jika kau pulang sangat terlambat karena pelajaran tambahan atau karena ada hal lain, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan memberi kabar." Jongin mengangguk pelan, Sehun melambaikan tangannya, Jongin mengantar Sehun hingga ke depan pintu apartemen.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu seluruh pembaca sekalian yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk _**whitechrysan, noermasari tyas, MooN48, LulluBee, Hunna94, Kim Jonghee, mimi, youngimongi, cute, My Love Double B, elferani, NishiMala, saya sayya, Dio Imoet, ucinaze, WyfZooey, Grey378, typo's hickeys, fitry sukma 39, Baegy0408, ohkim9488, novisaputri09, Ziyuu Exol9488, hunjong han, chanzhr, exoldkspcybxcs1, SongHyurA, ulfah cuittybeams, kanzujackson jk, sheyy bunny, sayakanoicinoe, jjong86, vivikim406, geash, SparkyuELF137.**_ Terimakasih atas review dan saran kalian mungkin ada nama yang belum disebut, saya minta maaf. Ah yang ada titiknya di nama ternyata tidak bisa ditampilkan di halaman word hehehe jadi yang namanya ada tanda titik saya hilangkan biar bisa dibaca di word baru tau (maaf panjang lebar) sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

 **Halo ini chapter empat belas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan dan happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Siapa yang membuat Kris harus mendapat jahitan di dahinya?"

"Jongin hyung tahu masalah itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Kris banyak cerita tentangmu, kau tahu setiap kali kau berulah Kris selalu meminta tolong padaku karena kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Kris." Jongin merapikan dasi Sehun kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. "Jangan menjadi anak badung lagi, kau beruntung memiliki saudara."

"Maafkan aku." Sehun menggumam penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Sudah, kau siap untuk berangkat sekarang. Apa mobil jemputanmu sudah datang?"

"Sudah."

"Ini." Jongin mengangkat termos kecil di tangan kanannya. "Air jahe."

"Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Sehun kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku boleh memeluk Jongin hyung kan?"

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin singkat. Dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya Sehun memeluk Jongin erat kemudian mencium pipi kanan Jongin, membuat Jongin cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun.

"Jongin hyung benar-benar cocok menjadi istriku."

"Kau benar-benar minta dipukul….," desis Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku berangkat dulu dan jangan belanja sebelum aku pulang sekolah."

"Jika kau pulang sangat terlambat karena pelajaran tambahan atau karena ada hal lain, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan memberi kabar." Jongin mengangguk pelan, Sehun melambaikan tangannya, Jongin mengantar Sehun hingga ke depan pintu apartemen.

BAB EMPAT BELAS

"Ah!" Jongin memekik mendengar suara bel pintu apartemennya. Ia sedang duduk di depan laptop mengerjakan pekerjaan, bukan berarti tidak masuk kantor pekerjaan bisa ditinggal begitu saja. Jongin berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah keluar dari kamar. "Chanyeol hyung?!" Jongin cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku hanya cemas kenapa kau tidak muncul di kantor dan tidak memberitahuku apa-apa."

"Masuklah." Ucap Jongin sambil menggeser tubuhnya mempersilakan Chanyeol untuk masuk.

"Apartemen yang nyaman."

"Terimakasih banyak. Ah ya Chanyeol hyung tahu darimana alamat apartemenku?"

"Baekhyun."

"Hmm." Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman. "Silakan duduk, biar aku ambilkan sesuatu untuk minum."

"Tidak usah repot-repot Jongin!" cegah Chanyeol. "Karena kau baik-baik saja sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

"Tergesa-gesa sekali?"

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi salah paham, aku tahu sekarang kau bersama dengan Sehun." Jongin terperanjat dengan kalimat Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar ada yang ingin aku titipkan pada Chan hyung." Jongin tidak menunggu hingga Chanyeol menanggapi ia langsung berbalik dan bergegas menuju kamar.

"Jongin hyung!" panggilan dengan suara ceria itu membuat Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Sehun langsung terpaku di tengah ruangan menatap tajam Chanyeol seperti dejavu, ini bukan pertama kali mereka bertemu dalam keadaan yang bisa dikatakan serupa.

"Sehun."

"Chanyeol." Keduanya menyebut nama masing-masing secara bersamaan. Sehun tidak menyematkan tambahan _kakak_ pada nama Chanyeol.

"Kau baru pulang sekolah Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada ramah. Sehun hanya mengangguk cepat disertai tatapan tajam, jauh dari kesan ramah.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang?" Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar melihat Sehun dan menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Aku membeli makanan Jongin hyung."

"Letakkan di meja makan, tolong ya." Jongin tersenyum manis kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol, Sehun melangkah menuju meja makan, beruntung ruang keluarga, ruang makan dan dapur tanpa penyekat jadi Sehun bisa memperhatikan interaksi antara Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan leluasa.

"Aku ingin menitipkan kunci perumahan." Chanyeol menerima kumpulan kunci yang diberi gelang penyatu dari besi berwarna perak.

"Aku hampir tidak pernah pergi ke rumah keluargamu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Berikan pada Baekhyun hyung, Baek hyung sering datang ke rumah keluargaku kan? Dia cukup dekat dengan ibuku."

"Ah ya aku lupa soal itu." balas Chanyeol sambil tertawa hambar dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Chanyeol hyung sudah makan siang? Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama."

Sehun hampir membanting piring mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Sabar Sehun, sabar….," Sehun menggumamkan mantra untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Aku ada janji makan siang dengan Baekhyun."

"Ah rupanya seperti itu." Sehun hampir menarikan tarian kemenangan ketika Chanyeol menolak tawaran Jongin. "Sehun kau bisa mulai makan terlebih dahulu, aku akan mengantar Chanyeol hyung ke depan pintu." Sehun hanya mengeraskan rahangnya tanpa membalas Jongin. Cemburu, Sehun sangat cemburu. C-E-M-B-U-R-U! Apa Jongin benar-benar buta?! Atau mati rasa?!

Chanyeol dan Jongin berjalan bersama menuju pintu apartemen. Jongin membuka kunci pintu dan Chanyeol melangkah keluar. "Lain kali beri kabar jika kau tidak masuk kantor."

"Tentu, terimakasih sudah mencemaskan aku."

"Aku harap kau segera memaafkan Baekhyun dan kalian kembali akrab seperti dulu." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar harapan Chanyeol. "Kurasa Sehun tidak menyukai kehadiranku," bisik Chanyeol.

"Abaikan dia, dia masih labil." Jongin membalas Chanyeol dengan nada berbisik, keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa detik kemudian tertawa cukup keras.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Aku tidak tinggal dengan psikopat."

"Posesif?"

"Kurasa, tapi sejauh ini aku aman." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian melambaikan tangannya singkat dan pergi.

Jongin menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemen kembali. "Kalian membicarakan apa sampai tertawa keras?" Sehun langsung menodong Jongin dengan pertanyaan.

"Hanya bercanda, kami sahabat. Kenapa kau belum juga makan?"

"Aku menunggu Jongin hyung." Balas Sehun dengan nada ketus.

"Cuci tanganmu Sehun."

"Tanganku bersih."

"Kau marah karena Chanyeol datang?" Sehun tak menjawab. "Dia hanya cemas kenapa aku tidak datang ke kantor dan tidak memberi kabar, selain itu aku jadi tidak repot untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol hyung untuk menitipkan kunci perumahan." Entahlah, Jongin hanya tidak ingin Sehun marah terlalu lama karena itu ia putuskan untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Baiklah, kali ini Jongin hyung aku maafkan. Jika Jongin hyung selingkuh lagi awas saja." Ancam Sehun sambil menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan garpunya. Jongin hanya bisa melempar tatapan malas.

"Cuci tanganmu, makan, lalu kita pergi belanja."

"Aku ingin es krim."

"Di musim dingin?!" Jongin memekik histeris.

"Ya, aku ingin makan es krim sekarang." Balas Sehun mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," desis Jongin tidak memiliki cadangan energi untuk berdebat dengan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengamati penampilan Sehun dengan teliti dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. "Kenapa _Hyung_?"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memakai pakaian yang lebih tertutup lagi? Topi, masker atau topeng?"

"Kenapa _Hyung_ jadi paranoid?"

"Kau terkenal jika para fansmu mengenali kita berdua urusannya bisa panjang."

Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya. "Belum. Aku belum terkenal, dan selama aku belum terkenal aku akan menikmati waktu kita berduaan sepuasnya."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Kita jalan kaki ya? Hypermart dekat dari sini."

"Ayo." Ucap Sehun sambil menggandeng lengan kanan Jongin.

"Bisakah berjalan dengan biasa saja?!" protes Jongin.

"Tidak bisa." Balas Sehun bebal. Pada akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa pasrah dengan lengan kiri Sehun yang melingkari lengan kanannya. "Hari ini kita belanja apa Jongin hyung?"

"Banyak, aku sudah mendaftar berbagai barang yang akan kita beli."

"Kenapa Jongin hyung tidak izin kantor kalau hari ini membolos, padahal aku yakin Jongin hyung memberitahu _Eomma_."

"Aku tidak membolos aku istirahat." Balas Jongin.

"Tetap saja aku anggap membolos." Sehun bersikukuh sedangkan Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya. "Wah apartemen ini sangat strategis, dekat dengan taman juga pertokoan. Aku pikir saat Jongin hyung memutuskan untuk pindah _Hyung_ akan memilih tempat yang jauh dari Seoul."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dari film, biasanya tokoh utama yang terguncang dan membutuhkan ketenangan batin akan menyepi."

"Jangan banyak menonton film." Balas Jongin memberi nasihat yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan bijaksana. Sehun baru melepaskan pelukannya pada tangan kanan Jongin ketika mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk hypermart. Keduanya melangkah bersama. "Bawa kereta belanja." Perintah Jongin. Sehun langsung menurut.

"Apa yang akan kita beli dulu?"

"Kita butuh daging dan telur, setelah itu sabun cuci piring, detergen untuk pakaian, pelembut dan pewangi pakaian, gelas, piring, mangkuk, sendok, kurasa hanya itu. Kau suka berkebun?"

"Tidak terlalu tapi aku pernah membantu menyiram bunga."

Jongin menggaruk pelipis kanannya. "Pengalaman berkebunmu benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan."

"Begitulah."

"Tapi tak masalah jika aku berkebun kan?"

"Selama itu tidak membuat _Hyung_ lelah."

"Baguslah, setelah ini kita pergi ke toko bunga untuk membeli bibit."

"Tentu." Balas Sehun disertai senyuman lebar. "Di sini juga ada bagian kebun dan perlengkapan berkebun, kurasa ada bibit juga, bagaimana jika kita memeriksanya? Lebih menghemat waktu dibanding kita berjalan ke toko lain."

"Boleh juga usulmu."

Keduanya tidak membuang waktu lagi dan mulai berbelanja, Sehun melakukan kerja ganda dengan mendorong kereta belanja, mengambil barang-barang dari rak yang Jongin sebutkan. Jongin, dia hanya membacakan apa yang perlu Sehun ambil dan menunjukkan kepada Sehun bagian rak mana yang harus mereka kunjungi untuk mendapatkan barang.

"Aroma apa lemon atau jeruk nipis?" Sehun menunjukkan dua jenis sabun cuci piring kepada Jongin.

"Lemon." Balas Jongin.

"Aku ingin sosi sapi." Ucap Sehun.

"Kita pergi ke bagian daging lagi dan ambil apapun yang kau inginkan untuk menghemat waktu." Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekesalan Jongin. "Kau masih menginginkan es krim atau tidak?"

"Ya. Aku masih ingin es krim." Balas Sehun mantap.

"Es krim terakhir saja, nanti meleleh. Udara di dalam ruangan hangat. Sekarang kita pergi ke bagian taman dan perlengkapan berkebun."

"Oke." Sehun dengan patuh mendorong kereta belanja mengikuti langkah Jongin. "Kenapa tidak membeli bunga plastik? Tidak akan layu dan warnanya macam-macam?" pertanyaan Sehun disambut dengan tatapan tajam Jongin yang membuat Sehun bungkam seketika.

Jongin mengamati aneka bibit bunga, sayur, dan buah, yang terpajang rapi di rak. Sehun mendekati Jongin dan ikut mengamati aneka bungkus bibit. "Ingin apa?"

"Tulip, lily, stroberi, tomat, dan buncis." Sehun hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar semua keinginan Jongin, terbayang bagaimana susah dan repotnya mengurus kebun dengan banyak tanaman. "Jika kita menanamnya sekarang tapi di dalam ruangan, lalu saat awal musim semi kita keluarkan, bunganya akan mekar di awal musim panas."

"Lama sekali Jongin hyung?"

"Tentu saja lama kau pikir berkebun itu mudah."

"Kalau di permainan mudah."

"Kau terlalu banyak main." Cibir Jongin kemudian ia mulai mengambil kantung-kantung bibit yang diinginkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kereta belanja. "Nah, sudah selesai ayo kita pergi ke kasir."

"Es krim."

"Ah ya aku hampir lupa, baiklah es krim lalu kasir." Sehun mengangguk setuju.

Mereka tidak sadar jika diperhatikan oleh banyak orang, bukan karena Sehun terkenal namun mereka terlihat seperti kakak beradik yang rukun dan mempesona. Beruntung kasir tidak sedang ramai membuat Sehun dan Jongin tak perlu mengantri. Keduanya berjalan bersama meninggalkan hypermart, tanpa membawa kantung belanja. Sehun meminta petugas pengirim hypermart untuk mengantar belanjaan mereka yang cukup banyak ke apartemen.

"Apa enaknya makan es krim di tengah udara beku?" Jongin bertanya sambil menoleh menatap Sehun dengan aneh.

"Enak, Jongin hyung mau?" Sehun menyodorkan stik es krimnya kepada Jongin. Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya dari es krim Sehun kemudian menggeleng cepat.

"Kau mau membuatku terkena flu?"

"Tidak jadi kalau begitu." Balas Sehun santai ia tarik kembali stik es krimnya kemudian melanjutkan acara memakan es krimnya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang. Bagaimana tidak aneh di tengah udara beku memakan es krim. "Untuk makan malam ada menu apa?"

"Aku ingin spageti, bagaimana?"

"Iya, kita punya bahannya?"

" _Eoma_ memberikannya kepada kita."

"Ah baiklah, tapi tambahkan potongan sosis yang banyak." Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Kenapa _Hyung_?"

"Setelah tidak bisa makan sekarang napsu makanmu bertambah."

"Begitulah."

"Kau tidak takut dengan penambahan berat badan?"

"Aku tidak akan gemuk, percaya saja Jongin hyung tubuhku ini sempurna." Jongin memilih diam tak menanggapi.

Sesampainya di apartemen Sehun dan Jongin langsung mencuci tangan kemudian menyiapkan bahan untuk memasak spageti. "Sehun didihkan air."

"Oke. Jongin hyung saosnya bagaimana?"

"Kita lakukan percobaan saja." Ucap Jongin disertai senyuman lebar.

"Jongin hyung yakin tidak akan meledakkan seluruh gedung apartemen?"

"Aku sudah berhasil membuat air jahe!" pekik Jongin penuh dengan rasa optimis.

"Baiklah, Jongin hyung berhasil membuat air jahe dan sekarang merasa sangat optimis untuk memasak segala jenis masakan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada merendahkan. Jongin mengangguk mantap.

"Pasti enak aku jamin."

"Kalau tidak enak?" Sehun menatap Jongin sangsi.

"Kalau tidak enak—hmmm, ada ponsel kita pesan makanan."

"Ya, solusi yang sangat cerdas." Ucap Sehun dengan nada mencibir yang masih belum hilang.

"Kita masak dengan panci karena penggorengannya belum datang." Jongin menggumam sambil meletakkan panci di atas kompor, Sehun sendiri hanya diam, pasrah, dan memperhatikan. "Mentega dilelehkan? Bagaimana cara melelehkan mentega?" Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun.

"Masukkan saja Jongin hyung. Nanti meleleh sendiri."

"Dimasukkan ke dalam panci?"

"Ya. Jangan lupa nyalakan apinya." Balas Sehun dengan tatapan malas.

"Selanjutnya apa?"

"Masukkan semua bahan yang sudah disiapkan, aku mau mengangkat spageti." Balas Sehun sedikit jengkel.

"Potongan sosis, rajangan bawang bombai, rajangan daun basil, pasta tomat dan…., Sehun aku tidak bisa mengukur garam dan mericanya." Sehun turun tangan, meski ia sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman di dapur tapi dia cukup tahu untuk tidak memasukkan garam dan merica dalam jumlah besar ke dalam masakan.

"Aduk dan tunggu sampai mendidih, Jongin hyung suka saosnya disiram atau dicampur dengan spageti langsung?"

"Dituang di atas spageti saja kalau dicampur tidak langsung habis tidak bisa dimakan lagi nanti."

"Baiklah, coba rasa saosnya?" Sehun menyodorkan sendok makan berisi saos ke hadapan Jongin.

"Bisakah kau mencobanya terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak percaya dengan caraku membumbui?" Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar. Sehun pada akhirnya menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi saos hasil percobaan dengan resep tak terpercaya.

"Bagaimana?" Jongin dengan penuh penasaran menatap wajah Sehun.

"Lumayan, tidak percaya? Benar-benar bisa dimakan." Jongin masih belum yakin namun dia mengambil sendok dari tangan Sehun kemudian menyendok sedikit saos dan mencicipinya. "Bagaimana?"

"Enak." Jongin membalas singkat karena dia sendiri tidak percaya jika saos hasil rekaannya dan Sehun ternyata bisa dimakan. "Aku siapkan meja makan dan Sehun, apa kau bisa menghubungi hypermart kenapa sampai sekarang belanjaannya belum diantar."

"Tentu."

"Ah iya, tidak ada peralatan makan bersih lagi." Kening Jongin berkerut mencoba berpikir. "Ah makan langsung dari panci, kau benar-benar jenius Jongin." Ucap Jongin memuji dirinya sendiri pada urusan yang sebenarnya tidak patut untk dibanggakan.

"Jongin hyung kita makan spageti bukan mie instan."

"Tidak ada peralatan makan bersih yang tersisa, dan sabun cuci piringnya belum ada jadi aku tidak bisa mencuci."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Sehun setengah hati sambil menggeser kursi makan dan duduk di sana.

"Kenapa belanjaannya belum diantar?"

"Kekurangan petugas dan ada banyak pelanggan yang meminta barang belanjaan mereka diantarkan, kita diminta untuk bersabar."

"Haahh…," Jongin mendesah kecewa.

"Selamat makan Jongin hyung."

"Selamat makan Sehun." Balas Jongin, keduanya lantas memakan sapegti bersama di dalam panci. Sehun yang pada awalnya merasa enggan dengan cara makan ini sekarang justru menikmatinya karena Jongin untuk Jongin apapun akan Sehun lakukan.

Suara bel pintu berbunyi nyaring, Sehun langsung berdiri dan bergegas menuju pintu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepada Jongin karena mulutnya sibuk mengunyah spageti. Sehun kembali dengan tiga kantong belanjaan besar yang terlihat cukup sulit dia bawa. Jongin berdiri dari kursi dan berniat untuk membantu Sehun namun Sehun menolak.

"Letakkan di bawah." Ucap Jongin kepada Sehun.

"Baiklah." Balas Sehun. Setelah semua kantong belanja di letakkan di bawah, Sehun duduk kembali di belakang meja makan.

"Tidak berat?"

"Tentu saja berat."

"Kenapa menolak bantuanku?"

"Karena berat aku menolak."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Kapan jadwal periksa Jongin hyung lagi?"

"Hari Minggu." Ucap Jongin.

"Sebelum aku ikut lomba menari?" Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa mengantar Jongin hyung."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan langsung datang ke SOPA setelah pemeriksaan selesai."

"Tapi aku ingin ikut."

"Lain kali saja, masih ada banyak pemeriksaan lagi di lain waktu." Jongin melihat wajah tidak setuju Sehun. "Habiskan makan malammu lalu kerjakan tugas rumah jika ada."

"Lalu apa yang Jongin hyung lakukan setelah ini?"

"Mencuci dan bekerja, ada pekerjaan kantor yang belum selesai."

"Bagaimana jika kita kerjakan bersama? Aku mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan Jongin hyung mengerjakan pekerjaan _Hyung_ , di ruang keluarga, di depan televisi. Bagaimana?"

"Hmmm, ide bagus." Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari Jongin.

Seusai makan malam Jongin mencuci semua peralatan makan kotor sedangkan Sehun menata barang belanjaan. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan menikah yang serasi dan damai. Meski, pada kenyataannya mereka sama sekali tidak terikat dalam pernikahan. "Selesai." Ucap Sehun setelah memasukkan selai kacang ke dalam lemari penyimpanan.

"Selesai?" Jongin bertanya sambil menatap Sehun.

"Ya."

"Ambil tugasmu aku tunggu di ruang keluarga."

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk bersemangat kemudian berlari cepat menuju kamarnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun.

Jongin sempat berpikir jika Sehun hanya akan menghambat pekerjaannya, dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang tugas sekolahnya. Ternyata Sehun mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan tenang dan terlihat jelas jika anak itu sama sekali tidak mendapat kesulitan.

Sehun sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas Sejarahnya, masih berbaring tengkurap ia mengamati Jongin yang terlihat masih sibuk di depan laptopnya yang diletakkan di meja kopi. Sehun duduk menutup semua buku tugas dan menumpuknya. Penasaran, ia bergeser mendekati Jongin melihat apa yang Jongin kerjakan. "Wow." Ucap Sehun kala kedua matanya melihat layar laptop Jongin yang sedang menampilkan komik dengan gambar yang rapi dan bagi Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bisa menggambar, komik itu terlihat sempurna.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" Jongin bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Sudah." Sehun membalas singkat, Sehun menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Jongin. Ia sengaja melakukannya karena tangan kanan Jongin sedang sibuk menggerakkan kursor. "Kali ini ceritanya apa?"

"Kau tidak hapal dengan karakter di webtoonku?"

"Ini yang apa?" Sehun terus bertanya karena bingung.

"Masih sama ceritanya masih tentang kisah cinta dengan jarak usia yang sangat jauh."

"Apa cerita ini terinspirasi oleh cerita kita?"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Jongin memekik sambil menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Sehun. "Enak saja! Cerita ini sudah dibuat plotnya sebelum kau pindah ke kompleks perumahan!" Jongin benar-benar kesal dengan tuduhan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk Jongin. "Aku hanya bercanda Jongin hyung jangan marah."

"Lepaskan! Dasar bocah badung!" protes Jongin namun Sehun tetap memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

"Tidak mau." Balas Sehun bersikeras.

"Dasar!" Jongin mendengus malas.

"Katakan kenapa aku tidak tahu tokoh yang ini? Padahal aku membaca semua episode webtoon milik Jongin hyung."

"Hmmm, karena ini tokoh baru." Balas Jongin.

"Pantas saja aku tidak tahu."

"Sudah." Ucap Jongin ia menyimpan pekerjaannya kemudian mematikan laptop.

"Hanya begitu?!" Sehun memekik histeris.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan banyak hal."

"Apanya? Tadi hanya melihat-lihat saja."

"Itu namanya memeriksa ulang."

"Seperti guru saja." Cibir Sehun.

"Sudah diam! Gosok gigi, cuci tangan dan kaki, lalu tidur."

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Jongin. Jongin mendesis marah namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia menutup laptop dan berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun memasukkan semua buku-buku tugasnya ke dalam ransel. "Gosok gigi, cuci tangan dan kaki, lalu tidur." Sehun mulai menggerutu. "Mirip sekali dengan Hyura. Ibuku, lain kali kalian harus bertemu langsung dan berbincang, aku yakin kalian akan cepat akrab."

"Sudah cukup menggerutunya Oh Sehun? Dan bisakah kau ulangi gerutuanmu dengan lebih keras? Supaya aku bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku hanya menggumam tentang pelajaran esok hari yang menyebalkan." Jongin diam namun tatapannya masih tajam berikutnya ia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. "Selamat malam Jongin hyung!" pekik Sehun dan tentu saja tidak mendapat balasan dari Jongin. "Dia marah…," Sehun menggumam dengan nada main-main.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alarm berbunyi nyaring, Jongin menggeliat pelan mematikan alarm kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan pergi ke dapur. "Hari ini sarapan apa?" Jongin menggumam pelan sambil memutar otak, namun dia melihat kertas pesan tertempel pada pintu lemari pendingin.

 _Jongin Sayang, aku berangkat lebih pagi hari ini dan pulang terlambat, makanlah duluan jangan menungguku. Aku akan mengirim pesan atau menelpon nanti._

"Ya ampun kenapa dia harus memanggilku Sayang? Tidak ada panggilan yang lebih keren? Ah! Kenapa aku harus peduli dengan panggilan si anak badung itu!" Jongin menggerutu karena Sehun sudah pergi maka Jongin memutuskan untuk sarapan di kantor, diapun kembali ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah semua siap Jongin bergegas keluar dari apartemen, _Eoma_ nya juga sudah menunggu di depan gedung. Seperti kesepakatan yang sudah dilakukan Jongin akan berangkat dengan perempuan yang telah mengasuhnya selama hampir tujuh tahun.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi _Eoma_."

"Masuklah kau pasti belum sarapan."

"Darimana _Eoma_ tahu?"

"Hanya firasat." Jongin tersenyum sambil menarik pintu penumpang. "Ini."

"Roti bakar dengan selai cokelat."

"Ya, dan ini susumu." Jongin menerima termos kecil berwarna merah.

"Terimakasih banyak."

Mobilpun bergerak pelan dan suara musik mengalun lembut. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Baik."

"Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja."

"Aku tahu _Eoma_." Ucap Jongin kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Apa Sehun sudah berangkat sekolah atau dia bahkan belum bangun?"

"Dia sudah pergi ke sekolah, sepertinya ada hal yang harus dia lakukan. Dia bahkan pergi sebelum aku bangun."

"Kau mencemaskannya?"

"Rasanya seperti memiliki saudara yang harus diurusi."

"Kau yakin perasaanmu tidak akan berubah suatu hari nanti?"

"Aku belum tahu masalah itu _Eoma_."

"Jangan menutup hatimu." Jongin hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat saran itu. Selanjutnya Jongin fokus pada sarapannya sedangkan sang _Eoma_ fokus pada jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mobil itu berhenti di depan tempat kerja Jongin. "Kau tidak perlu pulang dengan taksi, _Eoma_ bisa menjemputmu."

"Terimakasih, tapi bagaimana dengan bisnis restoran _Eoma_ jika terus sibuk dengan aku."

"Saat perutmu semakin besar _Eoma_ akan mengantar dan menjemputmu, terserah kau suka atau tidak suka."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin menyerah, tak ingin berdebat lebih panjang lagi. "Aku pergi dulu terimakasih _Eoma_."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan lupa nasehatku."

"Tentu, sampai besok _Eoma_."

"Sampai besok Jongin." Selanjutnya Jongin mendorong pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar, ia berjalan memasuki kantor setelah sebelumnya menoleh untuk melambaikan tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin."

"Ah Chanyeol hyung, masuklah ada apa?"

"Aku sudah menyampaikan kunci perumahan kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun langsung mengantarkan ke rumah keluargamu."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam karena dia tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa.

"Ibumu bertanya tentang kabarmu." Jongin berusaha keras untuk tidak merasa senang, bisa saja Chanyeol berbohong jadi untuk saat ini ia akan memilih memikirkan hal yang pasti saja. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. "Sepertinya kau tidak ingin membahas tentang keluargamu."

"Ada hal lain lagi Chanyeol hyung?"

"Itu tentang penambahan tokoh baru di empat episode terakhir ternyata itu adalah ide yang bagus." Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Chanyeol kali ini. "Pembaca benar-benar terkejut dengan alur yang di luar dugaan. Ah satu lagi ini untukmu aku membelinya saat berangkat tadi."

Kening Jongin berkerut, sebuah majalah. Chanyeol meletakkan majalah di atas meja kerjanya. Sampul majalah dengan dominasi warna putih, dan judul majalah dalam huruf kapital berwarna merah darah. "Blink," gumam Jongin sambil mengamati wajah yang tampil di halaman depan majalah. Sehun, dengan kulit sempurna, tatapan mata tajam, garis wajah tegas. " _Never ending beauty_ , Oh Sehun, _vampire_ baru dalam industri model dunia telah lahir. Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" gumam Jongin dengan kening berkerut.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian yang sudah membaca tulisan saya. Maaf jika ada yang merasa kurang puas, alur terlalu lambat atau semacamnya, dari saya hanya ingin mengatakan setiap cerita memiliki karakteristik masing-masing. Terimakasih untuk _**Hunna94, Baegy0408, chiekai, Devia494, Guest, Wendybiblu, mimi, Summer Mei, tae15, youngimongi, ariska, NishiMala, MooN48, elferani, Guest, kaila, My Love Double B, cute, HK, kimkai88, nadia, Grey378, saya sayya, rickasanti cucan, Putri836, BabyCevy67, novisaputri09, Kim Jongin Kai, ohkim9488, maya han, Athiyyah417, AGNESA201, hunjong han, exoldkspcybxcs1, LulluBee, Yessy94esy, tobanga garry, SparkyuELF137, ulfah cuittybeams, ucinaze, chanhzr, jjong86, diannurmayasari15, whitechrysan, vipbigbang74, Kim Jonghee, geash, KaiNieris, vivikim406.**_ Terimakasih untuk review kalian sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

Halo semua ini chapter lima belas selamat membaca, maaf atas semua kesalahan, semoga terhibur, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

 **Previous**

"Aku sudah menyampaikan kunci perumahan kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun langsung mengantarkan ke rumah keluargamu."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam karena dia tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa.

"Ibumu bertanya tentang kabarmu." Jongin berusaha keras untuk tidak merasa senang, bisa saja Chanyeol berbohong jadi untuk saat ini ia akan memilih memikirkan hal yang pasti saja. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung. "Sepertinya kau tidak ingin membahas tentang keluargamu."

"Ada hal lain lagi Chanyeol hyung?"

"Itu tentang penambahan tokoh baru di empat episode terakhir ternyata itu adalah ide yang bagus." Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Chanyeol kali ini. "Pembaca benar-benar terkejut dengan alur yang di luar dugaan. Ah satu lagi ini untukmu aku membelinya saat berangkat tadi."

Kening Jongin berkerut, sebuah majalah. Chanyeol meletakkan majalah di atas meja kerjanya. Sampul majalah dengan dominasi warna putih, dan judul majalah dalam huruf kapital berwarna merah darah. "Blink," gumam Jongin sambil mengamati wajah yang tampil di halaman depan majalah. Sehun, dengan kulit sempurna, tatapan mata tajam, garis wajah tegas. " _Never ending beauty_ , Oh Sehun, _vampire_ baru dalam industri model dunia telah lahir. Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

BAB LIMA BELAS

Sehun benar-benar ingin langsung pulang setelah pelajaran di sekolah usai, namun ia harus bekerja mulai hari ini. Bekerja dengan sangat keras. Teman-temannya sudah banyak yang mengenali dirinya setelah majalah BLINK resmi diterbitkan dan dipasarkan pagi ini.

"Sehun!" ketiga sahabatnya menyambutnya dengan histeris padahal tadi pagi mereka sudah melakukannya, sekarang mereka melakukan hal itu lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku harus pergi teman-teman."

"Kenapa wajahmu tidak senang? Semua orang yang berharap jadi model terkenal pasti menginginkan posisimu sekarang. Sehun." Kyungsoo memberi nasehat. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau merindukan—Jongin hyung?" bisik Taemin.

"Ya." Jawaban singkat Sehun disambut tawa nista ketiga sahabatnya. Chen, Kyungsoo, dan Taemin. "Kalian menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah, semoga apapun pekerjaanmu hari ini berjalan dengan baik dan jangan lupa dengan kompetisi menari kita tiga hari lagi." Taemin adalah pengingat yang baik untuk urusannya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, sampai besok." Ucap Sehun, melambaikan tangannya singkat kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

Ketiganya berdiri bersama mengamati mobil penjemput Sehun sampai mobil sedan putih itu tak terlihat lagi. "Apa Sehun bisa menjadi laki-laki yang baik dan bertanggungjawab?"

"Aku yakin dia bisa Taemin." Kyungsoo membalas mantap.

"Aku juga." Balas Chen singkat.

"Berarti yang meragukan Sehun hanya aku?" Taemin bertanya sambil menoleh ke kanan menatap Chen dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya menggeleng bersamaan. "Lalu? aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Dulu, aku juga ragu dengan Sehun. Dia anak terakhir dan manja ternyata pertemuannya dengan Jongin hyung mengubah segalanya." Kyungsoo menerangkan kepada Taemin tentu saja dia menyebut nama Jongin dengan pelan karena mereka tidak ingin rahasia Sehun terbongkar ke publik.

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke apartemen Sehun." Ucap Chen. "Kalian bagaimana?"

"Aku juga ingin." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga." Balas Taemin.

"Taemin." Chen menarik lengan kanan Taemin. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik mulai hari ini jika ada yang bertanya tentang Sehun jangan membuka mulutmu, mengerti?" Chen menatap tajam Taemin.

"Tapi—jika yang bertanya adalah kakak kelas bagaimana?"

"Siapapun jangan dijawab." Tegas Chen.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti aku akan menutup mulutku dengan rapat. Aku berjanji pada kalian berdua demi Sehun."

"Bagus." Balas Kyungsoo dan Chen bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian membuatku terdengar seperti pengkhianat," gerutu Taemin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun."

"Ah Luhan hyung."

"Apa kursi di sampingmu kosong?"

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat disertai senyuman.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?" Luhan menunjuk kursi kosong di samping Sehun, Sehun sontak berdiri dan mempersilakan Luhan untuk duduk. "Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Lumayan."

"Pengambilan gambar saat musim dingin dengan salju yang turun akan memberi kesan dramatis."

"Ya, suhunya juga sangat dramatis." Balas Sehun sambil menyesap kopi panasnya.

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Kau benar. Target syuting iklan ini dua hari kan?"

"Ya."

"Aku harap benar-benar selesai selama dua hari."

"Aku juga." Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan. "Aku ada acara lain hari Minggu."

"Kompetisi menari." Sehun mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Luhan.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, ia tidak ingin jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona Sehun. "Kopi ini hrus segera habis karena kru sudah terlihat ingin memanggil kita kembali."

"Luhan hyung benar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa _Eomma_ menjemputku?"

"Aku ingin saja, Jongin. Wajah Sehun ada dimana-mana." Jongin hanya tersneyum sembari memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Dinilai dari reaksimu aku yakin kau sudah tahu hal ini."

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku sudah tahu _Eomma_ Sehun lebih dulu memberitahuku karena itu aku berharap hubungan kami dan apa yang terjadi di antara kami tidak terungkap ke publik setidaknya sampai dua tahun kedepan."

" _Eomma_ mengerti dan _Eomma_ berjanji akan membantumu semampu _Eomma_ "

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin membalas dengan tulus.

"Ah ya _Eomma_ membawakan makan malam untuk kalian berdua."

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi." Jongin benar-benar merasa sungkan dengan semua kebaikan yang dia terima dari sang _Eomma_

"Aku berencana untuk berkebun apa _Eomma_ bisa memberiku sedikit bantuan?"

"Tentu."

"Terimakasih banyak _Eomma_ "

Jongin mendorong pintu apartemen dan mempersilakan _Eomma_ nya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. "Tempat tinggal yang nyaman." Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Biar _Eomma_ meletakkan masakan yang _Eomma_ bawa ke atas meja makan."

Jongin menaruh ransel dan mantel musim dinginnya ke atas sofa kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil bibit-bibit yang dia simpan. " _Eomma_ bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau membeli tanah?"

"Ya, aku membeli tanah subur untuk menanam."

"Ah ya ampun inilah tidak enaknya tinggal di Negara empat musim bahkan tanah untuk menanam harus membelinya dalam bungkusan."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Ayo lakukan sekarang _Eomma_ "

"Biar _Eomma_ yang membawa karung tanah itu kau bawa pot-pot plastik itu kita lakukan di dekat pintu kaca menuju balkon."

"Kenapa tidak melakukannya di balkon?"

"Udara sangat beku bibit-bibit yang rapuh akan rusak terkena udara beku."

"Ah seperti itu."

"Setelah semua disiapkan apa kau punya koran bekas atau kertas bekas sebagai alasa agar lantainya tidak kotor?"

"Aku punya, aku ambil dulu di kamar."

"Baiklah Jongin _Eomma_ tunggu di sini." Saat Jongin pergi ke kamar Ara membuka karung tanah berukuran sepuluh kilo, menjajar empat pot dan membuka bungkus bibit-bibit yang Jongin beli.

" _Eomma_ "

"Hmmm, letakkan kertas bekas itu di bawah pot."

"Tentu _Eomma_ " Jongin lantas duduk di samping sang _Eomma_ kemudian melakukan hal yang diperintah padanya. "Kenapa hanya ada satu umbi di dalam bungkus bunga tulipnya? Padahal harganya sangat mahal."

"Memang seperti itu." balas Ara.

"Ada dua bibit Lily dan ada cukup banyak bibit tomat dan stroberi, untuk tomat kita simpan sampai akhir musim semi."

"Baiklah."

"Sekarang kubur umbi Lily dan tulipnya jangan mengubur semuanya sisakan sedikit."

"Ya."

"Untuk bibit stroberi kita letakkan di atas permukaan tanah, lalu tekan, jaraknya diatur agar tunasnya tumbuh dengan baik. Lakukan penyiraman dua hari sekali jangan membuat tanahnya lembek cukup membuat tanahnya lembab saja." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Biar _Eomma_ yang mengambil air dari dapur."

Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana _Eomma_ nya menyiram bibit-bibit dengan sabar dan telaten. "Selesai Jongin, kau mengerti kan?"

"Iya kurasa."

"Jika ada kesulitan atau masalah hubungi _Eomma_ "

"Tentu."

"Biar _Eomma_ yang membereskan semuanya kau mandi saja setelah itu makan. Kau sudah minum susu?"

"Belum."

" _Eomma_ akan membuatkannya untukmu. Sekarang pergi mandi." Jongin berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar. Ara mulai membereskan sisa tanah, bibit tomat, dan bibit stroberi, menyimpannya, membuang bungkus kosong bibit tulip dan lily. Mencuci tangan kemudian membuatkan susu untuk Jongin.

Dua puluh lima menit kemudian Jongin keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri _Eomma_ nya di meja makan. "Susunya hampir dingin." Jongin hanya tersenyum kemudian duduk dan meminum susunya seperempat. "Suasana hatimu sedang baik?"

"Tidak juga."

"Biasanya saat suasana hatimu baik kau akan mandi dalam waktu yang lama."

" _Eomma_ masih hapal dengan kebiasaanku?" Jongin bertanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja Sayang, kau tidak tinggal bersamaku selama satu-dua hari. Makanlah." Kedua mata Jongin berbinar melihat mangkuk berisi nasi hangat dan siraman daging sapi lada hitam.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Ucap Ara. Jongin tersenyum tulus. Ara sendiri memilih untuk menikmati jus jeruknya sambil mengamati Jongin, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bicara. "Ibumu bertanya tentang kabarmu." Jongin berpura-pura tidak peduli. "Dia ingin aku mengatakan semua hal tentangmu dia juga akan berusaha melunakkan hati ayahmu. Bagaimana menurutmu Jongin?"

" _Eomma_ lakukan saja apa yang Ibu minta, selanjutnya biarkan apa yang terjadi terjadi pada waktunya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menanggapi persoalan ini. Aku hanya tahu jika aku sudah sudah diusir dari keluargaku, itu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu makan yang lahap, habiskan susumu. _Eomma_ harus pergi sekarang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di restoran."

"Tentu." Jongin menanggapi dengan senyuman, ia berdiri dari kursi untuk mengantar _Eomma_ nya keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu mohon dengan sangat."

"Ini namanya memanfaatkan anak sendiri, eksploitasi, perbudakan." Hyura hanya mengernyit mendengar semua tuduhan putra bungsunya.

"Ibu tidak sempat memberitahumu, kau sibuk pindahan, sibuk sekolah, sibuk latihan menari dengan Taemin."

"Itu hanya modus, aku yakin." Sehun membalas disertai tatapan tajamnya yang terkenal itu.

Hyura tersenyum ramah atau mencoba agar terlihat ramah dan meyakinkan di hadapan putranya. "Ini untuk amal, UNICEF apa kau akan tetap menolak?"

"Dengan Irene?"

"Ya, apa masalahnya? Kau takut Jongin cemburu?"

"Aku akan beradegan mesra dengan Luhan dan sekarang dengan Irene."

"Kau harus professional."

"Baiklah kalau begitu ini demi amal." Balas Sehun meski suaranya terdengar jelas tidak tulus.

"Bagus kalau begitu kita lakukan sekarang."

"Sekarang?!"

"Ya, jika menunggu kau akan berubah pikiran atau kau akan semakin sibuk. Irene juga sudah siap jadi tidak ada alasan untuk menunda." Hyura dengan santainya menggandeng tangan kanan sang putra dan menarik Sehun keluar dari ruangannya menuju tempat pemotretan yang ada di studio agensi.

Sehun hanya bisa berjalan, menurut pasrah ia berharap Jongin tidak akan cemburu melihat hal seperti ini. Meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Sehun yakin, Jongin tidak akan cemburu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk di depan televisi namun perhatiannya sama sekali tidak sedang memperhatikan berita dunia yang kini sedang disiarkan. Pukul dua belas malam, dan Sehun belum juga pulang, ponselnya juga tidak aktif. "Haaahhh…," Jongin mendesah pelan kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas sofa. Terlalu lelah Jongin tertidur dengan cepat tanpa beranjak dari sofa.

Sehun mendorong pintu apartemen dengan perlahan. Melepas sepatu dan berjalan memasuki apartemen. Ia tidak menduga akan melihat televisi yang masih menyala dan meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan. Sehun berniat untuk mematikan televisi, ia berpikir Jongin terlalu lelah dan pergi ke kamar tanpa mematikan televisi. " _Hyung_ …," Sehun menggumam pelan melihat Jongin tertidur di sofa.

Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Jongin yang tertidur. Jongin harus tidur di dalam kamar yang lebih hangat dibanding ruang keluarga. Tangan kanan Sehun terulur untuk mengguncang bahu kiri Jongin namun hal itu urung ia lakukan. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada kening Jongin. Saat kedua mata Jongin terbuka, Sehun menatap dengan tatapan tegang, ia takut jika Jongin marah dan meneriakinya.

"Kau baru pulang?" Jongin bertanya pelan membuat Sehun terperanjat.

"Ya." Sehun mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Jongin yang kini telah duduk di sofa.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Makanlah, _Eomma_ membawakan daging sapi lada hitam."

"Jongin hyung sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Baiklah aku akan makan, sebaiknya Jongin hyung tidur di kamar yang lebih hangat." Sehun menepuk pelan lutut kiri Jongin kemudian berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya.

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Kau—tidak butuh teman? Maksudku untuk menemanimu di meja makan mungkin kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Jongin hyung lelah. Besok Jongin hyung juga harus bekerja."

Jongin berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk menemanimu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya Jongin hyung lebih banyak bersikap manis padaku." Kalimat Sehun membuat Jongin dengan cepat melayangkan pukulan pada puncak kepala Sehun.

" _Hyung_!" protes Sehun sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Aku akan jadi model terkenal tak lama lagi." Sehun mulai menyombongkan diri.

"Lakukan saja yang terbaik Sehun." Balas Jongin. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapat tanggapan yang kurang antusias dari Jongin. "Ayo makan dan tidur sudah pukul satu pagi, Sehun."

"Ya." Jongin mengambilkan nasi dan daging ke dalam mangkuk kemudian menyajikannya kepada Sehun. "Terimakasih banyak."

"Kau mau minum apa? Susu, air jahe, air putih atau jus?"

"Biar aku ambil sendiri Jongin hyung."

"Kau sudah lelah Sehun terlihat jelas di wajahmu."

"Air putih tapi jangan yang dingin, air putih bersuhu normal saja kalau ada."

"Ada, aku tidak memasukkan semua botol air mineral ke dalam lemari pendingin." Balas Jongin sambil berdiri dari kursi makan dan berjalan menuju area dapur. Sehun tersenyum saat Jongin menyodorkan botol air mineral ke hadapannya. "Ah ya kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"Batreinya habis. Pot-pot apa itu Jongin hyung?" Sehun bertanya setelah melihat empat buah pot hitam berukuran sedang yang diletakkan di depan pintu kaca balkon.

"Itu tempat menyemai bibit tulip, lily, dan stroberi."

"Hmmm begitu, kapan ditanam di luar?"

"Awal musim semi." Jongin memperhatikan Sehun makan dengan lahap, Jongin merasa lega Sehun tidak mual dan muntah lagi.

"Sudah." Ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat mangkuk kosongnya menunjukkan pada Jongin.

"Tidurlah sekarang." Balas Jongin berdiri dari kursi makan.

"Jongin hyung, hari ini aku syuting dengan Luhan hyung untuk iklan parfum."

"Hmmm, apa semuanya berjalan dengan baik?"

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Aku akan beradegan mesra." Jongin menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sehun. "Kuharap Jongin hyung tidak cemburu."

"Aku tidak akan cemburu Sehun. Aku berharap karirmu meningkat dengan cepat dan melihat reputasi Luhan kurasa kerjasama kalian adalah hal yang baik."

"Aku berharap Jongin hyung cemburu."

"Apa?!" Jongin terkejut dengan kalimat Sehun.

"Besok jangan lupa datang ke kompetisi menariku."

"Aku akan datang tapi apa yang katakan tadi? Sebelum kompetisi menarimu?"

"Aku ingin Jongin hyung cemburu karena itu berarti Jongin hyung membalas perasaanku." Sehun tersenyum kecewa. "Padahal aku sudah berharap jika Jongin hyung membalas perasaanku, dan pada beberapa hal aku merasa jika Jongin hyung membalas perasaanku ternyata itu hanya harapanku saja yang terlalu tinggi." Sehun memutar tubuhnya kemudian melangkah pelan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Sehun." Sehun tak bergeming. "Oh Sehun!" Sehun akhirnya berhenti, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jongin dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ada apa Jongin hyung? Sebaiknya kita berdua segera tidur."

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, dia akan melakukan hal ini dengan cepat. Sangat cepat dan berharap Sehun tak menyadarinya. "Aku mencintaimu selamat malam selamat tidur." Jongin masuk ke kamar dengan cepat, Sehun tersenyum bahagia dia bisa mendengar setiap kata yang Jongin ucapkan dengan jelas meski Jongin mengucapkannya dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kerja keras selama dua minggu terbayar lunas saat juri mengumumkan siapa pemenang lomba menari tingkat nasional yang digelar di SOPA. Taemin tertawa bahagia sedangkan Sehun mencari keberadaan Jongin di antara keluarganya, Kris dan ibunya. "Tidak datang ya?" Sehun bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri dengan nada sedih.

Sehun kembali pada kenyataan kala Taemin menarik lengan kanannya, keduanya melangkah menuruni panggung bersama. Sehun langsung disambut oleh Kris dan ibunya, kedua orang itu tersenyum bangga sambil menyerahkan dua buket bunga indah kepada Sehun. "Terimakasih banyak," Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa minat.

"Kau—mencari Jongin hyung?" entah darimana Kris mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran adiknya. Sehun mengangguk lemah. "Mungkin, _Hyung_ sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya aku yakin dia tidak lupa Sehun." Kris mencoba menghibur. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kris, mencoba tersenyum di tengah rasa kecewa yang besar.

"Ibu akan mentraktirmu ke restoran Perancis bagaimana?" Hyura mencoba menceriakan suasana.

"Tidak, aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang saja."

"Pulang bersamaku?!" Kris berseru antusias. Dia cukup rindu dengan Sehun, adik badungnya.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang ke apartemen." Sehun melangkah meninggalkan ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya, dua buket bunga yang kedua orang itu berikan Sehun pegang di kedua tangannya tanpa semangat. Namanya dielukan oleh hampir semua orang yang hadir menyaksikan kompetisi menari itu, namun hal itu tak berpengaruh bagi Sehun. Sebab orang yang paling dia inginkan untuk hadir nyatanya tak menampakkan diri.

"Sehun!" panggilan itu menghentikan langkah kaki Sehun, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Irene, Krystal, dan Luhan berdiri dengan membawa buket bunga masing-masing. Ketiga orang itu berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu Sehun." Ucap Irene tulus. Sehun hanya tersenyum ia menerima buket bunga Irene meski kedua tangannya sudah penuh.

"Kau sangat hebat." Krystal menjadi orang kedua yang memberi ucapan selamat, ia tersenyum tulus dan menyerahkan buket bunga berukuran kecil yang ia bawa.

"Terimakasih banyak." Sehun mencoba bersikap sopan dan tidak menunjukkan suasana hatinya seakarang.

Perhatian Sehun tertuju kepada Luhan karena hanya Luhan yang belum mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya. Dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Luhan melangkah mendekat. Mengejutkan, kala Luhan mencium permukaan bibir tipis Sehun singkat. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun, selamat atas kemenanganmu." Luhan tersenyum tulus menatap kedua mata Sehun. Sehun terpaku otaknya memproses lebih lambat.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun pada akhirnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Luhan hyung."

Raut kesedihan nampak jelas pada wajah Luhan, namun hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Sebelum senyum tulus kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang nyaris tanpa cacat. "Tak apa, aku sudah mengatakannya pada Sehun. Aku—merasa lega sekarang."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih atas buket bunganya, saya permisi dulu." Sehun berucap sopan, ia memutar tubuhnya. Kedua mata sipitnya membola melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, selamat atas kemenanganmu Sehun."

"Jongin hyung," Sehun berbisik tak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para seluruh pembaca yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh saya, terimakasih untuk review kalian _**typo's hickeys, utsukushii02, Hunna94, kimkai88, ulfah cuittybeams, tchandara07 tc, raehwalee, HK, mimi, My Love Double B, Steffvaro22, Devia494, Roro, NishiMala, Nadia, cute, elferani, tobanga garry, Grey378, ucinaze,whitechrysan, saya sayya, Athiyyah417, hunjong han, kim Jonghee, ohkim9488, Yessi94esy, SparkyuELF137, rickasanti cucan, fitry sukma 39, BabyCevy67, geash, chanhzhr, vivikim406, KaiNieris, kanzujackson jk, exoldkspcybxcs1, kaisaria 88, desm88, gita2820, Kim Jongin Kai, jjong86, novisaputri09, NisrinaHunkai99, Maknae lines 1994.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, maaf yang mungkin namanya tidak tertulis, author kurang teliti.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

 **Halo ini chapter lima belas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

Perhatian Sehun tertuju kepada Luhan karena hanya Luhan yang belum mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Luhan melangkah mendekat. Mengejutkan, kala Luhan mencium permukaan bibir tipis Sehun singkat. "Aku mencintaimu Sehun, selamat atas kemenanganmu." Luhan tersenyum tulus menatap kedua mata Sehun. Sehun terpaku otaknya memproses lebih lambat.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun pada akhirnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Luhan hyung."

Raut kesedihan nampak jelas pada wajah Luhan, namun hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Sebelum senyum tulus kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang nyaris tanpa cacat. "Tak apa, aku sudah mengatakannya pada Sehun. Aku—merasa lega sekarang."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih atas buket bunganya, saya permisi dulu." Sehun berucap sopan, ia memutar tubuhnya. Kedua mata sipitnya membola melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, selamat atas kemenanganmu Sehun."

"Jongin hyung," Sehun berbisik tak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

 **BAB ENAM BELAS**

"Jongin."

"Ah, Chanyeol hyung masuklah ada apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum canggung kemudian duduk di hadapan Jongin dengan meja kerja Jongin sebagai pemisah di antara mereka.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas nama Baekhyun, dia benar-benar menyesal tapi belum menemukan keberanian untuk bertemu denganmu." Jongin hanya diam tak menjawab Chanyeol. "Jongin." Chanyeol mendengar hembusan napas Jongin.

"Aku maafkan."

"Benarkah Jongin? Apa kau serius?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu, aku akan memaafkan Baekhyun hyung. Chan hyung tenang saja."

"Apa kau mau bertemu dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin penuh harap.

"Ya, tidak masalah."

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Sekarang?!" Jongin memekik tak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, membenarkan pertanyaan Jongin. "Sekarang karena Baekhyun sudah menunggu di luar pintu kantormu."

"Baiklah." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Ayo!" dengan antusias Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin dan menarik Jongin berdiri.

Chanyeol mendorong pintu kantor, Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Baekhyun. Canggung, hal yang selama ini tak pernah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. "Ha—halo Jongin, apa kabar?"

"Baik _Hyung_."

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah."

"Mungkin kita bisa—kita bisa ke kafe untuk makan snack bersama dan mengobrol?"

Jongin ingin menolak tapi ia yakin Chanyeol akan kecewa nanti dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat tulus sekarang. "Baiklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar beberapa detik. "Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada canggung yang belum menghilang. "Kita pergi ke kafe yang dekat dengan tempat kerjamu bagaimana?" Jongin hanya mengangguk menjawab tawaran dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergegas menghampiri Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin, mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama. Di belakang mereka Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama berharap hubungan Baekhyun dan Jongin, akan kembali baik seperti dulu. "Jongin! Perusahaanmu memiliki kafe kan? Kamong? Sama seperti nama perusahaanmu."

"Ya."

"Kita pergi ke sana aku belum punya kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke kafemu."

"Ya."

"Jongin kau masih sulit untuk memaafkan aku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya terasa canggung saja. Aku sudah memaafkan Baekhyun hyung. Aku bisa mengerti semua tindakan Baekhyun hyung."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Maaf aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu Jongin, seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu dan memperbaikinya."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah memaafkan Baekhyun hyung jadi tidak usah dibahas lagi masalah itu, hanya akan membuka luka lama."

"Terimakasih banyak Jongin. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang sebaik dirimu." Jongin tak membalas kecuali senyuman samar. "Menyenangkan sekali, berjalan-jalan dan mengobrol denganmu di hari Minggu cerah seperti sekarang."

Minggu?! Astaga! Jongin melupakan sesuatu. Salahnya sendiri yang memutuskan untuk masuk kantor di hari Minggu. Tertular penyakit Chanyeol yang terlalu rajin bekerja. "Baek hyung pukul berapa sekarang?!"

"Dua siang."

"Tidak!" Jongin memekik pelan. "Maaf aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Jongin berucap cepat kemudian berniat untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menahan pundak kanan Jongin.

"Kemana?"

"SOPA."

"SOPA? Untuk apa?"

"Aku harus menghadiri kompetisi menari Sehun."

Baekhyun menyungging senyum, sepertinya Jongin sudah menemukan seseorang yang akan ia cintai. "Aku bisa mengantarmu, apa kau berencana naik taksi?"

"Itu rencanaku."

"Aku antar. Ayo." Baekhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya singkat pada Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkir secepat mungkin namun Baekhyun tak menarik tubuh Jongin terlalu keras. Walau bagaimanapun Jongin sedang mengandung sekarang. Baekhyun tahu hal itu.

"Maaf, acara kita gagal." Jongin berucap pelan sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Sehun lebih penting." Kedua bola mata Jongin membola, Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau mencintainya, hanya belum sadar saja Kim Jongin. Ah atau margamu telah berubah sekarang?"

"Margaku tidak berubah, Baek hyung bisakah kau merahasiakan hubunganku dengan Sehun. Sehun baru saja menjadi model dia juga masih SMA aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk dengannya."

"Tentu. Aku juga akan memastikan Minho tutup mulut."

"Terimakasih banyak Baek hyung."

"Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk membayar kesalahanku."

"Jangan membahas hal itu lagi." Putus Jongin yang diiringi tawa pelan dari Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di SOPA, Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya sementara Jongin bergegas keluar dan bertanya pada bagian informasi dimana kompetisi menari diadakan. "Di gedung olahraga, Anda jalan lurus saja dari sini, pasti Anda akan menemukan gedung olahraga itu dengan cepat." Seorang siswi dengan nama dada Luna memberi petunjuk kepada Jongin.

"Ah, terimakasih banyak." Jongin berucap ramah. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ya." Balas Jongin. "Aku tidak membawa apa-apa untuk hadiah."

"Bisa saja dia tidak menang." Tatapan Jongin membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut. "Kurasa dia akan menang, tapi kau bisa memberikan hadiah menyusul bukan?"

"Kau benar Baek hyung." Jongin berjalan lurus mengikuti petunjuk sambil menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun.

Riuh rendah terdengar keras, ada banyak manusia berkerumun. Jongin yakin gedung di hadapannya adalah gedung olahraga sekarang. _Taemin dan Sehun!_ Jongin bisa mendengar pengumuman itu dengan jelas. "Aku benar-benar terlambat," gumam Jongin penuh penyesalan.

"Kau sudah berusaha untuk datang." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menghibur. "Ayo, biar aku yang mencarikan jalan untukmu." Baekhyun kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin, ia berjalan di depan membuka jalan untuk Jongin. Baekhyun sekarang seperti bodyguard yang terampil. "Itu Sehun." Bisik Baekhyun pada Jongin sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan menunggu sampai teman-teman Sehun selesai mengucapkan selamat padanya."

"Baiklah."

Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sehun berusaha keras untuk tersenyum, menampilkan wajah bahagia. Dan Jongin merasa sangat bersalah, ia benar-benar melupakan hari penting ini. "Ah!" Jongin tersentak pelan, melihat salah satu teman Sehun mencium singkat bibir Sehun.

Jongin tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, kenapa harus ada perasaan janggal di dalam dirinya. Bukankah tidak masalah jika teman Sehun mencium bibir Sehun, bukankah tidak masalah jika Sehun mencintai orang lain, Sehun tinggal bersamanya hanya karena tanggung jawab bukan cinta. Tidak, Sehun mencintai dirinya namun selama ini dirinyalah yang terus menolak semua cinta yang ditawarkan si anak badung, karena alasan usia.

Tidak! Tidak ada yang boleh mencium bibir Sehun seperti itu. Sehun—karena Sehun—adalah miliknya. Sehun berbalik, mereka bertatapan. Sehun terlihat terkejut. "Maaf aku terlambat, selamat atas kemenanganmu Sehun." Jongin berucap cepat.

"Jongin hyung," Sehun berbisik tak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Jongin berusaha menampilkan senyuman. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi.

"Jongin…," bisik Bekhyun.

"Kita tunggu di luar saja aku yakin Sehun ingin merayakan dengan teman-temannya dulu."

"Jongin, apa kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Apa yang kau katakan Baekhyun hyung!" penolakan yang berlebihan dari Jongin menjadi bukti bagi Baekhyun, jika Jongin sedang cemburu sekarang. "Kurasa—aku akan kembali ke apartemen saja Baekhyun hyung."

"Apa?! Bukannya kau ingin menunggu Sehun di luar?" Baekhyun heran dengan perubahan sikap Jongin yang tiba-tiba seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain mencurigai hubungan kami." Jongin mencoba memberi alasan yang setengah benar.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke apartemen."

"Apa itu tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Apartemen yang dulu _Hyung_ tawarkan padaku."

"Ah yang itu, baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

Jongin dan Baekhyun memasang sabuk pengaman masing-masing, Jongin melihat Sehun berlari menghampiri mobil Baekhyun. "Jongin." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa kita pergi saja, kami akan berbicara di apartemen jika Sehun ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, tapi apa kau tidak kasihan. Sehun sudah berlari sampai ke tempat parkir."

"Ini demi kebaikan bersama."

"Kau benar-benar cemburu rupanya, mungkin Sehun ingin memberi penjelasan padamu."

"Jalan saja Baek hyung atau aku turun dan naik taksi saja."

"Maaf." Ucap Baekhyun cepat, Jongin yang sedang sensitif ternyata lumayan menakutkan. Mesin mobil dinyalakan kemudian mobil bergerak pelan. Jongin mengacuhkan Sehun yang kini sedang mengetuk jendela mobil.

"Kita pergi saja." Ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin.

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan jika sikap Jongin kepada Sehun sudah berlebihan, namun ia tak ingin membuat masalah di tengah hubungannya dengan Jongin yang baru saja terjalin kembali.

"Sial!" Sehun memekik pelan, ia menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Beruntung tidak ada siapapun yang mengikutinya. Sehun lantas berlari cepat meninggalkan tempat parkir, dia hanya ingin kembali ke apartemen dan berbicara dengan Jongin, menjelaskan semuanya. Di saat Jongin mulai membuka hatinya, kenapa dia harus datang disaat yang tidak tepat, disaat Luhan menciumnya.

"Sehun sunbae." Seorang siswi menyambut Sehun di gerbang sekolah. Sehun tersenyum sekilas dan memberikan semua buket bunga yang tadi ia dapatkan dari Luhan, Krystal, dan Irene. "Se—sehun sunbae." Tidak peduli dengan wajah memerah adik kelasnya Sehun berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak langsung kembali ke apartemen ia meminta Baekhyun untuk mengantarnya ke sebuah restoran, ia memesan menu makan malam. Jongin sengaja mengacuhkan panggilan Sehun. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sehun sekarang.

"Dua puluh menit terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Antreannya cukup panjang Baek hyung."

"Kau senang tinggal di sini?"

"Ya."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, kapan-kapan aku akan mampir."

"Tentu Baek hyung, terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

"Tidak masalah, jaga dirimu baik-baik Jongin." Jongin hanya tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun setelah mobil Baekhyun pergi barulah Jongin melangkah memasuki gedung apartemen.

Sehun sudah kembali lebih dulu, Jongin mengetahuinya dari sneaker biru tua milik Sehun di atas rak sepatu. "Aku pulang." Ucap Jongin, tidak ada jawaban. Jongin melepas mantel dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu masuk. Sisa salju yang menempel akan mencair karena suhu ruangan yang hangat.

Sehun sedang duduk di depan televisi, terlihat sudah mengganti pakainnya. "Kenapa terlambat?"

"Aku membeli makan malam, aku siapkan makan malam di meja. Makanlah lalu tidur kau pasti sangat lelah." Ucap Jongin sebelum melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruang makan. Ia tak lagi mendengar suara siaran televisi dan kini justru mendengar suara langkah kaki mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba menciumku." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin mengeluarkan semua mangkuk sterofom dari dalam tas kertas berwarna cokelat tua. Meletakkan semua mangkuk sterofom itu ke atas meja makan. "Kurasa dia mencintaimu, tidak mungkin tidak cinta jika berani mencium seseorang di bibir, di depan umum."

"Seharusnya aku menghindar. Maafkan aku Jongin hyung."

"Duduklah Sehun." Jongin meletakkan tiga piring berukuran besar dan menuang masakan dari dalam mangkuk sterofom ke atas piring.

"Kenapa Jongin hyung pergi?"

"Aku tidak ingin orang-orang menaruh curiga padaku. Kau baru saja merintis karirmu sebagai model."

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Memangnya ada hal lain?" Jongin menoleh dan bertatapan dengan Sehun.

"Tidak ada." Balas Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Ia mulai mengambil makanan yang disiapkan Jongin, meletakkannya ke atas piring. Jongin menarik kursi makan, duduk, kemudian melakukan hal sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Jongin memainkan ayam di dalam piringnya, menggelindingkan potongan paha ayam dengan garpu, ia melirik Sehun, Sehun juga terlihat memainkan makanannya.

"Kau—tidak mual lagi sekarang? Maaf, aku bertanya disaat tidak tepat."

"Tidak lagi."

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. "Memangnya—kau ingin mendengar hal lain dariku yang seperti apa?"

"Apa yang Jongin hyung rasakan saat melihat Luhan menciumku?"

Sehun memandang kedua bola mata Jongin lekat-lekat, Jongin ingin berdusta. Namun, bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan kata tanpa terkendali. "Aku cemburu aku tidak suka melihatmu dicium anak itu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, Jongin mendesis pelan kemudian menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Lupakan!" dengus Jongin. Sehun masih tersenyum di tengah kegiatannya mengunyah makanan. "Jangan tersenyum lagi atau kau akan tersedak dan aku akan menertawaimu." Peringat Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mencium atau menyentuhku Jongin hyung."

"Kau ini model."

"Di luar pekerjaanku."

"Terserahlah." Jongin membalas malas. Sehun menahan diri agar tak cekikikan sekarang.

"Jongin hyung terlambat datang karena periksa kan?"

"Kakekmu yang mengatakannya?"

"Ya, tapi Jongin hyung seharusnya tidak terlambat jika dari rumah sakit langsung ke SOPA."

"Aku mampir ke kantor untuk mengambil sisa pekerjaan lalu aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun hyung, kami mengobrol sebentar. Aku lupa, dan Baek hyung mengantarkan aku ke SOPA. Maaf Sehun." Jongin mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya sambil melirik Sehun takut-takut.

"Tidak masalah, kurasa Jongin hyung akan bosan di sana, juga sangat berisik. Suara berisik tidak baik untuk janin."

"Janin dua bulan belum bisa mendengar suara dari luar."

"Ahhhh." Balas Sehun.

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Musim semi nanti kita berkebun ya?"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan membantu Jongin hyung berkebun sebelum itu liburan nanti kita akan melakukan apa?"

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?"

"Ibu biasanya ke luar negeri dengan Kris hyung, aku tidak mau ikut mereka. Aku tidak mau jauh dari Jongin hyung." Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat jujur dari Sehun.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Jongin hyung tidak ingin merencanakan liburan denganku?"

"Aku pikir kau akan sibuk menjelang Natal, kau itu model baru yang sedang diminati, Sehun."

"Tidak ada tawaran untukku."

"Mungkin belum, kita tunggu saja jika sampai tiga hari menjelang Natal kau tidak mendapat tawaran apa-apa kita bisa merencanakan liburan bersama."

"Itu terlalu sempit waktunya," gerutu Sehun.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?" Jongin mengamati wajah Sehun yang terlihat berpikir setelah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Asalkan bersama Jongin hyung aku tidak masalah pergi kemanapun."

"Aku ingin di rumah saja. Aku mudah lelah akhir-akhir ini."

"Baiklah!" Sehun berseru kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Habiskan makananmu lalu cepat tidur."

"Baiklah, Sayang." Jongin hanya melirik Sehun tajam namun tak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Sehun. Sehun merasa menang sekarang.

Setelah makan malam Sehun dan Jongin membersihkan meja makan bersama, Sehun mencuci peralatan makan kotor sementara Jongin mengeringkannya. "Masih tiga bulan lagi."

"Apa?" Jongin bingung dengan kalimat Sehun.

"Kata Kakek jenis kelamin bayinya bisa dilihat saat usianya lima bulan. Sebenarnya empat bulan bisa tapi rata-rata akan tampak jelas di usia lima bulan."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam.

"Setelah jaraknya satu tahun, Jongin hyung hamil lagi ya." Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin dengan polos, padahal Jongin sudah hampir menimpuk wajah datar Sehun dengan mangkuk. "Aku ingin lima anak, Kakek bilang lebih baik Jongin hyung hamil dan melahirkan di bawah usia tiga puluh lima tahun."

"Tidurlah Sehun, kau lelah dan mulai ngelantur."

"Aku tidak ngelantur Jongin hyung, aku benar-benar menginginkan lima anak." Ucap Sehun sambil memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mengekori Jongin.

"Baiklah kau ingin lima anak, aku melahirkan satu sisanya kau yang melahirkan, bagaimana?" Jongin menghadap Sehun sekarang.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Mau dicoba?" Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak punya rahim."

"Mungkin ada keajaiban." Balas Jongin senyum masih menghiasi wajah manisnya. Sehun tersenyum, namun dengan arti berbeda yang tidak Jongin sadari. Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin, memeluk pinggang Jongin tiba-tiba. "Sehun?!" pekik Jongin sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun pada pinggangnya.

"Jongin hyung belum memberikan hadiah kemenangan padaku."

"Kau mau cari mati Oh Sehun." Ancaman Jongin tentu saja tak membuat Sehun takut. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menyentuh permukaan bibir penuh Jongin dengan bibir tipisnya. Terkejut, namun Jongin tak menarik diri untuk menjauh.

Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Jongin, perlahan ciuman itu semakin dalam. Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin untuk lebih mendekat. Mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. Kedua tangan Jongin yang tadi berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya perlahan terangkat, melingkari leher jenjang Sehun. Lidah saling menyapa, Jongin menekan tengkuk Sehun, Sehun tersenyum di sela ciumannya melihat Jongin yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya.

Perlahan Sehun menarik tubuhnya, mengakhiri ciuman. Ia tidak ingin tergoda oleh Jongin lebih dalam lagi. Karena kakeknya bilang hubungan badan baru aman dilakukan setelah usia kandungan menginjak empat belas minggu. Kedua mata bulat Jongin menatap lekat-lekat mata sipit Sehun. "Tidurlah Jongin hyung, selamat malam." Ucap Sehun kemudian mengecup kening Jongin lembut lalu beranjak pergi.

"Selamat tidur Sehun." Jongin menggumam pelan, ia entah kenapa sekarang tersenyum dan merasa bahagia karena ciuman Sehun.

"Seandainya sudah empat belas minggu." Keluh Sehun sembari membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur. "Baiklah untuk anak usia tujuh belas tahun pikiranku terlalu kotor." Itu adalah keluhan terakhir Sehun sebelum terlelap karena kelelahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meski sudah mencuci muka dan berkumur tetap saja Jongin masih setengah mengantuk ketika melangkah keluar kamar. Hal aneh yang dilihatnya adalah Sehun. Sehun yang duduk di meja makan dengan mangkuk sereal di hadapannya. "Jongin hyung makan sereal mau?" Sehun bertanya dengan polosnya, membuat harga diri Jongin sedikit tercabik, benar tercabik, bagaimana bocah ingusan seperti Sehun bisa membuatnya berbadan dua.

"Sial," Jongin mengumpat pelan. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati meja makan. Mengamati Sehun yang makan dengan lahap. Jonginpun duduk di sisi kanan Sehun dan mengangkat kotak sereal dari atas meja makan.

"Hari ini aku akan sangat sibuk Jongin hyung, ada pemotretan dan kurasa mulai syuting iklan."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Ah ya, Ibu dan Kris hyung akan datang ke apartemen nanti malam mereka akan berkunjung."

Jongin tahu percuma mengeluarkan protes, selama ini Sehun jarang sekali memperhatikan protesnya. "Terserahlah." Balasnya sembari menuang isi sereal ke dalam mangkuk.

"Jongin hyung jangan cemburu ya apapun yang terjadi itu adalah tuntutan pekerjaan, aku hanya mencintai Jongin hyung jangan ragukan itu."

Jongin berpura-pura acuh dengan menuang susu ke dalam mangkuk berisi sereal. Ayolah, dia tidak ingin tersipu dengan rayuan anak tujuh belas tahun. "Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali?" Jongin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Bukankah setelah lomba kau diberi libur selama satu hari?"

"Sudah aku katakan tadi Jongin hyung, hari ini aku harus bekerja."

"Ah ya, mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Jika aku belum pulang bukakan pintu untuk Ibu dan Kris hyung."

"Tentu saja aku akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Kau ini." Ucap Jongin merasa sedikit sebal, mana mungkin dirinya akan bersikap tak sopan seperti kekhawatiran Sehun.

"Aku hanya berpikir jika Jongin hyung masih kesal padaku."

"Makan serealmu Sehun, berhenti bicara." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia ingin mengobrol lebih banyak lagi dengan Jongin. Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar kemudian menarik beberapa lembar tisu. "Kau belepotan." Ucap Jongin sambil membersihkan sudut bibir kanan Sehun dengan tisu.

Sehun berhenti memasukkan sereal ke dalam mulutnya, menoleh kepada Jongin. Melempar tatapan tidak percaya, Jongin memperhatikannya. "Teruskan sarapanmu jangan belepotan lagi, dan kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku tahu aku bertambah gemuk." Sehun hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi kecerewetan Jongin.

"Biar aku yang mencuci mangkuk dan membereskan meja makan, kau mandi saja." Ucap Jongin setelah melihat Sehun menghabiskan seluruh isi sereal di dalam mangkuknya.

"Terimakasih Jongin hyung." Ucap Sehun, ia berdiri dari kursi bersiap untuk kembali ke kamar mengambil handuk lalu mandi. Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin yang sedang duduk dari belakang. Sehun membungkukkan badannya untuk memeluk Jongin.

"Sehun!" protes Jongin, baiklah ini terlalu canggung menurut penilaian Jongin. Mengabaikan protes Jongin, Sehun meletakkan dagunya pada ceruk leher kiri Jongin.

"Kenapa jadi manja Sehun?"

"Aku selalu manja."

"Dengan Kris?"

"Itu pengecualian."

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun, ia menggenggam salah satu telapak tangan Sehun yang berada di atas dadanya. "Cepat mandi." Ucapnya. Kali ini giliran Sehun yang tertawa, ia mencium singkat pipi kiri Jongin sebelum berlari pergi takut diomeli Jongin karena mencuri ciuman.

"Dasar bocah!" dengus Jongin.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para seluruh pembaca yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh saya, terimakasih untuk review kalian _**HK, VampireDPS, chankaiya, Hunna94, Baegy0408, My Love Double B, NishiMala, kimkai88, nosa, Ranhy, mimi, elferani, SteffVaro22, nonny13, cute, Grey378, typo's hickey, SparkyuELF137, Veraseptian, kaerinkartika, saya sayya, rickasanti cucan, ucinaze, whitechrysan, hunjong han, ismi ryeosomnia, KaiNieris, utsukushii02, Kim Jonghee, ohkim9488, Yessi94esy, Mara997, Kim Jongin Kai, chanzhr, jjong86, novisaputri09, ulfah cuittybeams, cooly224, tobanga garry, Athiyyah417, fitry sukma 39, vivikim406, BabyCevy67, kanzujackson jk, exoldkspcybxcs1, diannurmayasari15, Deviadevilcute, geash, MooN48, Putri836.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

 **Halo ini chapter tujuh belas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all…..**

 **Previous**

"Terimakasih Jongin hyung." Ucap Sehun, ia berdiri dari kursi bersiap untuk kembali ke kamar mengambil handuk lalu mandi. Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin yang sedang duduk dari belakang. Sehun membungkukkan badannya untuk memeluk Sehun.

"Sehun!" protes Jongin, baiklah ini terlalu canggung menurut penilaian Jongin. Mengabaikan protes Jongin, Sehun meletakkan dagunya pada ceruk leher kiri Jongin.

"Kenapa jadi manja Sehun?"

"Aku selalu manja."

"Dengan Kris?"

"Itu pengecualian."

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun, ia menggenggam salah satu telapak tangan Sehun yang berada di atas dadanya. "Cepat mandi." Ucapnya. Kali ini giliran Sehun yang tertawa, ia mencium singkat pipi kiri Jongin sebelum berlari pergi takut diomeli Jongin karena mencuri ciuman.

"Dasar bocah!" dengus Jongin.

 **BAB TUJUH BELAS**

"Sehun."

"Ah halo Irene."

"Kau hebat saat kompetisi menari."

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Hmmm, apa kau memaafkan Luhan hyung dia bertindak tidak sopan padamu kemarin."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu."

"Sehun." Irene kembali memanggil Sehun padahal Sehun sudah berniat akan memasuki lift.

"Ya?"

"Kemarin kau tergesa-gesa mengejar seseorang, siapa dia?"

Sehun cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Irene. "Dia kakakku."

"Bukankah Kris masih berada di deretan kursi penonton."

"Kakakku yang lain." Balas Sehun sambil lalu, ia memilih memasuki lift dan tidak menduga jika Irene mengikutinya ke dalam lift.

"Setahuku kakak Sehun hanya satu."

"Kakak bukan berarti harus memiliki hubungan darah." Sehun menekan angka empat, berusaha untuk mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Irene.

"Ah ya Sehun apa kau sudah melihat hasil pemotretan kita untuk majalah kemarin?"

"Belum, aku sibuk dengan kompetisi menari dan sibuk dengan Taemin." Dusta Sehun.

"Apa kalian berpesta kemarin? Apa kalian bersenang-senang?"

"Begitulah." Balas Sehun sambil lalu.

Pintu lift terbuka, Sehun melangkah keluar Irene masih membuntuti dan kini berjalan menjajarinya. "Hari ini Sehun sibuk apa?"

"Syuting dengan Luhan hyung."

"Ah iklan parfum itu?"

"Ya. Aku harus bergegas senang berbicara denganmu Irene."

Irene tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangan kanannya singkat kepada Sehun. "Luhan gagal, bagaimana denganku? Kurasa aku harus mencobanya sesegera mungkin sebelum lebih banyak orang menginginkan Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun." Luhan menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan ramah, ia bahkan berdiri dari kursi riasnya dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Halo Luhan hyung," Sehun berucap sopan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Perhatian Sehun teralih kepada hal lain, pada set studio yang didesain seperti suasana di hutan musim dingin yang meranggas. Sehun bersyukur syuting tak benar-benar dilakukan di hutan musim dingin yang beku.

"Awalnya kru ingin syuting dilakukan di hutan musim dingin asli."

"Lalu?" Kini Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Suhunya terlalu dingin dan ibumu—ah maaf, maksudku Hyura noona tidak setuju dengan rencana itu, beliau tidak ingin membahayakan kesehatan para model dengan kedok profesionalisme."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam pelan sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Sehun ayo siap-siap!" salah seorang staf memanggil Sehun.

"Luhan hyung aku bersiap-siap dulu." Ucap Sehun, Luhan mengangguk sembari melempar senyum tipis.

Tiga puluh menit setelah persiapan Sehun dan Luhan diarahkan untuk berdiri berhadapan di set pengambilan gambar. "Sehun buka kemejamu." Setengah hati Sehun menurut ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja biru tua yang ia kenakan. "Sehun buka semua kancingnya, perlihatkan otot dada dan perutmu." Bibir Sehun sedikit mengerucut, tidak suka dengan acara _buka-bukaan_ ini jika Jongin cemburu bisa gawat. Begitu pikir Sehun.

"Sudah." Balas Sehun singkat.

Luhan hampir tak berkedip melihat otot dada dan perut Sehun yang terpahat sempurna. Ia tidak percaya jika Sehun masih tujuh belas tahun sekarang. "Luhan mendekatlah pada Sehun letakkan kedua tangannmu pada dada Sehun. Sehun peluk pinggang Luhan dengan tangan kirimu, dan kalian berdua tatap kamera. Sekarang!"

Bukan aroma harum parfum mahal yang tengah mereka iklankan yang membuat Luhan seolah melayang. Namun, leher jenjang terbalut kulit putih tanpa noda yang kini begitu dekat dengan ujung hidung dan bibirnya yang membuat Luhan mabuk kepayang. Tanpa sadar Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Sehun, ujung hidung mancungnya bertemu dengan permukaan leher Sehun.

Sehun mulai risih namun para kru tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menghentikan tindakan Luhan. Ia merasakan kepala Luhan kini bersandar pada bahu kirinya. Luhan itu sempurna, banyak yang mengakui kesempurnaan Luhan. Namun, masalah hati adalah hal yang lain. Dan hati Sehun tidak memilih Luhan.

"Yup selesai!" teriakkan kru membuat Sehun lega, ia lepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Luhan. Melangkah mundur untuk memberi jarak. Ia juga langsung mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

"Sehun." Luhan memanggil mencoba menghentikan langkah kaki Sehun yang menjauhinya. Berhasil Sehun berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya. "Aku ingin minta maaf atas tindakan tidak sopanku waktu itu."

"Tidak apa Luhan hyung."

"Terimakasih banyak Sehun. Ah ya Sehun, apa kau mau makan siang denganku? Bukan hanya denganku tapi dengan para kru juga."

"Hmmm baiklah." Balas Sehun, ia merasa jika mengakrabkan diri dengan rekan kerja adalah hal yang baik.

Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Ayo." Ajak Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar Luhan hyung, aku harus membersihkan riasan dan memakai pakaian yang lebih hangat."

"Ya ampun aku lupa tentang hal itu, aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama." Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi kalimat Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin!" Hyura langsung berhambur memeluk Jongin membuat Jongin terkejut, sementara itu Kris yang berdiri di belakang sang ibu hanya bisa melempar senyum permintaan maaf kepada Jongin.

"Selamat datang nyonya Oh." Jongin berucap lembut.

"Astaga! Panggilan macam apa itu?! panggil aku dengan _Noona_."

" _Noona_?" Jongin cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Hyura.

"Ya, panggil aku dengan _Noona_ , Sayang. Ah aku membawa banyak oleh-oleh untukmu yang lain menyusul karena Kris tidak bisa membawa semuanya." Jongin menjulurkan lehernya melihat Kris yang cukup kesulitan membawa banyak barang.

Jongin cepat-cepat mempersilakan kedua orang itu untuk masuk. Kris meletakkan semua barang-barang yang ada di tangannya ke dekat pintu masuk. "Kris masukkan barang-barangnya!"

"Tidak apa-apa _Noona_ , biar saya yang menatanya nanti."

"Ah tidak, kau tidak boleh mengangkat barang berat. Kris."

"Aku lelah."

"Dasar!" Hyura mendengus kemudian kembali menatap Jongin dengan tersenyum. "Baiklah, kau bisa istirahat Kris tapi sebelum pulang tata semua barang itu." Hyura memberi perintah tanpa menoleh kepada putra sulungnya.

"Ya, Ibu."

"Kris!" Hyura memanggil nama sang putra dengan nada berbahaya.

"Iya _Noona_."

"Jongin aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

"Ah tentu _Noona_." Ucap Jongin dengan nada canggung. Hyura tersenyum, dan mengajak Jongin untuk duduk di sofa.

"Jongin hyung punya makanan?!"

"Astaga Kris aku akan menghukummu nanti," gerutu Hyura benar-benar merasa malu dengan tingkah tidak sopan putra sulungnya.

"Periksa saja lemari pendingin Kris." Balas Jongin.

"Periksa saja! Sudah diberitahu jangan mengganggu kami Kris!" Hyura berteriak dengan nada berbahaya, kemudian dia menatap Jongin dengan senyum ramah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Jongin melihat Sehun versi wanita dalam diri Hyura sekarang. "Jongin, bagaimana tingkah Sehun selama tinggal denganmu?"

"Dia baik _Noona_."

"Kau tidak berdusta kan?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Ah syukurlah, aku berharap kau bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk Sehun. Awalnya aku pikir…., ah tidak jadi aku takut ucapanku akan menyinggungmu Jongin."

Kalimat Hyura yang seperti itu justru membuat Jongin penasaran. "Lanjutkan saja _Noona_."

"Hmmm—aku pikir dulu—Sehun hanya mengagumimu karena dia merindukan sosok ayah. Kau lebih tua darinya, usia kalian terpaut jauh." Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Lalu dia mulai bercerita banyak tentangmu dan aku sadar, Sehun mengagumimu bukan karena dia merindukan sosok ayah." Jongin mengangguk pelan. Hyura menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Jongin dengan lembut. "Sehun dia jatuh cinta padamu, dia mengagumimu, aku belum pernah melihat Sehun mencintai dengan tulus."

Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar kalimat Hyura. "Sebelum bertemu denganmu Sehun kecilku—dia sangat tertutup, selalu menatap penuh amarah pada semua orang yang mencoba mendekatinya, dia juga menjalin hubungan dengan banyak anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan. Itu alasanku mengirim Sehun kembali ke Korea."

Jongin sudah mendengar jika Sehun tinggal di banyak Negara selama ini. "Di Korea berarti aku bisa mengawasi Sehun lebih dekat, karena aku juga bisa bekerja di cabang Korea, dia juga tinggal dengan Kris. Tapi ternyata itu tidak berhasil, Kris justru kalah pada adiknya, kenyataan yang sedikit memalukan."

"Ehem!" Kris berdeham merasa tidak terima dengan kalimat ibunya.

"Lalu Sehun bertemu denganmu." Hyura melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa peduli dengan protes Kris. "Kau menolongnya, memberinya perhatian, memarahinya, hal-hal yang selama ini tidak Sehun dapatkan dari keluarga atau orang-orang terdekatnya. Sehun mulai berubah, dia memiliki teman, tidak bermain-main dengan banyak anak laki-laki dan perempuan lagi, belajar dengan serius, lebih tenang, tidak menolak perhatian dari keluarganya."

Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan, ia tidak percaya jika dirinya memberi pengaruh yang besar dalam kehidupan Sehun. "Jongin aku sudah mendengar jika kau diusir dari keluargamu karena tindakan Sehun."

Jongin sedikit enggan dengan topik pembicaraan ini. "Ya _Noona_."

"Tolong maafkan Sehun, aku mohon. Dan tolong jangan menolak atau meninggalkan Sehun. Jika kau pergi…," Jongin benar-benar terkejut karena Hyura meneteskan air mata. "Jika kau pergi Sehun pasti hancur, Jongin aku mohon dengan sangat jangan pernah pergi dari Sehun." Tanpa sadar Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Kurasa aku harus bergegas sekarang, Kris apa kau selesai makan?!"

"Belum _Noona_."

"Ah ya ampun. Jongin dimana kamarmu? Biar aku yang memindahkan semua oleh-oleh ke dalam kamarmu."

"Tidak perlu _Noona_." Jongin mencoba mencegah namun bukan Hyura namanya jika dia tak bersikeras. Pada akhirnya Jongin menunjukkan letak kamarnya kepada Hyura.

"Kenapa tidak daritadi Ibu melakukan hal itu," Kris menggerutu pelan disela kesibukannya memakan camilan.

"Kalian tidak tidur bersama?"

"Tidak _Noona_."

"Itu bagus. Kau tahu maksudku— hormon anak remaja." Jongin hanya tersipu mendengar kalimat Hyura yang blak-blakan. "Sudah selesai, aku akan pergi setelah meminta Kris membereskan meja makan."

"Biar saya saja _Noona_ tidak perlu meminta Kris membereskan meja makan."

"Jongin kau baik sekali, pantas saja Kris sempat menyukaimu."

"Ah?!" kedua mata Jongin membola.

"Rupanya kau belum tahu soal itu? Kris menyukaimu lalu Sehun tahu dan dia mengatakan pada Kris untuk menjauhimu, ditambah sedikit insiden yang membuat Kris sedikit takut dengan adiknya." Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

Jongin membereskan meja makan setelah Hyura dan Kris pergi, kemudian membuka oleh-oleh yang Hyura bawakan. Barang-barang untuk bayi. Kening Jongin berkerut dalam. "Barang-barang untuk anak laki-laki? Kan belum jelas laki-laki atau perempuan," Jongin menggumam pelan. "Sudahlah." Ucap Jongin kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semua barang yang Hyura bawakan di sudut kamar.

Jongin benar-benar mengantuk dan dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sehun akan segera pulang. Sehun juga tak menghubunginya, ia yakin pasti batrei ponsel anak itu habis, ingatkan Jongin agar Sehun membeli power bank. Pada akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk kamar dan tidur, kedua kelopak matanya sudah sangat berat tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang." Tidak ada jawaban, lampu ruangan juga sudah dimatikan. Sehun menghembuskan napas perlahan sambil melihat jam dinding. "Dua belas malam, pasti sudah tidur." Ucap Sehun seorang diri. Sehun memutuskan untuk melihat kamar Jongin, ia tersenyum kala mendapati kamar Jongin yang tak terkunci.

Jongin terlelap di bawah selimut tebalnya. Sehun mendekati ranjang tempat tidur Jongin. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa memperhatikan wajah Jongin lebih dekat. "Selamat tidur Jongin hyung," bisik Sehun kemudian mengecup kening Jongin singkat. "Aaaaa!" Sehun berteriak dengan tidak elitnya, terkejut seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Jongin tertawa sambil mendudukkan dirinya, Sehun melempar tatapan datar. "Aku kaget." Ucap Sehun, Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Makan, mandi, lalu tidur." Ucap Jongin sambil melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Aku sudah makan malam tadi."

"Kalau begitu mandi dan tidur."

"Ya." Sehun menjawab singkat.

"Ibu dan kakakmu benar-benar berkunjung."

"Hmmm. Lalu apa kalian mengobrol akrab?"

"Ya, ibumu bercerita banyak hal tentangmu."

"Apa?"

"Hanya obrolan ringan, tentangmu."

"Aku?" Sehun menatap kedua mata bulat Jongin.

"Ibumu bercerita jika kau berubah setelah bertemu denganku, itu tidak mungkin, itu terdengar tidak masuk akal….,"

"Itu benar." Sehun memotong kalimat Jongin. Jongin terkejut. Rasanya tidak mungkin, dirinya bisa menjadi alasan seseorang untuk berubah. "Mungkin Jongin hyung berpikir semua itu tidak mungkin, tapi aku benar-benar berubah sejak bertemu dengan Jongin hyung. Saat Jongin hyung membantuku, memperhatikan aku, atau memarahiku, aku merasa diinginkan."

Jongin memalingkan tatapannya dari Sehun. "Itu terdengar sangat berlebihan."

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya, aku pergi mandi lalu tidur. Selamat malam Jongin hyung." Jongin memandangi punggung Sehun yang kini beranjak pergi.

"Selamat tidur Sehun." Jongin menggumam pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Jongin tidak pergi ke kantor dan semua pekerjaan sudah diselesaikan, sambil menunggu Sehun, Jongin menyalakan televisi, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat. "Sehun cepat sedikit kau bisa terlambat!" Jongin berteriak berharap Sehun mendengar teriakkannya.

"Aku sudah siap Jongin hyung." Jongin menoleh ke belakang dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Sehun terlihat rapi dengan seragamnya, tangan kanannya memegangi roti isi.

"Cepat berangkat sana."

"Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam, aku tidak mau menjadi teman penjaga gerbang sekolah. Mobil akan menjemput setengah jam sebelum bel masuk." Jongin menegakkan posisi duduknya, menonton acara televisi yang tadi sempat ia lupakan karena obrolannya dengan Sehun.

Televisi sedang menyiarkan iklan yang menampilkan Sehun dengan seorang gadis cantik, iklan sebuah majalah yang bekerjasama dengan UNICEF. "Ganti salurannya Jongin hyung!" Sehun memekik heboh sementara Jongin terlihat santai menanggapi iklan itu. "Ganti Jongin hyung!" Sehun kini duduk di samping Jongin, merebut remot kontrol dari Jongin dan mengganti saluran televisi untuk melihat iklan yang sama kedua kalinya. "Hmmm Jongin hyung," Sehun berucap gugup.

"Kalian terlihat menawan." Ucap Jongin.

"Maafkan aku Jongin hyung."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Itu pekerjaanmu, kau terlihat hebat Sehun ternyata kau benar-benar berbakat menjadi model." Jongin berucap tulus disertai senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Sehun juga tersenyum lebar. "Jongin hyung tidak ke kantor hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Besok?"

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor setengah hari."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam di tengah kesibukannya mengunyah roti lapis. Sehun mendorong sisa roti lapis di tangannya ke dalam mulut, menarik beberapa lembar tisu untuk membersihkan tangannya kemudian memeluk Jongin. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin.

"Kau ini kenapa Sehun?" Jongin benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah manja Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Sehun tentu tak membalas, mulutnya masih dipenuhi roti lapis. Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak pelan melingkari bahu Sehun kemudian mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah manja Sehun. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini dengan Suho, kakak kandungnya, dan mereka bahkan sangat jarang bertukar kabar. "Aku tidak memiliki keluarga yang sempurna." Sehun berucap pelan.

"Aku juga."

Sehun membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, tangan kanannya bergerak pelan ke arah perut Jongin. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke atas perut Jongin. "Setelah usiaku legal untuk menikah, aku akan langsung menikahi Jongin hyung. Aku ingin keluarga yang sempurna untuk anak-anak kita."

Jongin tertawa pelan kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perhatian Jongin, jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan dia sangat bahagia sekarang. "Sekarang sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah Sehun."

"Aku tahu Jongin hyung." Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. "Antar aku sampai di pintu."

"Baiklah." Jongin berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan di samping Sehun. Sehun melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Jongin.

"Aku berangkat dulu Jongin hyung."

"Sekolah yang serius Sehun."

"Tentu." Sehun membalas dengan nada ceria, ia mengecup singkat permukaan bibir penuh Jongin. Sebelum mendorong pintu apartemen dan melangkah keluar.

Jongin menutup kembali pintu apartemen, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara dering dari ponselnya. Ia bergegas menuju ruang keluarga dan meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja kopi.

"Chanyeol hyung."

" _Hai Jongin, apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang? Apa Baekhyun bisa mampir ke apartemenmu?"_

"Aku merasa lelah sekarang, mungkin nanti sore aku bisa jika Baekhyun hyung ingin bertemu denganku."

" _Hmmm begitu ya, akan aku sampaikan pada Baekhyun dan satu lagi Minho menitipkan salam padamu. Semoga kau dan bayimu sehat."_

"Terimakasih banyak tolong sampaikan salamku juga pada Minho hyung."

" _Aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyun di awal musim semi nanti pastikan kau datang Jongin."_

"Bulan apa Chan hyung?"

" _April_. _Usai kandungamu sudah memasuki bulan enam bukan_?"

"Ya, aku akan datang tentu saja aku akan datang."

" _Jongin, terimakasih kau sudah memaafkan Baekhyun dan menjalin hubungan yang baik dengannya lagi. Sebenarnya jika kau tidak bisa memaafkan Baekhyun, aku bisa mengerti, itu bukan kesalahan kecil_."

"Jangan membahas itu lagi Chanyeol hyung, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

" _Maaf, maafkan aku Jongin. Baiklah, sore hari aku akan memberitahu Baekhyun dan tidak apa jika Baekhyun yang langsung menghubungimu kan?"_

"Tidak masalah."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu selamat beristirahat Jongin_."

"Terimakasih Chan hyung." Jongin memandangi layar ponselnya selama beberapa detik sebelum mengambil mantel musim dinginnya, mengenakan mantel itu dan menggeser pintu kaca, melangkah pelan menuju balkon.

Udara beku menyambut kedatangannya, ia yakin kulit wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, bagi Jongin rasa dingin dan beku yang kini menderanya terasa melegakan. Sikap manja yang Sehun tunjukan tadi membuatnya teringat kepada Suho dan ingatan tentang Suho, mengingatkan Jongin pada keluarganya. Meski ia berusaha keras untuk menekan segala ingatan tentang keluarganya, dan terus memakai pembelaan jika keluarganya juga tak memikirkannya, ternyata memutus sebuah ikatan tidaklah mudah.

Tangan kanan Jongin gemetar, jantungnya berdetak liar. Ia menghubungi ibunya, ia sangat rindu dengan perempuan paruh baya yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya itu. Jongin merasakan tangan kanannya lembab oleh keringat di tengah udara beku. Cukup lama Jongin menunggu hingga suara ibunya menjawab.

" _Jongin_."

"Ibu, aku merindukanmu." Jongin tak langsung mendapat jawaban.

" _Ibu juga merindukanmu Sayang, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Aku…," Jongin menekan rasa sesaknya. "Aku baik-baik saja Ibu."

" _Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Ibu, kapanpun Ibu bersedia."_

"Be—benarkah?" Jongin tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja sang ibu ucapkan.

" _Iya Sayang."_

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah?"

" _Persetan dengan ayahmu!"_

"Baiklah, aku akan—aku akan menghubungi Ibu jika ingin bertemu dengan Ibu."

" _Jaga kesehatanmu Jongin."_

"Ya."

" _Sampai jumpa Sayang, Ibu selalu bertanya tentangmu pada bibimu."_

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam karena air mata sudah mengalir cepat membasahi wajahnya membuat suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

" _Sampai jumpa Jongin."_

Saat sambungan telepon berakhir, Jongin menggenggam erat ponselnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam mengembuskannya perlahan kemudian mengeringkan sisa air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Berikutnya Jongin mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol jika dirinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun hari ini, semua yang baru saja terjadi terlalu menguras energi dan Jongin hanya ingin berbaring di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya, bergelung di bawah selimut tebal. Sejenak lari dari kenyataan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun pulang pukul tujuh malam, ia sudah berpikir jika Jongin sedang menonton televisi atau menyiapkan makanan. Baiklah, lupakan bagian yang kedua dia tidak pernah meminta Jongin untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, yang jelas seharusnya jam tujuh malam Jongin masih terjaga dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Hal itu tak terjadi, keadaan rumah benar-benar sepi, bahkan lampu tak dinyalakan. Cemas, Sehun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jongin. Tapi ponsel itu bergetar di atas meja kopi. Sehun bergegas memeriksa kamar Jongin. Ia cukup lega melihat Jongin berbaring di bawah selimut tebal. Perlahan Sehun mendekati ranjang untuk memeriksa jika Jongin benar-benar tidur. Sehun menyentuh pundak kiri Jongin perlahan, mencoba membangunkan Jongin. "Jongin hyung sudah makan malam? Aku pesan makanan ya, apa yang _Hyung_ inginkan?"

Jongin menggeliat pelan, perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Terlihat masih bingung. Saat pandangan keduanya bertemu Sehun tersenyum. "Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Tujuh malam. Jongin hyung sudah makan malam?"

"Belum."

"Aku pesan makanan ya?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ingin makan apa?"

"Terserah." Jongin membalas singkat. Sehun berniat untuk keluar dari kamar Jongin dan memesan makanan namun Jongin menahan pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Jangan pergi, Sehun." Sehun sempat bingung dengan kalimat Jongin. Ia hanya keluar dari kamar tidak pergi ke tempat jauh.

"Jongin hyung!" Sehun berubah cemas saat melihat kedua mata Jongin yang sembab dan bengkak, tadi ia tak begitu memperhatikan hal itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jongin hyung menangis?" Sesaat Sehun melupakan niatnya untuk memesan makanan, ia duduk di hadapan Jongin, menangkup wajah Jongin. Jongin tak memberi jawaban dia hanya memeluk tubuh Sehun erat dan kembali menangis.

Sehun mengambil kesimpulan jika Jongin bermimpi buruk karena Jongin tak mengatakan apapun. Sehun mengusap pelan punggung Jongin mencoba menenangkan. "Jangan pergi Sehun."

"Aku tidak akan pergi Jongin hyung, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan memesan makanan lalu kita makan malam bersama bagaimana?" Sehun merasakan kepala Jongin yang mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin membuat keduanya bertatapan meski Jongin terlihat enggan. Sehun menghapus air mata Jongin dengan kedua ibu jari tangannya. "Aku pesan makanan dulu."

"Aku tidak ingin makan, aku ingin tidur saja."

"Ada yang mengganggu Jongin hyung?"

Jongin terlihat enggan namun pada akhirnya ia memilih bercerita merasa membagi beban akan sedikit membantunya. "Aku merindukan ibuku, aku menelpon beliau setelah kau berangkat. Ibu bersedia menerimaku kembali."

"Itu kabar yang sangat bagus Jongin hyung." Secara sembunyi-sembunyi Sehun memesan makanan dengan ponselnya, ia melihat Jongin tak memperhatikan tindakannya dan itu sangat melegakan.

"Ibu akan bercerai dengan Ayah dan itu semua kesalahanku Sehun."

"Ssstttt jangan berbicara seperti itu, jika dicari akar permasalahannya ini semua kesalahanku Jongin hyung. Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal."

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi Sehun."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dipikirkan Jongin hyung, kita jalani saja, aku akan bertanggungjawab penuh. Jongin hyung jangan membebani diri sendiri, berbagilah denganku." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Kurasa makanan akan segera tiba."

"Aku tidak ingin makan Sehun."

"Jongin hyung harus makan, Jongin hyung tidak boleh egois." Jongin sempat terkejut dengan kalimat Sehun namun ia teringat sesuatu yang sempat dilupakannya, ia memiliki nyawa lain di dalam tubuhnya.

"Maaf aku lupa," bisik Jongin. Sehun tersenyum tulus kemudian memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat namun tetap lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke meja makan." Sehun mengajak Jongin dengan nada lembut, Jongin mengangguk pelan menuruti permintaan Sehun.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih atas review kalian _**kimkai88, exoldkspcybxcs1, Wendybiblu, LangitSenja, chankaiya, SteffVaro22, NishiMala, hunjong han, ohkim9488, saya sayya, Hunna94, cute, nonny13, youngimongi, My Love Double B, HK, mimi, elferani, Ranhy, issbelarine, Jung NaeRa, fitry sukma 39, Kim Jonghee, whitechrysan, utsukushii02, ucinaze, Grey378, Veraseptian, BabyCevy67, Yessy94esy, kaerinkartika, vivikim406, M2M, Athiyyah417, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, ismi ryeosomnia, MooN48, geash, tobanga garry, chanzhr, Baegy0408, SparkyuELF137, ulfah cuittybeams, Mara997, jjong86, Asmaul, KaiNieris, NisrinaHunkai99, kanzujackson jk, Putri836, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, novisaputri09.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. __


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

Halo ini chapter delapan belas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan happy reading all di chapter ini alurnya mulai saya percepat….

 **Previous**

"Ibu akan bercerai dengan Ayah dan itu semua kesalahanku Sehun."

"Ssstttt jangan berbicara seperti itu, jika dicari akar permasalahannya ini semua kesalahanku Jongin hyung. Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal."

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi Sehun."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dipikirkan Jongin hyung, kita jalani saja, aku akan bertanggungjawab penuh. Jongin hyung jangan membebani diri sendiri, berbagilah denganku." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Kurasa makanan akan segera tiba."

"Aku tidak ingin makan Sehun."

"Jongin hyung harus makan, Jongin hyung tidak boleh egois." Jongin sempat terkejut dengan kalimat Sehun namun ia teringat sesuatu yang sempat dilupakannya, ia memiliki nyawa lain di dalam tubuhnya.

"Maaf aku lupa," bisik Jongin. Sehun tersenyum tulus kemudian memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat namun tetap lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke meja makan." Sehun mengajak Jongin dengan nada lembut, Jongin mengangguk pelan menuruti permintaan Sehun.

 **BAB DELAPAN BELAS**

"Jongin hyung tidak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, libur Natal, tahun baru dan akhir musim dingin seperti ini?"

"Tidak."

"Ah aku lupa, musim dingin bukan sahabat Jongin hyung."

"Jangan mencibirku Sehun." Jongin menggerutu sambil menggigit apelnya.

"Tidak masalah sih, aku juga lelah. Kurasa berdiam diri di rumah dan menonton televisi juga tidak buruk." Jongin melirik Sehun tajam. "Apa?" Sehun bertanya sok polos.

"Siapa yang ingin liburan keluar lalu sekarang tiba-tiba menyetujui usulanku?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Jika sekarang aku pergi keluar sebenarnya cukup berbahaya."

"Penggemarmu berkerumun di depan apartemen."

"Apa itu mengganggu Jongin hyung? Kita bisa pindah ke tempat lain."

"Tidak, mereka tahu jika antara kau dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan istimewa, kita hanya kerabat jauh jika pindah mereka akan curiga."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam pelan, ia lantas menaikkan dan meluruskan kedua kakinya ke atas meja kopi.

"Itu tidak sopan." Jongin memberi nasihat, Sehun acuh, Jongin memilih bungkam.

"Apa itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada menggerutu melihat iklannya dengan Luhan yang kini sedang ditayangkan di televisi.

Jongin bahkan melupakan apelnya melihat iklan itu, Sehun terlihat—sempurna begitu pula dengan pasangan dalam iklannya. Tanpa cela, tapi adegan mesra itu—cukup menjengkelkan untuk dilihat. "Kenapa diganti?!" protes Jongin.

"Itu iklan yang jelek dan membosankan." Dengus Sehun.

"Aku ingin melihat sampai akhir."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap bisa melihat iklan itu saat kau tidak ada Oh Sehun."

"Terserah yang penting tidak untuk saat ini." Balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Dasar bocah." Cibir Jongin.

"Siapa yang bocah?!" Sehun menoleh cepat kepada Jongin, menatap Jongin tajam. Di luar dugaan ternyata Sehun kesal dengan cibiran yang sudah biasa Jongin lontarkan itu.

"Tentu saja kau. Kau yang bocah tidak mungkin aku masih bocah." Jongin menjawab dengan santai. Sehun tidak membalas dia hanya menatap penuh kekesalan kepada Jongin, melempar bantal sofa dan pergi. "Apa dia marah?" Jongin bertanya bingung kepada dirinya sendiri. "Apa aku harus minta maaf?" Kening Jongin berkerut. "Sehun aku minta maaf! Kau ini, aku hanya bercanda seperti itu saja sudah marah." Jongin berucap cepat sambil berusaha mengejar Sehun sebelum anak itu menghilang ke dalam kamar.

Sehun tidak peduli, dia benar-benar kesal. "Maafkan aku Oh Sehun!" Jongin masih bersikeras, Sehun memilih acuh. Ia kesal. Dan mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamar. "Sehun aku…," BRUGH! Kalimat Jongin terhenti oleh suara jatuh yang cukup keras. Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Jongin terjatuh karena tersandung karpet, Jongin memang ceroboh. Sehun tahu itu, tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Jongin meringis menahan sakit, bukan perutnya yang sakit tapi lututnya.

"Jongin!" Sehun berteriak panik dan berlari menghampiri Jongin. "Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Sakit…,"

"Kita pergi ke rumah sakit kakekku sekarang." Sehun berucap cepat tanpa menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sehun lantas mengambil ponsel di saku belakang celana pendeknya. Jongin diam karena terlalu bingung dengan sikap panik Sehun. "Kakek jemput aku di apartemen! Darurat! Jongin hyung terjatuh cepatlah Kakek!" Sehun berteriak kesetanan.

"Sehun aku baik-baik saja." Jongin mencoba berbicara namun Sehun terlihat masih sibuk berbicara dengan kakeknya. Jongin berdiri dengan susah payah karena lututnya memang terasa sangat nyeri sekarang.

"Jongin!" Sehun berteriak panik menghampiri Jongin melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Jongin dan tangan kanan berada di bawah lutut Jongin.

Jongin tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. "Sehun aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Jongin mencoba protes namun Sehun tak bergeming, ia tetap mengangkat tubuh Jongin kemudian membaringkan tubuh Jongin perlahan ke atas sofa. "Aku baik-baik saja Sehun." Kalimat Jongin tak mampu menenangkan Sehun, wajah Sehun masih diselimuti kepanikan.

"Ada yang sakit Jongin?"

"Hanya lutut kananku, aku menahan tubuhku dengan lutut kananku tadi."

Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak pelan untuk menyingkap celana kain panjang yang Jongin pakai. Lutut kanan Jongin terlihat memar dan lebam biru. "Bagaimana dengan perutmu?"

"Tidak sakit."

"Tapi kita harus tetap memeriksanya." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kakek akan datang sebentar lagi, mau minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Jongin membalas singkat. Sehun masih menatap Jongin dengan penuh kecemasan. Tangan kanannya bergerak pelan untuk menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Jongin. "Aku baik-baik saja Sehun." Kalimat Jongin tak mampu meredam kepanikan Sehun.

"Itu Kakek." Ucap Sehun kala mendengar suara bel pintu. Sehun berlari menuju pintu apartemen.

"Sehun pakai mantel musim dingin, di luar membeku." Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Kakek akan menemui Jongin dan berbicara dengannya."

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Jongin."

"Ah Kakek." Ucap Jongin sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Jongin duduk di sofa masih meluruskan kedua kakinya.

"Kau jatuh?"

Jongin tersenyum canggung, rasanya tidak enak berbicara tentang kecerobohannya. "Ya."

"Ada yang sakit?"

"Hanya lututku, perutku tidak sakit Sehun terlalu panik. Maaf merepotkan Kakek."

Tak lama Sehun datang ke ruang keluarga, ia mengenakan mantel musim dingin berwarna cokelat muda. Sehun membantu Jongin memakai mantel musim dinginnya. "Kita pergi sekarang Kek."

"Baiklah ayo Sehun, Jongin."

Jongin ingin protes saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya kembali, ayolah, dia masih sanggup berjalan kenapa Sehun memperlakukan dirinya seperti sesuatu yang rapuh. Selama perjalanan Sehun terus menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin, wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang. Jongin bahkan takut sendiri melihat wajah Sehun yang seperti itu.

Mobil berhenti Hyunseong membuka pintu penumpang belakang. Sehun turun terlebih dahulu dan membantu Jongin. "Sehun aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Jongin menolak bantuan Sehun namun Sehun bersikeras.

"Jongin." Sehun memanggil nama Jongin dengan tegas membuat Jongin tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali naik ke punggung Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, janinnya dalam keadaan sehat hanya lutut kanan Jongin yang cedera ringan. Kakek sudah membebatnya, tidak ada obat yang harus Jongin konsumsi, ah untuk mempercepat penyembuhan luka memar dan meringankan rasa nyerinya kompres dengan air es atau air hangat sesering mungkin." Hyunseong memberikan semua keterangan dengan sabar. Ia bisa melihat kelegaan yang nampak jelas di wajah cucunya. "Jongin kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi."

"Baik Kakek."

"Semuanya sudah selesai, kalian bisa pulang sekarang, makan dan tidur. Ah ya selamat hari libur." Jongin dan Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat Hyunseong.

"Kakek."

"Ya Sehun?"

"Kami akan pulang sendiri tidak perlu diantar, jarak apartemen Jongin hyung dan rumah sakit ini tidak jauh. Kami akan berjalan kaki."

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan."

Sehun mendorong pintu membiarkan Jongin melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu. Jongin merasa cukup kesulitan berjalan, memar di lututnya terasa nyeri. "Kita naik taksi saja bagaimana? Lututku nyeri untuk berjalan."

"Jongin hyung tidak memiliki acara istimewa untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan, jadi anggap saja berjalan kaki bersama sebagai acara menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama."

"Lututku sakit Sehun." Jongin mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang meski ia jengkel dengan keras kepala Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika Jongin hyung harus berjalan kaki."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Jongin melempar tatapan bingung. Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian merogoh saku kanan mantel musim dinginnya. Mengeluarkan masker dan topi rajutan dari sana. Memakainya. "Aku akan menggendong Jongin di punggungku."

"Aku berat Sehun."

"Tidak masalah." Ucap Sehun kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Jongin. "Ayo naik."

"Berat badanku sudah naik lima kilo, berbeda dari yang terakhir kali saat aku sakit dulu."

"Jongin hyung salah, terakhir kali aku mengangkat Jongin hyung beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Baiklah…," ucap Jongin dengan gerutuan pelan. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau sakit punggung." Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat Jongin.

Jongin naik ke punggung tegap Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya longgar pada leher Sehun. Perlahan Sehun berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya. Jongin sama sekali tidak berat. Itu menurut Sehun. Jongin mengenakan hoodie mantel musim dinginnya. Tentu saja apa yang mereka lakukan menarik perhatian seluruh pejalan kaki, namun Sehun tidak peduli tentang semua itu.

"Sehun aku malu," Jongin berbisik pelan. Sehun hanya membalas dengan tawa pelan. Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar kemudian meletakkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Sehun.

Saat Sehun berbelok ke arah jalanan yang cukup sepi barulah Jongin merasa lega. "Perutmu sudah terasa kalau seperti ini, empat bulan kan?"

"Hmmmm."

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu Youngsoo lahir."

"Youngsoo? Siapa?"

"Anak kita."

"Itukan nama untuk anak laki-laki."

"Aku punya firasat anak pertama kita laki-laki."

"Terserahlah." Balas Jongin. "Aku ngantuk Sehun."

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai tapi jika sudah tidak tahan, tidur saja Jongin."

"Kau tidak memanggilku Jongin hyung?"

"Kadang-kadang pakai _Hyung_ kadang-kadang tidak."

Jongin tertawa pelan dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar dibalik masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Saat Jongin mencium pipi kanannya pelan, hal itu membuat Sehun terperanjat. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin hyung."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali Sehun."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga."

"Juga apa?"

"Sudah diam, aku tidak akan mengatakannya meski kau paksa."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Sehun mengalah namun dadanya terasa sangat hangat sekarang.

Sesampainya di pintu apartemen Sehun harus membangunkan Jongin, tidak, Sehun tidak lelah dia hanya membutuhkan kedua tangannya untuk membuka pintu. Jongin berdiri di sisi kanan tubuh Sehun, dengan kedua mata sayunya yang terlihat sangat berat. "Ayo."

"Aku bisa ke kamar sendiri." Jongin berucap pelan sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya, meski dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih.

"Selamat tidur." Ucap Sehun cukup keras untuk didengar Jongin. Jongin tak memberi tanggapan karena terlalu mengantuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin hyung."

"Ah, Sehun."

"Jongin hyung akan pergi?"

"Ya."

"Kemana? Bukan kantor sepertinya? Ini sudah malam."

"Aku—akan pergi menemui ibuku."

"Aku bisa menemani Jongin hyung."

"Ada Ara eomma yang menemaniku, kau istirahat saja ujian kelulusan semakin dekat sebaiknya kau belajar."

"Aku sudah menguasai semua materi."

"Percaya diri sekali kau Oh Sehun." Ucap Jongin dengan nada mencibir.

"Aku ini jenius." Balas Sehun tanpa mengurangi kadar kepercayaan dirinya. "Aku temani, tidak ada penolakan Jongin hyung."

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah jika kau bersikeras."

Sehun tersenyum, ia berdiri dari sofa dan bergegas menuju kamar. "Jangan lupa mengenakan masker dan topi!" pekik Jongin mengingatkan, ia tidak ingin ada rumor tentang dirinya dan Sehun. Sekarang, Sehun bukan si bocah badung menyebalkan dan pengganggu, Sehun itu model terkenal.

"Selesai!" Sehun berteriak heboh, Jongin mengamati penampilan Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau memakai sweter yang sama denganku?! Dan memakai mantel musim dingin yang hampir serupa?!" protes Jongin.

"Couple things." Sehun membalas santai. "Aku pakai masker dan kacamata, Jongin hyung tidak pakai jadi kita tidak sepenuhnya memakai barang-barang yang sama."

"Pembelaan macam apa itu," Jongin menggerutu pelan.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan ibu Jongin hyung dimana?"

"Restoran Ara eomma."

"Berarti tempat yang aman."

"Aku tidak memesan khusus, masih mau ikut?" goda Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku ikut, jika ada yang melihat wajahku bukankah itu bagus untuk bisnis restoran Ara eomma."

"Hmmm, kau benar juga. Ayo."

"Kita pergi dengan apa?"

"Ara eomma menjemput kita berdua." Sehun mengangguk-angguk pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Jongin hyung sudah memberitahu kan jika Ara eomma harus menjemput kita dari pintu belakang?"

"Sudah." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Ya ampun para fans itu membuat kepalaku pening." Sehun menggerutu dengan cukup keras.

"Banyak orang ingin terkenal, seharusnya kau bersyukur Oh Sehun."

"Aku bersyukur tapi bisakah mereka tidak melanggar privasiku?" Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin penuh harap.

"Itu resiko pekerjaan." Balas Jongin tidak memberi solusi yang Sehun harapkan.

"Aku tahu Jongin hyung memikirkan pertemuan ini cukup lama." Jongin tak langsung membalas. "Berapa lama waktu yang Jongin hyung butuhkan sampai memutuskan hari ini, adalah hari yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan ibu Jongin hyung?"

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang membuat keputusan tapi ibuku. Beliau meminta waktu untuk membereskan semua hal sebelum kami bertemu."

"Ahhhh…., membereskan? Membereskan apa?!"

Jongin melempar senyum perih. "Ayahku dan mayoritas keluarga besarku masih belum bisa memaafkan kesalahanku lalu ibuku memutuskan untuk bercerai dari ayahku, setelah permohonan perceraian masuk ke pengadilan barulah ibuku berani bertemu denganku karena beliau tidak terikat lagi dengan keluarga besar Kim."

"Rupanya seperti itu, aku benar-benar membuat kesalahan besar Jongin hyung."

"Tidak usah dibahas lagi." Ucap Jongin tidak ingin masalahnya menjadi beban Sehun, ia tidak lagi menganggap semua ini adalah kesalahan Sehun. Jongin tidak ingin selamanya terjebak masa lalu, ia ingin melangkah maju, sesakit apapun masa lalu yang dialaminya.

"Ayo!" Ara berteriak dengan jendela mobil yang diturunkan. Sehun dan Jongin bergegas menghampiri mobil jemputan mereka. Keduanya duduk di kursi penumpang belakang. "Kalian nampak serasi." Puji Ara.

"Terimakasih _Eomma_." Ucap Sehun tulus.

"Kau tampan sekali Sehun!" Ara memekik layaknya fans perempuan. Jongin hanya mendengus. "Jongin apa kau cemburu _Eomma_ memuji suamimu?!"

"Suami?" Jongin bingung sendiri sementara Sehun cekikikan sambil mencolek-colek lengan kanan Jongin. Ara tertawa melihat tingkah dua pasangan menggemaskan itu dari kaca spionnya. "Sehun." Desis Jongin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang terus mencolek lengannya.

"Sudah empat bulan kan Jongin?"

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat karena dia sibuk menarik telinga kiri Sehun sebagai pembalasan. Mengusili Sehun, itu yang Jongin pikirkan.

"Perutmu belum terlihat besar."

"Karena aku tinggi dan bentuk tubuhku bagus." Balas Jongin.

"Mulai lagi…," cibir Sehun. "Aaaaaa!" Sehun memekik karena Jongin semakin kuat menarik telinganya.

"Apa sudah bergerak?"

"Sudah."

"Gerakannya sering?"

"Tidak!" kali ini Sehun yang menjawab setelah membebaskan telinganya dari tarikan tangan Jongin. "Bayinya lebih suka tidur, awalnya aku cemas _Eomma,_ kupikir ada sesuatu yang salah, setelah diperiksa Kakek, bayinya memang lebih banyak tidur daripada aktif."

"Mirip denganmu Jongin, _Eomma_ harap wajahnya nanti mirip Sehun."

"Apa wajahku tidak bagus?!" Jongin memprotes keras. Ara tak menjawab melainkan tertawa keras bersama Sehun.

"Kalian menjengkelkan." Jongin mulai kesal.

"Kita sampai, sepertinya Sora sudah tiba." Sehun menoleh ke kiri menatap Jongin yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. "Ayo turun." Ajak Ara.

"Jongin hyung gugup?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada lembut tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin. Sehun merasakan jika Jongin membalas genggaman tangannya.

Ketiganya memasuki restoran dari pintu belakang dan langsung menuju ke lantai atas, lantai yang tidak digunakan sebagai restoran melainkan tempat tinggal Ara. "Sora, Jongin sudah tiba." Sora yang tadinya duduk memunggungi pintu masuk bergegas berdiri dan menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

Jongin tidak mengambil langkah maju untuk mendekat, ia menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat. "Jongin," Sora menggumam pelan. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dari Jongin, mendorong punggung Jongin pelan agar Jongin melangkah maju mendekati ibu kandungnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi Hanya langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat, Jongin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengimbangi tinggi Sora.

Sora menciumi wajah Jongin berulang kali, kemudian menangkup wajah Jongin menatap kedua bola mata bulat itu penuh cinta. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Jongin hanya menjawab singkat ia tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa.

"Sehun menjagamu dengan baik." Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang Ibu.

"Sebaiknya kita mengobrol sambil duduk jangan membuat Jongin kelelahan." Ara memberi saran. Sora mengangguk pelan ia menuntun putranya menuju ruang makan.

Sehun membantu Ara di dapur menyiapkan teh panas dan kudapan, mereka memberikan waktu berdua untuk ibu dan anak itu melepas rindu. "Apa kesibukanmu sekarang Jongin?"

"Masih sama, tapi aku jarang ke kantor, Chanyeol hyung yang mengurusi masalah kantor aku bekerja dari rumah. Aku tidak mau ada rumor menyebar, semua orang tahu aku belum menikah."

"Jangan membebani pikiranmu Sayang." Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat dari ibunya. "Sehun sangat menyayangimu." Jongin kembali tersenyum. "Hubungan kalian sangat baik?"

"Lumayan, dia adik yang manis." Sekarang giliran Sora yang tertawa mendengar kalimat Jongin. Dan seandainya Jongin tahu jika Sehun hampir menjatuhkan gelas mendengar kalimatnya.

"Bersabarlah," Ara menggumam pelan sembari melempar tatapan penuh simpati kepada Sehun.

"Jadi—laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Belum tahu Ibu, setelah lima bulan mungkin baru akan diperiksa."

Sora meletakkan telapak tangannya ke atas perut Jongin. Jongin diam, membiarkan ibunya berinteraksi dengan calon cucu pertamanya. Biasanya mengecewakan, bayinya jarang sekali menendang paling hanya menggeliat itupun bisa dihitung jari, dalam sehari dua kali itu sudah banyak. Seperti yang Sehun katakan, bayinya terlalu banyak tidur. "Ah!" Jongin dan Sora terkejut bersama, Sora tersenyum lebar kini ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas perut Jongin yang tertutup sweter abu-abu.

"Dia bergerak," gumam Sora. Jongin tersenyum. "Apa Sehun pernah merasakannya?" Sora mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin.

"Belum pernah." Balas Jongin.

Sora menoleh ke arah dapur, sepertinya Sehun sudah menunggu momen ini. Kedua mata Sehun nampak berbinar dan antusias. "Sehun cepat kemari." Ucap Sora. Sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri meja makan, ia duduk di samping kanan Jongin. Membuat Jongin berada di antara Sehun dan ibunya.

Sehun nampak ragu tangan kiri Sora bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun dan meletakkan telapak kanan Sehun ke atas perut Jongin. Bukan tendangan yang kuat, hanya gerakan lembut. Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar, ia tahu bayinya baik-baik saja, ia hidup, ia tumbuh setiap harinya. Tanpa sadar Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menempelkan telinga kanannya pada perut Jongin. "Halo, aku ayahmu." Sehun berucap lembut.

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kayu yang ia duduki, memberi lebih banyak ruang untuk Sehun dan ibunya berinteraksi dengan bayi di dalam perutnya. "Baiklah kudapan siap!" teriakkan Ara mengakhiri momen indah itu, Sehun dan Sora mendengus pelan sedangkan Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya.

Saat kita melewati kebersamaan yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dengan orang-orang terdekat maka waktu akan berjalan cepat. Dan itulah yang kini Jongin rasakan saat perpisahan harus terjadi di antara dirinya dan sang ibu. "Kita akan segera bertemu lagi Jongin, Ibu akan sering berkunjung. Kau tidak akan pergi ke kantor sampai melahirkan bukan?"

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat diiringi anggukan.

Sora mengusap pelan pipi kanan Jongin. "Sudah, Ibu harus pergi sekarang, ah kau juga bisa pergi mengunjungi Ibu. Ibu tinggal dengan kakek dan nenekmu sekarang, tapi Busan cukup jauh sebaiknya kau jangan berkunjung itu melelahkan, biar Ibu yang mengunjungimu." Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sora memeluk Jongin erat. "Ibu akan menghubungimu," Sora berbisik pada telinga kanan Jongin. "Sampai jumpa Sayang."

"Sampai jumpa Ibu." Jongin tersenyum simpul. Sora bergegas memasuki mobil dari raut wajah Jongin terlihat jelas jika dia tak menginginkan perpisahan ini.

"Malam semakin larut, Sehun apa kau ada acara besok?" Ara memecah keheningan dengan bertanya pada Sehun.

"Ada pemotretan siang."

"Apa sebaiknya kalian menginap di sini saja?"

"Tidak." Jongin yang memberi jawaban. "Besok restoran _Eomma_ akan ramai aku tidak mau orang-orang melihat Sehun."

"Ah kau benar juga. Ayo kalian aku antar pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di apartemen, Jongin langsung duduk di ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisi, sejak perjalanan pulang ia memang tidak berencana untuk langsung tidur. Sehun duduk di samping Jongin. "Suhu ruangan sudah cukup hangat, sebaiknya Jongin hyung melepas mantel musim dinginnya."

"Musim semi sudah dekat."

"Apa Jongin hyung ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat di musim semi?"

"Tidak, musim semi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

"Hmmm, begitu." Sehun duduk di samping Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin. "Apa aku diundang?"

"Aku belum tahu, kurasa jika kau diundang pasti akan menimbulkan kehebohan." Jongin tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun. "Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya Sehun."

"Aku tetap akan datang." Balas Sehun bersikeras sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau menggelikan!" Jongin memekik gemas sambil mengacak rambut hitam kelam Sehun.

"Aku menggemaskan Jongin hyung, bukan menggelikan."

"Kau menggelikan." Jongin bersikeras. Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian mencium lama pipi kanan Jongin.

Jongin menyentuh tangan kiri Sehun, menggenggamnya lembut, mengarahkan tangan Sehun ke arah perutnya. Sehun tersenyum merasakan gerakan lembut dari perut Jongin. "Sepertinya dia bahagia saat kita bersama."

"Sok tahu." Dengus Jongin. Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi dengusan Jongin itu.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih review kalian _**chankaiya, NishiMala, laxyovrds, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Jongkalee, Athiyyah417, ucinaze, Guest, SteffVaro22, youngimongi, nnxiu9488, kaila, mimi, kimkai88, elferani, tchandra07 tc, raehwakim, LangitSenja, Ranhy, cute, Nadia, Eun810, utsukushii02, saya sayya, hunjong han, rovi mvpshawol, gita2820, ismi ryeosomnia, Yessi94esy, Mara997, whitechrysan, Kim Jonghee, Baegy0408, elidamia98, fitry sukma 39, SparkyuELF137, KaiNieris, maya han, NisrinaHunkai99, ulfah cuittybeams, Putri836, geash, pororokkun, ucinaze, vivikim406, cooly224, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Veraseptian, Keys13th, BabyCevy67, Wendybiblu, MooN48, M2M, onlysexkai, novisaputri09, iqlimaputrih, tobanga garry, jjong86, chanzhr, AGNESA201, Asmaul.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Krystal Jung, Lee Sungmin**

 **Previous**

"Aku belum tahu, kurasa jika kau diundang pasti akan menimbulkan kehebohan." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya Jongin."

"Aku tetap akan datang." Balas Sehun bersikeras sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau menggelikan!" Jongin memekik gemas sambil mengacak rambut hitam kelam Sehun.

"Aku menggemaskan Jongin hyung bukan menggelikan."

"Kau menggelikan." Jongin bersikeras. Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian mencium lama pipi kanan Jongin.

Jongin menyentuh tangan kiri Sehun, menggenggamnya lembut, mengarahkan tangan Sehun ke arah perutnya. Sehun tersenyum merasakan gerakan lembut dari perut Jongin. "Sepertinya dia bahagia saat kita bersama."

"Sok tahu." Dengus Jongin. Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi dengusan Jongin itu.

 **BAB SEMBILAN BELAS**

"Chanyeol hyung sudah mengirim undangan." Ucap Jongin sambil memperhatikan kesibukan Sehun menyiram tanaman di dalam pot yang mereka tanam menjelang akhir musim dingin dulu. Jongin duduk di bangku bambu, Sehun melarangnya melakukan pekerjaan termasuk menyiram tanaman. Kandungannya sudah memasuki usia lima bulan.

"Undangan pernikahan?"

"Hmmm."

"Apa aku datang juga?"

"Sebaiknya tidak, aku tidak ingin rumor tentang kita menyebar luas."

"Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin datang."

Jongin terdiam mencoba mencari ide. "Ah kurasa kau bisa datang, sebagai orang yang menggemari webtoon dan game dari perusahaanku, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ide yang bagus." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi tidak jadi ah, nanti pernikahan yang harusnya tenang jadi berantakan. Kau titipkan saja hadiahmu padaku."

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya bergumam pelan. "Tidak asyik padahal aku ingin ikut." Gerutuan Sehun bersambung.

Jongin memperhatikan penampilan Sehun hari ini, sepertinya jiwa seorang model terkenal benar-benar melekat pada Sehun. Menyiram tanaman dengan gaya berpakaian yang berkelas. "Kurasa menyiram tanaman tidak perlu memakai jas, jam tangan mahal, dan kacamata." Ucap Jongin. Sehun menoleh membenahi letak kacamata hitamnya. Jongin mendengus sebal, semakin hari Sehun semakin menjadi. "Diva," cibir Jongin.

"Selesai!" Sehun memekik heboh sambil meletakkan selang airnya kemudian berlari untuk mematikan kran air.

"Sehun hari ini kau ada pekerjaan tidak?"

"Ada, hanya peragaan busana singkat tidak sampai malam. Aku pulang jam tujuh malam."

"Hmmm, baiklah."

"Apa ada yang Jongin hyung inginkan?"

"Tidak ada." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Jongin hyung yakin?"

"Ya, tidak ada." Balas Jongin sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun di balkon. Sehun mengejar Jongin ke dalam.

"Hari ini kita pergi ke rumah sakit ya." Ucap Sehun sementara Jongin membuka lemari pendingin dan memeriksa isi lemari pendingin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Apa aku harus selalu mengingatkan Jongin hyung?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat Sehun." Jongin membalas tanpa dosa sambil mengeluarkan puding buah dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"U-S-G." Sehun mengeja setiap huruf dengan jelas dan penuh penekanan. Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar kemudian meletakan puding buah ke atas meja makan.

"Baiklah…," Jongin membalas setengah hati sebelum menyuapkan puding buah ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa Jongin hyung terdengar tidak bersemangat?" Sehun menatap penuh selidik.

"Entahlah, masalah USG ini membuatku sedikit tertekan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau yakin kalau bayinya laki-laki, kau juga menginginkan bayi laki-laki, bagaimana jika bayinya perempuan?"

"Mencemaskan hal itu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Itu hanya firasatku saja Jongin hyung, kalau bayinya perempuanpun aku tidak masalah. Aku yakin bayinya pasti akan cantik. Aku kan tidak pernah mengatakan ingin bayi laki-laki." Jongin menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. "Karena aku sangat tampan jadi anak laki-laki pasti tampan dan anak perempuanku pasti cantik."

"Apa kau mabuk pupuk bunga?" kali ini giliran Sehun yang bingung. "Karena kau terlalu narzis." Sambung Jongin.

"Habiskan puding Jongin hyung lalu kita pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak." Sehun membalas singkat kemudian membuang muka. Jongin tertawa pelan, Sehun yang bertingkah kekanakan itu menurut Jongin sangat enak untuk dilihat. Seperti adik kecil yang manis dan Jongin tidak pernah memiliki adik.

"Kenapa Jongin hyung senyum-senyum seperti itu?!" hardik Sehun.

"Pudingnya enak."

"Jelas sekali jika berbohong." Jongin hanya menahan senyum menanggapi tuduhan Sehun yang nyatanya tepat.

"Kita pergi dengan apa?"

"Kakek akan menjemput kita berdua."

"Kita selalu merepotkan kakek Hyunseong."

"Yang menjemput perawat magang Kakek."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan. "Kau yakin tidak mau makan puding buah enak ini?"

"Tidak."

"Ini tidak akan membuatmu gemuk Sehun."

"Tidak, jika Jongin hyung tidak menyuapiku."

Jongin mendengus kasar kemudian menyodorkan sesendok penuh puding buah kepada Sehun. Sehun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan puding dari Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam balutan mantel cokelat muda, perut Jongin tidak terlihat besar. Jongin dan Sehun duduk di kursi penumpang belakang. Sehun terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya berkirim pesan dengan menejernya sedangkan Jongin sibuk dengan ponsel karena pekerjaan juga.

"Kita sampai Tuan Muda."

"Jangan memanggilku Tuan Muda." Sehun menjawab ketus. Jongin langsung meninju lengan kanan Sehun cukup keras. "Sakit!" Sehun memekik kesakitan.

"Kau tidak sopan Sehun." Jongin menatap tajam Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan itu."

"Tapi jangan kasar Sehun, cepat minta maaf." Sehun terlihat enggan. "Sehun." Jongin kembali memberi peringatan.

Sehun menyerah. "Maafkan aku perawat _Hyung_." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar sebutan lucu Sehun kepada perawat yang menjemput mereka. Tapi Sehun benar, karena mereka memang tidak tahu nama si perawat.

"Tidak apa-apa, silakan turun semoga hari ini indah."

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin berucap sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan Jongin dengan erat, menuntunnya memasuki bangunan rumah sakit khusus itu. Jongin melirik Sehun, sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak nyaman jika keluar dengan Sehun. Sehun selalu mengenakan kacamata hitam, masker, dan topi. Mirip perampok, penjahat, atau semacamnya.

"Ada apa Jongin hyung?"

"Ah ti—tidak ada." Jongin membalas gugup, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan mencemaskan apapun Jongin hyung." Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Aku tidak mencemaskan apapun." Jongin membalas pelan.

Seperti biasa Sehun mendorong pintu ruangan praktek sang kakek. "Halo Kakek." Sehun berucap dengan ceria, Hyunseong berdiri dari belakang meja kerjanya menghampiri Sehun dan Jongin memberi mereka pelukan hangat.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Kita mulai prosedur pemeriksaan dan terakhir USG."

"Aku tidak mau ditemani Sehun." Jongin berucap cepat. Sehun hanya bisa diam dengan bibir tipisnya yang sedikit mengerucut. Jongin selalu menolak ditemani setiap periksa, kalaupun Sehun bisa ikut tetap saja dia ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Baiklah aku akan keluar." Sehun memutar tubuhnya pelan.

"Tapi saat USG Sehun boleh masuk."

"Benarkah?!" kesedihan dan kekecewaan Sehun menghilang dengan cepat.

"Sehun kau bisa keluar sekarang, Kakek akan memanggilmu saat USG."

"Baiklah Kakek."

Sehun melangkah keluar duduk di atas kursi plastik berwarna putih pudar dengan punggung menyandar sandaran kursi. Ia langung membuka ponsel untuk mengusir bosan. Tidak ada pesan dari menejernya, tapi ada banyak notifikasi dari akun media sosialnya. Sehun selalu cemas saat membuka media sosial, ia takut ada berita tentang dirinya dan Jongin. Setidaknya sampai dirinya dinyatakan lulus dari SMA, hubungannya dengan Jongin harus disembunyikan.

Satu jam yang terasa seperti seharian penuh, Sehun hampir menjabak rambut hitam tebalnya dan ia bahkan ingin menghubungi menejernya dan mengomel sesuatu yang tidak penting hanya untuk mengusir bosan. Sehun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kala mendengar suara decit pintu.

Hyunseong tersenyum. "Kau bisa masuk sekarang Sehun."

"Tentu!" Sehun berdiri antusias hampir memekik, tatapannya nampak sangat bahagia. Hyunseong bahkan tertawa melihat tingkah sang cucu.

"Ayo kau sudah tidak sabar kan?" Sehun mengangguk cepat ia bahkan berlari memasuki ruangan dan hampir menabrak sang kakek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa terus tersenyum seperti itu Sehun? Ada yang membuatmu bahagia hari ini?" Changmin bertanya dengan mata yang menatap heran kepada Sehun.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada apapun."

"Jangan melamun saat berjalan di _catwalk_ kau bisa terjatuh nanti."

" _Hyung_ berharap sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku….," balas Sehun setengah menggerutu.

"Tentu saja tidak, justru aku mengingatkanmu."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sehun singkat sambil menatap bayangan Changmin yang terpantul pada cermin di hadapannya.

"Sekarang kau akan sedikit dirias, peragaan busana akan dimulai satu jam lagi."

"Hmmm."

"Serahkan ponselmu padaku jangan lupa."

"Ya."

"Aku ke toilet sebentar."

"Ya _Hyung_." Setelah Changmin keluar dari ruangan Sehun langsung memeriksa keadaan ruangan. Ruangan masih sepi, Sehun langsung membuka ponselnya. Melihat hasil USG tadi. "Bayiku laki-laki," Sehun menggumam bahagia. Ia tahu tidak boleh melihat ponsel terlalu lama. Ia langsung mengganti pola kunci menjadi rumit, Sehun mengunci semua aplikasi hanya berjaga-jaga bisa saja Changmin membuka ponselnya. Meski Changmin menejernya, tidak ada salahnya bersikap waspada.

"Sehun." Changmin kembali.

"Ya."

"Kau tidak ingin pergi ke toilet?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, waktunya di make up." Sehun menyerahkan ponsel miliknya. Changmin membungkukkan badannya. "Kali ini seorang _Noona_." Sehun menoleh cepat kepada Changmin.

"Ada hubungannya?"

"Dia sangat cantik mungkin saja kau tertarik Sehun."

"Kenapa tidak Changmin hyung saja? Changmin hyung hampir diberi predikat jomblo sejati."

"Sudah diam." Changmin mendengus sedangkan Sehun tertawa nista, Sehun memang menyebalkan dan nakal. Semua orang sudah tahu hal itu. Satu agensi. Sejak kecil Sehun sudah diajak ibuya Oh Hyura pergi ke tempat beliau bekerja. Dan Sehun kecil selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat seluruh karyawan merasa gemas, kerepotan, dan stress dalam waktu bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin bagaimana menurutmu?!" Baekhyun memekik bahagia sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel pintarnya kepada Jongin.

"Ini—jas yang akan Baekhyun pakai saat pernikahan nanti?"

"Ya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus. Bagus sekali kenapa warnanya merah muda?"

"Aku suka dan Chanyeol suka."

"Jadi—tidak ada alasan khusus?"

"Tidak ada." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Jongin aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Apa?"

"Peragaan busana. Seoul Fashion Week."

"Aku baru saja pulang Baek hyung." Jongin membalas tidak bersemangat kemudian meminum susu khusus masa kehamilannya, kali ini rasa vanilla Jongin bosan dengan rasa cokelat.

"Darimana?"

"Dari rumah sakit."

"Ahhhh…, USG." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Jadi apa?"

"Laki-laki."

"Sehun senang?"

"Dia senang apapun jenis kelaminnya."

"Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Hmmm—kapan kau akan menikah dengan Sehun?"

"Sehun baru akan delapan belas tahun Baek hyung, itu usia yang sangat muda untuk menikah. Aku akan menunggu sampai Sehun cukup dewasa untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang penting seperti pernikahan."

"Kapan?"

"Setelah Sehun berusia dua puluh lima tahun."

Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat. Berpikir. "Sehun dua puluh lima tahun berarti usiamu sudah tiga puluh lima tahun?"

"Ya. Aku takut Sehun akan berubah pikiran jadi aku tidak akan mengikat Sehun sebelum dia benar-benar matang dalam berpikir. Pernikahan itu bukan sesuatu yang sederhana, ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan."

"Kau masih memikirkan perbedaan usia kalian yang sangat jauh?"

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun menyungging seulas senyum tipis. Ia meraih gelas sodanya, meminumnya sedikit. "Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian."

"Terimakasih banyak Baek hyung."

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengajakmu ke peragaan busana, hari ini mereka akan memamerkan koleksi baju pernikahan untuk puncak musim semi. Di sana juga ada beberapa wedding organizer, aku ingin melihat-lihat."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Baek hyung? Kalau untuk pernikahanmu dan Chanyeol hyung pasti aku temani."

"Benarkah?!" Jongin mengangguk pelan menanggapi antusiasme Baekhyun.

"Aku punya dua tiket masuk, kita masih punya waktu…," Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya untuk memeriksa arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Satu setengah jam."

"Aku akan bersiap tak sampai tiga puluh menit." Jongin tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari kursinya.

"Jongin?!" Jongin cukup terkejut dengan pekikan Baekhyun. "Maaf mengagetkanmu. Perutmu sudah terlihat besar, saat kau memakai jaket dan mantel musim dingin, perutmu tidak terlihat. Kau memakai kaos sekarang. Terlihat jelas."

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. "Lima bulan Baek hyung masih akan terus tumbuh." Jongin mengusap singkat perutnya. "Aku pergi ke kamar dulu, tidak akan lama."

Bekhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali duduk di kursi makan, meminum sisa sodanya sambil berpikir tentang keadaannya nanti jika hamil. Pasti tubuhnya tidak akan sebagus Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku rasa tidak akan ada yang tahu jika kau masih tujuh belas tahun, bocah."

"Changmin hyung jangan cari gara-gara denganku." Changmin meringis lebar mendengar ancaman Sehun.

"Kenapa cemberut Sehun? Kau terlihat tampan dalam balutan tuxedo tail coat seperti sekarang."

"Aku terlihat terlalu dewasa." Sehun mendengus sambil memperhatikan penampilannya di dalam cermin. Rambut hitamnya disisir rapi ke belakang, dengan sedikit minyak rambut yang membuat rambutnya nampak mengkilat. "Tapi aku tampan."

Kalimat terakhir Sehun hampir membuat Changmin ingin menimpuk kepala Sehun dengan ponsel milik Sehun sendiri yang kini ia pegang. "Ayo keluar kau harus melihat pasanganmu."

"Pasangan?"

"Ini peragaan busana pernikahan Sehun, tentu saja akan ada pasangan untukmu."

"Hmmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam pelan.

Changmin terpesona dengan model wanita yang kini berjalan mendekati Sehun. Mengenakan gaun pengantin putih dengan renda, serta tamburan mutiara yang indah. Ah, jangan lupakan ekor gaun panjangnya yang membuat sang model terlihat bak puteri dongeng. "Hai Sehun."

"Hai." Sehun membalas singkat, tidak, dia tidak terpesona. Hanya merasa asing dengan partner kerjanya hari ini. Mereka tidak saling kenal.

"Senang bertemu denganmu sebelum acara dimulai, ah aku memang sengaja untuk menyapamu sebelum acara." Gadis di hadapan Sehun berucap sopan sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Nana."

"Sehun." Balas Sehun diiringi senyuman singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Sehun ada di sini." Bisik Jongin.

"Ah benarkah?!" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Pura-pura saja, kurasa dia juga tidak akan memperhatikan kita di tengah lautan manusia."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

Baekhyun merasa beruntung peragaan busana dilakukan di luar ruangan sehingga orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan peragaan busana tidak berdesakan saat masuk dan keluar. Keadaan Jongin sekarang tidak mendukung untuk berdesakan. "Kita ada di deretan ketiga."

"Baekhyun hyung duluan." Baekhyun menurut ia berjalan lebih dulu untuk mencari kursi mereka sesuai nomor undangan, tangan kiri Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jongin ia tidak akan melepaskan Jongin. Bisa berbahaya. "Di sini." Ucap Baekhyun bahagia. Jongin duduk di sebelah Bekhyun. "Apa kau haus? Lapar?" Baekhyun bertanya penuh perhatian.

"Tidak _Hyung_ tadi aku sudah makan dan minum sebelum ke sini, Baek hyung tahu sendiri."

"Mungkin saja kau merasa haus dan lapar lagi, kau makan untuk dua orang." Baekhyun memberi penjelasan kemudian tersenyum lebar. Jongin tertawa pelan melihat tingkah konyol Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung mengajakku apa karena tidak bisa mengajak Chan hyung?"

"Iya. Jika kau tidak bisa ikut bersamaku tadi aku sudah berencana akan datang sendiri, Chanyeol tidak suka dengan acara seperti ini dia pasti tidur di tengah peragaan busana." Jongin tidak bisa mencegah tawanya membayangkan wajah konyol Chanyeol saat tidur.

Kursi-kursi kosong terisi penuh dengan cepat. Jongin mencoba mengamati keadaan sekitar dan melihat banyak pasangan yang datang. Tentu saja banyak pasangan yang datang, hari ini memang khusus memamerkan rancangan gaun dan tuxedo pernikahan. Jongin lantas menoleh kepada Baekhyun. "Sepertinya musim semi menjadi favorit untuk menggelar upacara pernikahan."

"Tentu saja semua pengantin mengincar momen mekarnya bunga cherry."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Ah ya Jongin, apa kau punya pernikahan impian?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak punya pernikahan impian."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah berencana untuk menikah."

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun berniat membalas Jongin namun suara musik yang menggema cukup keras menghentikan niatannya, peragaan busana akan segera dimulai. "Jongin dimulai!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh.

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam kemudian ikuti bertepuk tangan dengan apra penonton saat model pertama melenggang melewati catwalk.

Jongin menikmati musik lembut yang menggema, tuxedo dan gaun pengantin yang dipamerkan sangat indah. Jongin tanpa sadar tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak akan betah duduk menghadiri acara seperti ini. Chanyeol lebih antusias menghadiri konser atau pergi ke klub malam. Hal yang harus dia rahasiakan dari Baekhyun tentang kegemaran Chanyeol pergi ke klub malam dulu.

"Sehuuuuunnnn!" teriakkan nyaring itu membuat telinga Jongin berdenging. Untunglah bayi di dalam perutnya sedang tidur sekarang dan tidak memberi reaksi dengan kebisingan di luar.

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Sehun berjalan di atas _Catwalk_. Tampan, tentu saja, atau lebih tepatnya sangat, sangat, dan sangat tampan. Baiklah terdengar berlebihan dan Jongin terdengar seperti remaja di awal puber. Sehun dan model perempuan yang tengah memeluk lengan kanannya terlihat serasi.

Ada sesuatu yang Jongin rasakan, dan Jongin tak ingin memikirkannya terlalu mendalam. Api cemburu. "Sehun bekerja," Jongin berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Di tengah kehebohan seperti ini suara pelannya tak terdengar. Kecuali oleh dirinya sendiri. Jongin hanya menatap bingung kala Sehun menoleh ke deretan penonton dan tersenyum. Jongin tidak terlalu yakin jika Sehun tersenyum untuknya, karena semua penonton tertawa dan bertepuk tangan histeris akibat tindakan Sehun tadi.

"Aw." Jongin meringis pelan, tiba-tiba bayinya menendang keras. Dan bukan hanya sekali. Membuat Jongin duduk dengan tidak nyaman.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi. Kau kenapa Youngsoo?" Jongin mulai memanggil dengan Youngsoo nama yang Sehun inginkan. Tangan kanan Jongin mengusap pelan perutnya yang tak terlihat karena tertutup mantel hangatnya. Youngsoo masih terus melancarkan serangannya.

Jongin menepuk pelan pundak kanan Baekhyun. "Aku pergi dulu Baekhyun hyung!" Jongin berteriak di tengah suara musik.

"Kenapa?!"

"Aku bosan!" Jongin tak menunggu reaksi Baekhyun ia berjalan cepat. Mungkin suara musik dan histeria orang-orang membuat Youngsoo tidak nyaman. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin pergi sendiri, tidak apa ia akan kembali besok bersama Chanyeol. Peragaan busana berlangsung dua hari dan besok mau tidak mau Chanyeol akan pergi atau Baekhyun akan menyeretnya.

Keduanya berjalan pelan menuju tempat parkir. Baekhyun melihat keringat mengalir pada pelipis kanan Jongin dan tangan kiri Jongin yang terus berada di atas perutnya. "Perutmu sakit?" Baekhyun bertanya cemas.

"Tidak. Youngsooo…,"

"Wah kalian sudah menyiapkan nama?!" Baekhyun memotong kalimat Jongin dengan nada antusias. Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul. "Perutmu sakit?" kecemasan Baekhyun kembali.

"Tidak, Youngsoo hanya terus menendang keras dan bergerak tidak tenang. Aku tidak nyaman."

"Mungkin terlalu bising."

"Aku rasa."

"Kau ingin mampir ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak, aku pulang saja, maaf Baek hyung."

"Tidak usah dipirkan Jongin." Baekhyun membalas diiringi senyuman lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengusap perut, membacakan cerita, memperdengarkan musik klasik untuk semua sudah Jongin lakukan tapi tetap saja Youngsoo tidak bisa tenang. Terus menendang, menggeliat, dan berputar. Seperti seorang manusia yang sedang marah atau merajuk.

Meski merasa tidak nyaman Jongin sama sekali tidak mengeluh ia tetap melakukan rutinitas normal sambil berharap Youngsoo segera tenang supaya dirinya bisa tidur. Setelah Baekhyun mengantarnya pulang, Jongin langsung mandi, memesan makanan, dan melakukan berbagai cara yang disarankan dari Kakek Hyunseong untuk menenangkan bayi di dalam kandungan.

"Youngsoo, sudah tidurlah." Jongin berucap lembut sambil mengusap perutnya berulang-ulang. "Apa aku harus menghubungi Sehun? Jalan terakhir seperti saran kakek Hyunseong." Jongin berkata pada dirinya sendiri sebelum meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi Sehun. Mengabaikan rasa tidak nyaman yang Youngsoo timbulkan akibat tendangan-tendangannya.

Pada nada sambung pertama Sehun langsung menjawab panggilan dari Jongin. _"Halo Jongin hyung."_

"Halo Sehun."

" _Tidak perlu menghubungiku Jongin hyung, aku sudah di depan apartemen sebentar lagi aku masuk."_

Jongin mendengar suara langkah kaki, ia menoleh menatap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Maaf aku pulang terlambat." Jongin tak menjawab, Sehun memang terlambat dua jam dari waktu yang seharusnya tapi bukan masalah itu Jongin diam. Jongin diam karena kelelahan.

"Aku melihat Jongin hyung tadi, kenapa tidak bilang akan datang?" Sehun bertanya sambil melempar ranselnya ke atas lantai. Karpet sudah dihilangkan sejak insiden Jongin tersandung.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin, merangkul pundak Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin. "Aku tidak berencana datang, Baek hyung yang ingin datang."

"Hmmm, untuk apa?"

"Kepentingan pernikahannya dengan Chan hyung."

"Rupanya seperti itu, kenapa Jongin dan Baekhyun hyung pergi sebelum acara selesai?"

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab, entahlah ia merasa enggan membicarakan tentang Youngsoo dan keadaannya sekarang. "Youngsoo tidak suka keramaian, dia gelisah." Pada akhirnya Jongin menjawab.

"Benarkah?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Jongin. "Apa yang Youngsoo lakukan?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri." Sehun melihat wajah lelah Jongin, ia letakkan tangan kanannya ke atas permukaan perut Jongin.

"Dia bergerak aktif." Tanpa sadar Sehun menggumam dan tersenyum.

"Youngsoo terus melakukan hal itu sejak lima jam terakhir, semuanya jadi terganggu. Aku tidak mengeluh hanya…," Jongin langsung diam, terkejut karena Youngsoo tiba-tiba tenang. Tidak, Youngsoo masih bergerak tapi bukan gerakan brutal melainkan gerakan lembut.

Sehun meletakkan telinga kanannya pada perut Jongin sambil mengusap pelan. "Tidurlah Youngsoo, kau membuat eoma-mu kelelahan." PUK! Jongin menepuk pelan kepala belakang Sehun. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bukan eomma." Dengus Jongin.

"Baiklah kau ingin dipanggil apa Jongin hyung?"

"Kakak, Youngsoo harus memanggilku dengan _Hyung_."

Sehun melempar tatapan datar. "Kurasa kau tertular penyakit ibuku, Jongin _hyung_."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Aku sangat lelah."

"Tidurlah _Hyung_."

"Tidak apa kan kau memanaskan makan malammu sendiri?"

"Tidak masalah. Selamat malam Jongin hyung."

"Selamat malam Sehun. Youngsoo!" di akhir kalimat Jongin memekik pelan. menatap Sehun lelah Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi memasuki areal dapur dan ruang makan. "Dia menendang keras, kurasa dia ingin bersamamu."

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu." Sehun membalas dengan senyuman lebar sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Jongin.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita saya, terima kasih sudah setia menunggu cerita ini (memang ada?) hehehe. Terima kasih untuk saran, kritik, dan review kalian _**ohkim9488, nonny13, NishiMala, nnxiu9488, mandwa, helenaaaaafela, chankaiya, uchi, Hunna94, Guest, cute, youngimongi, elferani, mimi, marisa, kimkai88, nosa, moekai, Mara997, Wendybiblu, Kim Jongin Kai, Grey378, Kim Jonghee, maya han, WyfZooey, VampireDPS, saya sayya, ucinaze, Putri836, BabyCevy67, Lizz Liel Lawliet, Yessi94esy, Baegy0408, Elfishy326, utsukushii02, nha shawol, KaiNieris, vivikim406, AGNESA201, SparkuELF137, tobanga garry, jjong86, geash, kaisaria88, chanzhr, ulfah cuittybeams, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, hunjong han, MooN48, novisaputri09, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, exoldkspcybxcs1, Eun810, onlysexkai.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Suzy, Lee Sungmin**

 **Halo ini chapter dua puluh selamat membaca, do you feel hurt? Yes I do entah cerita ini masih ada yang nungguin apa enggak. Aku tanggung jawab nyelesain cerita yang sudah aku tulis. Selamat membaca semoga terhibur, dan jangan baper lagi ya…..,**

 **Previous**

Sehun melempar tatapan datar. "Kurasa kau tertular penyakit ibuku, _Hyung_."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Aku sangat lelah."

"Tidurlah _Hyung_."

"Tidak apa kan kau memanaskan makan malammu sendiri?"

"Tidak masalah. Selamat malam Jongin hyung."

"Selamat malam Sehun. Youngsoo!" di akhir kalimat Jongin memekik pelan. menatap Sehun lelah Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi memasuki areal dapur dan ruang makan. "Dia menendang keras, kurasa dia ingin bersamamu."

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu." Sehun membalas dengan senyuman lebar sambil melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Jongin.

 **BAB DUA PULUH**

"Sehuuuuunnnnn!" Sehun hanya melempar tatapan malas kepada tiga sahabatnya yang kini berlari heboh ke arahnya. "Tidak! Jangan memelukku!" protes Sehun namun hal itu tak digubris. Ketenangan Sehun di atap gedung sekolah berakhir.

Chen, Kyungsoo, dan Taemin memberi pelukan hangat, erat, dan hampir saja membuat Sehun terjungkal. "Aku merindukanmu Sehun." Ucap Taemin sok imut. Sehun geli sendiri.

"Setiap hari kita bertemu."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa bermain lagi Sehun!" kali ini Kyungsoo melempar protes.

"Memang tidak boleh main kan? Sebentar lagi ujian akhir, kalian bertiga ingin masuk universitas elit jadi belajarlah yang rajin."

Kyungsoo, Chen, dan Taemin melempar tatapan bingung. "A—apa kau benar-benar Sehun?" Chen bertanya dengan dramatis.

Sehun mendengus dan lebih memilih memakan mie instan cup miliknya dibanding melayani ketiga sahabat anehnya, Sehun juga masih tidak percaya bagaimana mereka berempat terjebak dalam lingkaran takdir aneh, berjudul persahabatan.

Keempat sahabat itu duduk melingkar di atas atap sekolah, Taemin memakan keripik kentang, Kyungsoo meminum susu cokelat kotak, Chen mengunyah permen karet. "Sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah." Taemin berucap sedih.

"Apa yang kau katakan." Gerutu Sehun. "Kita tidak akan berpisah, ayolah ada banyak cara untuk berkomunikasi jangan mendramatisir keadaan." Taemin nyengir lebar mendengar kalimat tajam Sehun.

"Ah ya setelah ini apa rencanamu Kyungsoo?" Taemin beralih pada Kyungsoo.

"Kuliah."

"Chen?"

"Sama seperti Kyungsoo. Kau sendiri apa?"

"Aku kuliah dan aku akan meningkatkan kemampuan menariku." Taemin tersenyum lebar penuh percaya diri.

"Apa?!" dengus Sehun kala ketiga sahabatnya memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Apa rencanamu?!" hardik Taemin.

"Bekerja dengan baik dan menjadi ayah yang baik." balas Sehun santai.

"Rencana jangka panjang?" Kyungsoo menatap penuh selidik.

"Punya anak lagi." Jawaban Sehun membuat ketiga sahabatnya terbatuk.

"Sehun apa kau gila?!" Chen menunjuk wajah Sehun histeris.

"Tidak." Keseriusan Sehun membuat ketiga sahabatnya bungkam. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki keluarga yang sesungguhnya, jadi aku benar-benar ingin memiliki keluarga yang utuh."

"Dengan punya anak banyak?"

"Ya. Kata Kakek memiliki banyak anak akan mengikat pasangan saat ada masalah, anak-anak akan menjadi pertimbangan bagi orangtua untuk mengambil keputusan bijaksana."

"Aku mengerti." Balas Kyungsoo diiringi senyum lebarnya. "Jadi kau menginginkan berapa anak?"

"Lima." Sehun menjawab padat, singkat, dan jelas.

"Sehuuunnnn!" Taemin, Chen, dan Kyungsoo berteriak histeris.

"Kau serius atau hanya bercanda?" Kyungsoo kembali ke dunia nyata dengan cepat.

"Aku serius."

Kyungsoo diam terlihat berpikir. "Lima anak, begini kita pakai perhitungan umur universal bukan umur Korea, anggap saja saat kelahiran anak pertama dua puluh sembilan tahun. Aku tidak menyebut nama demi keamanan siapa tahu ada penguping. Dan kau delapan belas tahun."

"Hmmm." Sehun, Chen, dan Taemin menggumam memberi perhatian penuh pada Kyungsoo.

"Lalu diberi jeda satu tahun, jika dua tahun terlalu lama, melahirkan di atas usia tiga puluh lima tahun sangat beresiko. Memberi jeda satu tahun sudah cukup karena kalian dikejar waktu."

"Hmmm." Sehun, Chen, dan Taemin kembali menggumam kompak.

"Sialan!" Kyungsoo memekik murka.

"Teruskan, aku memperhatikan dengan baik." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Setiap tahun melahirkan."

"Kyungsooo!" kali ini teriakkan Taemin dan Chen yang terdengar sedangkan Sehun benar-benar menyimak.

"Ah Sehun—kau tidak menganggap saran bodoh Kyungsoo serius kan?" Taemin bertanya dengan nada takut-takut sambil memiting kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan saran itu, dua puluh sembilan anak pertama, tiga puluh anak kedua, tiga puluh satu anak ketiga, tiga puluh dua anak keempat, dan tiga puluh tiga anak kelima. Bagus."

"Apanya yang bagus?!" Taemin berteriak protes ia tak tega membayangkan Jongin hyung yang manis harus melahirkan setiap tahun.

"Delapan belas tahun…," Sehun melanjutkan kegiatan berhitungnya tanpa peduli dengan ratapan Taemin. "Sembilan belas, dua puluh, dua puluh satu, dua pulu dua." Sehun lantas menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan senyum lebar. "Dua puluh dua aku sudah punya lima anak."

"Sudahlah Oh Sehun terserah kau saja." Ucap ketiga sahabat Sehun pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengunyah permen karetnya sambil berjalan pelan menuju gerbang SOPA yang sepi. Sehun mengikuti pelajaran tambahan khusus untuk persiapan ujian, kelas khusus karena kesibukannya. "Haaaahh…," Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar. Pukul tujuh malam benar-benar melelahkan.

"Sehun."

"Kau belum pulang Suzy?"

"Belum. Aku juga mengikuti pelajaran tambahan khusus."

"Hmmm."

"Sehun." Panggilan Suzy untuk yang kedua kalinya itu membuat Sehun bingung. Sehun melihat bagaimana tegangnya wajah Suzy.

"Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Sehun menatap wajah Suzy lekat, bingung dengan kalimat Suzy. "Maaf, apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun!" Suzy mengulangi kalimatnya lebih keras membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Ahhh, terima kasih banyak tapi aku benar-benar ingin fokus pada karirku dulu Suzy. Maafkan aku."

Suzy menahan rasa sesak dan rasa panas di kedua matanya. "Baiklah." Ucapnya lembut kemudian tersenyum tulus. "Aku mengerti, setidaknya aku sudah mengungkapkannya pada Sehun." Sehun mengangguk pelan jika seperti ini rasanya benar-benar canggung.

"Hmmm, semoga Suzy menemukan laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku. Aku pergi dulu ya, sudah dijemput. Selamat malam Suzy."

"Selamat malam Sehun."

"Ah Suzy apa kau dijemput?"

"Tidak, aku naik bus."

"Kau bisa pulang denganku tinggal tunjukkan jalan ke rumahmu pada sopirku." Suzy mengangguk pelan kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang SOPA.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tersenyum lebar membaca review game terbaru yang seminggu lalu diluncurkan. Review yang positif. "Beruntunglah memuaskan." Jongin berucap pelan kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Baiklah aku akan….,"

"Jongin hyuuunggggg…," siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun. Sehun berlari melempar ranselnya ke atas lantai sembarangan. Kemudian memeluk Jongin erat, mencium pipi kanan, pipi kiri, bibir dan perut Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?!" Jongin melempar protes sambil berusaha melepaskan lilitan lengan Sehun. "Sehun….," Jongin menggerutu, menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Aku merindukan Jongin hyung dan Youngsoo."

"Cepat mandi sana, hari ini tidak ada jadwal kerja?"

"Tidak ada."

"Karena itu cepat mandi, makan, lalu tidur, bagaimana dengan tugas sekolahmu?"

"Sudah aku bereskan di sekolah."

"Cepat mandi, aku tunggu di meja makan."

"Jongin hyung belum makan?!"

"Sudah, aku ingin menemanimu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Apa Jongin hyung juga merindukan aku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Oh Sehun."

"Aku kan model terkenal yang tampan." Balas Sehun kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Jongin menahan gemas.

"Mandilah Oh Sehun!" pekik Jongin, sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang keluarga tak lupa menyambar ransel sekolahnya.

"Ah aku ingin makan es krim." Keinginan itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiran Jongin.

Tidak ada es krim di dalam lemari pendingin. Jongin memutuskan untuk membeli es krim di hypermart yang cukup dekat dari apartemennya. Jongin mengambil mantel milik Sehun yang digantung pada gantungan di dekat pintu masuk.

Jongin merapatkan mantel Sehun pada tubuhnya. Mantel Sehun longgar kecuali di bagian perut tentu saja. Niat awal Jongin adalah pergi membeli es krim dan pulang secepat mungkin, namun pemandangan di malam hari terlihat indah dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Lalu-lalang manusia, lampu-lampu penerangan, papan LCD raksasa, billboard mempesona yang memamerkan iklan dari berbagai produk. "Berapa lama aku tidak keluar malam ya?" Jongin menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat memasuki hypermart Jongin melihat produk makanan ringan yang memasang wajah Sehun. Jongin tertawa pelan, entahlah bukannya kagum melihat wajah Sehun dimana-mana. Jongin justru merasa geli. Jongin membeli tiga kotak es krim dengan dua rasa pada setiap kotak, vanilla-stroberi, cokelat almond-pisang, dan apel-blueberry. "Baiklah saatnya pulang Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin hyung," Sehun bingung karena saat keluar dari kamar mandi dia tidak menemukan Jongin padahal Jongin berkata akan menunggunya di meja makan. " _Hyung_!" Sehun memanggil Jongin lebih keras, ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar Jongin, kamar mandi, bahkan balkon.

Jongin tidak ada dimanapun. Sehun berlari kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel. "Sial." Sehun mendengus kala melihat ponsel Jongin di atas sofa. "Kau kemana _Hyung_?!" Sehun mengacak rambut basahnya frustasi. Jongin itu ceroboh, sangat ceroboh, Sehun takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jongin. Apalagi udara di luar sangat dingin dan salju yang mulai mencair membuat jalanan basah dan licin.

Sehun berlari ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara derit halus pintu apartemen. "Jongin!" Sehun memekik keras. Jongin bingung dan terbengong dengan reaksi Sehun.

"A—ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Jongin bertanya pelan dan sedikit terbata.

"Darimana Jongin?!"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah Sehun?" Jongin tentu saja takut, saat Sehun marah pasti ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. Jangan ingatkan bagaimana ada bayi di dalam perutnya sekarang.

"Darimana?!" tuntut Sehun sambil mencengkeram lengan kiri Jongin.

"Ah sakit Sehun!" Protes Jongin. Sehun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Jongin. "Aku membeli es krim tiba-tiba aku ingin makan es krim."

"Jongin….," tatapan tajam Sehun masih belum menghilang. "Kau membuatku cemas, kenapa tidak mengajakku pergi?"

"Kau lelah, kau terkenal, bisa jadi masalah jika kita berjalan bersama."

"Aku bisa mengenakan masker, topi, dan kacamata."

"Maaf, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu." Ucap Jongin memilih untuk mengalah tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sehun lebih panjang lagi, selain melelahkan Jongin takut es krimnya mencair.

"Baiklah kali ini aku maafkan." Jongin hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian berjalan menuju dapur diekori Sehun.

Jongin membuka lemari pendingin memasukkan dua kotak es krim ke dalam freezer. "Kau sudah memanaskan makan malammu?"

"Belum."

"Pantas saja." Jongin menggumam melihat tumpukan kotak penyimpan makanan yang masih di dalam lemari pendingin. "Aku panaskan untukmu."

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam, Jongin mulai kesal dengan tingkah kekanakan Sehun.

"Tiga menit lagi." Ucap Jongin sambil duduk di samping kanan Sehun.

"Jongin hyung akan makan es krim?"

"Ya." Balas Jongin sambil mencium aroma es krim yang segar. Jongin mengangkat sendoknya bersemangat.

"Sendirian?"

"Hmmm, kau tidak boleh makan."

"Pelit."

"Bukan pelit tapi model tidak boleh gemuk."

"Aku tidak akan gemuk meski makan banyak."

Jongin tak peduli dengan pernyataan Sehun ia meneruskan acara memakan es krim rianya. Sehun menatap Jongin kesal, lalu ide jahil muncul ia tahan tangan kanan Jongin yang hendak menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya. "Sehun!" protes Jongin.

"Aku juga mau." Balas Sehun.

"Tidak boleh! Kau gemuk nanti."

"Tidak akan gemuk." Sehun bersikeras.

"Haaahhh…, baiklah ambil sendok sana."

"Tidak."

"Kau bilang mau es krim?!" Jongin mulai kesal.

"Suapi." Sehun melempar tatapan datar.

"Tidak mau." Jongin tidak peduli dengan tatapan datar Sehun, baginya es krim lebih menggoda dibanding Sehun. Kedua mata Sehun semakin menyipit melihat Jongin dengan lahap memakan es krimnya.

Sehun berdiri dari kursi membungkuk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan cepat ke arah Jongin. Mencium bibir penuh Jongin melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat Jongin. Jongin terkejut, berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sehun dengan cara mendorong bahu Sehun. Sepertinya Jongin tetap kalah kuat dari Sehun.

"Es krimnya manis." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum menatap Jongin.

"Bodoh," Jongin menggerutu pelan.

Suara dari mesin penghangat makanan memaksa Sehun mengakhiri kelakuan jahilnya kepada Jongin. Sehun pergi untuk mengambil makan malamnya sementara Jongin memakan es krim lebih cepat untuk mendinginkan wajahnya yang memanas sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lelah sekali…," ucap Sehun sambil menggeliat merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Cepat tidur."

"Iya." Balas Sehun setengah menggoda.

"Cepat tidur!" Jongin mengulangi ucapannya dengan jengkel tidak lupa menendang pelan pantat Sehun yang berdiri di depannya setelah melakukan peregangan tadi. Sehun sendiri hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jongin.

Benar, sekarang mereka tidur bersama karena Youngsoo tidak berhenti menendang jika Sehun tidak ada. Saat Sehun bekerja atau sekolah, Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Youngsoo tapi saat malam hari, demi apapun Jongin membutuhkan tidur istimewanya.

"Selamat tidur Jongin."

" _Hyung_." Koreksi Jongin, Sehun kembali tertawa dengan cara yang menjengkelkan. Jongin berbaring miring ke kiri, Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan kanan Sehun berada di atas perut Jongin.

"Selamat tidur Jongin."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam malas menanggapi godaan Sehun dan dia sendiri sudah merasa sangat mengantuk sekarang. Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya dengan punggung Jongin. Dia benar-benar merasa bahagia sekarang, sangat bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun bangun sudah pagi." Ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat tangan Sehun dari perutnya.

"Enggghhh…," lenguh Sehun sebelum mengubah posisi berbaringnya.

"Sehun sudah pagi cepat bangun, mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat sekolah." Sehun tidak bergeming, Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian perlahan turun dari ranjang tempat tidur.

Jongin berjalan memutari ranjang hingga berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang tengah berbaring. Sehun dengan piama putih bergaris hitam. Sangat cocok dan tampan, tentu saja Sehun tampan siapa yang tidak mengakui hal itu. "Aku selalu susah bangun dan sekarang aku harus membangunkan orang lain, pencapaian terbesar dalam hidupku." Gerutu Jongin. "Sehun bangun atau….," PING! Kalimat Jongin terhenti mendengar nada notifikasi dari ponselnya. Ia langsung meraih ponsel di atas nakas sesaat lupa dengan Sehun.

 _From Baek hyung_

 _Jongin baca berita utama hari ini!_

Kening Jongin berkerut rasa penasarannya benar-benar besar. Jongin sudah curiga jika berita yang Baekhyun maksud pasti berhubungan dengan Sehun. "Jongin sudah bangun." Sehun menyapa Jongin dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya.

Jongin tak menanggapi, Sehun bingung maka ia putuskan untuk turun dari ranjang tempat tidur, berdiri di belakang Jongin. "Astaga!" Sehun memekik pelan sambil merebut ponsel dari tangan Jongin. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini Jongin kumohon jangan salah paham jangan cemburu." Sehun berucap cepat.

"Sehun, tidak apa-apa. Cepat mandi dan sarapan."

"Tidak!" Sehun memekik pelan sambil menghadang Jongin. "Dengar baik-baik Jongin, kemarin karena terlalu malam aku mengantar Suzy pulang sebagai sopan santun. Aku tidak menyetir mobil sendiri jangan percaya dengan berita palsu ini, kami tidak berkencan kami pulang dari SOPA setelah pelajaran tambahan khusus, Suzy melepas jas almamaternya di dalam mobil dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas karena suhu hangat di dalam mobil membuatnya berkeringat, kami tidak melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh. Jongin percayalah." Diakhir kalimat Sehun menatap Jongin takut-takut.

"Aku percaya kau kan belum punya SIM, mobil juga tidak punya." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"Kau—kau percaya padaku Jongin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih Jongin hyung!" Sehun memekik bahagia kemudian memeluk tubuh Jongin erat. Jongin hanya tertawa dan menepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

"Sudah cepat mandi Sehun, aku tunggu di meja makan."

"Tentu!" Sehun menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

Jongin hanya menyiapkan makanan sederhana, telur dadar dan daging bacon yang digoreng dengan minyak zaitun karena memesan makanan akan terlalu lama, Jongin takut Sehun terlambat ke sekolah. "Baunya enak." Jongin menoleh ke belakang, Sehun sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan _Eomma_ sore nanti." Ucap Jongin sementara tangan kanannya meletakkan piring sarapan di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun langsung memakan tanpa basa-basi. "Hmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam karena dia sedang mengunyah sarapan.

Jongin menuang susu putih ke dalam gelas untuk Sehun, minuman yang Sehun sukai, dulu Sehun sempat menjauhi susu karena mual sekarang selera makannya sudah kembali.

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak, kau pasti lelah setelah melakukan semua kegiatanmu termasuk sekolah."

"Pergi ke sana dengan apa?"

"Dijemput."

"Hmmm…, baiklah hubungi aku ya."

"Aku selalu menghubungimu tapi tidak kau jawab kadang tidak tersambung."

"Ahhhh iya aku lupa saat sibuk ponselku dibawa menejer untuk keamanan aku sering mematikan ponselku."

"Itu masalahnya." Balas Jongin sambil menatap Sehun.

"Biar aku yang menghubungi Jongin hyung."

"Saat penting saja Sehun aku tidak mau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, kau sudah tahu jika aku belum pulang aku ada dimana."

"Baiklah." Sehun membalas setengah hati.

"Habiskan sarapanmu dan berangkat cepat."

"Iya Jongin sayaannggg…,"

"Menggodaku lagi aku timpuk kepalamu dengan piring."

"Aku balas dengan ciuman." Sehun memajukan bibirnya menggoda Jongin. Jongin membuang muka, Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Apa lagi?!" Jongin menatap Sehun sebal karena ia masih berdiri di dekat pintu tanpa ada niatan untuk membukanya.

"Cium aku." Balas Sehun blak-blakan.

"Haahhh…," Jongin membuang napas kasar. "Menunduk." Sehun tersenyum kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya. Jongin mencium singkat pipi kanan Sehun.

"Hanya di pipi?!" Sehun bertanya dengan nada histeris menyebalkan seperti melihat hantu.

"Iya, memangnya mau dicium dimana?"

"Bibir."

"Bodoh." Balas Jongin.

"Atau aku cium sekarang?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat jika Sehun yang mencium bisa sangat lama. Jongin akhirnya mengalah dan mencium singkat bibir Sehun. "Terima kasih Jongin." Sehun tersenyum lebar, Jongin merasa lega Sehun tak bertingkah. "Aku berangkat dulu Jongin."

"Belajar yang serius dan bisakah kau menambahkan _Hyung_ di belakang namaku?" Sehun melempar ekspresi datar menyebalkannya. "Sudahlah cepat berangkat sana, sopir yang menjemputmu hampir berubah menjadi fosil."

Sehun tertawa pelan kemudian ia membungkuk dan mencium perut Jongin. "Youngsoo, Ayah berangkat dulu jangan nakal ya, jangan menendang terlalu sering biarkan _eomamu_ istirahat."

"Sehunnnn…," peringat Jongin.

"Baiklah aku berangkat!" pekik Sehun sambil mendorong pintu dan berlari keluar dari apartemen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaahhhh…," Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar. Dia bersama ketiga sahabatnya duduk di atas atap sekolah menikmati makan siang.

"Kali ini apa?" Kyungsoo langsung bertanya pada masalah.

"Hari ini Irene mengirim pesan menyatakan perasaannya."

"Irene yang model itu?!" Chen bertanya dengan antusias. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tertekan seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan beritaku dengan Suzy bukannya memikirkan Irene, Chen."

"Hmmm." Ketiga sahabatnya menggumam bersama.

"Bagaimana dengan Irene?" tanya Taemin yang langsung mendapat hadiah toyoran dari Chen dan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?" Taemin bertanya dengan ekspresi polos dan bodohnya.

"Kalian tentu saja sudah tahu jawabanku."

"Wah!" Chen, Taemin, dan Kyungsoo berteriak heboh kemudian bertepuk tangan bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau yang disiarkan heboh dimana-mana?"

"Irene."

"Hmmm, kau bahkan belum debut apa mendekati Sehun adalah strategimu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Hah! Jangan bertingkah bodoh, Suzy trik seperti itu sudah sering digunakan untuk mendompleng ketenaran."

"Aku tidak mendompleng ketenaran, media yang memutar balik fakta."

"Sudahlah Suzy jangan mendekati Sehun."

"Aku tidak mendekati Sehun, aku memang menyukainya tapi dia menolakku." Suzy menjawab cepat sebelum Irene benar-benar membuatnya kesal kenapa dia harus bertemu Irene sekarang. Meski mereka berada di agensi yang sama.

"Tunggu!" cegah Irene sambil menahan lengan kiri Suzy. "Kau—menyukai Sehun dan kau ditolak?"

"Ya, silakan tertawa publik akan membelamu karena kau model terkenal dan aku hanya trainee yang belum debut!" ucap Suzy menahan amarah.

Irene tertawa pelan. "Konyol sekali. Aku juga ditolak oleh Sehun."

"Kau—tidak bercanda kan? Apa kau hanya mengolok-olok saja?"

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar ditolak oleh Sehun." Suzy tidak menjawab. "Apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa Sehun menolakmu, menolakku, dan bahkan menolak Luhan?"

"Darimana kau tahu Sehun menolak Luhan?"

"Semua orang sudah tahu, aku yakin kau sebenarnya juga tahu Lukan kakak kelasmu, Sehun adik kelasmu, berita seperti itu mustahil tak tersebar di sekolah."

"Aku tahu jika Luhan menyukai Sehun, ah, semua orang tahu itu tapi tak seorangpun di sekolah tahu jika Sehun menolak Luhan."

"Hmmm jadi menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya itu rencana yang tidak baik."

"Aku penasaran. Aku akan mencari tahu dengan atau tanpa dirimu dan Luhan." Tegas Irene.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk pembaca sekalian yang sudah mengikuti cerita saya, terima kasih untuk dukungannya, terima kasih masih setia dengan HunKai. Terima kasih review kalian _**indriani951, ohkim9488, LangitSenja, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Jeyjong, typo's hickeys, Athiyyah417, Hunna94, Mara997, panda ungu, BabyCevy67, saju won, chankaiya, laxyvords, marisa, ParkJitta, nonny13, elferani, HK, NishiMala, guess, anon, kimkai88, youngimongi, alv, ucinaze, kaila, Elfishy326, cute, mimi, raehwakim, SparkyuELF137, CByeol, mandwa, Baegy0408, hunjong han, saya sayya, Maknae lines 1994, riri8894, Grey378, vivikim406, Wendybiblu, Putri836, exoldkspcybxcs1, Kim Jongin Kai, ulfah cuittybeams, xx1031, tchandra07 tc, Yessi94esy, maya han, Qyunjaakkamjjong, jjong86, ismi ryeosomnia, adindanurmas, utsukushii02, fitry sukma 39, novisaputri09, tobanga garry, MooN48, tobanga garry, geash, Eun810, KaiNieris, Deviadevilecute, park28sooyah, onlysexkai, nha shawol, AGNESA201, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, NisrinaHunkai99.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai, Choi Minho X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Suzy Jung, Lee Sungmin**

 **Ini chapter dua puluh satu selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all… ada yang biasa buka wattpad? Ajari saya tolong**

 **Previous**

"Aku tidak mendekati Sehun, aku memang menyukainya tapi dia menolakku." Suzy menjawab cepat sebelum Irene benar-benar membuatnya kesal kenapa dia harus bertemu Irene sekarang. Meski mereka berada di agensi yang sama.

"Tunggu!" cegah Irene sambil menahan lengan kiri Suzy. "Kau—menyukai Sehun dan kau ditolak?"

"Ya, silakan tertawa publik akan membelamu karena kau model terkenal dan aku hanya training yang belum debut!" ucap Suzy menahan amarah.

Irene tertawa pelan. "Konyol sekali. Aku juga ditolak oleh Sehun."

"Kau—tidak bercanda kan? Apa kau hanya mengolok-olok saja?"

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar ditolak oleh Sehun." Suzy tidak menjawab. "Apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa Sehun menolakmu, menolakku, dan bahkan menolak Luhan?"

"Darimana kau tahu Sehun menolak Luhan?"

"Semua orang sudah tahu, aku yakin kau sebenarnya juga tahu Lukan kakak kelasmu, Sehun adik kelasmu, berita seperti itu mustahil tak tersebar di sekolah."

"Aku tahu jika Luhan menyukai Sehun, ah, semua orang tahu itu tapi tak seorangpun di sekolah tahu jika Sehun menolak Luhan."

"Hmmm jadi menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya itu rencana yang tidak baik."

"Aku penasaran. Aku akan mencari tahu dengan atau tanpa dirimu dan Luhan." Tegas Irene.

 **BAB DUA PULUH SATU**

Sehun berbaring di atas sofa dengan lesu, dia baru saja pulang dari kegiatannya melakukan pemotretan juga pelajaran tambahan. Jongin belum pulang dan seluruh televisi menayangkan berita tidak benarnya dengan Suzy. Sehun tidak peduli dengan hal itu yang menjadi perhatian Sehun adalah perasaan Jongin.

Bisa saja Jongin bicara seolah semuanya baik-baik saja tapi siapa yang tahu bagaimana hati Jongin menghadapi semua ini. "Aku harap beritanya tak menjadi lebih buruk." Gumam Sehun sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya.

Sehun mengangkat setengah badannya kala mendengar derit pintu. Jongin melangkah masuk dan di terlihat terkejut. "Aku pulang. Sehun sudah pulang? Jam berapa?"

"Dua jam yang lalu."

"Hmmm. Sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah. Dimana _Eomma_?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakan jadi beliau tidak bisa mampir."

"Hmmm." Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun lalu meletakkan sebuah kotak terbungkus kain hijau ke atas meja hijau. "Perutmu masih muat untuk makan camilan?"

"Apa itu?" Sehun bertanya sambil menunjuk kotak di atas meja menggunakan kaki kanannya.

"Sehun!" Jongin kesal dengan tindakan Sehun dan mencubit betis Sehun.

"Sakit…," keluh Sehun.

"Sopanlah."

"Maaf."

"Kue madu."

"Tentu saja masih ada ruangan di dalam perutku!" Sehun tiba-tiba antusias dan mendudukkan dirinya yang tadi terlihat sangat lesu.

"Haaahhh…, kau ini." Gerutu Jongin. Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian mencomot satu kue madu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dalam sekali lahap. "Kunyah yang benar jangan sampai tersedak." Nasehat Jongin. Sehun hanya mengangguk cepat sambil mengunyah cepat.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menemuiku? Dan mengajakku makan malam bersama seperti ini?" Luhan menatap Suzy dan Irene dengan bingung.

"Kudengar kau ditolak Sehun." Ucap Irene tanpa sopan santun. Luhan yang tadinya meneliti buku menu langsung melempar tatapan tajam.

"Kalian membuatku tidak nyaman, maaf." Luhan berdiri cepat dari kursinya berniat untuk pergi.

"Aku dan Suzy juga ditolak Sehun." Ucap Irene berusaha mencegah kepergian Luhan serta menarik perhatiannya.

Berhasil, Luhan kembali duduk meski tatapan tajamnya tak menghilang. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku penasaran apa yang menjadi penyebab Sehun menolak kita bertiga."

"Kurasa dia ingin fokus dengan sekolah dan karirnya yang baru saja dimulai." Luhan menyampaikan pendapatnya, meski ia sendiri merasa ragu.

"Hmmm bisa saja seperti itu tapi jika ada hal lain bagaimana?"

"Hal lain?"

Irene mengangguk cepat kemudian melesakkan tangannya ke dalam tas bermerk terkenal miliknya. Irene mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. "Lihat semua gambar ini, meski orang ini mengenakan topi, masker, dan kacamata dari postur tubuhnya terlihat jelas jika dia Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Luhan memperhatian semua gambar di dalam ponsel Irene, Sehun bersama dengan seorang laki-laki dengan senyum manis. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, sebagai pecinta game dia tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Jongin, Kim Jongin pemimpin perusahaan Kamong yang mengkhususkan dirinya di bidang game, animasi, dan komik digital atau webtoon. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku ingin tahu siapa laki-laki yang bersama Sehun ini, apa dia benar-benar Sehun, dan apa hubungan mereka."

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Kurasa itu tidak terdengar baik Irene, jika itu benar, Sehun, dia berhak mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri. Aku memang kecewa ditolak Sehun tapi aku tidak bisa memaksa Sehun membalas perasaanku."

"Jadi bagaimana?" tuntut Irene.

"Aku tidak akan ikut terima kasih sudah mengundangku makan malam bersama." Luhan berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Irene dan Suzy.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Irene menatap Suzy.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menyusun rencana."

"Irene."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak akan membahayakan Sehun dan siapapun yang dekat dengannya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang dipilih Sehun. Apa dia lebih baik dariku."

"Hmmm." Suzy menggumam pelan kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Besok Chan hyung dan Baek hyung akan menikah."

"Dipercepat?!" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung.

"Hmmm."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Baek hyung hamil."

PLAK! Jongin memukul kepala Sehun yang berbaring di sampingnya. Sehun hanya memanyunkan bibir tipisnya. "Bukan seperti itu, dipercepat karena Baekhyun akan ke luar negeri untuk tugas belajar."

"Ah seperti itu. Baek hyung jadi apa?"

"Dosen."

"Beda sekali dengan kekasihnya yang jadi karyawanmu Jong."

"Lagi-lagi memanggil namaku seenakmu sendiri."

"Hihihihi…," Sehun hanya meringis.

"Sudah cepat tidur. Selamat malam Sehun."

"Hmmm selamat malam semoga mimpi indah." Balas Sehun seperti biasa ia berbaring miring menghadap arah yang sama dengan Jongin. Meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke atas perut Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun benar-benar kesal hari ini, Jongin terlihat sangat sibuk dengan ibunya, Ara, mereka akan berangkat menghadiri pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tanpa dirinya. "Aku ikut." Ucap Sehun.

"Tidak!" Ara dan Jongin menjawab serempak.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus sekolah. Jika ada yang melihatmu di sana bisa gawat, berita akan berhembus kencang, isu-isu tidak benar akan saling tumpang tindih."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam kesal.

"Sudah ya aku dan _Eomma_ pergi dulu. Sampai nanti Sehun!" Jongin memekik ceria, tentu saja ceria hari ini ia akan menghadiri pernikahan sahabat karibnya.

"Aku ditinggal sendirian." Sehun menggerutu di tengah kegiatan sarapannya. "Haaahhh…," desah Sehun setelah mendengar derit suara pintu apartemen yang tertutup. Malas makan tanpa kehadiran Jongin, Sehun putuskan untuk berangkat sekolah lebih awal. Meski hal itu akan membuatnya berjalan kaki ke sekolah.

Ini menyenangkan, menurut Sehun ia bisa berjalan dengan lega tanpa ada kerumunan orang yang mengenali dirinya. Bukannya Sehun tidak terkenal tapi karena sekarang hari masih sangat pagi dan semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Para pekerja sibuk mengejar bus, para pelajar juga sama. Pergi di pagi hari adalah pilihan tepat untuk mendapat ketenangan.

Ketenangan ini juga didapat Sehun karena seragam yang dia kenakan, orang-orang tidak akan mengganggu mereka yang pergi ke sekolah menuntut ilmu meski mereka adalah _public figure_. Sehun tentu saja melihat iklan-iklan yang dia bintangi, sampul majalah dengan wajahnya, orang-orang dari kejauhan yang mencoba mengambil gambarnya.

Sehun tidak ingin memikirkan semua hal itu, baginya ada perbedaan besar antara Oh Sehun seorang model, selebritis, dipuja, nyaris tanpa cacat bagi semua orang dan Oh Sehun siswa SMA biasa yang mencintai Kim Jongin, tidak sempurna, penuh dengan kekurangan, calon ayah muda.

"Halo Sehun." Luhan menyambut Sehun di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Halo, Luhan hyung datang pagi sekali?"

"Aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Bicara padaku? Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat atas kesuksesanmu dan kuharap kau lebih berhati-hati pada orang-orang di sekelilingmu."

"Apa maksud Luhan hyung?" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

Luhan ingin mengatakan tentang Irene dan Suzy tapi bisa saja mereka hanya bermain-main dan merasakan emosi sesaat, semuanya belum jelas sekarang karena itu Luhan tidak bisa berbicara banyak. "Tidak semua orang itu baik." Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum. "Ujian kelulusan semakin dekat semoga berhasil Sehun."

"Luhan hyung juga semoga berhasil."

"Seharusnya aku lulus tahun lalu." ucap Luhan kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu Luhan hyung cuti untuk mengejar impian _Hyung_ , hidup itu pilihan dan Luhan hyung sudah memilih hal yang tepat."

"Seandainya aku bisa lulus tepat waktu."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Semua orang menginginkan kesempurnaan tapi tidak semua bisa didapatkan bukan?"

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah, aku ke kelas dulu aku—tidak mau menyukaimu lebih dalam lagi." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Aku berharap kau bisa membalas perasaanku Sehun. Itu tidak mungkin, aku merelakanmu dengan siapapun asal kau bahagia."

Sehun hanya terpaku mendengar semua kalimat Luhan, ia menatap punggung Luhan saat pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu berjalan pergi. "Aku harus berhati-hati, aku tidak mengerti." Sehun menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menatap buket bunga di pangkuannya dengan bingung. Buket bunga itu sudah berada di atas pangkuannya kurang lebih selama hampir empat jam terhitung sejak Baekhyun melempar buket bunga itu setelah pemberkatan.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa buket bunga ini?"

"Berarti setelah ini kau yang akan menikah!" Chanyeol berteriak di hadapan Jongin dengan suara berat khas.

"Chan hyung kau membuat telingaku berdenging." Balas Jongin, Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan. Tanpa dosa Jongin memberikan buket bunga di pangkuannya yang tadi dilempar Baekhyun pada salah satu tamu yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jongin! Kau tidak ingin menikah?!" Baekhyun cukup histeris dengan tindakan Jongin.

"Aku tidak ikut berebut buket bunga. Buket bunganya jatuh di atas pangkuanku begitu saja." Jawaban dan tatapan polos Jongin membuat Baekhyun gemas, gemas ingin menoyor kepala Jongin.

"Sudahlah terserah kau saja." Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah kemudian menarik tangan kanan Jongin. "Sekarang saatnya makan. Kim Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun diiringi senyum lebarnya.

Jongin duduk semeja dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Minho sementara kedua orang tua mempelai duduk di meja yang lain di dekat mejanya. Jongin cukup canggung dengan kehadiran Minho. "Kudengar Minho akan segera menikah." Chanyeol membuka percakapan sementara Jongin memilih untuk meminum jus buahnya.

Minho mengangguk, berulangkali Minho melirik Jongin yang mengenakan sweter bukannya jas. Minho melihat perut Jongin yang mulai membesar, berarti kehamilan Jongin benar adanya. "Ya." Minho membalas singkat. Minho tahu semua hal yang terjadi dan dia memilih untuk menutup mulut, bukan karena cintanya terhadap Jongin masih bersisa tapi karena itulah yang terbaik bagi semua orang.

"Kau akan menikah dengan siapa?"

"Aku belum tahu." Balas Minho. "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku akan segera menikah."

Semua orang di meja hanya diam, bingung dengan kalimat Minho sementara Chanyeol yang tahu arti sebenarnya dari kalimat Minho justru tertawa cukup keras menarik perhatian semua orang. "Kenapa tertawa aku tidak mengerti, jelaskan padaku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyikut pelan lengan kanan pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya hari ini.

"Itu artinya Minho belum memiliki pasangan tapi dia berencana untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat. Maksudnya Minho hanya berharap saja dia bisa segera menikah."

"Ahhhhh….," balas Baekhyun sambil mengangguk pelan mengerti penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" pertanyaan Minho mengejutkan Jongin.

"Aku—aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku sempat datang ke Kamong dan Chanyeol mengijinkan aku melihat-lihat tempatmu bekerja, sekarang kau jarang pergi ke sana."

"Aku bekerja di rumah semua urusan di sana dibereskan Chan hyung."

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Setelah bayiku lahir." Jongin membalas dengan suara pelan. "Semua orang tahu aku belum menikah, itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika aku tiba-tiba muncul dengan perut besar."

Minho hanya mengangguk pelan. Minho merapatkan kursinya pada Jongin. "Kau yakin semuanya akan tenang jika ini dirahasiakan?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau tahu _seseorang_ itu sangat terkenal Jongin, cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada suatu berita yang tak mengenakan."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah siap akan segala hal."

"Kenapa kau melindunginya Jongin? Dia sudah merenggut keluargamu."

"Aku—mencintainya." Jawaban Jongin yang cukup jelas didengar oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuat keduanya terkejut.

"Semoga kalian cepat menikah!" pekik Baekhyun membuat Jongin dan Minho sontak menundukkan kepala masing-masing.

"Sudahlah Baek hyung, sudah cukup. Ah aku tidak bisa di sini sampai malam."

"Kenapa?!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertanya secara serempak.

"Ada urusan."

"Pekerjaan? Bukankah semuanya sudah beres." Chanyeol menatap Jongin penuh selidik. Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku katakan." Jongin membalas kemudian disertai senyuman manisnya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menjawab jika Sehun akan uring-uringan jika dirinya belum ada di rumah saat bocah badung itu pulang.

"Baiklah jadi kapan kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun melempar tatapan.

"Jika sekarang bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, meski aku sebenarnya ingin kau tinggal lebih lama. Kau akan pulang dengan apa?"

"Taksi."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun memekik pelan. "Aku akan mencari kerabatku untuk mengantarmu."

"Aku saja." Ucap Minho menawarkan diri.

"Tidak, tidak perlu Minho itu akan merepotkan. Aku bisa pulang dengan taksi aku baik-baik saja, maksudku aku tidak lemah."

"Kau dalam keadaan lemah Jongin." Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar kalimat yang sama dari tiga orang yang duduk semeja dengannya.

"Apa maksudnya aku tidak mengerti? Aku tidak sedang sakit, apanya yang lemah?"

Baekhyun menggeser kursinya agar berhimpitan dengan Jongin, ia tarik pelan bahu Jongin membuatnya menunduk. "Yang kami maksud lemah bukan karena kau sakit Jongin." Baekhyun berbisik. "Tapi ini." Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya sekilas ke atas perut Jongin.

"Aku tidak…," kalimat Jongin terhenti kala ponsel di dalam sakunya bergetar. "Maaf." Ucap Jongin sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh.

" _Jongin hyung belum pulang?!"_

"Kau sudah pulang sekolah? Tidak ada pekerjaan sepulang sekolah?"

" _Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam."_

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang."

" _Dengan apa?!"_

"Taksi."

" _Tidak! Aku akan menjemput Jongin."_

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau memancing masalah. Aku akan segera pulang. Tunggu di rumah dan jangan melakukan apa-apa Sehun atau aku akan sangat marah jika kau melanggarnya."

" _Youngsoo akan menghukummu."_ Ucapan Sehun langsung terbukti, Youngsoo berputar di dalam perutnya menimbulkan sensasi yang tidak nyaman untuk Jongin.

"Aku akan segera pulang sudah jangan merajuk lagi, ada makanan di dalam lemari pendingin tinggal hangatkan saja dan kurasa sudah waktunya kau mengunjungi keluargamu, malam Minggu nanti pergilah mengunjungi kakakmu."

" _Tidak mau, Kris sedang berlibur bersama Ayah ke Macau."_

"Sudahlah, aku segera pulang aku akhiri sambungannya sampai nanti." Sehun belum sempat melempar protes saat Jongin mengakhiri sambungan mereka.

Jongin berjalan kembali ke meja. "Aku pulang sekarang ya, naik taksi saja aku baik-baik saja. Aku janji akan menelponmu Baek hyung sesampainya aku di rumah." Jongin tersenyum kemudian bergegas pergi sebelum mereka bertiga mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Jongin, kau setuju atau tidak aku benar-benar tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu." Ucap Minho sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin. "Terima bantuanku sebagai teman, jika kau tidak ingin aku tahu dimana kau tinggal kau bisa turun dimana saja asalkan jaraknya cukup dekat untuk kau berjalan kaki."

Jongin tak langsung menjawab, dia benar-benar mempertimbangkan tawaran Minho masak-masak. Hingga pada akhirnya Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Minho hyung sudah tahu semuanya jadi tidak ada gunannya aku merahasiakan semuanya." Balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo. Sepertinya kau sudah terlihat tak nyaman berada di sini."

Hanya senyuman simpul yang bisa Jongin berikan, dia menikmati pesta pernikahan ini tapi bayinya benar-benar tidak bisa tenang setelah Sehun menelpon tadi.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jongin dan Minho sudah berada di depan apartemen milik Jongin. "Terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

"Bukan masalah aku senang berjumpa denganmu lagi Jongin." Ucap Minho diiringi senyuman tulus darinya. Jongin melangkah keluar dari mobil, melambaikan tangannya dan dia baru benar-benar masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen setelah mobil Minho pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Jongin langsung bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang duduk di depan televisi. Rasanya dia sudah menjadi orangtua sekarang bahkan sebelum Youngsoo lahir.

"Jongin hyung tidak pulang dengan taksi kan?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin. Jongin sempat terkejut darimana Sehun tahu.

"Tidak, Minho yang mengantarkan aku. Mereka tidak tega membiarkanku pulang dengan taksi." Seketika ekspresi wajah Sehun berubah menjadi datar. Jongin berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Jongin aku cemburu!"

"Haaahhh…," Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar sambil meletakkan botol air mineralnya ke atas konter kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kami hanya berteman."

"Minho menyukaimu kalian pernah saling menyukai." Sehun bersikeras.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian menyentuh singkat puncak kepala Sehun. "Tidak ada yang terjadi sudahlah jangan marah lagi." Sehun tidak menatap Jongin dia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Jongin memijit batang hidungnya pelan, dia mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya membujuk anak yang sedang kesal.

Jongin menarik pelan lengan kanan Sehun. Membuat Sehun terkejut, ia berusaha agar tak menimpakan bobot tubuhnya ke sisi kiri tubuh Jongin terutama perut Jongin. Sehun meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Jongin, masih merasa kesal namun tangan kanannya ia gerakkan pelan ke atas perut Jongin. Jongin menumpukan sisi kiri kepalanya pada puncak kepala Sehun, menghirup aroma citrus segar yang menguar dari rambut Sehun juga sedikit aroma hair spray samar tercium.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau pergi dengan orang lain _Hyung_ , itu membuatku mendidih."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Sehun. "Aku akan menceritakan semua teman dan sahabatku padamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

"Tentu saja kau boleh bertemu dengan mereka jika waktunya sudah tepat."

"Saat seperti ini aku benci kenapa aku masih sangat muda sekarang."

Jongin tertawa cukup keras mendengar pengakuan Sehun yang menurutnya cukup konyol. Sehun mendongak mengamati wajah Jongin yang tengah tertawa, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Sehun mencium singkat bibir penuh Jongin, membuat sang pemilik berhenti tertawa. "Aku lelah dan ingin tidur, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanan pada Jongin. Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, Sehun menggenggamnya erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berjanji akan memukul Sehun dengan keras, anak itu sudah terlambat bangun dan terlambat ke sekolah dan sekarang bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi nyaring Jongin yakin itu adalah Sehun. Dia pulang untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal di rumah. "Ah halo." Jongin terperanjat melihat dua gadis muda berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Satu gadis adalah orang yang diberitakan dengan Sehun tempo hari Suzy dan satu lagi adalah Irene model terkenal. "Kami datang untuk berkunjung sebagai teman Sehun." Ucap Irene.

"Ah tapi Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Jongin benar-benar bingung.

"Kurasa Sehun lupa, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan sekolahnya."

"Hmmm, ah kau Suzy kan? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih ada di sekolah seperti Sehun?"

"Saya mengikuti program khusus karena kesibukan trainee."

"Kami membawa sesuatu untuk Sehun." Jongin menerima tas besar berwarna hijau muda yang Irene berikan, tas dengan nama salah satu toko kue dan roti terkenal di Seoul.

"Terima kasih banyak, silakan masuk." Jongin membiarkan dua gadis itu masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya menutup pintu.

"Apartemen yang nyaman tapi kecil, apa Sehun betah tinggal di tempat ini?" Irene bertanya tanpa sungkan.

"Sehun dia terlihat baik-baik saja." Jongin menanggapi dengan sabar sambil meletakkan dua kotak jus di atas meja kopi.

"Bukannya tidak sopan tapi aku tidak minum jus kemasan, gulanya tinggi." Ucap Irene diakhiri senyum cantiknya.

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu tidak usah diminum." Jongin masih bersabar.

"Jadi apa hubungan Anda dengan Sehun?"

"Kami kerabat jauh."

"Kenapa Sehun tinggal dengan Anda padahal dia memiliki teman, ayah dan ibunya juga sering berada di Seoul."

"Aku tidak tahu masalah itu, ibu Sehun, Hyura, hanya menitipkan Sehun padaku, Sehun tidak terlalu penurut dengan kakaknya itu alasan yang aku ketahui."

"Ah rupanya seperti itu. Maaf, apa Anda sedang mengandung?"

Hari ini Jongin mengenakan kaos favoritnya yang sering dia pakai sebelum hamil. Dan dengan kaos itu perutnya terlihat jelas sekarang. Tentu saja dirinya tidak bisa menutupi fakta kehamilannya. "Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Jadi Anda tinggal dengan suami Anda selain Sehun?"

Jongin tak langsung menjawab itu pertanyaan yang terlalu pribadi, tidak sopan. "Aku akan menyampaikan kedatangan kalian pada Sehun, aku sangat sibuk maaf bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir."

"Tidak apa-apa kami akan pergi, senang bertemu dengan Anda…,"

"Kim Jongin." Jongin baru sadar jika mereka belum berkenalan dengan cara sopan dan formal.

"Irene." Irene mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin.

"Suzy." Setelah menyambut tangan Irene, Jongin menyambut tangan Suzy. Kedua gadis itu pergi dari apartemen Jongin.

Jongin menutup pintu apartemennya kembali, dia memang harus mengerjakan sesuatu untuk cerita baru game yang akan dibuat oleh perusahaannya. "Aku yakin mereka merencanakan sesuatu." Jongin menggaruk pelan belakang keplanya. "Kenapa aku selalu diganggu oleh orang-orang yang lebih muda?" keluh Jongin.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang bersedia membaca dan menunggu cerita saya. Terima kasih review kalian **Indriani951, typo's hickeys, Mara997, ohkim9488, VampireDPSKim762, jeonghan aegi, marisa, chankaiya, Kim Jongin Kai saya sayya, kimkai88, mimi, cute, cute, SteffVaro22, readers, elferani, raehwakim, My Love Double B, ucinaze, adindanurmas, Laxyvords, utsukushii02, nha shawol, BabyCevy67, novisaputri09, fitry sukma 39, Baegy0408, ulfah cuittybeams, whitechrysan, MooN48, KaiNieris, chanzhr, Yessy94esy, kanzujackson jk, park28sooyah, SparkyuELF137, exoldkspcybxcs1, ParkJitta, geash, ismi ryeosomnia, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, onlysexkai, jjong86, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Elfishy326, hyuashiya, tobanga garry, Putri836, Grey378, AGNESA201, vivikim406,** sekali lagi terima kasih banyak sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Suzy, Lee Sungmin**

 **Hai ini chapter dua puluh dua selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, kemarin di chapter dua puluh satu seharusnya Suzy bukannya Krystal padalah sudah diganti tapi yang diupload salah file hehehe maaf ya. Sekarang Krystal jadi Suzy, di chapter dua puluh juga suudah Suzy cuma yang dua puluh satu salah upload file. Maaf itu murni kesalahan saya. Selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan…..**

 **Previous**

Jongin tak langsung menjawab itu pertanyaan yang terlalu pribadi, tidak sopan. "Aku akan menyampaikan kedatangan kalian pada Sehun, aku sangat sibuk maaf bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir."

"Tidak apa-apa kami akan pergi, senang bertemu dengan Anda…,"

"Kim Jongin." Jongin baru sadar jika mereka belum berkenalan.

"Irene." Irene mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jongin.

"Suzy." Setelah menyambut tangan Irene, Jongin menyambut tangan Suzy. Kedua gadis itu pergi dari apartemen Jongin.

Jongin menutup pintu apartemennya kembali, dia memang harus mengerjakan sesuatu untuk cerita baru game yang akan dibuat oleh perusahaannya. "Aku yakin mereka merencanakan sesuatu." Jongin menggaruk pelan belakang keplanya. "Kenapa aku selalu diganggu oleh orang-orang yang lebih muda?" keluh Jongin.

 **BAB DUA PULUH DUA**

 _Model pendatang baru Oh Sehun kembali menjadi topik utama, setelah model tampan ini terlihat satu mobil dengan Suzy, model training satu agensinya sekarang Oh Sehun terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin. Pemilik Kamong, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang game, animasi, dan komik digital. Bukan hanya sekali, Oh Sehun terlihat menghabiskan waktu bersama bahkan di salah satu foto Oh Sehun terlihat menggendong Jongin di punggungnya. Menurut sumber yang terpercaya Kim Jongin mengaku sebagai kerabat jauh dari Oh Sehun. Namun, ada banyak foto yang membuktikan bahwa Kim Jongin tengah mengandung, dan sampai hari ini Kim Jongin belum diketahui menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun._

Kedua mata Jongin tak berkedip menatap layar televisi di hadapannya. Sebuah berita tentang hubungannya dan Sehun. Sesuatu yang selama ini ia takutkan. Sehun menoleh dan melihat kedatangan Jongin. Ia langsung berdiri dari sofa mematikan televisi dan memeluk Jongin erat. "Aku tidak peduli, aku akan mengatakan semuanya."

"Tidak, aku akan membantumu Sehun. Semua orang yang aku kenal dan yang kau kenal akan membantumu. Kita hanya kerabat jauh ingat itu, setidaknya sampai kau lulus SMA."

"Aku tidak peduli Jongin hyung!"

"Sehun dengar nama baikmu sangat penting masa depanmu sangat penting jangan mengorbankan itu semua."

"Aku sudah merenggut semuanya dari Jongin hyung, keluarga Jongin hyung, marga Jongin hyung, semuanya. Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Jongin mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia harus bersabar untuk menghadapi keras kepala Sehun. "Aku tidak akan pergi hanya karena hubungan kita dirahasiakan, aku memikirkan masa depanmu Sehun."

"Baiklah." Sehun menggumam pelan meski ia merasa sangat enggan dengan keputusan Jongin. "Aku akan merahasiakan hubungan kita."

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di atas sofa keduanya terlihat tengah berpikir tentang berita itu dengan keras. "Menurut sumber yang terpercaya, menurutmu siapa?" Sehun menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak tahu—aku yakin bukan orang-orang terdekatku."

"Keluargamu?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Ayahku meski sangat keras dan mengusirku beliau orang yang jujur, tidak licik, dan bukan tipe orang yang gemar menusuk dari belakang."

"Maaf." Ucap Sehun merasa tidak enak sudah mencurigai keluarga Jongin.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa jangan dibahas lagi kita tunggu bagaimana isu ini, kau acuhkan saja tidak perlu ditanggapi."

"Para awak media terus mencari bukti." Sehun melempar tatapan cemas.

"Kau kerabatku, itu saja, katakan pada mereka singkat lalu pergi."

"Itu saranmu?"

"Ya. Anggap saja mereka itu lebah yang mengganggu." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Ah ya Jongin aku lupa, terimakasih sudah membelikanku kue yang enak."

"Itu bukan aku yang membelinya."

" _Eomma_?"

"Bukan, aku lupa mengatakannya padamu ada dua orang temanmu yang datang dua hari lalu. kuenya masih enak kan aku letakkan di lemari pendingin."

"Kuenya enak, siapa yang datang?"

"Kalau tidak salah nama mereka Suzy dan Irene."

"Suzy dan Irene, kenapa aku memiliki firasat jika semua ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka."

"Memang kalau ada hubungannya kenapa?"

"Apa aku harus diam?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat. "Acuhkan saja, aku yakin mereka akan lelah sendiri jika kau tidak memberi reaksi apapun. Beraktifitas normal seolah semua pemberitaan ini tidak memberi efek apa-apa padamu."

"Aku akan melakukannya jika itu saran dari Jongin hyung."

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Ibuku tidak akan panik, beliau akan panik jika beritanya adalah aku berencana untuk membajak pesawat dan menabrak gedung agensinya." Canda Sehun, Jongin tertawa pelan dan memukul lengan kiri Sehun.

Suara bel pintu apartemen yang dibunyikan secara brutal mengejutkan Jongin dan Sehun. "Si—siapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada gugup.

"Tunggu di sini biar aku yang membuka pintunya."

"Jangan Sehun!" Cegah Jongin sambil menahan lengan kanan Sehun. "Bagaimana jika itu orang jahat atau wartawan yang akan mengganggumu?"

"Aku akan mengikuti saran Jongin hyung, acuhkan saja." Sehun tersenyum tulus untuk menenangkan Jongin pada akhirnya Jongin melepaskan lengan Sehun.

Sehun tidak tahu siapa dua laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Ah, tidak, dia ingat salah satunya. Suho, kakak Jongin. "Apa Jongin ada?"

"Ada." Balas Sehun singkat.

"Aku ayah Jongin dan dia kakak Jongin kami ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sehun ingin bertanya lebih banyak namun ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang. "Tunggu, saya akan bertanya pada Jongin hyung dulu."

"Ini masalah keluarga."

"Saya tahu tapi saya harus tetap bertanya terlebih dahulu, saya tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Jongin hyung dan keluarganya."

"Kau Oh Sehun kan?" ayah Jongin menatap Sehun tajam.

"Ya, saya Oh Sehun." PLAK! Pukulan keras mendarat pada pipi kanan Sehun.

"Kau orang yang telah menghancurkan masa depan anakku." Sehun tak memberi reaksi, ia jadi ragu dengan ucapan Jongin jika ayahnya bukan tipe orang licik yang suka menusuk dari belakang.

"Tunggu di sini dan jangan mencoba untuk masuk sebelum aku tahu apa yang Jongin hyung inginkan." Sehun berucap tegas pada kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku takut pada anak ingusan sepertimu?"

"Aku juga tidak takut padamu." Sehun membalas tak kalah sengit sebelum memutar tubuhnya cepat dan melangkah masuk.

"Siapa?!" Jongin langsung bertanya bahkan sebelum Sehun benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ayah dan kakakmu, kau bersedia untuk menemui mereka?"

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Ibu tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal ini."

"Aku bisa menyuruh mereka untuk pergi."

"Aku akan menemui mereka." Ucap Jongin sambil berdiri dari sofanya. Sehun menghentikan Jongin.

"Tunggu saja di sini biar aku yang mempersilakan mereka masuk." Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun lantas berlari ke arah pintu.

"Apa yang Jongin inginkan?"

"Silakan masuk." Ucap Sehun, tuan Kim melangkah masuk tak lupa dengan menabrakkan bahunya dengan lengan Sehun.

Sehun menutup pintu apartemen cepat dan berlari menyusul, ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jongin, sepertinya tuan Kim memiliki tempramen yang buruk mungkin lebih buruk dari ayahnya. Choi Siwon.

Jongin berdiri dari sofa yang dia duduki, menatap ayah dan kakaknya dengan tatapan gelisah. "Kalian datang? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa?!" Daeho meneriaki putranya. "Untuk apa kau bilang aku sudah mengusirmu dari keluarga tetap saja kau membuat malu!"

"Apa maksud Ayah?"

"Aku bukan ayahmu! Jangan memanggilku Ayah! Menjijikkan." Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, ia melirik Suho kakak Jongin, dia hanya diam tidak melakukan pembelaan apa-apa pada adiknya.

Kris dan dirinya memang selalu bertengkar terkadang pertengkaran mereka juga di luar batas tapi Kris selalu membelanya di depan siapapun. Tidak peduli jika dirinya salah atau benar begitupun sebaliknya, saat Kris mendapat masalah dengan geng motor setahun yang lalu, Sehun juga ikut berkelahi untuk membela kakaknya. Suho bungkam, tidak membela, dan hal itu membuat Sehun merasa muak dengan tingkah Suho.

"Kau tinggal dengan laki-laki yang menghamilimu tanpa ikatan pernikahan, foto-foto kalian tersebar di berbagai media, semua berita menjijikan itu, dan wartawan yang datang ke rumah! Kau bilang apa?! Kau masih saja tak menyadari kesalahanmu Jongin!" Daeho berteriak keras ia angkat tangan kanannya untuk menampar Jongin. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat dirinya merasa kecewa terhadap Jongin.

Daeho terkejut saat tangan kanannya tertahan, dicengkeram sangat kuat. Ia bisa merasakan kuku-kuku menancap pada kulit pergelangan tangan kanannya. Daeho menoleh dan mendapati Sehun dengan tatapan tajam, tatapan yang membuatnya bahkan merasa cukup gentar, padahal usianya lebih dari dua kali jumlah usia Oh Sehun. Anak laki-laki yang telah menghamili darah dagingnya.

"Sebaiknya Anda pergi dan tidak usah kembali lagi. Jongin sudah bukan keluarga Anda, jadi apapun yang terjadi, seharusnya Anda tidak usah peduli. Katakan pada semua wartawan yang berada di rumah Anda bahwa Jongin bukanlah kerabat atau keluarga Anda. Aku yakin mereka akan berhenti mengganggu ketenangan Anda dan keluarga Anda, Tuan Kim. Satu hal lagi jangan pernah menyentuh Jongin atau Anda akan menyesal."

"Baiklah." Balas Daeho. "Datang ke tempat ini adalah pilihan yang salah. Semoga kau bahagia dengan anak ini, Jongin. Kuharap bayimu tidak tumbuh menjadi anak bejat seperti orang tuanya."

Dada Sehun terasa sesak oleh amarah sekarang, bukannya pergi Tuan Kim justru mencela bayinya yang tidak bersalah, yang bahkan belum melihat bagaimana dunia ini. Sehun menarik tangan kanan Daeho, membuat Daeho setengah terseret. Jongin berdiri terpaku menatap Suho, namun Suho tak mengatakan apa-apa dan berbalik lalu berjalan pergi.

Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya mendorong Tuan Kim keluar dari apartemennya. Suho menyusul sang ayah tak lama kemudian. Sehun menutup pintu dengan kasar tidak peduli dengan suara keras memekakan yang tercipta. Jongin merasakan kedua penglihatannya mengabur dengan cepat, saat dirinya mengedipkan mata, air mata mengalir keluar dengan cepat. "Jongin." Ucap Sehun bersamaan dengan kedua langkah kakinya yang bergerak cepat menghampiri Jongin.

Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin, membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat. "Jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi Jongin. Tidak akan." Bisik Sehun.

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun sementara kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Sehun, membalas pelukan Sehun. "Jangan menangis lagi," Sehun kembali berbisik pelan. Bisa ia rasakan kaos yang ia kenakan basah dan hangat pada bagian dada kiri.

"Apa mereka menemuiku hanya untuk membuatku merasa bersalah? Aku tidak pernah memiliki maksud untuk membuat nama keluargaku hancur." Jongin berbisik di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu semua hal buruk yang terjadi adalah salahku, Jongin. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

Jongin tak langsung menjawab. "Tetaplah bersamaku." Bisik Jongin.

Sehun mengecup singkat pelipis kanan Jongin. "Tentu, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Balas Sehun, tidak ada keraguan sama sekali di dalam kalimatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sehun ada pekerjaan siang, beruntung Jongin sudah tenang. Sehun berharap kejadian pagi tadi tidak terlalu mempengaruhi Jongin dan Youngsoo.

"Ara eomma akan datang sebentar lagi kan?" Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengunyah apelnya. "Baguslah kalau begitu, jangan keluar rumah semua yang kita butuhkan sudah aku katakan pada Ara eomma."

"Kenapa kau meminta Ara eomma untuk datang?"

"Untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan untuk menemanimu."

"Hmmmm." Jongin menggumam tidak tulus.

Jongin memperhatikan penampilan Sehun, mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam, jins senada, dan jaket tentara. Sekarang rambut Sehun berwarna cokelat, sangat cocok tapi Jongin tidak terlalu menyukai warna rambut Sehun yang sekarang. "Apartemen benar-benar dikepung apa yang mereka inginkan?" Sehun menggerutu pelan. Merasa Jongin terlalu pendiam sekarang akhirnya Sehun menoleh.

Sehun melihat bagaimana Jongin menatapnya dengan polos namun penuh selidik. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Apartemennya benar-benar dikepung, kau memiliki banyak penggemar."

"Cemburu?" goda Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku takut."

"Mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Asalkan kau tetap di sini jangan keluar."

"Ya. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana melihat kerumunan saja sudah merasa takut sendiri." Sehun tertawa pelan kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Aku bekerja dulu ya."

"Hmmm."

"Tidak dicium?!" protes Sehun. Jongin tidak memberi reaksi. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin menarik pelan bahu kanan Jongin membuatnya menoleh.

"Aku tidak suka dengan rambutmu."

"Apa?!" Sehun terkejut dengan kalimat Jongin. "Apa ada yang salah dengan rambutku?"

"Ya, aku tidak suka warnanya." Sehun menggaruk pelipis kanannya.

"Apa agensi menyuruhmu berambut cokelat?"

"Tidak, aku memang ingin berambut cokelat. Aku bisa mengecatnya menjadi hitam lagi jika kau tidak suka."

"Benarkah?!" Jongin memekik bahagia.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukan apapun yang Jongin hyung minta." Sehun tersenyum tulus membuat kedua matanya tertarik ke bawah, membentuk bulan sabit. Jongin menyukai senyum Sehun, tapi ia belum pernah mengatakan hal itu.

"Jika aku memintamu membotaki kepalamu bagaimana?" Senyum Sehun seketika menghilang. Jongin tertawa pelan. "Aku bercanda."

"Ahhhh hanya bercanda, tapi tidak apa-apa jika itu yang kau inginkan aku bersedia melakukannya."

"Aku tidak akan tega meski aku sangat menginginkannya." Jawaban Jongin membuat Sehun merasa gemas ia mengacak pelan rambut Jongin yang sudah hampir kembali ke warna aslinya. Selama kehamilan, Jongin dilarang untuk mengecat rambut. "Aku ingin melihatmu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan potong sedikit rambutmu."

"Hmmm..., baiklah aku akan melakukannya."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih Sehun."

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir penuh Jongin, hanya ciuman singkat. Kemudian tangan kanan Sehun mengusap pelan perut Jongin. "Jika ada sesuatu langsung hubungi aku."

"Ponselmu dibawa menejermu kan?"

"Mulai hari ini tidak."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ini anak Hyura."

"Itu licik." Sehun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya menanggapi kalimat Jongin.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku akan kembali mungkin tengah malam. Aku akan menghubungimu."

"Hmmm." Jongin kembali menggumam.

"Jongin hyung aku berangkat dulu ya." Kali ini Sehun mengeluarkan ekspresi imutnya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan bekerja yang benar." Balas Jongin kemudian diiringi senyuman manisnya.

"Jadi harus memanggil dengan _Hyung_." Sehun menggumam seorang diri. Dia keluar tanpa diantar Jongin tentu karena dirinya yang tidak mengijinkan Jongin untuk mengantarnya sampai di pintu apartemen. Bisa saja ada fans yang sudah menunggu di luar pintu dan mengambil gambar mereka saat berinteraksi, itu semua tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

SEHUUUUNNNNN! Teriakan kencang langsung menyambut Sehun, ia melambaikan tangannya singkat pada kerumunan fans yang berkumpul di depan gedung apartemen, Sehun bergegas memasuki mobil van agensi. "Halo Sehun."

"Halo." Sehun membalas singkat.

"Kuharap pemotretan hari ini berjalan dengan baik." Sehun menoleh ke kanan setelah selesai memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Kenapa kau datang ke apartemen Irene?"

"Aku ingin kita berteman."

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Aku memperhatikanmu Irene, aku tahu kau bohong, jangan main-main denganku."

"Aku tidak main-main denganmu Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun tak membalas dan memilih untuk menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_. Ia akan menuruti permintaan Jongin untuk diam dan bersikap sabar, namun Sehun berjanji jika sekali lagi Irene berulah lebih dari ini. Semua akan berakhir.

Sehun langsung membuka pintu mobil saat mobil berhenti, tak memberikan kesempatan pada Irene untuk menyapanya. Pemotretan di lakukan di sebuah kafe. Sehun sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka dengan ide melakukan kerjasama dengan Irene, sejak awal gadis itu terlalu agresif. "Sehun ayo!" Irene memekik ceria sambil melingkarkan tangannya seenak sendiri pada tangan kiri Sehun.

"Pergilah dulu." Balas Sehun sekali lagi mencoba bersabar.

"Aku ingin masuk bersama Sehun." Irene bersikeras pada akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk berjalan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, supaya Irene tidak bisa memeluk lengannya. Jika ada berita lagi tentang hubungannya dengan entah siapa itu, bisa-bisa dirinya dicap sebagai Playboy padahal hanya Jongin yang mengisi hatinya.

Sehun bisa mendengar dengusan Irene dengan cukup jelas sebelum gadis itu pergi dengan kaki yang menghentak ke tanah, kesal. Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat akan dirinya sendiri, mungkinkah ini yang terjadi pada Jongin, mungkinkah Jongin merasakan hal seperti ini dulu, saat dirinya terus mendekati Jongin, agresif, tak memberi ruang Jongin untuk bernapas?

"Haahhh….," Sehun mendesah pelan. "Kurasa ini karma," gerutunya pelan.

Berpose mesra, terlalu dekat, bahan harus memeluk Irene, itu semua membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman. Bersikap professional, Sehun harus melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. _"Seandainya ada pilihan karir lain?"_ Sehun menggerutu di dalam hati. Sehun tersenyum karena dirinya tiba-tiba memiliki ide dan saat pulang nanti ia akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Jongin.

"Sehun! Sehun!"

"Ah ya?! Maaf saya sedikit melamun tadi ada apa?"

"Bersihkan wajahmu, hari ini selesai waktunya pulang kau pasti sudah lelah." Ucap Changmin.

"Hmmm. Ah ya Changmin hyung apa besok ada pekerjaan?"

"Tidak ada. Lusa baru ada syuting iklan sampai tiga hari berikutnya."

"Baguslah, besok setelah pulang sekolah aku ingin mengganti warna rambutku."

"Hmmm…, baiklah akan aku atur semuanya."

"Terimakasih Changmin hyung."

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Kau terlihat sangat santai menanggapi kabar miring yang berhembus tentangmu."

Sehun tak langsung menjawab, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal saat seseorang berbohong. "Karena semua itu tidak benar dan menjelaskan juga percuma, semua awak media akan berusaha membentuk opini masyarakat jadi aku pilih untuk bersikap acuh saja. Aku yakin mereka semua akan lelah dan berita akan tenggelam dengan sendirinya."

"Kau benar. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bersikap dewasa Sehun."

" _Hyung_ memujiku untuk mendekati ibuku kan?"

"Tidak!" Changmin menolak terlalu keras.

Sehun tersenyum miring, menggoda Changmin. "Aku santai saja tapi ibuku itu orang yang sangat sulit untuk didekati jadi Changmin hyung, semoga sukses."

"Kau bicara apa Sehun." Changmin membalas sambil mengalihkan kontak matanya dengan Sehun.

"Ayo pulang sekarang, aku lelah." Pada akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk berhenti menggoda Changmin, wajah Changmin terlihat menyedihkan seperti tomat yang terlalu masak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk di depan komputer meneliti setiap karakter baru yang dia ciptakan ada dua karakter, semuanya laki-laki game kali ini bertema kerajaan dan perang. Tema yang sudah umum dipakai sebagai tema game, namun, tentu saja Jongin menampilkan sesuatu yang baru sebagai pembeda dan penarik para penikmat game.

"Halo Jongin hyung." Jongin menghentikan kesibukannya dan menoleh ke belakang. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat, ia membungkuk dan memeluk Jongin yang sedang duduk dari belakang. "Aku melakukan pemotretan dengan Irene dan itu sangat menyebalkan, aku tidak suka."

"Kau beranggapan semua kabar ini berhubungan dengan Irene."

"Tentu saja."

"Bisa saja bukan Irene jangan berpikir buruk tentang orang lain."

"Ya, aku akan bersikap baik dan mengacuhkan semua kabar menyebalkan ini."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah. Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah." Jongin lantas menyimpan data pekerjaannya dan mematikan komputer, ia lepas tangan Sehun yang melingkari lehernya kemudian berdiri. "Aku ingin menonton televisi kau sebaiknya mandi dan tidur, besok sekolah pagi kan?"

"Ya, sampai malam. Aku lelah."

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, jalani saja dan bersemangat." Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Aku akan tidur setelah menonton televisi bersamamu. Aku juga butuh hiburan."

"Wajahmu sudah terlihat sangat lelah seperti itu, kalau kau bangun kesiangan besok aku yang akan kerepotan. Baiklah aku hanya akan mengambil air minum dan kembali lagi. Mandi sana!" Jongin mendorong dada Sehun membuat Sehun tertawa sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku pakai kamar mandimu ya!"

"Ya, dan tidak usah berteriak aku masih berada di dekatmu dasar bocah badung!" Jongin mendengus namun Sehun melihat hal itu bukan sebagai kekesalan melainkan sesuatu yang terlihat manis dan lucu. Cinta memang aneh.

Jongin bergegas keluar sementara Sehun masih saja tertawa. "Dia selalu senang menggodaku." Jongin menggerutu sambil membuka lemari pendingin. Mengambil dua botol kecil air mineral. "Apa rencana Irene sebenarnya? Apa gadis itu menyukai Sehun? Kenapa berbalik menyerang Sehun? Ah aku mengerti, kurasa Sehun menolaknya lalu Irene sakit hati. Cinta itu memang mengerikan." Jongin menggumam pelan kemudian berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar.

Sehun belum keluar dari kamar mandi, Jongin meminum sedikit air mineral di dalam botol kemudian meletakkan botol miliknya dan milik Sehun ke atas nakas. Jongin mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur. Ia berbaring dan menarik selimut sebatas dada. Perhatian Jongin beralih ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Saat pintu itu berderit pelan dan terbuka. Sehun keluar dengan rambut basah, handuk melingkar pada pinggang bertelanjang dada. Otot-otot dada kekar dan terlihat kuat.

Jongin mendengus, baiklah, Sehun memang memiliki tubuh yang bagus semua orang pasti terpesona dengan tubuh Sehun tapi Jongin justru sebaliknya. Merasa sebal karena merasa Sehun mengoloknya. "Jongiiiiinnn!" pekik Sehun sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping kanan Jongin dan memeluk Jongin dengan manja. Hilang sudah image dewasa dan seksinya.

"Hentikan Sehun! Dingin! Kau basah! Kenapa tidak mengeringkan tubuhmu dengan baik?!" keluh Jongin namun Sehun tidak peduli dan terus menggoda Jongin. "Hentikan Sehun aku kedinginan…., cepat pakai baju sana." Jongin menarik Selimut hingga sebatas leher kemudian dia menggeser tubuhya menjauhi Sehun.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu jika kedinginan." Sehun bermaksud untuk menggoda Jongin.

"Kau yang justru membuatku kedinginan!" balas Jongin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sehun.

"Ya sudah, aku akan berbaring menjauh!" Sehun berbalik memunggungi Jongin, menggeser tubuhnya menjauh. Jongin menoleh ke kanan, ke sisi tempat Sehun berbaring.

"Kenapa kau kesal?" Jongin bertanya dengan polos sambil menusuk-nusuk punggug telanjang Sehun dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak marah." Dengus Sehun.

"Jelas sekali jika kau sedang marah. Ada apa Sehun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya lelah selamat malam Jongin."

"Panggil aku dengan _Hyung_." Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sehun. "Sensitif lagi," gerutu Jongin sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk tidur dan memilih mengabaikan kekesalan Sehun. Ia yakin, besok kemarahan dan kekesalan Sehun pasti sudah menghilang.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang bersedia membaca dan menunggu cerita saya. Terima kasih review kalian _**saju won, tini aja, UOcha, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, mimi, rofi mvpshawol, BabyWolf Jonginnie Kim, marisa, Athiyyah417, chankaiya, NishiMala, cute, mandwa, raehwakim, Hunna94, laxyvords, kimkai88, Ggggg, kaila, LangitSenja, Guest, ucinaze, Vampire DPS, Yessi94essy, utsukushii02, Baegy0408, Putri836, hyuashiya, geash, auroraka, Grey378, fitry sukma 39, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, BabyCevy67, vivikim406, ismi ryesomnia, ulfah cuittybeams, exoldkspcybxcs1, elidamia98, kanzujackson jk, nha shawol, whitechrysan, jjong86, jumeeee, DeviaChoi, Lizz Liel Lawliet, Kim762, Mara997, onlysexkai, MooN48, Kim Jongin Kai, KaiNieris, tobanga garry, Eun810, ParkJitta, AGNESA201, novisaputri09, tchandra07 tc,**_


	23. Chapter 23

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Suzy, Lee Sungmin**

 **Halo semua ini chapter dua puluh tiga selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all….**

 **Previous**

"Hentikan Sehun! Dingin! Kau basah! Kenapa tidak mengeringkan tubuhmu dengan baik?!" keluh Jongin namun Sehun tidak peduli dan terus menggoda Jongin. "Hentikan Sehun aku tidak kedinginan….," Jongin menarik Selimut hingga sebatas leher kemudian dia menggeser tubuhya menjauhi Sehun.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu jika kedinginan." Sehun bermaksud untuk menggoda Jongin.

"Kau yang justru membuatku kedinginan!" balas Jongin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sehun.

"Ya sudah, aku akan berbaring menjauh!" Sehun berbalik memunggungi Jongin, menggeser tubuhnya menjauh. Jongin menoleh ke kanan, ke sisi tempat Sehun berbaring.

"Kenapa kau kesal?" Jongin bertanya dengan polos sambil menusuk-nusuk punggug Sehun dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak marah." Dengus Sehun.

"Jelas sekali jika kau sedang marah. Ada apa Sehun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya lelah selamat malam Jongin."

"Panggil aku dengan _Hyung_." Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sehun. "Sensitif lagi," gerutu Jongin sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk tidur dan memilih mengabaikan kekesalan Sehun. Ia yakin, besok kemarahan dan kekesalan Sehun pasti sudah menghilang.

 **BAB DUA PULUH TIGA**

"Apa dia benar-benar marah denganku?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bingung, Sehun sudah pergi saat dirinya bangun. Padahal dia bangun di jam yang sama dan biasanya Sehun selalu susah bangun. "Sekarang belum masuk kelas kan? Aku akan mencoba menghubungi ponselnya dan meminta maaf, meski aku merasa tidak bersalah. Tapi mengalah saja." Jongin bermonolog seorang diri seperti orang tidak jelas otaknya.

Sayang, ponsel Sehun tidak aktif. "Sudahlah Sehun jika kau marah terserah." Jongin meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja kopi kemudian memutuskan untuk memulai harinya, membuat sarapan, memakan sarapan, menyiram tanaman buah dan bunga di balkon, mandi, mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tersisa. Lalu menggoda Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang berbulan madu. Benar-benar hari yang sibuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun!" Taemin berteriak panik sambil berlari menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berjalan santai melewati lorong kelas. Di belakang Taemin, Kyungsoo dan Chen mengikuti.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau dipanggil Kepala Sekolah."

"Dipanggil untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Taemin menatap penuh kecemasan.

"Baiklah aku akan datang menemui beliau sekarang."

"Kami tidak bisa menemanimu Sehun, maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan. Sehun tersenyum simpul, sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya.

Sehun bingung kenapa dirinya dipanggil padahal semua sudah diurus dirinya mengikuti program pelajaran khusus karena kesibukannya. Sehun merasa jantungnua berdetak cepat kala memikirkan jika panggilan ini berhubungan dengan berita yang menyebar terkait hubungannya dengan Jongin. Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Masuk." Sehun mendorong pintu ruangan kepala sekolah pelan. Lee Sungmin duduk di belakang meja kerjanya, Sungkin adalah kepala sekolah yang sangat hangat dan sabar. Sehun yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat serius sampai-sampai dirinya dipanggil untuk menghadap. "Silakan duduk Oh Sehun."

"Terimakasih." Sehun menjawab sopan sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi. Kursi busa yang sama sekali tidak terasa nyaman.

"Aku memanggilmu terkait isu tentang hubunganmu dengan Kim Jongin."

"Kami kerabat jauh."

"Hmm, tapi ada yang mengirimiku foto saat kalian berada di rumah sakit khusus ibu dan anak, aku cemas jika kau memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar kerabat jauh."

"Maksud Bapak apa?"

"Aku takut jika kau menghamili Kim Jongin maka aku harus mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah."

Jujur, Sehun cukup terkejut dengan kalimat Kepala Sekolah namun ia bersikap tenang. "Memang foto-foto seperti apa yang dikirimkan kepada Anda?"

Sungmin menarik laci mejanya kemudian mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun. "Kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri."

Ada lima lembar foto di dalam amplop cokelat itu, semuanya cukup mengejutkan. Ada foto dirinya dan Jongin saat di rumah sakit, pemeriksaan setelah Jongin terjatuh waktu itu. Dirinya menggendong Jongin dari rumah sakit menuju pulang. Di depan apartemen dan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Bagaimana penjelasanmu Sehun?"

"Saya dan Jongin adalah kerabat dekat, Jongin hyung memang mengandung tapi itu bukan anak saya." Sehun mengumpat dalam hati saat mulutnya mengucapkan kebohongan. "Masalah Jongin hyung yang mengandung saya tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa itu bukan hak saya, itu urusan pribadi Jongin hyung."

"Hanya itu penjelasanmu?"

"Iya, jika Anda tidak percaya saya tidak bisa memaksa Anda untuk percaya. Jika buktinya terlalu kuat dan opini masyarakat sudah terbentuk, saya tidak masalah dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini."

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar sekarang. Aku belum bisa mengambil keputusan."

"Terima kasih." Sehun bersalaman dengan kepala sekolahnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Sehun berjalan menuju atap sekolah, pelajaran akan dimulai empat puluh lima menit lagi. Berangkat pagi ternyata ada manfaatnya, padahal dia berangkat pagi tadi karena kesal dengan Jongin yang tidak peka. "Dasar Beruang menyebalkan!" dengus Sehun masih merasa kesal pada Jongin.

"Halo Changmin hyung aku di sekolah sekarang. Ada apa?"

" _Ah maaf, aku tidak tahu jika kau masuk kelas lebih awal. Jangan menjawab telponku kalau kau ada di kelas!"_ Sehun tertawa pelan. _"Sehun jangan membodohiku. Langsung ke inti saja apa kau jadi mengubah warna rambutmu?"_

"Kurasa tidak hari ini."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu untung aku menghubungimu sebelum membuat janji."_

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam saat Changmin mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka.

"Baiklah Irene jadi kau mau bermain denganku. Aku akan bermain denganmu kau pasti akan merasa sangat puas setelah ini." Sehun menatap layar ponselnya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menghubungi ibunya.

" _Ada apa Sehun? Apa Jongin akan melahirkan?!"_

"Astaga Ibu belum waktunya. Aku di sekolah sekarang."

" _Ah aku hanya antusias, kenapa di sekolah menghubungiku? Biasanya kau selalu melupakan aku, ada masalah?"_

"Ya."

" _Sudah aku duga."_

"Aku diancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena semua berita itu, dan Kepala Sekolah mendapat kiriman foto-fotoku dan Jongin."

" _Jadi ada apa?"_

"Aku mencurigai Irene."

" _Baiklah aku akan menyelidiki siapa yang mengganggu kehidupanmu. Dan apa yang kau inginkan jika semua kecurigaanmu terbukti?"_

"Terserah Ibu saja."

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan dipikirkan lagi, belajar yang serius."_

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam pelan sebelum memutus sambungannya.

Selang beberapa detik setelah Sehun memutus sambungan telepon, suara nyaring bel pertanda dimulainya pelajaran membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari balkon. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin masuk kelas, ia malas meladeni tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang selalu tertarik pada setiap berita baru tentang dirinya, tapi demi Jongin yang ingin melihat dirinya lulus SMA, Sehun memutuskan untuk tetap masuk ke dalam kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang malam hujan turun sangat lebat, banyak siswa yang tertahan di sekolah. Sehun ingin menghubungi Changmin untuk menjemputnya namun ia tidak ingin mengganggu waktu libur Changmin. Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas. "Kau bisa pulang dengan kami Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggu sampai hujan reda." Dusta Sehun.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika hujannya reda sangat lama?"

"Tidak masalah, aku suka hujan."

"Baiklah, kami pulang sekarang. Sampai besok Sehun jangan sampai sakit." Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. Sehun berdiri di depan bangunan sekolah melihat satu persatu para siswa meninggalkan gedung sekolah, dijemput, atau mereka membawa payung dan jas hujan sendiri.

"Haahhh..," desah Sehun ia putuskan untuk memakai jas almamater yang ada di dalam tasnya, suhu udara turun dengan cepat di tengah guyuran hujan deras seperti sekarang.

Sehun mendengar suara langkah kaki saat dirinya mengira jika sudah tidak ada orang lagi selain dirinya di sekolah. Sehun menoleh ke belakang mendapati Suzy Jung berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sehun." Sehun tak membalas ia hanya menatap Suzy datar. "Sehun—semua yang terjadi padamu adalah rencana Irene."

"Apa kau terlibat?"

Suzy tampak bingung dan Sehun tau apa jawabannya. Sehun memilih untuk pergi sebelum darahnya benar-benar mendidih berada di dekat Suzy. Menembus hujan lebat membuat seragamnya basah dengan cepat, beruntung ransel sekolahnya anti air. "Sehun kau bisa memakai payungku!" teriakkan Suzy tak Sehun pedulikan ia justru berlari cepat.

Suzy tentu saja tidak bisa mengejar Sehun, kaki Sehun terlalu panjang dibanding dnegan dirinya. "Maaf," Suzy menggumam sedih sambil memandangi punggung Sehun yang seragamnya sudah nampak basah kuyup.

Sehun merasa dadanya sesak karena sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti, dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang dan berhenti di sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari SOPA. Taman sepi karena hujan lebat tentu saja, ayunan bergerak sendiri, menimbulkan suara decit. Bukan hal yang misterius yang menggerakkan ayunan itu melainkan angin yang menyertai hujanlah yang menggerakkan ayunan di taman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak peduli lagi, ia mencemaskan Sehun. Ponsel anak itu tidak bisa dihubungi sementara hujan lebat turun dan tidak ada tanda akan berhenti dengan segera. Jongin putuskan untuk mencari Sehun. Jalanan benar-benar sepi, orang-orang memilih untuk berlindung di depan gedung atau mereka berteduh sambil bercengkerama di dalam kafe.

Hujan yang sangat lebat membuat penglihatan Jongin terbatas, ia tidak bisa melangkah dengan cepat karena harus berhati-hati agar tidak terjatuh. Payung yang Jongin bawa tidak bisa melindungi tubuhnya secara sempurna. Celana yang ia kenakan basah hingga betis, beruntung tubuh bagian atasnya terlindung oleh mantel musim dingin, sehingga air tidak bisa menembus kemeja bagian dalamnya.

"Sehun!" Jongin melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam SOPA berlari ke arahnya, sayang sekali dia bukan Sehun. "Astaga dimana dia." Jongin benar-benar cemas dengan Sehun sekarang. Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke SOPA meski ia harus berjalan kaki cukup jauh.

Memakan waktu hingga lima belas menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke SOPA. Lima ratus meter dari SOPA, Jongin melihat anak laki-laki yang duduk seorang diri di taman. Ia yakin itu Sehun, kali ini tidak salah lagi. Entahlah, Jongin hanya merasa anak laki-laki itu adalah Sehun.

Jongin tidak tahu apa gunannya memayungi Sehun, tubuh Sehun sudah basah kuyup namun pada akhirnya Jongin tetap memayungi Sehun. "Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jongin. "Apa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi Sehun?"

"Aku tidak menangis." Sehun membalas singkat.

"Ayo pulang kau sudah basah kuyup."

Sehun berdiri dari ayunan kemudian memeluk Jongin erat membuat Jongin bingung dengan sikap Sehun. Sehun tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan menyusulnya, berjalan cukup jauh dari apartemen ke tempat ini, di saat kehamilan Jongin memasuki usia tujuh bulan, Jongin mencarinya, Jongin merasa cemas, dan Jongin peduli terhadap dirinya. Berbohong itu tidak menyenangkan, apalagi jika berbohong tentang seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi Jongin, aku tidak peduli jika hubungan kita diketahui publik, aku tidak peduli jika aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Aku tidak bisa berbohong, aku tidak mau berbohong."

"Kita pulang dulu, kita bicarakan ini nanti. Kau sudah kedinginan." Sehun mengangguk pelan. Jongin menggeser payungnya untuk dipakai berdua kemudian melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Sehun, tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang sudah basah kuyup sekarang.

Hujan lebat masih belum berhenti dan hal itu membawa keuntungan tersendiri bagi Jongin dan Sehun, jalanan sepi sehingga tidak orang yang memperhatikan keduanya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Jongin membuka kunci pintu dan mendorong pintu ke dalam. Jongin menggantung payung basahnya pada gantungan khusus. "Tunggu di sini aku ambilkan handuk untukmu, ah ya lepas sepatu dan kaos kakimu jangan membuat telapak kakimu kedinginan terlalu lama." Sehun tidak menjawab namun ia melakukan semua yang Jongin katakan.

Jongin bergegas pergi ke kamarnya, membuka lemari dan mengambil handuk ukuran besar yang bersih. Ia kembali ke depan pintu dan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun dengan handuk besar yang ia bawa. Jongin membantu Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya setelah menutup pintu apartemen kembali. "Sudah tidak ada titik-titik air, sekarang cepat mandi dengan air hangat aku siapkan makanan untukmu."

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat kemudian melangkah pelan melewati Jongin. Jongin kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti celananya yang setengah basah. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sekedar mengganti celananya, Jongin keluar dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat teh panas dan menghangatkan makanan yang tadi sudah dia pesan.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang melihat Sehun yang melangkah menuju meja makan. "Duduklah." Jongin berucap pelan sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi teh paans kepada Sehun.

"Cangkirnya bergambar _Krong_." Ucap Sehun kemudian tersenyum.

"Sudah jangan mengejek cangkirnya minum tehnya aku yakin kau kedinginan."

"Sudah tidak lagi, setelah mandi air hangat aku merasa lebih baik."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam kemudian meletakkan piring berisi tumis sayur yang dicampur dengan potongan gurita. "Makan yang banyak jangan sampai kau terkena flu, ah kurasa kau butuh minum Vitamin C sekarang."

Jongin lantas duduk di sebelah Sehun, ia bisa melihat jika Sehun tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu pasti sekarang membebaninya. Jongin mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengusap tangan kiri Sehun. "Ada yang mengganggumu, apa kau bersedia untuk membaginya?"

"Hmmm. Aku diancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika hubungan kita berdua terbukti, jika aku adalah orang yang menghamilimu."

Jongin terperanjat dengan kalimat Sehun. "Baiklah, tapi—darimana sekolahmu tahu soal ini?"

"Ada seseorang yang mengirim amplop berisi foto-foto kebersamaan kita."

"Apa kau tidak melakukan pembelaan? Seperti yang aku katakan?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya."

"Sudahlah, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jongin tersenyum tulus kepada Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli masalah itu, aku justru terbebani dengan kebohongan yang aku ucapkan." Sehun menatap kedua bola mata Jongin lekat. "Aku tidak peduli jika dikeluarkan dari sekolah, aku tidak peduli jika karirku hancur, aku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku mencintaimu, aku ayah bayi yang kau kandung, aku ayah Youngsoo."

"Sehun—apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Ya, aku yakin."

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan diam jika para pencari berita itu masih berada dalam batas-batas privasi, tapi saat mereka sudah bertindak jauh aku akan mengatakan kepada semuanya."

"Apa tidak lebih baik jika kau berdiskusi dulu dengan keluargamu?"

"Aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan ibuku."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, sekarang makan yang banyak dan tidur kau terlihat sangat lelah."

"Jongin hyung."

"Ya?"

"Kau masih ingin melihatku mengganti warna rambut?" Jongin tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Aku serius, kau masih ingin atau tidak?"

"Ya, aku ingin."

"Hari Minggu ini aku tidak akan menerima pekerjaan jadi kita bisa pergi bersama, kau boleh memilih warna apapun yang kau inginkan ada di kepalaku."

"Baiklah tapi jangan menyesal nanti."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal." Jongin hanya tersenyum sebelum mengacak rambut Sehun dengan sayang.

"Habiskan makananmu aku mau ke kamar, aku benar-benar lelah."

"Tentu." Ucap Sehun. "Aku akan segera menyusul." Jongin mengangguk pelan menanggapi kalimat Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berbaring miring ke kanan, kandungannya sudah memasuki tujuh bulan dan itu membuat posisi berbaring telentang sudah tidak lagi nyaman. Sebenarnya hal itu sudah dimulai sejak usia kandungannya lima bulan. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum. Sudah menggosok gigi, mencuci muka, dan membasuh kaki."

"Jongin…," gerutu Sehun merasa Jongin memperlakukannya seperti seorang anak kecil. Sehun lantas berbaring di samping Jongin dan memeluk Jongin, meletakkan tangan kirinya ke atas perut Jongin.

"Tujuh bulan, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi." Sehun berucap pelan sambil mengusap perut Jongin.

"Kau menghitungnya?"

"Tentu saja Jongin hyung." Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, menghirup aroma lemon dari rambut Jongin dan aroma parfum manis yang samar tercium.

Jongin terperanjat kala merasakan kecupan-kecupan lembut dari Sehun pada lehernya. "Sehun."

"Maaf." Sehun membalas cepat kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. "Maafkan aku Jongin hyung." Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin membuat Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dengan dirinya, mengingat _hubungan_ pertama yang mereka lakukan bukanlah _hubungan_ yang menyenangkan. Pemaksaan, ya, Sehun memaksa Jongin untuk _berhubungan_.

Jongin diam, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tahu Sehun menginginkan hal ini, sebagai remaja dengan hormon yang aktif Sehun rupanya cukup bersabar selama hampir tujuh bulan terakhir ini. Perlahan, Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya, mengubah posisinya untuk menghadap Sehun. "Apa kau menginginkan _nya_?"

Sehun gelagapan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Bukan seperti itu Jongin hyung maafkan aku sungguh! Aku minta maaf!" Sehun membalas dengan panik.

Jongin tersenyum tipis kemudian menyentuh pelan tangan kiri Sehun. "Tidak apa jika kau menginginkannya tapi sekarang sudah tujuh bulan." Jongin tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan bentuk tubuhnya sekarang.

"Aku masih menginginkannya." Sehun menjawab yakin sambil menatap kedua mata bulat Jongin.

"Bodoh." Gerutu Jongin. Sehun tertawa pelan menanggapi sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jongin dan menyapa bibir penuh Jongin. Perlahan Sehun melumat bibir Jongin sementara kedua tangannya mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Jongin, melonggarkan kancing celana Jongin. Melepaskan semua penghalang demi penyatuan mereka.

Ujung-ujung jari Sehun mengusap pelan kulit lembab milik Jongin. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan lembut, tidak tergesa, tidak membuat Jongin kelelahan, tidak menekan tubuh Jongin terutama pada bagian perut. Perlahan Sehun melonggarkan kaki kiri Jongin meletakkan kaki itu pada pinggangnya. Saat mereka bersatu Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin, memastikan Jongin baik-baik saja dan menikmati penyatuan mereka. Tangan kiri Sehun kini berada di atas permukaan kulit perut Jongin, ia tersenyum merasakan gerakan lembut dari dalam perut Jongin.

"Kurasa aku mengganggu tidur Youngsoo," canda Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja kan Jongin?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Sehun tersenyum lebar menanggapi jawaban Jongin dan meski dirinya mengingikan hal yang lebih atau bergerak lebih cepat untuk menggapai puncak kenikmatan, pikiran waras Sehun masih cukup baik bekerja. Dia tidak akan menyakiti Jongin atau membuatnya kelelahan.

Sehun menunduk untuk menyapa bibir penuh Jongin kembali, Jongin menyambut keinginan Sehun. Jongin mencengkram bahu kokoh Sehun saat ia tidak bisa menahan rasa nikmat yang menyapanya. "Sehun…," Jongin hanya bisa menggumam lemah saat dirinya mencapai puncak terlebih dahulu. Sehun menyusul tak lama kemudian dan menyalurkan benihnya ke dalam tubuh Jongin.

Sehun mengecup kening Jongin lembut sebelum mengakhiri penyatuan mereka dan berbaring kembali di samping Jongin. Sehun menatap lekat wajah Jongin menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menghapus keringat pada dahi Jongin. "Sekarang waktunya tidur."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. "Selamat malam Sehun."

"Selamat malam, Oh Jongin." Jongin diam namun Sehun bisa melihat jika Jongin tersenyum dengan kalimatnya, kalimat yang terdengar seperti candaan semata namun Sehun tidak bercanda dengan keseriusannya. Jongin akan bermarga Oh.

Jongin membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam Sehun. "Ada apa? Kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Jika kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia model, kurasa kau bisa mulai bekerja di perusahaanku."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Aku suka dengan game dan komik, kurasa aku bisa beradaptasi dan belajar dengan cepat. Sejujurnya aku memikirkan hal itu."

"Berarti masalah sudah beres."

"Semudah itu?" canda Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau berpikir rumit."

"Apa ibuku sudah meracuni pikiranmu?" Sehun menatap Jongin menggoda.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja seperti itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu masalah sudah beres." Sehun menjawab santai ia mencium pelan kening Jongin kemudian meminta Jongin untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidur karena dirinya juga sudah merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Sehun ingin tidur untuk saat ini, dan apapun yang akan terjadi esok hari berarti memang itulah yang harus terjadi.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh saya. Terima kasih review kalian b _ **Vampire DPS, elidamia98, mimi, hunkaishippers, NishiMala, chankaiya, kimkai88, Guest, Hunna94, raehwakim, Rabhy, KimSehunNoona, kaila, ulfah cuittybeams, cute, BabyCevy67, Athiyyah417, ucinaze, kanzujackson jk, sejin kimkai, shofie al farizi, Maknae lines 1994, Putri836, Ayunda260, Mara997, Grey378, Lizz Liel Lawliet, saya sayya, ismi ryesomnia, utsukushii02, jumeeee, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, myungricho, hyuashiya, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Kim762, Kim Jongin Kai, MooN48, nha shawol, Baegy0408, KaiNieris, novisaputri09, geash, vivikim406, Eun810, Uocha, laxyovrds, fitry sukma 39, jjong86, Yessi94esy, ParkJitta, AGNESA201, onlysekai.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Suzy, Lee Sungmin**

 **Hai ini chapter dua puluh empat selamat membaca, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy Reading All**

 **Previous**

"Jika kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia model, kurasa kau bisa mulai bekerja di perusahaanku."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Aku suka dengan game dan komik, kurasa aku bisa beradaptasi dan belajar dengan cepat. Sejujurnya aku memikirkan hal itu."

"Berarti masalah sudah beres."

"Semudah itu?" canda Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau berpikir rumit."

"Apa ibuku sudah meracuni pikiranmu?" Sehun menatap Jongin menggoda.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja seperti itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu masalah sudah beres." Sehun menjawab santai ia mencium pelan kening Jongin kemudian meminta Jongin untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidur karena dirinya juga sudah merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Sehun ingin tidur untuk saat ini, dan apapun yang akan terjadi esok hari berarti memang itulah yang harus terjadi.

 **BAB DUA PULUH EMPAT**

Sehun duduk di hadapan ibunya, Hyura menatap sang putra dengan lekat. "Jadi kau benar-benar akan mundur dari dunia model?"

"Jika isunya semakin buruk setelah aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"Belum tentu publik akan membencimu Sehun."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebenaran ini, aku yang membuat semua hal ini terjadi dan aku yang menginginkannya. Aku harus bertanggungjawab penuh."

Hyura benar-benar terkejut dengan kalimat putra bungsunya yang dulu selalu kekanakan, seenaknya sendiri, keras kepala, tidak mau kalah, dan banyak hal buruk lainnya. Sehun yang sekarang sudah benar-benar berubah. "Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu Sayang." Hyura tersenyum lembut.

" _Noona_ tidak perlu ikut campur aku tidak ingin nama agensi ini menjadi buruk."

"Baiklah kalau begitu tapi jika kau membutuhkan bantuan aku akan menolongmu."

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Mengenai Irene bagaimana?"

"Ah ya aku lupa, tidak usah memberikan pelajaran untuk Irene aku yakin karma pasti berlaku."

"Kau tidak ingin mengahancurkan karir Irene?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan impian orang lain."

"Bagaimana dengan impianmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan memikirkan hal lain untuk mencapai kesuksesan."

"Kau merasa cukup hanya dengan Jongin?" Hyura melihat bagaimana putra bungsunya itu tersenyum lebar dan nampak sangat bahagia. Merasa cukup hanya dengan cinta, untuk hal ini bahkan Hyura harus mengaku kalah dengan Sehun.

"Ya, aku merasa cukup hanya dengan Jongin."

"Aku bisa melihat hal itu." Sehun tersenyum kembali kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau akan pulang?"

"Tidak, aku akan ke sekolah untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan menunggu keputusan dari sekolah."

Setelah urusan dengan sang ibu beres Sehun bergegas pergi ke sekolah menemui kepala sekolahnya untuk menjelaskan semua hal yang memang sejak awal seharusnya sudah ia katakan. Sehun masuk ke dalam sedan dan duduk di samping sang menejer, Changmin tersenyum tipis, ia yang menyetir hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun di dalam mobil atas permintaan Hyura ia sudah tahu segalanya dari Hyura. "Kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini?"

"Sangat yakin." Balas Sehun mantap.

"Aku tidak mengira jika kau akan tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat Oh Sehun."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi kau akan menjadi ayah di usia sangat muda, aku kalah telak."

"Cepatlah menikah!" Sehun menggoda dengan cara yang menyebalkan.

"Kau juga belum menikah."

Jawaban telak Changmin membuat Sehun mendengus. "Itu yang aku benci." Gerutunya. Changmin tertawa penuh kemenangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehuuunnnn!" Taemin, Kyungsoo, dan Chen menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan penuh kehebohan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam? Apa yang terjadi Sehun?!" Chen dan Kyungsoo bertanya dengan penuh kecemasan.

Taemin menarik tangan kanan Sehun dan berbisik pada telinga kanan Sehun. "Apa kau berencana untuk mengakui semuanya?" anggukan Sehun dibalas dengan tatapan ketakutan dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Sehun, kau sadar apa resikonya kan?" kali ini giliran Chen yang bertanya.

"Aku sadar dengan semua resiko yang akan aku tanggung, aku pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu aku janji akan memberi kalian kabar." Ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk pelan.

Koridor menuju ruang kepala sekolah selalu sepi, padahal kepala sekolah SOPA sangat ramah namun sepertinya semua siswa melihat ruang kepala sekolah adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. "Masuk." Setelah mendengar izin, Sehun mendorong pintu kepala sekolah dan melangkah masuk.

"Ah Oh Sehun ada masalah apa?" Sehun tidak menjawab dan mendekati kursi, duduk di hadapan kepala sekolahnya.

"Saya ingin menjelaskan tentang foto-foto itu." Sungmin terlihat bingung dengan kalimat Sehun. "Semua foto itu benar adanya, itu adalah saya, dan Jongin sedang mengandung, dia mengandung anak saya."

"Se—Sehun." Sungmin benar-benar terkejut, Sehun adalah murid yang tergolong cerdas dia juga tidak pernah menimbulkan masalah kecuali membolos kesal. Kebiasan itupun sudah berhenti cukup lama. "Apa Jongin yang mengubah sifat dan kebiasaanmu?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Kau tahu resikonya Sehun?" Sehun kembali mengangguk. "Kau siap?"

"Saya siap, saya harus bertanggungjawab dan saya tidak bisa berbohong."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sekarang, aku harus mendiskusikannya dengan dewan sekolah terlebih dahulu."

"Saya permisi, semua yang ingin saya sampaikan sudah saya sampaikan kepada Anda."

"Sehun."

"Iya?"

"Kau sangat berani."

"Saya membuat kesalahan besar saya bukan orang yang pemberani."

"Kau menerima semua tanggung jawab."

Sehun menggaruk pelipis kanannya merasa canggung mendapat pujian dari kepala sekolah. "Saya—saya permisi." Ucap Sehun dengan sangat canggung sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

" _Sehun, Oh Sehun."_

" _Bagaimana komentar Anda dengan berita yang sangat ramai sekarang?"_

" _Apa hubungan Anda dengan Kim Jongin?"_

" _Menurut salah satu kabar Anda sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan keluarga Kim?"_

" _Kim Jongin diusir keluar oleh keluarganya apa hal itu benar?"_

" _Jongin mengandung, apa Anda tahu siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Kim Jongin?"_

" _Apa itu Choi Minho atau Anda sendiri?"_

" _Kalian sempat menjadi tetangga sebelum tinggal bersama, kenapa Anda tidak tinggal bersama kakak Anda?"_

Wartawan rupanya sudah mengepung gerbang SOPA, entah darimana mereka tahu jika dirinya ada di SOPA sekarang. Sehun merasa kedua telinganya berdengung dengan semua pertanyaan bertubi yang membuat darahnya mendidih. "Saya dan Kim Jongin memang bukan kerabat." Pada akhirnya Sehun menjawab, merasa semua harus diungkapkan tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi dan sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya. "Saya adalah Ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Jongin."

Kalimat terakhir Sehun membuat semua pencari berita gempar, Sehun memilih untuk masuk ke dalam sedan dan pergi. Ia tidak akan berbicara lagi mulai detik ini kepada para pencari berita, semua kebenaran sudah dia ungkapkan dan sekarang bermacam opini akan terbentuk, Sehun tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin bersama dengan Jongin. Tenang bersama Jongin menunggu kelahiran putra pertamanya.

Jongin duduk di sofa kedua matanya menatap televisi tanpa berkedip, apa yang Sehun ucapkan membuatnya terperanjat. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan hal seberani itu. tapi jika dipikirkan kembali Sehun sepertinya sudah melepaskan semuanya, dari percakapan mereka tadi malam sebelum tidur. Derit halus pintu terdengar. "Sehun!" Jongin memekik pelan. Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi Jongin, aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin bersamamu dan putra kita." Jongin mengusap punggung Sehun pelan, ia tahu jika sekarang Sehun sedang menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suzy berlari cepat menyusul Irene di halaman depan rumah Irene. Suzy harus berganti bus dua kali untuk sampai di kediaman keluarga Irene. "Kenapa kau melakukannya Irene?!"

"Apa yang kau katakan Suzy?"

"Sudah aku katakan aku akan mengikuti rencanamu jika kau tidak menyakiti siapa-siapa!"

"Aku tidak menyakiti siapapun." Irene bersikeras sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh.

"Kau menghancurkan karir Sehun."

"Hei dengar!" Irene berteriak lantang. "Sehun sendiri yang memilih untuk mengatakan kepada semua orang tentang kebenarannya, jangan menyalahkan aku."

"Tapi jika bukan karena foto itu Sehun pasti akan baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Lalu—apa kau menyesal?" Irene menatap Suzy dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Ya. Aku menyesal dan aku akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"Apa?!" Irene memekik histeris, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Jika Suzy membuka mulutnya maka semuanya berakhir. "Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya aku akan membuatmu menyesal Suzy!"

"Aku sangat menyesal kenapa aku bisa termakan bujuk rayumu yang menyesatkan Irene. Dan asal kau tahu aku sudah mengatakan kepada salah satu media apa yang terjadi beserta buktinya."

Keduanya bertatapan dengan sengit, kedua pundak Irene menegang sementara Suzy menaikkan dagunya, menantang. "Jika aku hancur kau juga akan hancur Suzy, kau akan hancur bahkan sebelum kau mulai menjadi model."

"Kau juga akan hancur, karirmu Irene. Kau tahu dengan jelas siapa keluarga Sehun. Kau akan dihancurkan tanpa bersisa."

"Ini semua salahmu!" suara Irene meninggi, menghardik.

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi berbicara denganmu." Suzy memutus percakapan secara sepihak kemudian berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan halaman rumah Irene. Meninggalkan sang pemilik dengan amarah memuncak dan kedua telapak tangan mengepal kuat.

"Brengsek!" Irene berteriak keras meluapkan semua emosi yang menekannya.

Suzy tentu saja tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menggertak walau bagaimanapun ia cukup waras untuk memikirkan nasibnya sendiri meski itu bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya. Suzy hanya pergi menemui Hyura, ibu Sehun dan mengatakan semuanya. Suzy mendongak menatap langit musim semi yang cerah. Musim semi hampir berakhir kemudian rasa sesal menyeruak dengan hebat. Seharusnya ia tidak mengikuti permainan Irene, seharusnya ia bisa menerima kekalahan dengan berlapang dada. Sehun berhak untuk bahagia, dan jika Jongin benar-benar mengandung anak Sehun, bukankah itu hak mereka. "Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" Suzy bertanya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri dengan nada perih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Jongin memilih untuk tidak keluar dari apartemen sama sekali, menghindari kejaran para pencari berita. Mereka juga tidak menyalakan televisi atau memeriksa internet. Keduanya menyibukkan diri dengan berkebun, menonton film dari kaset. Sesekali keluarga Sehun dan keluarga Jongin akan datang berkunjung mengadakan pesta kecil untuk bersenang-senang.

Sehun menyiram bunga dan stroberi di dalam pot dengan rajin. Jongin duduk di bangku lebar dari bambu dan memperhatikan kegiatan Sehun dengan antusias. "Jongin hyung lihat! Stroberinya sudah berbuah kecil! Wah hebat, kemarin aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan."

"Benarkah?" Jongin juga tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun karena kemarin-kemarin Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa tentang tanaman stroberi mereka. Perlahan Jongin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Lihat!" dengan antusias Sehun menyingkap daun stroberi, Jongin tersenyum melihat buah-buah stroberi muda berwarna hijau muda.

"Hebat." Ucap Jongin kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah acara menyiram tanaman sudah selesai, sekarang kita akan melakukan apa?" Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin. Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan. "Jongin hyung duduk lagi jangan sampai lelah."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat. Sehun menggulung selang air sementara Jongin berjalan perlahan kembali ke bangku.

"Jongin hyung aku ingin membuat jus semangka, _Hyung_ mau?"

"Oke." Jongin mengangkat ibu jari tangannya.

"Tunggu di situ jangan kemana-mana jika Jongin hyung lelah panggil aku. Aku akan mengantar Jongin hyung ke kamar."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jongin menanggapi dengan bosan karena Sehun entah sudah berapa kali menasehatinya dengan kalimat yang sama.

Jongin menggerak-gerakan kedua kakinya yang terjuntai tak sampai menyentuh lantai beton di bawahnya. Udara sangat nyaman di awal musim panas, tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin. "Hei Youngsoo." Jongin berucap lembut sambil mengusap perutnya dengan kedua tangan. Youngsoo menendang pelan. "Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, dan semoga saja apa yang terjadi pada Ayahmu cepat berakhir. Kurasa Ayahmu sebenarnya ingin keluar tapi orang-orang di luar sana—mereka semua tidak baik. Iya, tidak semua orang buruk tapi mereka yang mengejar ayahmu mereka buruk."

"Jusnya siap!" Sehun berteriak antusias. Jongin tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sehun.

"Apa Youngsoo bangun?"

"Ya." Jawaban Jongin membuat kedua mata Sehun berbinar, ia meletakkan kedua gelas yang dibawanya ke atas bangku kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Jongin atau lebih tepatnya di depan perut Jongin.

"Hai Youngsoo apa kau senang hari ini?" Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya pada perut Jongin. Dia merasakan gerakan lembut dari dalam perut Jongin. "Youngsoo tidak menyakitimu kan _Hyung_?"

"Tidak. Gerakannya selalu lembut."

"Syukurlah." Sehun terlihat lega, ia tersenyum lebar sebelum berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin. Keduanya menikmati jus semangka dengan tenang. "Kenapa perempuan-perempuan cantik itu belum datang juga? Apa tadi malam mereka mengirim pesan dalam keadaan mabuk ya _Hyung_?"

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Aku yakin ibuku tidak mabuk aku tidak tahu tentang ibumu dan Ara eomma." Sehun terkekeh mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Ibuku menemukan teman yang seru, aku tidak menyangka mereka menjadi sahabat dalam waktu yang sangat singkat." Sambung Sehun.

"Aku juga heran dengan apa yang terjadi."

Jongin mendengar hembusan napas kasar Sehun. "Masalah yang tersisa adalah semua berita tentangku, karirku, dan juga masalah dengan ayah dan kakak Jongin hyung."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan sambil memutar-mutar gelas yang ia genggam dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sudah jangan sedih lagi Oh Sehun selalu ada untuk Jongin hyung, selamanya!" Sehun memekik keras dan kekanakan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Jongin.

"Jika aku tidak sedang hamil pasti semua orang yakin jika aku adalah pihak dominan pada hubungan kita." Jongin berucap sebal bercampur gemas dengan tingkah laku Sehun.

"Biar saja mereka beranggapan seperti itu yang penting kenyataannya tidak seperti itu." Ucap Sehun sambil menyamankan kepalanya di pundak kanan Jongin.

Bel apartemen berdenting nyaring dan panjang. "Biar aku saja." Ucap Sehun sambil berdiri dari bangku dan berlari menuju pintu. Tentu saja dia tidak tega melihat Jongin banyak bergerak dan banyak berjalan di usia kandungannya yang sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan.

"Selamat siang Sayang!" Hyura, Sora, dan Ara berucap bersamaan membuat Sehun mengernyit karena ketiga perempuan di hadapannya mengeluarkan suara nyaring yang cukup memekakan telinga. Ekspresi wajah Sehun justru membuat ketiga perempuan itu tertawa lebar.

"Mari berpesta!" Hyura berteriak bahagia. "Untuk bayimu juga, kami sudah membawa berbagai macam hadiaaaahhhhh!"

"Ibu—ah— _Noona_ , sudah cukup banyak hadiah dari kalian bertiga."

"Ah sayang sekali." Hyura melempar tatapan memelas yang menyebalkan menurut Sehun. "Tapi hadiahnya masih di mobil, akan aku kirimkan besok. Semua hadiah itu untuk cucuku."

"Kau bicara apa Youngsoo juga cucuku!" kali ini Sora yang memprotes.

"Youngsoo juga cucuku!" sambung Ara tak mau kalah. Jongin yang sudah berada di ruang keluarga hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas, mendengar perdebatan yang sudah terlalu sering berlangsung.

"Jongin Sayang!" Hyura berlari mengahampiri Jongin yang duduk di sofa setelah melempar kantung belanjaannya ke sembarang tempat dan secara mengejutkan ditangkap oleh Ara. "Bagaimana kabarmu Sayang?"

"Baik _Noona_." Jongin tersenyum lebar. Hyura memeluk Jongin lembut sambil berulang kali mengusap perut Jongin.

"Dia bergerak pelan." Hyura tersenyum lebar. "Aku jadi ingat waktu mengandung Sehun. Dia sangat aktif berbeda sekali dengan Kris tapi ketika usia kehamilanku memasuki usia tujuh bulan sampai di periode terakhir Sehun bersikap lembut." Berikutnya Sora dan Ara datang bergabung dan memberi Jongin pelukan.

"Kau bisa bergabung di meja makan, aku dan Sora akan memasak makan malam. Kita makan besar malam ini."

"Ide bagus." Hyura benar-benar bersemangat. "Aku ikut membantu memasak kan?"

Ara dan Sora menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak, tidak." Ucap Ara.

"Oh tidak Hyura, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu meledakkan dapur." Sambung Sora kemudian diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku tidak seburuk itu." gerutu Hyura. Jongin hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perdebatan itu.

"Apa aku akan terus menunggu di meja makan sendirian?!" Sehun berteriak protes.

"Dia semakin manja setelah tinggal denganmu." Hyura menggerutu pelan sambil berdiri dari sofa. Jongin tersenyum dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hyura. Hyura membantu Jongin berdiri keduanya berjalan pelan menuju meja makan. Semua orang duduk di meja makan kecuali Ara dan Sora.

"Sehun aku ingin lihat surat pemecatan dari sekolahmu."

"Tidak." Dengus Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

"Tidak." Sehun berucap tegas.

"Kabar baiknya adalah tidak ada pembatalan kontrak untukmu Sehun tapi kabar buruknya ya kau bahkan tidak lulus SMA." Hyura mengatakan kalimatnya dengan sangat santai bahkan dia tertawa terbahak di akhir kalimat. Sora dan Ara hanya saling bertukar pandangan. "Jadi setelah ini kembalilah bekerja sudah cukup hibernasi tiga bulanmu, media sampai kapanpun tidak akan berhenti bicara. Kau tahu sendiri itu cara mereka mencari makan. Jika ada skandal yang lebih besar mereka pasti melupakanmu."

"Ibu berharap ada skandal yang lebih besar."

"Tentu. Kau tahu berita besar itu benar-benar membakar gairahku. Skandal cinta selebritis terdengar romantis dan tragis secara bersamaan."

"Hyura kau mabuk?" Sora tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya di sela kesibukannya membumbui daging domba.

"Tidak!" Hyura menjawab tegas. "Aku mengikuti saran kalian untuk tidak mengkonsumsi alkohol terlalu sering."

"Hmmmm." Sora membalas dengan nada remeh.

"Aku serius! Aku bahkan tidak minum selama….," Hyura menggantung kalimatnya kemudian mulai menghitung dengan jari. "Dua hari."

"Pencapaian yang luar biasa." Gumam Sehun.

"Diam kau bocah!" Hyura mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memukul kepala Sehun.

"Hyura ingat janjimu untuk menjadi nenek yang baik." Ara menasehati.

"Ah maaf!" Hyura memekik pelan kemudian menurunkan tangannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ibu Sehun yang sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Melihatmu seperti itu, rasanya aku tidak percaya kau tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Suzy dan Irene setelah semua yang mereka lakukan pada Sehun." Ara menatap Hyura sekilas sebelum mendorong daging domba ke dalam oven.

"Aku sudah mengeluarkan mereka dari agensi."

"Ibu!" Sehun memekik.

"Hei Sehun!" Hyura benar-benar tidak siap dengan panggilan ibu.

"Maaf _Noona_. Seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Mereka merenggut masa depanmu jadi aku hanya melakukan hal yang setimpal saja. Ah tidak— sebenarnya aku juga ingin menjabak rambut panjang mereka, mencakar wajah halus mereka….,"

"Ibu bukan gadis remaja lagi." Sehun berucap putus asa dengan tindakan ibunya yang tidak juga berubah. Selalu berjiwa muda nan menggelora.

"Ada banyak hadiah yang ingin ibu belikan untuk Youngsoo tapi Sora dan Ara melarangku ah kalian juga!" Hyura menunjuk Sehun dan Jongin kemudian memberengut.

"Memang sudah banyak hadiah untuk Youngsoo." Jongin menerangkan dengan kalimat lembut.

"Benar juga." Hyura menggumam pelan.

"Jika kami tidak melarangnya _Noona_ akan memborong semua barang."

"Diam kau bocah menyebalkan!" Hyura memekik kesal.

"Hyura…..," Sora dan Ara memberi peringatan secara bersamaan.

"Maaf." Hyura tersenyum menutup bibirnya dan tersenyum tipis diakhir kalimat.

Daging domba dengan saus pezto siap setengah jam setelah dipanggang. Aroma harum menguar menggoda. Ara menyiapkan semua peralatan makan dengan rapi di atas meja. Sora memotong-motong daging domba yang matang sempurna. "Untuk Jongin dan Sehun kalian minum jus anggur." Ara tersenyum lembut diakhir kalimat.

"Ini Wine yang sangat enak." Ucap Sora yang disambung oleh tepuk tangan cukup heboh dari Hyura.

"Aku janji setelah Youngsoo lahir aku tidak akan minum lagi." Kalimat Hyura langsung disambut oleh tatapan sangsi dari semua yang duduk di belakang meja makan. Hyura mengangkat gelas berisi winenya. "Aku akan berusaha." Ucapnya, tersenyum cantik kemudian menyesap winenya.

Makan malam usai dan ketiga perempuan cantik itu membereskan meja makan, mencuci semua peralatan makan perubahan Hyura bahkan diakui oleh Sehun sang putra. "Kau lelah?" Sehun duduk di samping Jongin, ketiga perempuan cantik itu mengusir Sehun dan Jongin ke ruang keluarga.

"Tidak." Jongin membalas pelan.

"Sehun!" Hyura berteriak cukup nyaring.

"Ya?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa kau tahu pacar Kris?"

"Tidak. Kris hyung tidak bercerita apa-apa padaku."

"Hmmm…., kurasa Kris serius dengan yang ini."

"Bukannya bagus kalau Kris hyung sudah menjalin hubungan serius?"

"Aku ingin dia menyelesaikan studinya dulu dan mencoba mengurus agensi."

"Kurasa itu bisa dilakukan secara bersamaan."

"Baiklah." Hyura tersenyum kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan melanjutkan acara mengeringkan piring yang baru selesai dicuci.

"Aku yakin kau tahu siapa yang dekat dengan Kris." Jongin menggumam pelan. Sehun mengedipkan mata kanannya kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir. "Aku tahu." Jongin berbisik kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kami pulang dulu ya! Hubungi kami jika terjadis sesuatu!"

"Ya!" Sehun berteriak menanggapi suara ibunya.

"Sehun itu tidak sopan."

"Sudah biasa. Memang akan terjadi apa? Ibu ada- ada saja." Sehun tertawa kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Jongin cukup lama dan tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap pelan perut Jongin. "Dia tidur." Jongin berucap pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa. Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Aku bosan, bisakah kita pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini?"

"Apa?!" Sehun terkejut dengan permintaan Jongin. "Bukannya aku tidak mau tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"Ibu bilang semuanya sudah normal, aku dengar pembicaraan mereka tadi lagipula sekarang sudah malam." Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia juga sudah bosan terkurung di dalam apartemen tapi dia sangat takut membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Dekat, di sekitar apartemen. Ada penjaga kemanan gedung semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku rasa kau juga perlu udara segar."

"Baiklah…., kita bisa jalan-jalan sekarang. Aku ambil jaket kita berdua."

"Musim panas hampir tiba sudah tidak terlalu dingin."

"Tidak." Sehun berucap tegas dan Jongin hanya diam disertai dengusan pelan. Tak butuh waktu lama Sehunpun kembali dengan dua jaket di tangannya satu jaket yang terlihat normal dan satu lagi adalah jaket tebal yang terlihat seperti jaket musim dingin.

"Sehuuuunnnn….," keluh Jongin.

"Pakai ini atau kita tidak jadi pergi."

"Baiklah." Dengus Jongin, Sehun tersenyum lebar karena merasa menang ia berjalan mendekati Jongin membantu kekasihnya untuk berdiri dan memakaikan jaket kepadanya. Sehun mengancingkan jaket yang Jongin kenakan, memasangkan hoodie pada kepala Jongin. Sehun membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan perut buncit Jongin.

"Dengan begini Youngsoo juga pasti hangat." Ucap Sehun yang ditanggapi dengan tawa pelan oleh Jongin. "Saat lelah harus bicara jangan ditahan, mengerti?"

"Ya." Jongin mengangguk mantap.

"Di sekitar apartemen saja ya? Aku tidak mau kau terlalu lelah."

"Ya, ya, ya." Jongin menjawab cepat ia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari apartemen sekarang.

Udara malam benar-benar menyegarkan, meski sekarang mereka tak sedang berada di pusat kota rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Jongin mengeratkan lengan kirinya yang memeluk lengan kanan Sehun. Keduanya berjalan pelan melewati halaman depan apartemen kemudian rencananya mereka hanya akan berjalan sampai beberapa puluh meter saja dan kembali ke apartemen. "Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang manis."

Sehun menoleh ke kanan menatap Jongin. "Apa?"

"Terserah."

"Kita pulang dulu ya, biar aku saja yang pergi seorang diri." Sehun berucap dengan penuh kehati-hatian berharap Jongin setuju dengan usulnya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan." Sehun tak bisa menutupi rasa bahagia mendengar Jongin yang tak melawan usulannya.

"Kita kembali ke apartemen." Jongin mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

"Pengkhianat!" Sehun menoleh cepat, ia melihat ada banyak gadis muda di belakangnya dengan wajah penuh amarah. Astaga, dia tidak mungkin menyeret Jongin untuk berlari pergi.

"Se—Sehun?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara gemetar.

BRAK! "Ah." Sehun tersentak namun tak sampai berteriak ia melihat majalah yang dilempar padanya kini terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

"Kau menyakiti perasaanku dan semua yang ada di sini Oh Sehun." Semuanya benar-benar berbahaya sekarang, Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehun secara insting berjalan mundur meski ia tahu di belakang punggungnya hanya ada dinding beton yang tidak akan bisa menyelematkan dirinya.

Tidak, Sehun tidak berniat untuk menyelamtkan diri dia ingin menyelamatkan Jongin dan Youngsoo. Hanya mereka yang penting saat ini. "Sehun?" Jongin bertanya bingung saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dinding beton dengan cara yang sama sekali tak menyakitkan.

Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Sehun sebelum memeluk Jongin dalam dekapannya. Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin, Youngsoo juga."

"Sehunnn…," Jongin berbisik dengan air mata yang mengalir keluar dengan cepat.

PENGKHIANAT!

BAJINGAN!

PEMBOHONG!

Semua panggilan tak menyenangkan itu terus ditujukan pada Sehun disertai dengan lemparan majalah dan barang-barang lain yang mengenai punggungnya. "Ah!" Sehun memekik pelan karena seseorang entah melemparnya dengan apa, namun dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tajam melukai pelipis kirinya. Suara Sehun menarik perhatian Jongin ia mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Sehun. Darah, Jongin tidak pernah menyukai darah dan melihat darah Sehun, membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Semua teriakkan yang ditujukan kepada Sehun berubah seolah sepuluh kali lebih keras. "Jongin!" Sehun berteriak, bukan karena sakit karena tubuh Jongin yang tiba-tiba lemas dalam pelukannya. "Jongin!" Sehun sekali lagi memekik ia menahan tubuh Jongin agar tak terjatuh ke atas tanah. Lemparan dan makian masih tak berhenti, Sehun berusaha keras melindungi tubuh Jongin dari barang-barang yang dilemparkan pada dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suzy berdiri di depan lemari pendingin berniat untuk mengambil kotak jus ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan baru untuknya. "Irene…," ia menggumam pelan.

 _Kau pikir semuanya sudah selesai Suzy? Sehun tidak akan bisa hidup tenang bersama Jongin._

Isi pesan itu membuat lutut Suzy lemas ditambah sebuah gambar yang disertakan pada pesan. Sehun berdiri memunggungi semua orang yang entah melampirinya dengan apa. Jongin berada di dalam dekapan Sehun. BRAK! Kotak jus di tangan kirinya terjatuh, cairan jus menggenangi lantai dapur dengan cepat. Ia tak peduli. Dia harus menyelamatkan Sehun dan Jongin, secepatnya. Hanya itu suara yang kini berdengung di dalam kepalanya. Ia tahu lokasi foto itu diambil. Di depan apartemen di pinggiran Seoul. Kawasan yang seharusnya tenang.

Suzy menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam mengabaikan lampu merah, klakson memekakan telinga dan semua sumpah serapah. Kedua matanya terasa mengabur karena air mata yang terbentuk cepat. Suara decit ban tercipta memekakan telinga, tubuh Suzy tersentak ke depan dahinya hampir membentur setir kemudia. Tangan kirinya mendorong pintu mobil dengan tergesa ia berlari cepat. Menembus kerumunan mendorong semua orang untuk menyingkir.

Sehun berlutut dengan pelipis kirinya berdarah dan Jongin terlihat tak berdaya di dalam dekapannya. "Hentikan!" Suzy berteriak dengan kalap. "Kalian tidak punya hati nurani! Jika terjadi sesuatu kalian semua pembunuh! Pembunuh! Pembunuh!" Suzy menunjuk wajah semua orang. "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian melakukan semua ini?! Pembunuh!" tampaknya semua ucapan Suzy dianggap, kerumunan seketika bungkam.

"Tolong." Ucapan itu membuat Suzy memutar tubuhnya cepat. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin. "Rumah sakit." Hanya itu yang Sehun ucapkan, Suzy mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah cepat menembus kerumunan diikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya. Suzy membuka pintu penumpang bagian belakang mobilnya.

Sehun mendekap tubuh Jongin, mengusap pelan punggung Jongin dan mengecupi dahi Jongin yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dingin. Dia tidak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari dalam perut Jongin. Seharusnya ia menuruti kata hatinya bahwa berjalan-jalan adalah ide buruk. "Jongin bertahanlah, Youngsoo….," Sehun tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya dadanya seolah terhimpit sekarang.

Suzy secara tidak sadar mengarahkan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit yang dimiliki oleh kakek Sehun karena dia sempat melihat foto Sehun dan Jongin di sana. Selain itu dia merasa kakek Sehun pasti tau semua hal tentang Sehun dan Jongin jadi pergi ke sana adalah pilihan terbaik. Mobil diparkir serampangan, Suzy mendorong pintu mobil melompat keluar. "Tidak." Cegah Suzy melihat Sehun yang telah bersiap untuk mengangkat tubuh Jongin. "Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Gadis itu memanggil petugas medis yang membawa Jongin dengan sigap.

Sehun berlari di sisi kiri tubuh Jongin namun petugas medis mencegahnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang _emergeny._ Sehun berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. "Sehun kepalamu harus diobati."

"Tidak." Sehun berucap tegas. "Aku harus tahu kabar mereka dulu."

"Sehun…," Suzy tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sehun!" Sehun memutar tubuhnya menatap sang kakek yang berlari tergesa.

"Jongin Kakek! Jongin!" Hyunseong memegang kedua lengan cucunya. Mengangguk pelan memberi senyuman penghiburan sebelum melangkah cepat memasuki ruang _Emergency_.

Suzy duduk di kursi tunggu sedangkan Sehun berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. Beberapa kali ia menolak perawat atau dokter yang mendatanginya untuk merawat lukanya. "Terima kasih Suzy." Suzy mengangkat wajahnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Terima kasih kau datang untuk menolong kami."

Suzy merasakan dadanya begitu sesak, air mata menggenang cepat, ia mengangguk cepat kemudian menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Sungguh, ia merasa menjadi manusia paling buruk sekarang karena pernah berpikir untuk menghancurkan hubungan Sehun dan Jongin. _"Maaf."_ Ucap Suzy di dalam hati karena ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya dengan keras.

Satu jam yang terasa seperti seumur hidup itupun berakhir. Hyunseong keluar dengan langkah tenang menghampiri Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa Sehun, semuanya baik-baik saja. Jongin akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Sekarang biar Kakek obati lukamu kau juga harus mengganti bajumu. Kau tentu tidak mau membuat Jongin histeris melihatmu berdarah-darah kan?" kali ini Sehun tak menolak tawaran sang kakek. Sehun menoleh kepada Suzy sebelum pergi, tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Hyunseong membawa sang cucu ke ruangannya. Mengobati luka gores Sehun dengan hati-hati. "Apa yang terjadi kenapa Jongin pingsan?"

"Dia ketakutan. Berita sudah menyebar Sehun, sebaiknya Jongin tetap tinggal di sini. Kakek sudah menghubungi petugas keamanan lagipula hari kelahiran sudah dekat."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam pelan.

"Kakek juga sudah menghubungi Hyura." Kali ini Sehun melempar tatapan protes. "Hyura selalu berlebihan aku tau itu Sayang, Hyura putriku tapi tindakan mereka sudah keterlaluan kali ini." Selesai membalut luka, Hyunseong membersihkan darah kering pada wajah Sehun. "Pakai kemeja Kakek di lemari."

"Kemeja putih?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan terlihat seperti dokter." Canda Sehun.

"Kakek berharap kau jadi dokter dibanding menjadi model atau orang terkenal." Sehun hanya menundukan kepalanya mendengar kalimat dari kakek yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Hyunseong tertawa pelan. "Ayolah itu hanya harapan jangan merasa terbebani, apapun kau di masa depan nanti. Kakek akan selalu mendukungmu Sehun." Hyunseong menatap sang cucu dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Temui Jongin sekarang tapi Kakek rasa dia masih tidur, dia sempat siuman tapi dia terlihat sangat lelah jadi Kakek menyuruhnya untuk tidur."

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki sang Kakek menuju ruang perawatan Jongin. Hyunseong membuka sedikit pintu ruang rawat Jongin. "Masuklah, Kakek antar sampai di sini ada banyak hal yang harus Kakek urus jangan cemas lagi semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih Kakek."

"Tentu Sayang." Hyunseong mengacak pelan puncak kepala Sehun sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sehun sepelan mungkin membuka dan menutup pintu ruangan. Ia melangkah masuk dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Jongin. Untuk saat ini ruang perawatan Jongin terlihat normal, tinggal menunggu hingga ibunya campur tangan saja. Sehun duduk di sisi kiri ranjang Jongin meraih tangan kiri Jongin mengusapnya pelan. Kelegaan, hanya itu yang Sehun bisa rasakan saat ini. Jongin bergerak pelan namun tak sampai bangun, Sehun tersenyum dan membenahi selimut di tubuh Jongin. "Youngsoo…," Sehun menggumam pelan kedua tangannya yang sedang membenahi letak selimut tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan perut Jongin. Bayinya bergerak pelan di dalam sana.

Sehun tak bisa menahan air matanya sekarang. "Sayang… syukurlah kau baik-baik saja…,"

Suara Sehun membuat Jongin terjaga, Sehun langsung memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin tak mau Jongin melihatnya menangis. "Sehun."

"Sebantar."

"Sehun…,"

"Mataku kemasukan debu."

"Sehun aku mencemaskanmu."

"Baiklah. Aku menangis." Ucap Sehun sambil memutar tubuhnya, Jongin bisa melihat air mata Sehun. "Maaf aku membangunkanmu." Jongin mengangguk lemah dia mengisyaratkan kepada Sehun untuk mendekat. Sehun duduk di sisi kiri ranjang Jongin kemudian membantu Jongin untuk duduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sehun?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan penuh perhatian. Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Kepalamu diperban."

"Hanya tergores tidak sampai dijahit." Jongin tak mengatakan apapun dia hanya memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Jongin namun pada akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Jongin, mengusap pelan punggung Jongin. "Jangan terlalu erat Jongin kasihan Youngsoo."

"Ah! Maaf!" Jongin memekik pelan sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun.

"Aku lega sekali kau dan Youngsoo baik-baik saja." Tangan kanan Sehun bergerak pelan mengusap perut Jongin.

"Aku…., aku takut sekali Sehun."

"Sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja tapi untuk sementara waktu sampai kelahiran Youngsoo kita tinggal di sini setelah itu kita akan pindah tempat tinggal."

"Di sini sampai hari kelahiran?!" Jongin terdengar tidak suka.

"Percayalah hanya hari ini kamar yang kau tempati membosankan karena….,"

BRAK! Suara pintu terbanting keras. "Jongiiinnn!" diiringi jeritan panik

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Karena ibuku akan mengubah semuanya." Gumam Sehun, Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis.

Hyura menghampiri keduanya mendekap Sehun menciumi seluruh wajah putra bungsunya kemudian beralih pada Jongin memeluk Jongin dengan lembut. "Katakan Jongin ada yang sakit? Kita bisa pergi ke luar negeri? Katakan Jongin?"

"Tidak ada _Noona_ semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Haaahhh!" Hyura menghembuskan napas kasar. Sejujurnya Sehun tampak terkejut dengan penampilan ibunya yang terlihat berantakan, rambut dikuncir serampangan, memakai sandal, sweter kebesaran dan jins berwarna pudar. "Aku datang secepat mungkin ke sini! Setelah membereskan keadaan, tidak ada waktu memakai pakaian yang layak dan memakai make up. Aku dipenuhi amarah!"

"Tenanglah Hyura."

Hyura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku benar-benar ingin menguliti Irene….," Hyura lantas beranjak dari ranjang Jongin. "Aku akan kembali lagi secepatnya, aku pergi dulu." Hyura melambaikan tangan kepada Sehun dan Jongin kemudian berlari keluar ruang perawatan.

"Apa yang terjadi Sehun?" Jongin melempar tatapan bingung.

"Sedang kesal."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ibuku pasti pergi untuk makan atau belanja itu yang beliau lakukan ketika emosi ah atau ke salon."

"Ahhh…," Hanya itu yang bisa Jongin ucapkan sebagai balasan untuk Sehun.

Sehun kembali mendekati ranjang Jongin kali ini dia berbaring di samping Jongin untung saja ranjang Jongin cukup besar untuk dipakai dua orang dewasa. "Aku lega semuanya baik-baik saja dan sekarang aku sangat mengantuk _Hyung_."

Jongin tertawa pelan kemudian mengecup kening Sehun lama. "Tidurlah Oh Sehun, terima kasih sudah menjagaku dan bayimu."

"Aku akan melakukan semua untuk kalian." Sehun berujar pelan dengan kedua mata yang sudah terpejam.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Tidurlah," gumam Jongin.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih semua pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita saya. Terima kasih review kalian _**diannurmayasari15, Hunna94, VampireDPS, Bella9488, kimkai88, mimi, chankaiya, KimSehuNoona, MooN48, Guest, Guest, kaila, cute, NishiMala, raehwakim, Gugu, Athiyyah417, Veraseptian, Guest, ucinaze, exoldkspcybxcs1, Raemyoon, Lizz Liel Lawliet, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, BabyCevy67, Wendybiblu, adindanurmas, Baegy0408, ohkim9488, jumeeee, fitry sukma 39, Mara997, KaiNieris, nha shawol, UOcha, jjong86, ParkJitta, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, hunninijongsein, Yessi94esy, novisaputri09, ulfah cuittybeams, kaisaria88, utsukushii02, Eun810, geash, Grey378, onlysexkai, exofujosh, whitechrysan, laxyovrds, vivikim406, Kim Jongin Kai, melianairfani, elidamia98, AGNESA201.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**I'M 28**

 **An EXO fanfiction**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Pairing: Sehun X Kai**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, M-preg, Typo**

 **Cast: Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Choi Minho, Kim Jummyeon, Luhan, Suzy, Lee Sungmin**

 **Halo ini chapter dua puluh lima, chapter terakhir, selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan happy reading all. Maaf lama updatenya.**

 **Previous**

"Ahhh…," Hanya itu yang bisa Jongin ucapkan sebagai balasan untuk Sehun.

Sehun kembali mendekati ranjang Jongin kali ini dia berbaring di samping Jongin untung saja ranjang Jongin cukup besar untuk dipakai dua orang dewasa. "Aku lega semuanya baik-baik saja dan sekarang aku sangat mengantuk _Hyung_."

Jongin tertawa pelan kemudian mengecup kening Sehun lama. "Tidurlah Oh Sehun, terima kasih sudah menjagaku dan bayimu."

"Aku akan melakukan semua untuk kalian." Sehun berujar pelan dengan kedua mata yang sudah terpejam.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Tidurlah," gumam Jongin.

 **BAB DUA PULUH LIMA**

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Jongin?"

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun yang monoton itu. Dia memilih untuk membaca komik sambil duduk di atas ranjang tempat tidur. Hyura, ibu Sehun sudah merombak habis-habisan kamar rumah sakit ini menjadi layaknya kamar hotel. Berlebihan menurut Jongin, Sehun sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama namun ibunya mengancam akan berhenti pergi ke salon jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

Menurut Jongin berhenti pergi ke salon adalah ide yang brilian untuk menambah tabungan di bank Hyura, namun bagi Sehun ibunya yang berhenti pergi ke salon adalah bencana. Kuku patah yang seharusnya bisa diselesaikan dengan gunting kuku berharga murah di rumah menjadi sebuah bencana. Hyura akan marah seharian penuh dan bahkan saat itu memukul pantat sehun dengan remot TV dan membuat remot tak berdosa itu hancur berantakan. Hyura tanpa salon sama dengan Hyura nenek sihir. Sehun mau tak mau setuju dengan semua keinginan ibunya jika ancaman mengerikan itu sudah dikeluarkan.

"Haaah…," Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar. Sehun sontak berdiri dari sofa dengan wajah tegang.

"Apa sudah waktunya?!" Kepanikan Sehun hanya dibalas tatapan malas oleh Jongin.

"Belum. Duduk. Diam. Dan berhentilah panik. Astaga Sehun aku yakin saat Youngsoo lahir kau pasti pingsan." Jongin mencibir dengan kata-kata pedas. "Lagipula kan Youngsoo akan lahir lewat operasi."

"Tapi Kakek bilang kau tetap merasakan kontraksi. Aku benar-benar panik, bisakah kau sedikit bersimpati padaku?" Sehun melempar tatapan memelas.

"Keluarlah, ahhh aku salah. Jalan-jalan di lorong rumah sakit atau taman atau kantin, atau pergi ke ruangan Kakek. Otakmu butuh asupan oksigen."

Sehun melempar tatapan datar. "Kau kejam padaku _Hyung_." Jongin hanya mengendikan kedua bahunya acuh. "Jika tidak ada yang salah, kenapa menghembuskan napas kasar sekeras itu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir….,"

"Apa?!"

"Jangan memotong ucapan orang tua!" kesal Jongin, Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Lanjutkan."

"Malas." Jawab Jongin, Sehun melempar tatapan tajam khas seorang Oh Sehun. Benar-benar menyebalkan. "Baiklah." Jongin menyerah karena berada di bawah tatapan tajam Sehun adalah hal menyebalkan. "Aku hanya berpikir kenapa Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung tidak berinisiatif untuk datang menjengukku."

"Ahhhh itu." Sehun menggumam panjang, lantas menjatuhkan pantatnya ke atas sofa. "Kalau itu karena memang sengaja dirahasiakan. Bukankah kita tidak memegang ponsel cukup lama untuk menjauhi keramaian, mencari ketenangan."

"Tapi mereka sahabatku."

"Ibu Sora sudah menjelaskan semuanya namun ibu Sora melarang siapapun untuk datang ke sini, sampai situasinya benar-benar aman."

"Mereka sahabatku!" Jongin bersikeras."

"Karena mereka sahabatmu ini semua demi keamanan dan kenyamanan bersama, jika orang-orang kejam itu melihat Chanyeol atau Baekhyun datang ke tempat ini mereka pasti dikekar-kejar seperti pencuri." Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Sehun, mengabaikan panggilan tak sopan Sehun kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Berpikir jika semua yang Sehun katakan adalah benar.

"Haaah…," Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menjatuhkan komik yang sedang ia baca ke atas pangkuannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan menatap jendela besar yang tertutup tirai cokelat muda. "Aku ingin keluar. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar."

"Aku mengerti. Bersabarlah, sedikit lagi keadaan pasti akan membaik."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat berharap apa yang Sehun ucapkan segera terjadi, secepatnya.

Sehun berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Jongin dan duduk di sana di dekat ujung kaki kanan Jongin, menyentuh lutut kanan Jongin perlahan. "Jika keadaan sudah baik apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Berhasil, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadinya menatap kosong ke arah jendela kini beralih menatap Sehun.

"Berjalan-jalan."

"Ide bagus."

"Sendiri."

"Apa?!" Sehun memekik tidak terima.

"Iya. Aku ingin pergi seorang diri saja, tanpa teman, tanpa keluarga."

"Apa—kau ingin melarikan diri?" Jongin mengangguk. "Dariku?"

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Bukan melarikan diri dalam artian sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenal diriku sendiri. Teman-temanku bilang saat mereka pergi sendiri, mereka menemukan diri mereka sendiri."

"Ah aku tidak percaya." Sehun menatap Jongin, meremehkan.

"Aku juga tidak percaya karena itu aku ingin membuktikannya sendiri."

Sehun membisu selama beberapa detik. "Baiklah, kau bisa pergi sendiri tapi setidaknya setelah Youngsoo berusia enam bulan."

"Setuju. Kau sudah berjanji dan aku adalah orang yang memiliki ingatan tajam."

"Tentu." Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Jadi ada hal yang ingin kau lakukan lagi? Kakek akan datang untuk memeriksamu satu jam lagi."

"Tidak ada." Jongin mengambil kembali komik yang tadi belum selesai i abaca.

"Jongin….,"

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau biasa membaca komik terbalik?" Jongin melempar tatapan tajam kepada Sehun yang terlihat menahan tawa.

"Aku bisa membaca meski terbalik, sekarang diam." Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar bukankah sensitif itu harusnya diawal kehamilan, sekarang saat kelahirna hampir dekat kenapa semakin sensitif? "Karena aku sangat bosan berada di tempat ini."

Terkejut, Sehun menatap Jongin. "Kau—tau apa yang aku pikirkan?!"

"Mudah sekali menebak pikiran bocah sepertimu."

"Baiklah, baiklah, sampai kapanpun aku pasti tetap bocah dimatamu."

"Tentu saja." Jongin menurunkan komiknya menatap Sehun. "Sepuluh." Ia menunjukkan kesepuluh jari-jari tangannya. "Jarak usia kita sepuluh tahun, Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin membuat Jongin tersentak karena terkejut. "Aku tau kau sangat bosan _Hyung_ , baiklah setelah kau merasa sangat baik dan kuat untuk bepergian. Jongin hyung bisa pergi berlibur kemanapun, seorang diri."

Jongin mengangkat dagunya kemudian ia tumpukan pada pundak kanan Sehun. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Baiklah, ia harus minta maaf sekarang karena sikap sedikit kasarnya tadi. "Maaf." Bisik Jongin.

"Ya." Sehun membalas pelan, mengusap punggung Jongin dengan lembut.

"Apa Kakek mengganggu?"

Jongin terkejut dan berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun, namun Sehun tidak ingin melakukannya. "Sehuuuunnn….," rengek Jongin. Sehun tertawa karena merasa rengekan Jongin terdengar lucu.

"Sehun, Jongin, baiklah Kakek hanya ingin mengatakan jika minggu ke 39 adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan operasi cesar. Dan pemeriksaan akan dilakukan sehari sebelum operasi." Kalimat Hyunseong menarik perhatian Sehun. Ia melihat cucunya melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin kemudian memutar tubuh untuk menghadapnya.

"Kapan minggu ke 39 itu Kakek?"

"Minggu ini. Itu waktu yang tepat lebih dari minggu 39 resiko akan meningkat."

"Hmmmm." Sehun menggumam berpikir, menoleh menatap Jongin. "Kapan menurutmu?"

"Besok."

"Apa?!" Sehun berteriak dan Jongin tertawa. " _Hyuuuuunggg_." Kali ini giliran Sehun yang merengek.

"Aku kan hanya menjawab. Aku pikir besok adalah hari yang baik." Sehun tidak mengerti. "Kau ini di puncak musim panas, udara terlalu panas dan lembab, atau hujan deras, atau ada badai." Sehun masih belum paham. "Sudahlah Sehun, besok atau lusa pilih diantara itu." Tegas Jongin.

Kedua tangan Sehun tertangkup. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Youngsoo secepatnya namun membayangkan ruang operasi tanpa sadar membuat dirinya berkeringat dingin. "Kurasa….," Sehun menggumam, menggantung kalimatnya. "Kurasa…., be—besok."

"Bagus." Jongin tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimat.

"Kalau besok berarti hari ini Jongin akan melakukan pemeriksaan, dan Jongin kau tidak boleh memakan apapun setelah jam tujuh malam." Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk penuh antusias. "Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk memanggil perawat."

"Ya Kakek."

" _Hyung_ …," Sehun bertanya dengan nada bergetar.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Tentu saja aku takut dan juga gugup. Tapi lebih baik besok mungkin saja ada kendala sehingga operasi ditunda. Jika kita tidak memberi jarak yang cukup panjang, jika ada masalah operasi bisa saja dilakukan lewat minggu ke 39. Kakek bilang sendiri kan tadi resikonya akan meningkat."

"Kendala seperti apa?" Jongin melihat ketakutan pada kedua mata Sehun.

"Kendala seperti….," Jongin memikirkan jawaban yang tidak akan menakuti Sehun. "Mungkin saja ada banyak pasien yang melakukan operasi cesar atau tiba-tiba ada pasien yang harus dioperasi cesar karena ada masalah, dan operasiku ditunda."

"Tapi kita kan mendapat hak istimewa _Hyung_." Sehun mencoba memberikan alasan.

"Hanya memikirkan kemungkinan tak terduga." Kening Jongin berkerut. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau melihat Youngsoo lebih cepat?"

"Bu—bukan!" Terbata kemudian berteriak karena Sehun benar-benar gugup dan cemas memikirkan semuanya secara bersamaan. "Aku hanya…, hanya merasa tidak sanggup."

"Tidak sanggup?"

"Ya. Aku takut menjadi Ayah yang buruk."

"Kau bilang ingin memiliki banyak anak?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Ah iya—tentu saja…, aku masih menginginkannya. Aku hanya—hanya—hanya….," Sehun tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

Jongin tersenyum penuh pengertia tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan. Menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Sehun. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau pasti akan menjadi seorang ayah yang sangat baik untuk Youngsoo." Sehun menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip. "Karena kau bahkan melindunginya sebelum dia lahir." Sehun tak memberi reaksi. "Aku yakin padamu." Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Sehun kembali, dan pada akhirnya Sehunpun tersenyum. Meski senyumannya terlihat kaku. "Aku lelah." Gumam Jongin.

"Tidurlah." Sehun berucap lembut kemudian tangan kanannya menarik komik yang tadi ditekuni Jongin, menaruh komik itu ke atas nakas. Sehun membantu Jongin berbaring dengan tumpukan bantal yang menahan punggung Jongin supaya Jongin tidak sesak karena menahan berat badan janin di dalam tubuhnya. Berikutnya Sehun memperbaiki posisi selimut Jongin dan berbaring di samping Jongin.

"Apa para ibu tidak datang ke sini?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun."

"Sehuuuunnnn….," rengek Jongin merasa jika sikap Sehun terlalu berlebihan.

"Besok aku akan memberitahu semuanya."

"Pasti akan menimbulkan keributan." Bisik Jongin.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Canda Sehun yang dihadiahi pukulan di lengan kanannya dari Jongin, tentu saja. "Sudah sekarang kau istirahat saja, makan malam nanti aku akan membangunkanmu."

"Aku tidak boleh makan lagi. Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang Kakek katakan tadi?"

"Aku lupa."

"Dasar!" Ejek Jongin sementara itu Sehun hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebar tanpa dosanya. "Aku lelah."

"Tidurlah Jongin Sayang."

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu." Sehun terkikik mendengar kalimat Jongin. Ketika Jongin mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, Sehun meletakkan tangannya ke atas perut Jongin. Youngsoo bergerak pelan di dalam sana, membuat jantung Sehun bergemuruh. Ia ingin bertemu dengan putranya secepat mungkin meski tak dipungkiri jika diapun merasa sangat cemas.

Sehun mengecup pelipis kiri Jongin. Mengusap pelan permukaan perut Jongin. "Lahirlah dengan sehat Oh Youngsoo." Bisik Sehun.

Pintu terbuka membuat Sehun yang hampir memejamkan kedua terjaga sepenuhnya. Sang kakek masuk tersenyum dengan diikuti dua orang perawat di belakang beliau. Sehun ingin mengatakan jika Jongin tertidur, namun, kakeknya mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Sehun tersenyum. Selama ini Jongin selalu menolak jika Sehun ingin menemaninya saat pemeriksaan dan sekarang saat Jongin tertidur adalah kesempatan yang sangat baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun tanda tangan di sini." Ucap Hyunseong sambil menyodorkan dokumen kepada Sehun. "Persetujuan operasi." Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian menandatangani dokumen yang sang kakek sodorkan.

Hyunseong menyerahkan dokumen di tangannya pada salah seorang perawat. "Semua sudah siap dan sekarang Jongin akan Kakek bawa ke ruang operasi."

"Jongin?!" Sehun memekik. "Aku bagaimana?"

"Apa Jongin belum mengatakan apa-apa padamu?"

"Apa?!" Sehun memekik pelan, ia menoleh menatap Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Katakan."

"Kau tidak ikut karena aku takut kau pingsan. Aku tidak ingin kau panik."

"Tapi kau takut darah Jongin!"

"Sehun jangan mengatakan itu!" Hyunseong membentak Sehun. Hyunseong lantas menoleh menatap Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut. "Kau tidak akan melihat darah. Aku janji." Jongin mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih tenang.

PLAK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat di belakang kepala Sehun sebelum perawat mendorong ranjang Jongin keluar dari kamar rawat. "Tunggu!" Cegah Sehun. "Sebentar saja, lima menit." Ucap Sehun.

"Dua menit."

Mendengus namun pada akhirnya Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Bisakah aku berdua saja dengan Jongin?" Tanpa menjawab Hyunseong bersama dua perawat keluar dari kamar rawat.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Sehun." Ucap Jongin melihat tatapan penuh kecemasan dari Sehun, tangannya terulur menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun. "Youngsoo akan baik-baik saja dan kau akan segera bertemu dengan putramu." Sehun tersenyum. Menunduk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia mencium dahi Jongin cukup lama, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap pelan perut Jongin.

"Sehun." Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar panggilan itu. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, bergabunglah dengan tiga perempuan cantik di depan."

"Mereka sudah datang?" Hyunseong mengangguk pelan.

"Bersabarlah Sehun sedikit lagi. Aku bawa Jongin sekarang." Sehun mengangguk pelan ia menoleh menatap Jongin dengan jantung berdebar kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin asistenku Naomi dia akan berdiri di sampingmu dan memberitahukan setiap proses yang kami lakukan. Tenanglah Jongin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih Kakek." Ucap Jongin diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sekarang duduklah, kita lakukan anetesi." Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah. Naomi membantu Jongin untuk duduk. "Namanya Bryan, sekarang dia akan melakukan anestesi."

Bius yang dilakukan adalah bius spinal yang disuntikan melalui punggung. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasa nyeri yang cukup menusuk ia rasakan. Kemudian usapan lembut ia rasakan pada punggungnya. Bryan dokter anestesi bermata cokelat tersenyum padanya. Jongin kemudian dibimbing untuk kembali berbaring. Tirai penghalang dipasang, selang kateter dimasukan untuk menampung urin, selang infus, pemberian antasid untuk mentralisir asam lambung, dan terakhir pemasangan alat monitor jantung dan tekanan darah dipasang.

"Jongin kau siap?" Hyunseong bertanya dengan nada tenang.

"Ya." Jongin berucap lemah.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, pikirkan bayimu."

"Hmmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu?" Pertanyaan Hyunseong dijawab gelengan pelan dari Jongin.

"Sekarang sedang dilakukan sterilisasi di bagian perut." Perawat cantik di sisi kanan ranjang Jongin memberi keterangan. "Sekarang dilakukan sayatan horizontal di bagian bawah perut. Dan…,"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar bagian sayat-menyayat." Naomi tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Bayiku."

Naomi kembali tersenyum. "Masih belum."

"Hmmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia mencoba untuk tenang. Dari balik tirai penghalang serta dibalik masker-masker yang dipakai semua orang, Jongin mencoba melihat ekspresi wajah semua dokter yang menangananinya. Semua tampak serius.

"Sebentar lagi." Suara Naomi terdengar lembut. Tanpa sadar Jongin menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Naomi menyambut tangan lembab Jongin. "Sebentar lagi. Ingin mendengar sampai dimana?" Tawar Naomi.

"Masih—menyayat?" Jongin bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Sekarang selaput ketuban akan dipecahkan."

"Ahhhh….," Jongin tidak tau harus bereaksi apa. Jongin menoleh untuk menatap Naomi. "Sekarang…," kalimat Jongin tercekat oleh tangisan keras. Naomi tersenyum lebar.

"Selesai." Ucap sang perawat. "Tali pusat akan dipotong, plasenta dikeluarkan, luka dijahit, bayi dibersihkan." Jongin tak begitu memperhatikan kalimat Naomi. Ia menajamkan kedua telinganya mendengarkan tangisan pertama bayinya.

"Jongin. Ucapkan selamat datang untuk putramu." Ucap Hyunseong sementara Naomi menggendong Youngsoo yang masih menangis keras.

"Hai Youngsoo…," Suara Jongin nyaris tak terdengar. Bayinya masih menangis keras tangan kanan Jongin terulur mengusap pelan pipi bayinya, terasa lembab. "Kenapa dia menangis?"

"Keadaanya baik."

"Kenapa menangis?"

Naomi tersenyum. "Karena dia harus keluar dari tempat yang nyaman dan hangat. Sebentar lagi dan kau bisa memeluk bayimu."

Jongin merasa cukup cemas mendengar Youngsoo yang tak juga berhenti menangis berulang kali Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Selesai." Kalimat itu mengejutkan Jongin. Ia terlalu fokus dengan Youngsoo hingga dia lupa dengan proses operasi yang sedang berlangsung. Tirai penghalang dipindahkan. Jongin awalnya takut jika dia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan, namun semua ketakutannya tak terbukti. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Seluruh peralatan dilepas, Hyunseong memberi senyuman ramah.

"Sekarang kau siap dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan." Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Youngsoo?"

"Dia akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Jongin menggeleng pelan, Hyunseong mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kau pergi dengan Youngsoo."

"Sehun?"

"Kau ingin Sehun masuk sekarang?" Jongin tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Waktu untuk kalian bertiga, aku yakin itu."

"Terima kasih Kakek."

"Tentu Jongin. Tentu." Hyunseong tersenyum diakhir kalimat. "Di ruang perawatan saja, ruang operasi akan digunakan lagi hari ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun duduklah!" Hyura memekik kesal melihat putranya mondar-mandir tidak jelas di hadapannya. Membuat kepalanya pening.

"Kenapa Jongin tidak mengijinkan aku untuk menemaninya?!" Protes Sehun.

"Karena kau pasti membuat keributan." Menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya dan mengecat kuku. Hyura menjawab kecemasan sang putra dengan tenang. Sora dan Arra hanya menatap Hyura tidak percaya. "Aku yakin ada yang ingin kalian keluarkan. Katakan saja." Hyura berucap santai.

"Apa itu caramu menenangkan putramu yang sedang gugup?" Tanya Arra.

"Haaah….," Hyura menghembuskan napas kasar. "Kalian pikir aku tidak gugup? Aku sangat gugup!" Hyura memekik heboh, beruntung mereka berada di ruangan khusus sehingga tak mengganggu pengunjung rumah sakit lain. "Aku mengecat kuku di rumah sakit apa kalian tidak bisa melihat betapa gugupnya aku?! Youngsoo cucu pertamaku!"

"Baiklah Hyura. Diam dan cat kukumu jangan berteriak." Ucap Sora.

"Terimakasih kau pengertian sekali." Sora tersenyum malas mendengar jawaban Hyura.

"Ah Ibu!"

Hyura mendelik tajam. "Baiklah—baiklah, karena kau sedang gugup aku maafkan kau memanggilku ibu. Apa?"

"Kris hyung dimana?"

"Kencan."

"Apa Ibu memberitahu Ayah tentang semua ini?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahu kuda itu. Biarkan dia tidur dengan istri sahnya. Youngsoo cucuku hanya cucuku. Tidak ada protes Sehun, aku dan kuda jelek itu tidak pernah menikah." Hyura meniupi kuku-kukunya yang kini berwarna merah darah. "Tapi tidak apa-apa jika kuda jelek ingin melihat Youngsoo. Jika dia mau mengambil Youngsoo— Aku patahkan lehernya."

Semua bergidik ngeri mendengar kalimat Hyura. Meski terdengar konyol Hyura tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada kedua gadis itu?"

"Hanya memberitahu kebenaran pada publik itu saja. Selanjutnya biarkan masyarakat yang menilai."

"Ibu melakukan pengalihan isu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus melakukan tindakan. Kau pikir aku bahagia melihat kau dan Jongin dikucilkan. Ah sebenarnya aku tidak peduli jika kau dikucilkan Oh Sehun tapi aku tidak akan tega melihat cucu pertamaku dihujat masyarakat." Sehun melempar tatapan datar terkenalnya kepada sang ibu.

"Haaaaa….," Hyura menghembuskan napas kasar. "Baiklah. Aku peduli padamu. Tapi kita tidak pernah melakukan ya kau tau ungkapan cinta terbuka seperti itu." Hyura mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Karena hubungan kita bukan hubungan ibu dan anak yang wajar."

"Benar." Hyura menunduk selama beberapa detik. "Aku ingin merubahnya. Aku ingin menjadi Nenek yang baik untuk Youngsoo—dan menjadi Ibu yang baik untukmu dan Kris."

"Ibu—adalah Ibu yang baik untukku dan Kris hyung." Hyura terkejut dengan kalimat Sehun. "Karena ya keluarga kita bukan tipe keluarga yang normal." Sehun tersenyum lebar diakhir kalimat.

"Aku tidak ingin menangis sekarang." Gerutu Hyura.

Lampu ruang operasi berubah hijau, pintu terbuka Sehun berlari cepat bahkan ia hampir terjatuh. Hyunseong menghampiri semua orang yang menunggu. "Jongin baik-baik saja, putramu juga kalian bisa berkumpul di ruang perawatan." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Baiklah di ruang perawatan khusus yang sudah diubah oleh ibumu." Hyura nampak tak peduli meski dirinya disebut-sebut.

"Jongin!" Sehun memekik kemudian berlari menghampiri Jongin. Sehun berusaha untuk melihat bayi di dalam pelukan Jongin namun sifat jahil Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan, ia menutupi sesuatu di dalam dekapannya menggunakan selimut berwarna cokelat muda.

"Aaaaaaa!" pekikan dari ketiga perempuan itu terdengar nyaring namun tak lama kemudian suara pekikan itu berubah menjadi gerutuan ketika Hyunseong meminta ketiga perempuan itu untuk menahan diri. Agar Sehun dan Jongin memiliki waktu bersama.

Hyura, Ara, dan Sora memandang kepergian Sehun dan Jongin dengan tidak rela. "Satu jam." Ucap Hyunseong mencoba menenangkan kericuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh ketiga perempuan itu.

Pintu ruang perawatan ditutup pelan. Jongin tersenyum kepada Sehun. "Apa aku bisa melihat Youngsoo sekarang?" Sehun bertanya dengan tidak sabar. Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Duduklah Sehun." Perintah Hyunseong. Sehun bergegas duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Hyunseong menggendong Youngsoo dari dekapan Jongin, namun dia juga jahil dengan menutupi tubuh Youngsoo menggunakan selimut tipis lainnya.

"Kalian menyebalkan." Gerutu Sehun sementara kedua matanya menatap lekat sesuatu di dalam dekapan sang Kakek. Sesuatu yang mungil dan bergerak pelan.

"Dekap dia dengan lembut." Ucap Hyunseong, Sehun mengangguk pelan. Menarik selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh Youngsoo setelah bayi itu berada di dalam dekapan aman Sehun.

Napas Sehun tercekat dadanya berdesir dan seolah penuh sesak. Namun, bukan sesak dalam artian yang buruk. "Selamat datang Oh Youngsoo." Sehun berucap lembut. Kedua mata sipit Youngsoo menatap Sehun, bibir tipis merahnya tertarik ke samping membuat bayi tampan itu seolah tersenyum. "Kau kecil sekali, Sayang."

"Memangnya kau ingin dia sebesar apa?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang rupanya Jongin sudah berpindah ke ranjang tempat tidur yang nyaman dengan bantuan Hyunseong tentu saja.

"Entahlah…," ucap Sehun diiringi tawa pelan diakhir kalimat. Kedua matanya masih menatap lekat Youngsoo. "Huh?" Sehun bingung saat seseorang menyodorkan botol susu padanya.

"Bayi kalian pasti lapar."

"Naomi!" Jongin memekik pelan membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

"Nikmati waktu kalian bertiga, selamat atas kelahiran putra kalian." Naomi berucap lembut Jongin mengangguk antusias.

Sehun berdiri dengan penuh kehati-hatian, kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang. "Siapa Naomi?" Sehun bertanya disela kegiatannya memegangi botol susu Youngsoo.

"Perawat yang menemaniku saat operasi."

"Jahat sekali untuk selanjutnya aku akan ikut di ruang operasi."

"Sehuuunnnn…," gerutu Jongin sambil membenahi posisi tubuhnya. "Youngsoo bahkan belum genap berusia satu hari dan kau sudah berbicara tentang bayi yang lain." Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar gerutuan Jongin.

"Kau mirip denganku Youngsoo." Ucap Sehun, ia memegangi botol susu Youngsoo yang berukuran kecil. Youngsoo meminum susunya dengan lahap, mulut mungilnya berwarna merah, tipis, tidak mirip Jongin. Mata kecilnya tajam, saat keningnya berkerut karena tidak puas dengan jumlah susu yang di dapat mata kecil itu berbentuk bulan sabit. Sehun tersenyum puas, putra pertamanya benar-benar kopian sempurna dari dirinya. Hidung mungil yang terlihat mancung, kepala Youngsoo sudah tertutupi oleh rambut hitam lebat. "Hyura pasti menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu karena mirip denganku. Tidurlah saat masih tenang Youngsoo, sebentar lagi keributan akan datang." Sehun menggumam pelan kemudian melirik Jongin yang mulai tertidur. "Jangan tidur dulu."

"Aku lelah bodoh!" Sehun tertawa canggung. Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian melempar tatapan tajam pada Sehun. "Aku bahkan bisa menendangmu sekarang juga."

"Ibuku, Kris hyung, ibumu, dan Ara eomma akan datang kira-kira satu jam lagi jika tidak terlambat."

"Maksudnya apa? Bukankah tadi ketiga perempuan cantik itu sudah duduk menunggu di luar?"

"Mereka belanja banyak barang jadi kedatangan mereka akan sedikit tertunda."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan sambil memperhatikan Youngsoo yang sibuk menghisap susu dari botolnya.

"Susui dia _Hyung_."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku hanya bisa hamil." Entah kenapa Sehun tertawa mendengar penuturan polos Jongin.

"Dan aku tidak keberatan untuk menghamilimu lagi Kim Jongin." Goda Sehun, Jongin melirik tajam dia hampir melayangkan pukulan untuk Sehun seandainya ia tidak ingat jika bayinya berada di dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Menyebalkan!" Jongin mendengus. Jongin kembali memperhatikan Youngsoo yang masih terjaga, kedua mata bulan sabitnya menatap Sehun lekat.

"Dia tampan kan _Hyung_?"

"Dia mirip denganmu."

"Kenapa kau terdengar tidak suka?"

"Apa aku tidak punya andil sama sekali ya? Kenapa wajah Youngsoo tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganku?"

"Kau kalah telak denganku _Hyung_ sampai kapanpun anak-anak kita akan mirip denganku laki-laki atau perempuan." Sehun berucap penuh percaya diri. Jongin hanya menatap Sehun datar, sementara Sehun tersenyum bangga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sebenarnya cukup heran dengan Sehun, di sepertinya menganggap Youngsoo seperti mainan baru bukan putranya. Karena Sehun akan menusuk-nusuk pipi Youngsoo yang tengah tertidur dengan telunjuknya, membuat bayi mungil itu menangis kemudian Sehun akan tertawa dengan keras. Membuat Hyura, Ibu Sehun harus turun tangan dengan menjitak kepala Sehun. Youngsoo sudah berusia satu minggu. Sejak Youngsoo lahir, Hyura mendeklarasikan diri menjadi seorang nenek yang baik dengan tinggal bersama Sehun dan Jongin. Hari inipun tidak ada bedanya, Sehun menggoda Youngsoo.

"Kenapa kau membuat Yongsoo bangun? Bocah badung!" Hyura memekik kesal sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar. Youngsoo berada di dalam gendongan Hyura, bayi mungil itu sebenarnya sudah tidur namun ayahnya yang menyebalkan mengganggu tidurnya.

"Dia tidur terus aku mau bermain dengan anakku." Balas Sehun membela diri dengan polos. Jongin hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat interaksi Sehun dengan ibunya.

"Bayi memang lebih banyak tidur Sehun, kau juga tidurlah, besok ada pekerjaan pagi kan?"

"Aku mau melihat Youngsoo dulu, aku selalu bekerja pagi dan pulang malam menyebalkan sekali." Sehun mulai menggerutu sementara kedua matanya mengamati wajah Youngsoo yang kini terbangun. Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Dia tampan kan?"

"Hmmm." Gumam Hyura.

"Apa dia mirip denganku?"

"Iya, Youngsoo mirip sekali denganmu padahal aku berharap kedua mata Youngsoo akan mirip Jongin kenapa mirip sekali denganmu?"

Kening Sehun berkerut dalam. "Jadi mataku tidak bagus?" protesnya.

"Bagus."

" _Noona_ bohong." Dengus Sehun. "Aku mau menggendong Youngsoo."

"Jangan membuatnya menangis atau aku akan memberimu pelajaran." Ancam Hyura.

Sehun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menerima tubuh mungil Youngsoo dari ibunya. "Aku bawa Yougsoo ke kamar ya."

"Hati-hati Sehun!" Hyura memekik cemas, ayolah Sehun sedikit tidak bisa dipercaya jika sudah berhubungan dengan anak kecil.

Perlahan Sehun mendorong pintu kamar dengan kaki kanannya pintu tidak tertutup rapat menandakan jika sudah ada seseorang di dalam. "Jongin hyung masih sibuk?"

"Tidak, sudah selesai." Jongin melihat Sehun yang menggendong Youngsoo. "Ibu tidak marah kau menggendong Youngsoo?"

"Tidak." Sehun membalas singkat.

"Hmmm, apa Youngsoo tidur?"

"Dia bangun."

"Pasti kau yang membangunkannya." Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat Jongin.

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya membereskan meja kerjanya sementara Sehun membaringkan Youngsoo ke atas tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Sehun lantas duduk di atas tempat tidur, mengamati wajah Youngsoo. Meski Youngsoo untuk saat ini hanya bisa menangis dan berkedip-kedip, ah dan jangan lupa jika Youngsoo sangat suka tidur, bahkan sejak di dalam perut, tapi menurut Sehun itu sangat lucu.

"Ah kau menggemaskan!" pekik Sehun yang bahkan mengejutkan Jongin. "Pinkhu-Pinkhu!"

Jongin hanya mengerutkan kening, siapa itu Pinkhu-Pinkhu? Apa hewan peliharaan Sehun? Setahu Jongin, Sehun dan Kris tidak pernah memiliki hewan peliharaan. "Siapa Pinkhu-Pinkhu?" Jongin bertanya sembari melangkah mendekati Sehun. Sehun tidak menjawab dia sibuk mengganggu Youngsoo sekarang, menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul Youngsoo. "Sehun, nanti Youngsoo menangis." Jongin menjauhkan tangan kanan Sehun dari pipi Youngsoo.

Sehun menyerang pipi Youngoo dengan telunjuk kirinya, Jongin mulai jengah. "Jika Youngsoo menangis, aku tidak akan membelamu jika kau kena pukul Ibu." Peringat Jongin.

"Youngsoo tidak akan menangis, dia merindukan ayahnya." Balas Sehun penuh percaya diri.

Jongin memilih untuk memperhatikan wajah bayinya, Youngsoo terlihat tenang, menatap Sehun, terkadang Youngsoo bahkan tersenyum dengan perlakuan Sehun. "Ya, kurasa Youngsoo juga merindukanmu." Gumam Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya bermain dengan Youngsoo. "Jongin hyung."

"Ya?" Jongin menoleh, menatap Sehun. "Ada apa?" sedikit bingung dengan tatapan Sehun.

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Untuk apa?" Jongin merasa aneh dengan sikap Sehun.

"Terima kasih sudah melahirkan Youngsoo." Jongin mengangguk pelan menanggapi kalimat Sehun. "Aku serius." Ucap Sehun.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat, Sehun benar-benar gemas ia tarik lengan kiri Jongin dan mencium pipi Jongin yang masih tembam dengan gemas.

"Hentikan Sehun!" protes Jongin, Sehun tidak peduli dan kini bahkan mencubiti kedua pipi Jongin. "Mau aku tendang kau Sehun?!" ancam Jongin.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Jongin, tapi kegiatan mencubitinya sudah berakhir. Jongin mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang malang, menjadi korban cubitan Sehun. "Aku ada pekerjaan di luar kota selama satu minggu."

"Hmmm."

"Jongin hyung, aku boleh kan menunjukkan Youngsoo sekarang?"

"Apa?" Jongin benar-benar bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Sehun.

"Gendong Youngsoo, Jongin hyung." Perintah Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun? Aku benar-benar tidak paham?"

"Sudah gendong saja." Tegas Sehun, Jongin menurut saja daripada Sehun menjadi kesal dan ngambek, catat Sehun masih kecil dan Sehun kecil yang ngambek bagi Jongin itu sangat merepotkan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia mengambil ponselnya. Merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin. Membuat posisi Youngsoo berada di antara Sehun dan Jongin. "Lihat ke kamera Jongin hyung." Ucap Sehun, Jongin menurut dengan cepat Sehun mengecup pipi kiri Jongin dan bersamaan dengan itu Sehunpun mengambil gambar.

"Huh!" Jongin cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, memeriksa gambar yang baru saja dia ambil. "Bagus kan?" Sehun menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Jongin.

"Akan kau apakan gambar itu?"

"Agar seluruh dunia tahu jika Oh Sehun bukan pria lajang." Dahi Jongin berkerut dalam, Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, Youngsoo aman di dalam dekapan Jongin. Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang kini berbaring telentang, keduanya bertatapan. "Jongin hyung tahu ada banyak model yang menggodaku, dan itu menyebalkan." Sehun mulai menggerutu.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sehun. "Jongin hyung tidak cemburu?!" Sehun memekik kesal sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak."

"Menyebalkan." Sehun kembali merebahkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku tergoda bagaimana?"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya mengamati wajah Youngsoo yang mulai tertidur kembali. "Jika kau tergoda kau pasti sudah melakukannya sejak lama Sehun, aku tahu kau memiliki banyak kesempatan dan banyak pilihan untuk melakukannya." Jongin mengecup singkat dahi mungil Youngsoo.

"Jongin hyung—mempercayaiku?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

"Ya." Hanya jawaban singkat yang Jongin berikan, namun, jawaban singkat itu membuat Sehun merasa sangat lega dan senyuman lebar mengembang, menghiasi wajah tampannya yang nyaris tanpa cela.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sehun.

 **EPILOG**

"Youngsoo, Oh Youngsoo." Sehun tersenyum sambil berjongkok beberapa senti di depan putranya. Tangan kanannya menggoyang-goyangkan botol susu. Youngsoo tampak tak peduli dan sibuk bermain dengan boneka anjingnya. "Sayang, kemarilah Sayang. Youngsoo…," Youngsoo tak bergeming, Sehun hampir menyerah. Hari ini dia libur sehari dan hari liburnya ia manfaatkan untuk mengsuh Youngsoo sementara Jongin pergi ke kantor. "Sayang….," Sehun kembali membujuk. "Sayang ayo minum susu atau mamamu nanti menjitak kepala Papa. Oh Youngsoo…."

PLAK! Boneka anjing Youngsoo berhasil mendarat pada wajah tampan Sehun. Youngsoo melempar boneka anjingnya kemudian tertawa. "Hihihihi." Tidak menyerah, Sehun merangkak mendekati Youngsoo.

"Oh Youngsoo, susumu." Bujuk Sehun dengan suara pelan.

Berhasil! Youngsoo menoleh berdiri dengan kedua kaki pendeknya. "Pa!"

"Hai Sayang." Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak memekik.

"Pa!" Youngsoo mengulangi panggilannya kali ini melompat dan memeluk leher Sehun erat. "Pa, Pa, Pa."

"Ayo minum susu dulu Sayang." Sehun meletakkan botol susu Youngsoo ke atas lantai untuk sementara, lembut memeluk dan mengangkat tubuh putranya. Mendudukkan Youngsoo pada paha kanannya. "Susu….," Sehun berucap dengan nada membujuk. Youngsoo tersenyum kedua tangannya bergerak ke depan hendak meraih botol susu yang Sehun pegang. Youngsoo dengan bersemangat membuka mulut kecilnya menerima ujung silikon botol susu. Sehun tersenyum. Kepala Youngsoo bersandar pada dada bidang Sehun.

Kedua kaki pendek Youngsoo bergerak-gerak pelan, kemudian gerakan pelan itu berubah menjadi tendangan-tendangan di udara.

"Aku pulang." Jongin berucap ceria berjalan dengan senyum lebar menghias wajah manisnya. Sehun mendengus. Youngsoo langsung bangun dan berdiri dengan susah payah menghampiri Jongin dengan langkah tidak mantapnya.

"Youngsoo!" Jongin memekik ceria, ia membungkuk merentangkan kedua tangannya. Youngsoo tersenyum lebar menampakkan empat gigi susunya yang tumbuh.

"Ma!" Youngsoo dengan ceria melempar tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Hap! Youngsoo semakin berat!" Youngsoo tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk leher Jongin dengan erat.

"Ma, Ma, Ma." Youngsoo berucap cepat.

Memasang wajah datar terbaiknya Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin. "Bagaimanan pekerjaanmu di kantor?"

"Baik." Jongin membalas singkat karena dia sedang sibuk bermain dengan putranya. "Sudah makan siang?" Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku mau mandi sebentar. Tolong jaga Youngsoo." Jongin berniat memindahkan tubuh Youngsoo dari gendongannya kepada Sehun.

"Ma!" Youngsoo memekik protes.

"Sayang, Appa mau mandi dulu Youngsoo main dengan Papa."

"Ma!" Youngsoo masih protes namun Jongin berhasil memindahkan tubuh Youngsoo kepada Sehun. "Ma!" Youngsoo benar-benar tidak ingin berada di gendongan Sehun, tubuh kecil itu menggeliat marah. "Hiks….,"

"Sayang kita lihat bunga di taman ya." Sehun mencoba membujuk.

"Mmmmmmm…," Youngsoo menggumam namun dia tidak menangis dan menghisap jempol tangan kirinya. "Pa, Pa!"

"Iya Sayang."

"Lihat Youngsoo ada bunga Mawar." Sehun membawa Youngsoo mendekati mawar tanpa duri yang berbunga merah muda.

"Wa!" Youngsoo memekik bahagia tangan kanan mungilnya meraih kuntum bunga dengan cepat, Sehun tak sempat mencegah kejadian tragis itu saat bunga mawar indah kesayangan Jongin berakhir dalam genggaman tangan Youngsoo.

"Baiklah kita pergi, berbahaya mendekatkanmu dengan tanaman." Ucap Sehun iapun membawa tubuh Youngsoo menjauhi tanaman-tanaman kesayangan Jongin.

"Pa!" Youngsoo berteriak protes.

"Kita main di tempat lain." Sehun mencoba membujuk sementara otaknya memutar tempat yang bisa ia dan Youngsoo gunakan sebagai tempat bermain.

"Pa…," Youngsoo mulai merengek tidak suka.

"Sayang Papa tidak masalah kau menarik bunga dan tanaman-tanaman tapi—mamamu…," Sehun bahkan bergidik ngeri membayangkan kemarahan Jongin. Youngsoo tentu saja akan lolos dengan mudah tapi dirinya pasti akan mendapat sumpah serapah dan kata-kata mutiara dari Jongin.

"Sehun jauhkan Youngsoo dari taman kita!"

"Ahhhh…," Sehun hanya bisa menatap bunga mawar malang di hadapannya.

"Pa…," rengek Youngsoo. Sehun cukup mengerti ia memindahkan posisi menggendong Youngsoo, mendekapnya lembut.

"Tidurlah Sayang." Sehun berucap lembut mengecup kening putranya dan mengayun-ayunkan tubuh Youngsoo perlahan. Urusan bunga dan kemarahan Jongin akan ia lupakan untuk sejenak.

 **END**

Hmm, hmmm. Pidato kenegaraan. Ya…. Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah mengikuti cerita aneh bin absurd ini dari awal hingga akhir. Maaf updatenya lama (nangis bombay ditambah ingusan). Maaf jika endingnya tidak memuaskan, saya sudah berusaha untuk menulis sebaik mungkin. Semoga terhibur. Terimakasih semuanya dan juga terimakasih review kalian _**Nai981, kim chanbaek, melianairfani, fyeahsekai, Oh Titan, Guest, mimi, NishiMala, Hunna94, fitry sukma 39, kim762, kimkai88, Guest, jeyjong, KimSehuNoona, laxyovrds, cute, raehwakim, chankaiya, Lelakimkaaaaaa, Athiyyah417, mochibear88, VampireDPS, Yessi94esy, minami Kz, ucinaze, pororokkun, Lizz Danesta, exoldkspcybxcs1, typos hickeys, adindanurmas, BabyCevy67, Grey378, wijayanti628, ohkim9488, jumeeee, hunninijongsein, Mara997, kaisaria88, rofi mvpshawol, utsukushii02, Baegy0408, nha shawol, novisaputri09, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, melizwufan, elidamia98, dhantieee, vivikim406, Kim Jongin Kai, kanzujackson jk, jongiebottom, ismi ryesomnia, Asmaul, Shandy1512, geash, jjong86, ParkJitta, AGNESA201, onlysexkai, pia piaaaaaa, Jimingotyesjam.**_ Sampai jumpa dilain cerita bye….


End file.
